Ty i Ja to jedno
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec i Magnus. Dwa przeciwieństwa, które się przyciągają. Czy w świecie pełnym demonów i nadprzyrodzonych istot, miłość pomiędzy dwoma rasami jest możliwa? Czy pomimo wszystkich przeciwności zdołają być razem? Historią ich miłości począwszy od Miasta Kości.
1. Rozdział 1

**Prawa autorskie do bohaterów i głównej fabuły należą do Cassandry Clare**

* * *

**_Rozdział 1. Pierwsze spotkanie._**

Głupia, mała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Za kogo ona się do cholery uważa? Pojawia się znikąd i już Jace za nią szaleje. Co jak co, ale nigdy go takiego nie widziałem. Non stop o niej gada. Jaka to ona jest niezwykła, że musi być Nocnym Łowcą jak my, że musi mieć w sobie krew Clave. Ano tak, bo nie wspomniałem. Jestem Nocnym Łowcą, na co dzień zwalczam demony razem z moim parabatai Jace'm, najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego znam. Choć nigdy nie mógłbym mu tego powiedzieć. Bo jak powiedzieć chłopakowi, który mieszka z tobą pod jednym dachem od 7 lat i, który traktuje Cię tylko jak brata, że go kochasz. Przecież on nawet nie wie, że jestem gejem. Prócz mojej siostry nikt nie wie…Ok…teraz wie to też ta Clary. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to odkryła, ale mam nadzieję, że wzięła sobie do serca moje słowa. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiała, że jak wygada się Jace'owi to pożałuje.

-Alec!—usłyszałem za sobą głos mojej siostry Isabelle. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że jesteśmy bliźniakami. Jedyne co nas różniło to kolor oczu. Isabelle miała ciemno orzechowe, a ja głęboki błękit. Oboje mieliśmy czarne włosy po matce i wysoki wzrost po ojcu.—No w końcu cię znalazłam.

-Stało się coś Izz?

-Tak. Dzwonił Jace.—pomachała mi przed oczami swoją czarną komórką—Mamy się spotkać z nim i Clary w Taki—zacisnąłem pięść na dźwięk jej imienia—Mają wieści z Cichego Miasta. Chodźmy.

Pociągnęła mnie w stronę windy. Zjechaliśmy w dół w zupełnej ciszy. Przed bramą Instytutu czekał na nas ten przyziemny.

-Izzy…Na Anioła. Co ten przyziemny tu robi?

-Simon jest przyjacielem Clary, pomyślałam, że chce ją zobaczyć i upewnić się, że Cisi Bracia nic jej nie zrobili—poklepała mnie lekko po ramieniu i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Naprawdę nie wiem, co ona widzi w nim. Nie jest zbyt przystojny w tych kujońskich okularach i koszulce z jakiejś gry.

Przewróciłem oczami i ruszyłem przed siebie w stronę knajpy. Po jakiś 20 minutach byłem na miejscu. Szybko wszedłem do środka i zacząłem rozglądać się za Jace'm. Zauważyłem, że siedzi przy stoliku w kącie, Clary obok niego. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, dostrzegłem, że Jace gapi się na nią maślanymi oczyma. Na Anioła, jak ja nienawidzę tej dziewczyny. Ona też nie lepsza. Gapi się na Jace'a jakby był samym Razielem. Wiem, że jest przystojny…ok. mega przystojny, ale tylko ja mogłem tak na niego patrzeć. Choć doskonale wiedziałem, że on nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak na nią. Czasem żałuję, że jestem gejem. Może gdybym był normalny, znalazłbym sobie jakąś miłą i ładną Nocną Łowczynię, zakochał się, ożenił się, miał dzieci i przedłużył ród Lightwoodów, jak to oczekują moi rodzice. Jestem ciekaw, co by powiedzieli, gdyby znali prawdę o mnie. Ale nigdy im się nie przyznam. W naszej społeczności, pośród Nocnych Łowców, bycie homoseksualistą jest hańbą i grozi za to wykluczenie. Słyszałem o jednym takim chłopaku, który był gejem. Clave wykluczyło go, rodzina się go wyrzekła. Ja nie chcę takiego losu dla siebie. I to właśnie dlatego od 4 lat ukrywam prawdę o samym sobie.

Kiedy stanąłem przy stoliku, odchrząknąłem i Jace spojrzał na mnie swoimi pięknymi, bursztynowymi oczyma, w których można było się zatopić. Poczułem ciepło na twarzy i wiedziałem, że się zarumieniłem. Szybko usiadłem obok Jace'a i starałem się uspokoić. Wkrótce Izzy i Simon dołączyli do nas.

-I co?—zaczęła Izz—Co wykryli w Cichym Mieście?

-Mamy nazwisko—rzekł szybko Jace—Magnus…-Kopnąłem go w kostkę, żeby się zamknął—Co?

-Może tak ciszej? Wiesz, że tu roi się od Podziemnych.

-Przesadzasz Alec—machnął na mnie ręką—Nieważne…Jak mówiłem, zanim mi brutalnie przerwano, mamy nazwisko. Magnus Bane.

-Nigdy nie słyszałem—powiedziałem, zastanawiając się, kim jest ten cały Magnus.

-To czarownik. Z tego co wiem—powiedziała Isabelle—Urządza nieziemskie imprezy w swoim mieszkaniu.—włożyła rękę do kieszeni sukienki i wyciągnęła z niej jakiś papier. Położyła go przed nami na stole. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na to. Przez chwilę widzieliśmy tylko czysty papier, a po chwili na nim ukazało się piękne kaligraficzne pismo pokryte brokatem. **_„Magnus Wspaniały Bane zaprasza na najlepsze przyjęcie w twoim życiu"_** Niżej był podany adres na Brooklynie. –Wychodzi na to, że czeka nas dziś impreza

-O nie!—zacząłem—Nie ma mowy. Nie pójdziemy na przyjęcie, na którym roi się od Podziemnych. Za żadne skarby!

-Alec…ale tylko tak się dowiemy, co się stało Clary—powiedział do mnie Jace swoim melodyjnym głębokim głosem. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, gdy mówił do mnie tym pięknym głosem i patrzył na mnie z przejęciem. Czułem też na sobie błagalny wzrok Izzy. Wiedziałem, że kocha imprezy, więc dla niej każda wymówka była dobra. Przełknąłem ciężko i przytaknąłem. Jakoś przeżyję jedno przyjęcie.

-Ok.

-Tak!—krzyknęła Izzy zbyt radośnie jak na mój gust.—Musimy wrócić do Instytutu przygotować się.—zaczęła wstawać, a że siedziała praktycznie w środku, wszyscy musieliśmy wstać. Złapała Clary za rękę i pociągnęła ją bliżej.—Zrobimy ci makijaż, dam ci jakąś kieckę. Będziesz wyglądać bosko.

Clary nawet nie miała okazji zaprotestować, a Izzy już ją wyciągała z knajpy. Popatrzeliśmy na siebie z Jace'm. On wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł za dziewczynami. Po chwili ruszyłem za nim. Czułem, że za nami Simon ciągnie się. Dogniłem Jace'a za rogiem i zrównałem z nim kroku.

-Myślisz, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł Jace? Żeby iść na przyjęcie do czarownika?

-Pewnie.—zaczął lekko—Przynajmniej dowiemy się dlaczego założył jej blokadę na umysł.

-Dlaczego chcesz jej pomóc? Przecież to zwykła przyziemna.

-Jest Nocnym Łowcą, tak jak my Alec. Naszym obowiązkiem jest jej pomóc.—odpowiedział płynnie.

-Taa…jasne. Bo ty się przejmujesz zasadami Clave—przewróciłem oczami i złapałem go za nadgarstek. Obrócił się do mnie.—Co jest w niej takiego?

-Jest inna, niezwykła

-Przez nią wszyscy zginiemy—powiedziałem ostro, gdy dotarliśmy do bram Instytutu. Wbiegłem do środka i ruszyłem w stronę swojego pokoju.

Mój pokój był całkiem prosty. Białe ściany, podwójne łóżko, jedna szafa pełna swetrów i jeansów. Półka z nożami serafickimi i kilkoma zdjęciami z dzieciństwa. Ja z Izzy i Max'em tuż po jego narodzinach. Ja z tatą, gdy dostałem od niego pierwszy łuk. Ja z Izzy, Max'em i Jace'm w dniu jej szesnastych urodzin. I w końcu Ja i Jace na przyjęciu gwiazdkowym w zeszłym roku. Oboje elegancko ubrani w koszule wizytowe szczerzyliśmy się do aparatu, gdy Izzy robiła nam zdjęcie. Ruszyłem do szafy by wyciągnąć coś do ubrania na to przyjęcie. W sumie to nie miałem nic takiego co mógłbym ubrać. Nie noszę wyszukanych strojów. Wolę jakiś sweter i jeansy. Wyciągnąłem z szafy najmniej dziurawy i wyblakły i jasne spodnie. Ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i po 20 minutach byłem gotowy. Zjechałem windą na dół i zobaczyłem, że Jace już tam czeka razem z Simonem. Oboje mierzą się wzrokiem. W sumie rozumiałem Simona, kochał Clary, albo przynajmniej bardzo lubił, a tu się zjawia Jace i zawraca jej totalnie w głowie. Wiedziałem co czuł. Ja czułem to samo. Ani Clary ani Jace nie znali naszych prawdziwych uczuć, choć w sumie Simon okazywał je względem Clarissy. Tylko ona była ślepo zapatrzona w Jace'a.

Usłyszałem kroki na schodach i obróciłem się. Moja siostra schodziła z Clary, ubraną w bardzo obcisłą, krótką sukienkę, wysokie, długie kozaki i z upiętymi włosami. Miała zrobiony makijaż i teraz wyglądała na kilka lat starszą. Zobaczyłem, że Jace przygląda się jej badawczo. Po chwili ruszył do niej i wsunął jej rękę we włosy. Sekundę później jej rude loki opadły na ramiona.

-Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej—powiedział do niej. Oblała się rumieńcem i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Gniew wzrastał we mnie.—Potrzebujesz broni. Trzymaj—dał jej jeden z serafickich noży a Isabelle wepchnęła jej go w pasek od pończoch. Jej twarz zrobiła się bardziej czerwona niż pomidor.

-To ruszamy—powiedziała moja siostra

Szliśmy za nią w ciszy. Po 40 minutach staliśmy przed dwupiętrowym budynkiem w kolorze czerwonej cegły. Nie byliśmy pewni czy to nawet odpowiednie miejsce. Niby ulica się zgadza, tylko nie ma numerów. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Drzwi od klatki były otwarte. Weszliśmy na górę i podążaliśmy za dźwiękami głośniej muzyki. Po chwili staliśmy przed ogromnymi mahoniowymi drzwiami. Izzy zaczęła walić w nie tak głośno, że musiałem ją powstrzymać

-Izzy zachowuj się!—Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły.

Przed nami stanął wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak z zielono-złotymi kocimi oczyma. Na oko mógł mieć z 20 lat. Jego włosy były postawione w kolce, gdzieniegdzie dostrzegłem kolorowe pasemka, we wszystkich odcieniach tęczy. Na sobie miał dość obcisłe skórzane spodnie, białą siatkową bluzkę bez rękawów zarzuconą na czerwony top. I miał na sobie ogromną ilość brokatu. Świecił się jak kula dyskotekowa, ale muszę przyznać, że wyglądał nieziemsko. Spodobał mi się. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Czułem, że robi mi się dziwnie gorąco. Jego ciemniejsza skóra pokryta brokatem wywoływała we mnie dreszcze. I to dość przyjemne dreszcze. Nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem. I wtedy usłyszałem jego piękny melodyjny głos.

-O proszę—powiedział rozbawiony—Kogóż my tu mamy.

-Magnus Bane?—zapytała Izzy—Czarownik?

-Kochanie…Magnus Wspaniały Bane. Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu—uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej. Miał tak piękny uśmiech, że aż zapraszał do całowania. Boże Alec. Przestań o nim tak myśleć! Skarciłem siebie.—Nie pamiętam, żebym zapraszał na swoje przyjęcie Nocnych Łowców.

-Mam zaproszenie—Isabelle pokazała mu niewielki papier.

-Hmm…Musiałem być ostro pijany—przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką na nas wpuszczając nas do środka—Tylko nie zabijcie żadnego z moich gości jasne?

-Oczywiście—odpowiedziałem cicho. Spojrzał na mnie z iskrą w oku i mrugnął do mnie.

Izzy i Simon poszli tańczyć, a Jace i Clary rozmawiali w kącie pokoju. Stałem samotnie przy barze rozglądając się za Magnusem.

-Szukasz kogoś?—usłyszałem za sobą znów ten melodyjny głos. Obróciłem głowę i dostrzegłem Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.

-N..nie…-zacząłem się jąkać. Zawsze tak mam gdy się denerwuję.

-Jestem Magnus—wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Niepewnie ją chwyciłem. Była taka miękka i delikatna w dotyku. Poczułem też niebywałe ciepło bijące od niego.—A twoje niebieskooki aniele?

-A…Alexander.

-Alexander? Piękne imię dla pięknego mężczyzny.—Usiadł na krześle obok—Dobrze się bawisz?

-W sumie nie lubię przyjęć…Nie jestem typem imprezowicza

-Tak też sądziłem—przyjrzał mi się badawczo. Jeśli wcześniej się rumieniłem, to teraz pewnie byłem czerwony jak burak.—Twoje oczy są przepiękne.

-Dziękuję?—odpowiedziałem niepewnie

-Alec!—usłyszałem głos Jace'a. Chwilę później on, Clary i Isabelle stali przy nas.—Wszędzie cię szukamy.

-Simon jest szczurem—powiedziała Izzy.

-Dotykał cię?—powiedziałem opiekuńczo, włączając mój braterski syndrom—Jeśli coś ci zrobił…

-Nie! Jest szczurem. Takim z łapkami i ogonem. Spójrz—pokazała mi małego, szarego szczura w rękach Clary.—Napił się jednego z drinków i zmienił się w szczura.

-To zwykły szczur, nic egzotycznego.—wtrącił Magnus.

-Przemień go!—zażądała Clary

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Góra za trzy godziny wróci do swojej postaci. A używanie zbyt dużej ilości magii na Przyziemnych może się źle dla nich skończyć.—mówił dalej czarownik.—Nic mu nie będzie.

-Jak możesz tak mówić!—krzyknęła Clary na niego, zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem.

-Zaczynacie mnie…-nie dane było mu skończyć, bo jakieś wampiry robiły bałagan. Ruszył w ich stronę. Spojrzałem na moje rodzeństwo.

-Wychodzimy?—Oboje przytaknęli. Zwróciłem się do Clary—Simon odmieni się za kilka godzin. A na razie schowaj go do plecaka i ruszamy do Instytutu dobrze?

Przytaknęła mi i schowała szczura do plecaka. Po chwili zaczęliśmy iść w stronę drzwi. Za nami znalazł się Magnus.

-Już wychodzicie?

-Nie chcemy nadużywać twojej gościnności

-Jakiej gościnności?—rzucił lekko. Popatrzył na nas wszystkich—Nie mniej jednak, dzięki za wizytę. Było…ciekawie. A co do ciebie—spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko—Zadzwoń do mnie.

Byłem tak zszokowany, że nic z siebie nie wydobyłem. Gapiłem się na niego z burakiem na twarzy. Czułem jak Isabelle ciągnie mnie na zewnątrz. Gdy rozstaliśmy się z Jace'm i Clary, bo Simon zaginął, poczułem ciepło w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni. Wyciągnąłem z niej małą kartkę pokrytą różowym pismem. Był tam numer telefonu i podpis **_„Zadzwoń do mnie niebieskooki Aniele. Magnus"_**


	2. Rozdział 2

**_A/N: Rozdział ten nawiązuje do dodatku, opublikowanego przez autorkę serii Dary Anioła, "Kissed"._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 2. Pocałunek._**

Nie miałem pojęcia co robię. Szedłem na spotkanie z Magnusem Bane' m. Nie…nie zadzwoniłem do niego. Za bardzo się bałem. Ale też nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć. Gdy tylko miałem jakąś wolną chwilę w moim umyśle zaraz pojawiał się obraz Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Te jego złote kocie oczy wpatrujące się we mnie. Jego wąskie usta pokryte ciemną pomadką, które aż się prosiły by je pocałować. Jego smukła talia, którą chciałbym chwycić. Na Anioła Alec! Jeśli nie przestaniesz tak o nim myśleć, to będziesz miał problem. Sam siebie skarciłem. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znalazłem się przed jego budynkiem. Szybko rzuciło mi się w oczy jego nazwisko na domofonie. Po kilku głębokich wdechach nacisnąłem przycisk. Po kilku chwilach usłyszałem znajomy głos.

-Kto ośmiela się zakłócać czas Wielkiemu Czarownikowi?—powiedział niskim, trochę zaspanym głosem. Cholera, musiałem go obudzić.—Halo? No kto tam jest?

-To…A…Alexander

-Mój niebieskooki Anioł? W takim razie zapraszam na górę

Chwilę później stał przede mną ubrany w żółte spodnie od piżamy i fioletowy szlafrok zarzucony na szarą podkoszulkę. Szykował się do snu. Poczułem się nagle źle, że przerwałem mu. Stał w futrynie drzwi i patrzył z rozbawieniem na mnie.

-No…no…Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko mnie odwiedzisz Alexandrze. Naprawdę myślałem, że najpierw zadzwonisz.

-Przepraszam, że zabieram ci czas…-zacząłem

-Och…nie przepraszaj, i tak nie miałem nic lepszego do robienia—wtrącił i zaprosił mnie do środka.

Niepewnie wszedłem do mieszkania i stanąłem w holu. Usłyszałem, jak Magnus zamyka drzwi. Chwilę później stanął obok mnie i wskazał mi ręką abym szedł dalej. Ruszyłem we wskazanym kierunku. Tym razem salon wyglądał całkiem inaczej niż w dniu przyjęcia. Bar i stołki zostały zastąpione przez ciemno różową kanapę i szklany stolik do kawy. Na jasno fioletowych ścianach widniały obrazy, których nie udało mi się rozpoznać. W kącie stał duży telewizor. Na podłodze leżał rozłożony biały futrzany dywan. Zauważyłem, że w kącie kanapy leży mała biała futrzasta zwinięta kulka.

-To Prezes Miau.

-Jubilat?—Magnus przytaknął. Podrapałem za uszami kota, a on zamruczał lekko i wskoczył mi na kolana i zaczął się prężyć pod moją ręką. Magnus przyglądał nam się z zaciekawieniem.

-Chyba cię lubi—powiedział, siadając obok mnie

-To dobrze?

-Zobaczymy—uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.—To, co cię tu sprowadza?

-Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć—powiedziałem cicho, starając się nie patrzeć na niego.

-A więc zrobiłem na tobie wrażenie—dotknął delikatnie mojego ramienia. Automatycznie zadrżałem pod jego dotykiem.—To dobrze.

-Dlaczego?—zapytałem

-Spodobałeś mi się Alexandrze. I chciałbym przedłużyć naszą znajomość.

-Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że mam do ciebie zadzwonić? Wtedy na przyjęciu?—zapytałem w końcu. Cały tydzień nurtowało mnie to pytanie.

-Jak już mówiłem spodobałeś mi się. Wiem, że z pewnością nie jestem jedynym, który zwraca na ciebie uwagę w ten sposób—spojrzałem na niego pytająco—Z pewnością wielu innych dżentelmenów próbowało się z tobą umówić.

-Nie

-Poważnie? Nikt wcześniej nie zabiegł o twoje względy?—nie miałem pojęcia o czym do mnie mówił. Jego słowa były jak z innej epoki. Gapiłem się zmieszany—Ach, współczesna młodzież. Jak to powiedzieć, żebyś zrozumiał? O… nikt wcześniej nie leciał na ciebie?

Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko w szoku. Poczułem, że znów robię się czerwony na twarzy. Mówił o takich rzeczach do mnie, kiedy tak naprawdę się nie znaliśmy. Czy mogła to być prawda? Czy naprawdę mu się spodobałem? Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież jeszcze nikomu się nie spodobałem, nie w ten sposób. To zawsze Jace i Isabelle byli tymi ładniejszymi. To oni zdobywali kogo chcieli. Nie ja. Kiedy otrząsnąłem się zauważyłem, że Magnus przygląda mi się zaskoczony. Pokręciłem głową a on się cicho zaśmiał.

-Poważnie? Jestem pierwszy, który zwrócił na ciebie uwagę w ten sposób? I który dał o tym znać?—przytaknąłem mu—W takim razie czuję się zaszczycony tym, że zrobiłem na tobie wrażenie i że zdecydowałeś się odezwać. Muszę ci się przyznać, że nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się spotkamy. W końcu minął tydzień, a ty nie oddzwoniłeś. Sądziłem, że jednak nie spodobałem ci się. Ale powiem Ci Alec, że…

-Skąd wiesz, że wolę jak zwraca się do mnie Alec?—przerwałem mu

-Ten blondyn tak się do ciebie zwracał na przyjęciu—spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy—Czy on wie?

-Wie co?

-Że grasz dla przeciwnej drużyny?—podniosłem moją lewą brew w zapytaniu—Że wolisz chłopców?

-Ja…nie…-byłem zaszokowany. Czy to było tak oczywiste, czy wszyscy wiedzieli?—Ja nie jestem…

-Gejem? Alec…przede mną nie musisz udawać.—złapał mnie za rękę—Nikomu nie powiem. Możesz mi zaufać. Nawet jeśli to głupio brzmi, żeby Nocny Łowca ufał Podziemnemu. Mnie możesz zaufać, nie zdradzę twojej tajemnicy.

-Skąd wiedziałeś?—prawie wyszeptałem

-Gdy tylko cię zauważyłem, mój wewnętrzny radar bił jak szalony. Poza tym, widziałem jak spoglądałeś na twojego blond przyjaciela. Czy on wie, co do niego czujesz?—pokręciłem głową—On jest zakochany w Clarissie, prawda?

-Tak—odpowiedziałem ostro—zauroczył się nią.

-W takim razie, wiesz, że twoje uczucia względem niego są bezcelowe. On nigdy nie spojrzy na ciebie tak, jakbyś tego chciał.

-Wiem—powiedziałem to tak cicho, że nie byłem pewny, czy mnie usłyszał. Miał rację, Jace nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak patrzy na Clary.

-Może powinieneś dać sobie z tym spokój i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto pokaże ci prawdziwe znaczenie miłości.—przez chwilę oboje patrzeliśmy na siebie w ciszy. Nie miałem pojęcia co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście powinienem dać sobie spokój z Jace'm i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? Ale przecież kocham Jace'a. Poczułem, że Magnus spogląda na mnie niepewnie.—A ja mógłbym ci pomóc w tym. Pomóc zapomnieć o Jace'ie.

-Jak?

-Alexandrze…chciałbym cię lepiej poznać. Zaintrygowałeś mnie. Chciałbym byś opowiedział mi o sobie, w zamian ja coś powiem o sobie—po dłuższej pauzie zgodziłem się. Dobrze mi się rozmawiało z nim. Świetnie się czułem w jego towarzystwie. Tak naturalnie.

-Mam prawie 18 lat. Za miesiąc będę pełnoletni—uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko—Mam młodszą siostrę Izzy, i brata Max'a . No i jest jeszcze Jace. Moi rodzice zaadoptowali go gdy miał 10 lat. A ty ile masz lat?

-Jakoś 700 chyba. Dodaj lub odejmij kilka.

-Kilka lat czy dekad?—zaśmiałem się. Po chwili też zaczął się śmiać

-Wiek to tylko liczba kochanie. Wciąż czuję się młodo.—mrugnął do mnie—Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem ale to już wiesz. Od jakiś 70 lat mieszkam w Nowym Jorku. Wcześniej mieszkałem w Europie.

-Zwiedziłeś cały świat?

-Prawie. Są jeszcze miejsca gdzie nie byłem i raczej nie pojadę. Ale już nie kręcą mnie samotne podróże. A moi przyjaciele mają mnie czasem dosyć.

-Poważnie?—zapytałem lekko

-Nie sądziłeś, że mam przyjaciół?

-Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodziło.—szybko się próbowałem wybronić.—Chodziło mi o to, że mogą cię mieć dosyć.—zaczął się śmiać ze mnie—Miło, że cię rozbawiłem.

-Och Alexandrze. Zabawny jesteś. To prawda moi przyjaciele, czarownicy, mają dosyć podróży ze mną. Czasem bywam…dość szalony.—wzruszył ramionami.—Alec?—spojrzałem na niego—Byłeś kiedyś w związku?

-Nie.—spojrzałem w innym kierunku niż on był.—Nawet nigdy nikogo nie pocałowałem.

Przez dłuższy czas był milczący. Chciałem tak bardzo wiedzieć co myśli. Czy uważał mnie za żałosnego, skoro nigdy się nie całowałem. Na Anioła, to był błąd, że w ogóle tu przyszedłem i że z nim rozmawiałem. Nigdy nie powinienem mu tego mówić. Spojrzałem na zegarek i wstałem z kanapy.

-Chyba powinienem już pójść. Już późno.—ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

Magnus szedł za mną. Gdy sięgnąłem do klamki obrócił mnie w swoją stronę. Patrzył na mnie z przejęciem. Po chwili podciągnął mój podbródek i delikatnie pogłaskał mnie po prawym policzku. Nie wiedziałem, co chce zrobić. A wtedy powoli zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do mnie. I wtedy trafiło mnie. Magnus chciał mnie pocałować. Zacząłem też zbliżać się do niego i spotkaliśmy się w pół drogi. Poczułem jego ciepłe i miękkie wargi na swoich. Moje ręce automatycznie powędrowały na jego talię. On oplótł swoimi rękoma moją szyję. Jeszcze przez chwilę się całowaliśmy. Był to delikatny i krótki pocałunek, ale wspaniały. Po chwili odsunęliśmy się od siebie na nieznaczną odległość. Przez moje ciało przebiegały dreszcze. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe. Zastanawiałem się, czy Magnus czuł to samo.

-Umówisz się ze mną?—zapytałem po chwili

-Walisz prosto z mostu. Wiedziałem—mrugnął do mnie. Przewróciłem oczami.

-Umówisz się czy nie?

-Z chęcią.

-Świetnie, kiedy ci pasuje?

-Dziś i jutro mam sporo klientów. Może piątek wieczór?—przytaknąłem mu. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Otworzyłem drzwi.—Do zobaczenia w piątek Alexandrze.

Obróciłem się do niego i znów go pocałowałem. Tym razem trochę dłużej. Gdy się odsunąłem od niego moja ręka powędrowała na jego policzek. Był gorący w dotyku. Spojrzałem mu po raz ostatni w jego piękne oczy.

-Do piątku.

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze

Intoxic


	3. Rozdział 3

**_Rozdział 3. Pierwsza randka._**

Cały piątek chodziłem jak na szpilkach. Isabelle śmiała się ze mnie przez cały dzień. A Jace patrzył na nas ogłupiały. Nie wiedział o co chodzi. Przecież nie mogłem mu powiedzieć co się działo. Po porannym treningu i polowaniu na demony wróciliśmy do domu. Wziąłem długi prysznic, cały czas zastanawiając się czy robię dobrze. Czy powinienem pójść na tę randkę? Nigdy przedtem nie byłem na żadnej, a co jeśli powiem coś lub zachowam się nie tak? Izzy mówiła mi, żebym się nie denerwował, że Magnus mnie lubi. Ale ja nie mogłem się wyzbyć tego uczucia, że się zbłaźnię przed nim. A tego bym nie chciał. Naprawdę czułem się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Mogłem z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim. Nie krytykował mnie, tylko starał się zrozumieć.

Stałem teraz przed swoją otwartą szafą. Wyciągnąłem wszystkie ciuchy z niej na łóżko. Zacząłem je przeglądać. Wszystkie moje swetry były albo z dziurami, albo wyblakłe. To nie nadawało się na randkę. Może mógłbym coś pożyczyć od Jace'a. On ma całkiem ładne ciuchy. Ale jak mnie przyłapie, to co mu powiem. Że dlaczego chcę pożyczyć coś? Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć, że mam randkę. A tym bardziej, że mam randkę z Magnusem Bane'm. Że jestem gejem? Wykluczone. Ale na szczęście jest jeszcze ktoś, kto może mi pomóc. Otworzyłem drzwi i krzyknąłem na cały głos

-IZZY!

Po chwili w moim pokoju znalazła się moja siostrzyczka.

-Tak mój ukochany braciszku?—zamknęła lekko drzwi i szeroko się uśmiechnęła się do mnie.—Coś się stało?

-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy

-W czym?

-Nie mam w co się ubrać—wskazałem jej na stos ciuchów na łóżku—A mam dziś randkę

-AHHHH!—krzyknęła radośnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję—Wiedziałam. Mówiłam ci, że Magnus cię lubi lubi.

-Hej—zacząłem—Nie powiedziałem, że mam randkę z Magnusem.

-Ale też nie zaprzeczyłeś—odgryzła się. Punkt dla niej.—Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie mówiłeś? Kiedy się z nim umówiłeś?

-Izz. Ciszej—pociągnąłem ją w stronę łóżka. Oboje usiedliśmy po turecku i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać—Dwa dni temu byłem u niego i umówiliśmy się.

-Byłeś u niego?—zrobiła duże oczy i walnęła mnie w ramię—Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Dalej chcę szczegółów. Co się działo?

-Nic się nie działo. Tylko się całowaliśmy—dodałem tak cicho, że liczyłem, że nie usłyszała.

-Całowaliście?! Alexandrze Giedeonie Lightwoodzie! I dopiero mi to mówisz! Jak on całuje? Jak było? Krótko? Długo? Z języczkiem?

-Izzy! Jesteś moją młodszą, podkreślam młodszą, siostrą. Nie będę gadał z tobą o chłopakach, tylko dlatego, że jestem gejem—skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej i wytknęła na mnie język.

-Dobra! I tak się w końcu dowiem.—zmrużyła swoje oczy—Zdawało mi się, że potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy.

-Tak. Nie mam w co się ubrać. A chciałbym wyglądać dobrze…no wiesz ładnie na randce.

-Poczekaj chwilę

Wybiegła z mojego pokoju jakby ją sam Lucyfer gonił. Po kilku minutach wróciła z dwiema torbami. Rzuciła je na moje łóżko i przypatrzyła mi się badawczo. Strach oblał mnie na samą myśl, co tam może być. Po chwili z jednej z nich wyciągnęła czarne jeansy i granatową koszulę na guziki. Z drugiej wyciągnęła czarną skórzaną kurtkę i parę nowych wiązanych butów. Zacząłem się zastanawiać skąd je miała. I wszystko to w moim rozmiarze. Spojrzała na mnie znacząco i wręczyła mi cały strój. Po czym wepchnęła mnie do łazienki. Po pięciu minutach wyszedłem stamtąd już ubrany. Muszę to przyznać, że wyglądałem całkiem dobrze. Sam sobie mógłbym się spodobać. Izzy patrzyła na mnie z podziwem. Podwinęła rękawy mojej koszuli do łokci i odpięła trzy pierwsze guziki. Uderzyłem ją lekko w rękę, gdy chciała odpiąć kolejny.

-Hej, jeśli masz zdobyć serce Wielkiego Magnusa Bane'a musisz wyglądać gorąco.—powiedziała do mnie.

-Nie. Muszę wyglądać dobrze, odpowiednio. A nie jak jakiś napalony nastolatek.

-Ale jesteś napalonym nastolatkiem Alec.—powiedziała do mnie znacząco—Znaczy, kto by nie był. Magnus wygląda jak jakiś bóg. Każdy byłby napalony na niego. A ty masz to szczęście, że zwrócił uwagę właśnie na ciebie kochany bracie. Więc doceń to.

-Na Anioła Izzy. Kiedy tak mówisz robi mi się niedobrze.—spojrzałem na zegarek. Mam godzinę. Powinienem już wychodzić.—Idę. Nie chcę się spóźnić.

-A tak w ogóle to gdzie cię zabiera? Kino? Kolacja?

-Kolacja w jego mieszkaniu.—ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.—Na razie. Będę jakoś w nocy. Kryj mnie przed mamą i Jace'm. Jakby coś się działo, to dzwoń.

-Jasne—krzyknęła za mną—Pamiętaj nie rób nic, czego ja bym nie zrobiła. I zabezpieczcie się!

Chciałem cofnąć się i walnąć ją po głowie za to. Przecież nie zamierzam z nim uprawiać seksu na pierwszej randce. Nawet nie wiem, czy chciałbym zrobić to z nim. Wolałbym z kimś kogo kocham. Ale ten którego kocham raczej nie będzie zainteresowany. Strzęsłem z siebie te myśli i wyszedłem z Instytutu.

W drodze na Brooklyn zastanawiałem się ponownie, czy dobrze robię spotykając się z Magnusem. Może on chce się tylko zabawić mną? Na Anioła Alec, nie myśl o tym teraz. Przecież jeszcze nie jest twoim chłopakiem. To tylko jedna randka. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba możesz zakończyć tę znajomość. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciałem kończyć znajomości z Magnusem. Lubiłem go i to bardzo. Co było dziwne, bo dopiero co się poznaliśmy. A ja wciąż o nim myślałem. Ostatnio zauważyłem, że myślę o czarowniku częściej niż o Jace'ie. Nie miałem pojęcia co to może oznaczać.

Gdy znalazłem się na znajomej ulicy, zacząłem rozmyślać nad tym, czy powinienem coś mu kupić. Jakieś kwiaty, czy czekoladki? Jak w tych filmach, które Izzy zmusza mnie bym oglądał razem z nią. Ale nawet nie wiedziałem, czy Magnus lubi czekoladki, i jakie kwiaty lubił. Nie miałem dłużej czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać, bo już stałem przed jego budynkiem.

-No dobra Alec. Teraz albo nigdy—wziąłem głęboki wdech i zadzwoniłem domofonem. Po kilku chwilach usłyszałem już dobrze znajomy mi głos.

-Dziś nie pracuję. Więc kimkolwiek jesteś przyjdź jutro. No chyba, że jesteś najpiękniejszym na świecie niebieskookim Nocnym Łowcą.—Zarumieniłem się na te słowa. Zawsze tak mam gdy o mnie się mówi.—Więc?

-To ja—odpowiedziałem po chwili.

-Zapraszam Alexandrze.

Chwilę później już szedłem po schodach w stronę jego mieszkania. Gdy dotarłem na górę drzwi były szeroko otwarte. Niepewnie i wolno wszedłem do środka. W mieszkaniu unosił się zapach wanilii i pomarańczy. Następnie poczułem, że ktoś za mną stoi. Obróciłem się i dostrzegłem Magnusa. Miał na sobie czarne skórzane spodnie, w których według mnie wyglądał nieziemsko i ciemno czerwoną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i odpiętą do połowy tak, że mogłem widzieć sporą część jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Poczułem znów to ciepło na ciele. Szybko się otrzęsłem.

-Cześć.—powiedziałem lekko zmieszany.

Magnus się uśmiechnął i zbliżył do mnie. W następnej chwili już nachylał się do mnie i przywarł wargami do moich warg. Znów się całowaliśmy. Uwielbiałem to robić z nim. Pocałunek był delikatny ale jednocześnie pełen namiętności. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie pocałował mnie w policzek.

-To jest właściwe przywitanie—pogłaskał mnie w policzek, tam, gdzie chwilę wcześniej były jego usta. Potem chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził w stronę jadalni. Stał tam nie za duży olchowy stół i dwa krzesła. Stół był nakryty dla dwojga. Czerwone wino stało tuż obok kieliszków. Znad talerzy unosił się znajomy mi zapach sosu pomidorowego.—Mam nadzieję, że lubisz spaghetti?

-Uwielbiam. To z której knajpy to zwinąłeś?

-Czuję się zraniony Alexandrze—Przyłożył obie ręce do serca i zrobił tak zbolałą minę, że pożałowałem swoich słów. Już chciałem go przepraszać, gdy się roześmiał—Mam zaszczyt ci powiedzieć, że sam przygotowałem ten posiłek dla nas. Więc siadaj i wcinaj.

Po tym jak zjedliśmy kolację i wypiliśmy po kieliszku wina, zdecydowaliśmy, że obejrzymy jakiś film. I tak skończyliśmy na kanapie oglądając jakiś romantyczny film. Ale ja w ogóle nie mogłem się skupić na filmie. Cały czas myślałem o Magnusie. O tym, że chciałbym go pocałować znowu. Naprawdę podobało mi się to całe całowanie z Magnusem. I wtedy poczułem coś na moim lewym udzie. Spojrzałem przerażony w dół. Czarownik trzymał tam swoją dłoń. Z jednej strony byłem przerażony bo nikt wcześniej mnie nie dotykał w ten sposób, a z drugiej strony podobało mi się to nowe doznanie. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy Magnus przesunął swoje dłonie na moje biodra i chwycił mnie w tali. Położył mnie na kanapie i uniósł się nade mną. Poczułem jego kolana obok moich bioder. Wsunął ręce pod moją koszulę i zaczął wodzić nimi po moim torsie. Na Anioła czułem się wspaniale. A potem zaczął mnie całować. Po chwili poczułem, że jego język przesuwa się po moich wargach. Zaskoczony otworzyłem swoje usta a on wsunął swój język do środka. Wodził językiem po moim podniebieniu, po wewnętrznej stronie policzków, a potem dotknął mojego języka. Zaczął go gładzić własnym. W odpowiedzi mój własny język zaczął się ruszać w podobnym rytmie do jego. Teraz walczyliśmy o dominację. Moja prawa dłoń przesunęła się z jego pleców w stronę jego włosów. Wplotłem w jego długie rozpuszczone włosy swoje palce i lekko ścisnąłem. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem z jego ust cichy mruk zadowolenia. Więc lubił to. Musiałem to zapamiętać na przyszłość. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oddychałem ciężko i nierówno i co mnie zaskoczyło Magnus był w podobnym stanie. Wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu poczułem, że Magnus przesunął swoje usta na moją szyję. Całował mnie tuż pod linią żuchwy. Zatraciłem się w tej rozkoszy. Na Anioła czułem, że zaraz eksploduję i wtedy poczułem wibrację. Z początku myślałem, że to moje własne ciało tak zareagowało na Magnusa, ale po chwili zobaczyłem, że wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił. Sięgnął do kieszeni moich spodni i wyciągnął z nich mój telefon. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy podawał mi go. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i odebrałem

-Czego?—warknąłem do telefonu. Cholera byłem zły, że przerwano mi tak dobrą zabawę

-Alec masz 10 minut żeby znaleźć się w domu. Tata wrócił z Idrisu. Będzie zebranie.

-Cholera jasna! Zaraz będę.—rozłączyłem się i spojrzałem przepraszająco na Magnusa. Nie chciałem wychodzić. Zbyt dobrze spędzałem czas.—Przepraszam, ale muszę iść.

-Wiem. Słyszałem—powiedział smutnym głosem.—Idź.—podniosłem się z kanapy i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Zaraz dołączył do mnie Magnus.—To kiedy cię znów zobaczę?

-Wkrótce.—pocałowałem go lekko w usta. Pocałunek był krótki, ale pełen obietnicy—Obiecuję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.


	4. Rozdział 4

**_Rozdział 4. Zawładnąłeś moim sercem._**

Cały dzień czekałem na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od Alexandra. Cholera ten mały Nocny Łowca nie dawał znaku życia. Od wilkołaków dowiedziałem się, że Valentine jest w Nowym Jorku. Tylko nikt nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie. A ja byłem 100% pewny, że Jace i Clary będą go szukać. Wiedziałem też, że będą się starać znaleźć ten pieprzony kielich. Na Lilith, gdybym wiedział gdzie on jest, sam bym go znalazł i oddał Alec'owi, byleby tylko się nie narażał. Do jasnej cholery. Znam tego chłopaka od miesiąca, a zależy mi na nim jakbyśmy minimum spotykali się od lat. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. Czy to właśnie oznacza być zakochanym, ale tak prawdziwie? Przecież byłem zakochany przedtem, ale nigdy tak mocno. Co się ze mną dzieje? Oczywiście Alexander jest piękny, w końcu ma niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy, moja ulubiona kombinacja. Ale wygląd to nie wszystko. Czyżbym go kochał? Sam siebie nie poznawałem. Czekałem na jego telefon albo odwiedziny jak jakiś zakochany szczeniak. Magnus weź się w garść. Jesteś Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, nie zachowuj się jak nastolatek, który znalazł pierwszą miłość.

Czy mogłem się tak poważnie zakochać? Przecież nie czułem się tak od czasu związku z Camille. A nawet teraz czuję coś silniejszego niż wtedy. Muszę przyznać, że z wyglądu Alec przypominał Willa ale osobowość miał całkiem inną. I to właśnie sprawiło, że zapragnąłem go tylko dla siebie. Chciałem, żeby zapomniał o Jace'ie. Chciałem, żeby był tylko mój. Dlaczego on tego nie widzi?

Moje rozmyślania przerwała ognista wiadomość. Zdziwiłem się, bo nie była to wiadomość od żadnego czarownika. Wziąłem kartkę do rąk i zacząłem czytać.

**_„Wysoki Czarowniku Brooklynu. Jeden z Nephilim potrzebuje pomocy. Alexander Lightwood z nowojorskiego Instytutu umiera. Proszę o pomoc. Hodge Starkweather." _**

Moje serce zamarło. Mój Alexander umierał. Otrzęsłem się z otępienia i w pośpiechu stworzyłem portal. Stałem przed drzwiami Instytutu, które były szeroko otwarte. Szybko ruszyłem na górę w stronę lecznicy. Wiedziałem, że rozkład pomieszczeń będzie taki sam jak w Londyńskim Instytucie, a tam kilka razy byłem. Chwilę później otworzyłem drzwi od lecznicy. Mój Alec leżał na brzuchu na łóżku z ogromną i głęboką raną na plecach. Wokół rany miał narysowane trzy iratze. Przeraziło mnie to. Który demon mu to zrobił. Spojrzałem na lewą stronę. Obok Alec'a siedział Jace i Isabelle. Oboje trzymali go za rękę.

-Wynocha! Oboje!—krzyknąłem na nich. Isabelle podskoczyła na krześle ale po chwili przytaknęła i wstała. Pociągnęła Jace'a ze sobą i moment później byłem sam z Alexandrem.

Podszedłem do niego i przyjrzałem się bardziej. Rana na jego plecach była dość głęboka. Dotknąłem delikatnie jego rany a kiedy spojrzałem na swoje palce była na nich jakaś czarna maź. Cholera został zatruty. To musiał być Wielki Demon. Spojrzałem na niego, był nieprzytomny, zapewne z bólu. To dobrze, bo ja byłem o krok od sprawienia mu jeszcze gorszego bólu. Skupiłem całą swoją magię na moich dłoniach i umieściłem je nad raną mojego Nocnego Łowcy. Po chwili czułem, jak przebiegają przeze mnie fale, jakby prąd i mogłem dostrzec, że z moich palców wydobywają się turkusowe iskry. Najpierw usunąłem całą truciznę z jego organizmu. Po pół godzinie oczyściłem jego ciało. Następnie zająłem się leczeniem ran. Były tak głębokie, że zużyłem na to sporo magii. Ale uratowałem mojego chłopca. Opadłem ciężko na krzesło obok i chwyciłem jego dłoń w moją.

Wyglądał tak bezbronnie teraz, że chciałem go chronić przed całym światem. Chciałem uchronić go przed każdym bólem i niebezpieczeństwem.

Usłyszałem, że drzwi od lecznicy się otwierają i puściłem rękę Alec'a. Do środka weszła Isabelle.

-Jak z nim?—zapytała cicho

-Przeżyje. Zjawiłem się na czas.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że Alec potrzebuje pomocy?

-To nieistotne Isabelle. Ważne jest to, że z twoim bratem wszystko jest już dobrze.—Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na śpiącego chłopaka—Chciałbym zostać tu na noc i upewnić się, że się nie pogorszy.

-Oczywiście. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz to po prostu mnie zawołaj—ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zanim wyszła obróciła się do mnie—Dziękuję ci Magnus. Dziękuję, że uratowałeś mojego brata.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej delikatnie a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wyszła z lecznicy. Spojrzałem na Alec'a. Spał tak słodko, jak dziecko. Ciche pochrapywanie dało mi pewność, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Odgarnąłem włosy z jego twarzy. Jego długie rzęsy lekko opadały na jego twarz. Wyglądał jak anioł. Nic dziwnego, że się w nim zakochałem. Chciałbym żeby on też tak o mnie myślał, jak ja o nim. Chciałbym by mu zależało na mnie, tak jak mi zależy na nim. Chciałbym, żeby mnie pokochał, jak ja go kocham.

-Co w tobie jest takiego, że nie potrafię trzymać się od ciebie z daleka?—zapytałem cicho w przestrzeń, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.—Co w tobie jest, że przyciągasz mnie jak magnes? Dlaczego nie mogę odejść, skoro wiem, że ty nie czujesz tego samego? Chciałbym żebyś spojrzał na mnie chociaż raz, tak jak patrzysz na Jace'a. Chociaż raz. Żebym miał jakąś iskierkę nadziei, że może pewnego dnia pozwolisz mi wejść do swojego serca. Może pewnego dnia dostrzeżesz, że jestem ci pisany, tak jak ty mi. Czekałem na ciebie tyle lat Alexandrze. Nigdy przedtem nie czułem tego, co czuję do ciebie. Do nikogo. Czuję się jak nastolatek, który znalazł pierwszą miłość. Chyba kocham Cię Alexandrze. Tylko nie wiem, czy ty pokochasz mnie.

Po tych słowach zasnąłem na krześle. Całą noc śniłem o Alexandrze. O naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, o tym jak zaintrygowany patrzył w moje kocie oczy. O tym jak widziałem iskry w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na Jace'a. Pragnąłem by miał te iskry gdy patrzy na mnie. O tym, jak zauważyłem jego przepiękne niebieskie oczy. Od razu zakochałem się w nich. Były inne niż u Willa, niż u Alexa, niż u Edmunda. Były głębsze, piękniejsze. Dlatego przykuł moją uwagę. Z tą całą swoją niewinnością i rumienieniem się gdy ktoś na niego spojrzy. Był idealny dla mnie.

Rano obudził mnie dźwięk prysznica. Zapomniałem, że Nocni Łowcy prowadzą poranny tryb życia. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem na Alexandra. Wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji co poprzedniej nocy. Chwyciłem go za nadgarstek i sprawdziłem mu puls. Był w miarę normalny. Dotknąłem dłonią jego czoła, nie miał gorączki. Wszystko było z nim w porządku. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Udało się. Uratowałem go.

-Alec? Alec słyszysz mnie?—powiedziałem do niego cicho. Nic nie usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Wciąż musiał mocno spać.—Może to i lepiej, że mnie nie słyszysz teraz.—słyszałem, że ktoś zbliża się do lecznicy—Alexandrze, mam ci jedno do powiedzenia.—pogłaskałem go delikatnie po policzku—Zawładnąłeś moim sercem Nocny Łowco i mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuję tego.

Gdy otworzyły się drzwi od lecznicy spostrzegłem, że Alec miał otwarte oczy i patrzył na mnie zaszokowany.

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.


	5. Rozdział 5

**_Rozdział 5. Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie_**

Cały miesiąc się zastanawiałem co mu kupić. Na Lilith, ten chłopak ma wszystko, co mógłbym mu dać. Nie to, że pójdę na jego przyjęcie urodzinowe. Powiedział mi, że zaprosiłby mnie, ale tam będą jego rodzice. Wiem, że wciąż nie powiedział swojej rodzinie o mnie. Póki co jestem jego sekretnym chłopakiem. Chyba chłopakiem, choć w sumie oficjalnie nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedział. Jest mi przykro z tego powodu, ale co mam zrobić. Zależy mi na tym chłopcu, więc póki co muszę to znosić. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to wytrzymam, ale postaram się to zrobić dla niego. Wiem, że Alec czuje coś do mnie, tylko boi się przyznać. Woli sam siebie okłamywać niż przyjąć do wiadomości, że znaczę coś więcej dla niego. Chciałbym mu powiedzieć, co do niego czuję, ale boję się odrzucenia. Tak. Ja Magnus Wspaniały Bane Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu boi się odrzucenia ze strony 18-letniego chłopca, Nocnego Łowcy. Dlatego na razie trzymam to dla siebie. Na razie nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że kocham go. Myślę, że pewnego dnia i on odwzajemni moje uczucia.

Alexander kończył dziś 18 lat. Chciałem mu dać idealny prezent. Taki, który wyraziłby moje uczucia, ale bałem się, że mu się nie spodoba. Dlatego postanowiłem kupić mu nowy łuk, bo wiem, że poprzedni złamał się w trakcie walki z Wielkim Demonem, gdzie mój przystojniak został ranny. Dlatego teraz stałem w sklepie z bronią wybierając najlepszy z najlepszych.

-Może ten proszę pana?—sprzedawca wskazał mi na metalowy łuk z wspomaganiem przy strzelaniu. Wziąłem go w ręce. Cholera był ciężki.—To mój najlepszy model. I dlatego kosztuje trochę więcej niż poprzednie.

-Cena nie ma znaczenia. A jest wytrzymały?—zapytałem

-Zależy co pan zamierza z nim robić

-To nie dla mnie. Tylko dla mojego przyjaciela. On dużo i często strzela z łuku, więc musi być bardzo wytrzymały.

-Obiecuję panu, że nawet jak spadnie z ogromną siłą na podłogę, nie złamie się. Jeśli tak, zwrócę panu pieniądze. Daję dwuletnią gwarancję.—uśmiechnął się do mnie. W sumie był całkiem przystojnym sprzedawcą. Na oko miał czterdzieści lat. Rudawe włosy i zielone oczy. Ale ja miałem mojego Alexandra.—To jak, kupuje pan?

-Tak.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu, delikatnie włożyłem łuk do bagażnika od czarnego Sheevroletta z 65-go należącego do mojej przyjaciółki Cate. Musiałem wziąć od niej samochód, przecież nie mogłem przenieść tego łuku ze sklepu do domu za pomocą magii, jak zwykle robiłem. Był o wiele za duży. Ktoś mógłby zauważyć. Od czasu do czasu lubiłem jeździć samochodem. Mógłbym w końcu sprawić sobie własny. Wiem, że poprzedni rozbiłem 50 lat temu w głupim wyścigu. Ale to było nieważne. W końcu miałem wspaniały prezent dla Alec'a. Zostało mi jeszcze zapakować i przygotować kolację. Postanowiłem, że zjemy we dwoje i spędzimy miło czas. Dopóki nie będzie musiał wracać do domu. Pewnie gdyby jego rodzice byli inni i wiedzieli o mnie wszystko byłoby lepiej. Pozwalali by mu spędzać noc ze mną. Nie to, że chcę go zaciągnąć do łóżka. Nie. Na to wolę poczekać. Ale chciałbym, żeby choć raz mógł zostać ze mną dłużej. Żeby nie musiał przed świtem wracać do domu. Ale niestety, na to musiałem poczekać.

Będąc już w domu owinąłem łuk niebieską kokardką i położyłem go na łóżku w sypialni. Następnie ruszyłem do kuchni, żeby przygotować kolację. Zdecydowałem, że przygotuję dla Alec'a jego ulubione ravioli z owocami morza. Męczyłem się z obieraniem tych krewetek. Po piętnastu minutach wkurzyłem się ostro i magicznie je obrałem. Nie musi wiedzieć. Pozostałe składniki sosu przygotowałem własnoręcznie. Po godzinie cały posiłek był gotowy. Wstawiłem go do piekarnika i ruszyłem do jadalni, żeby przygotować stół. Nakryłem mój olchowy stół błękitnym obrusem „pożyczonym" z jednego ze sklepów na piątej alei. Nakryłem dla dwóch osób. Wyjąłem z barku białe wino, które kupiłem we Francji, kiedy byłem tam ostatnim razem, i postawiłem obok kieliszków. Wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była szósta. Miałem jeszcze dwie godziny do przyjścia Alexandra. Czas by się przygotować.

Po wzięciu długiego prysznica, zacząłem się zastanawiać co na siebie włożyć. Stałem w środku mojej garderoby i rozglądałem się dookoła. Tyle ciuchów a ja nie wiem, co ubrać. Przeglądałem swoje koszule. Może powinienem ubrać się elegancko. Nie. Muszę zrobić wrażenie na nim. Może coś tęczowego? Nie, Alec może się czuć nieswojo. W końcu zdecydowałem się na czarne skórzane spodnie i jasnożółtą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Następnie musiałem zrobić sobie makijaż i ułożyć włosy. Stojąc przed lustrem w łazience popatrzałem na siebie. W sumie nie musiałem się malować. Alec powiedział, że woli mnie bez makijażu i gdy mam rozpuszczone włosy. Może raz zrobię mu przyjemność i nie będę się malować. Z tą myślą opuściłem łazienkę. W salonie spojrzałem na zegarek. Jeszcze pół godziny i zjawi się Alec. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Gdy zostało ostatnie 15 minut, zamknąłem Prezesa Miau w jednym z pokojów gościnnych.

-Nie możesz nam przeszkadzać Prezesie. Dziś mój Alec i ja musimy mieć czas tylko dla siebie. Bez przerywania.—podrapałem mojego kota za uszami.—Jeśli będziesz grzeczny i nie przeszkodzisz nam, to obiecuję ci, że rano przygotuję ci królewskie śniadanie.

Prezes zamruczał na zgodę i zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku. Uśmiechnąłem się i zamknąłem drzwi od pokoju. Gdy byłem w drodze powrotnej do jadalni, usłyszałem dźwięk dzwonka. Po woli ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, poprawiając swój strój. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i otworzyłem je. Przede mną stał mój Nocny Łowca, ubrany w czarną, dość obcisłą, koszulkę, z zarzuconą na ramiona czarną skórzaną kurtką i w jasne jeansy. Wyglądał całkiem dobrze.

Alec uśmiechnął się do mnie zawadiacko i wszedł do środka. Gdy zamknąłem za nim drzwi, poczułem na ramieniu stukanie. Obróciłem się, a mój chłopak zaczął mnie całować. Pocałunek był krótki i lekki. Po chwili się oderwał ode mnie.

-Czy to przywitanie było odpowiednie dla ciebie?—zapytał rumieniąc się trochę.

-O zdecydowanie tak. Właśnie o to mi chodziło.—zaśmiał się lekko i złączył nasze dłonie—Chodź Alexandrze. Przygotowałem kolację.

-Sam, czy buchnąłeś z knajpy?

-Dla ciebie gotuje własnoręcznie skarbie.—mrugnąłem do niego i odsunąłem mu krzesło, aby usiadł. Chwilę później postawiłem przed nim talerz z ravioli—Smacznego słonko.

-Dziękuję. I wzajemnie.

Gdy skończyliśmy jeść napiliśmy się jeszcze po kieliszku wina. Wiedziałem, że Alec dużo nie pije, ale dziś widziałem, że ma ochotę na trochę alkoholu. Włączyłem muzykę w odtwarzaczu. Dziś zdecydowałem się na Vivaldiego. Alexander znał klasyków i nawet ich lubił. W tle grały nam „Cztery pory roku", a ja przypomniałem sobie o prezencie.

-Mam coś dla ciebie—powiedziałem mu i ruszyłem do sypialni. Po chwili wróciłem z łukiem do jadalni.

-Magnus nie musiałeś mi nic kupować, przecież mówiłem ci.

-Wiem, że nie musiałem, ale chciałem.—Wręczyłem mu łuk—Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie.

-Jest wspaniały—powiedział po chwili i pocałował mnie w usta.—Dziękuję Ci.

-Nie ma za co słonko.—rzuciłem lekko całując go w policzek—Czy podobały ci się tegoroczne urodziny?

-Były idealne.


	6. Rozdział 6

**_A/N: Na Lilith! Daliście mi tak szybko trzy komentarze, więc w podziękowaniu, dziś nowy rozdział._**

**_Kokosz: To chyba najdłuższy komentarz, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Niemniej jednak miło mi, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie. "Niebieskooki Anioł" to moje ulubione określenie na Alec'a, więc często będzie się pojawiać._**

**_Roxxie: Cieszę się, że polubiłaś tą opowieść. I też sądzę, że ten prezent był idealny dla Alec'a. _**

**_Glittery Angel: No witam, witam. Nie sądziłam, że jesteś z Polski. I też się cieszę, że TIJTJ ci się podoba._**

* * *

**_ Rozdział 6. Klucz do mieszkania i do serca. _**

Zaplanowałem wszystko idealnie. Nasza kolejna randka, tym razem nie w domu. Chciałem mu pokazać coś pięknego, coś tylko dla nas. Ostatnimi czasy mój Nocny Łowca miał ciężkie dni. Jego parabatai był oskarżany o konspirację ze swoim diabolicznym ojcem. A mój Alec przeżywa wszystko. Jest zbyt wrażliwy na czyjś ból. I za to go kocham. Stojąc przy oknie w moim mieszkaniu postanowiłem do niego zadzwonić, zapytać jak mu minął dzień i zaprosić go na randkę. Wybrałem jego numer, który znam już na pamięć i wcisnąłem zadzwoń. Po trzech sygnałach w końcu odebrał.

-Witaj kochanie—odezwałem się.

-Kochanie?—usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos—No, no, ładnie Magnus.

-Izzy, moja kochana, czy twój przystojny brat jest gdzieś obok?

-Mówisz o Jace'ie?—zaśmiała się. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem w słuchawkę.—Alec jest w łazience, bierze prysznic.

Zacząłem sobie wyobrażać go nagiego pod strumieniami wody. Magnus! Musisz przestać. Sam siebie skarciłem.

-Alec! Twój chłopak dzwoni!—usłyszałem przez słuchawkę. Pomyślałem, że pewnie Alec będzie zły na mnie, że zadzwoniłem i Izzy odebrała.—Zaraz wyjdzie, Magnusie. O i już. Pa.

-Pa Izzy.

-Magnus—usłyszałem głos mojego przystojniaka—Stało się coś?

-Witaj kochanie—powiedziałem radośnie

-Cześć—powiedział bez emocji.

-Co dziś robisz? Jakieś plany na późniejszy wieczór?

-Raczej nie, dlaczego pytasz?

-Chciałbym zaprosić cię na randkę

-Dobrze. To o której u ciebie?

-Spotkajmy się o dziesiątej w Central Parku

-Magnus wiesz, że ja…

-Alexandrze, nie martw się. Nie zrobię nic czego byś nie chciał. Wiem, że boisz się, że ktoś mógłby nas zobaczyć. Nie musisz się obawiać. Zadbam o wszystko.—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę—Tylko proszę zgódź się.

-No dobrze…I tak chciałem się stąd wyrwać—powiedział smutnym głosem

-Jak sprawy w domu?

-Inkwizytorka jest w Instytucie co drugi dzień i w kółko przesłuchuje Jace'a i Clary. No i jeszcze mamę. Atmosfera jest okropna.—usiadłem na kanapie i słuchałem dalej jego żalów—Ta stara baba myśli, że Jace jest w konspiracji z Valentine'm. Nie daje nam spokoju. Mówię ci, czasem aż boję się chodzić po własnym domu, żeby się na nią nie natknąć.

-Przykro mi słonko. Chciałbym jakoś ci pomóc.

-Wiem. I doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc. Ale nic się nie da zrobić. Chyba będę musiał tak żyć dopóki nie złapią Valentine'a.—przez chwilę był cicho i pomyślałem, że może zasnął, ale po chwili znów usłyszałem jego piękny głos—To, co będziemy robić?

-To niespodzianka—powiedziałem lekko—Chcę żebyś się trochę zrelaksował i spędził miło czas ze mną.

-Zawsze miło spędzamy czas—powiedział do mnie kuszącym głosem

-Tym razem to będzie inny miły czas Alexandrze. Ale na twoją propozycję zawsze jestem otwarty—przez moment milczał. Przed oczami miałem jego obraz jak się rumieni—Alec, rumienisz się prawda?

-Odwal się.—warknął do mnie po czym się roześmiał

-I za to cię uwielbiam. Tak, czy inaczej spotkajmy się w Central Parku przy rzeźbie kochanków. O dziesiątej. Do zobaczenia Alexandrze.

-Do zobaczenia Magnusie.

Po tym jak się rozłączyłem, postanowiłem zadbać o swój idealny strój. Założyłem na siebie obcisłe niebieskie rurki i biały podkoszulek. Na wierzch zarzuciłem skórzaną granatową kurtkę z cekinami. Włosy ułożyłem w kolce i zrobiłem makijaż. Oczy pomalowałem niebieskim cieniem i nałożyłem czarny eyeliner. Jeszcze odrobina brokatu na powieki i mogę przystępować do nakładania brokatu na włosy. Po godzinie w końcu wyszedłem z łazienki. W kuchni wsypałem jedzenie do miski Prezesa i nalałem mu mleka. Muszę zadbać trochę o mojego kota.

-Wrócę późno Miau—rzuciłem do mojego futrzastego przyjaciela, gdy wychodziłem z domu.

Zjawiłem się pół godziny przed umówionym czasem, by wszystko przygotować. Nawet nie zajęło mi to tak dużo czasu. Rozłożyłem koc na trawie i postawiłem kosz na nim. Zajrzałem tam jeszcze raz, by się upewnić, że wszystko mam. Ulubione czekoladowe ciasto Alec'a, napój winogronowy, sałatka Cesara. Taki był plan. Najpierw coś zjemy a o północy wielki finał. Obserwowałem rzeźbę w parku, aż ujrzałem znajome mi kształty w ciemności. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i po chwili Alec szedł w moim kierunku.

-Cześć Magnus—powiedział zmieszany, ale chwilę później nachylił się i delikatnie mnie pocałował w policzek.

-Witaj kochanie—poklepałem miejsce obok siebie na kocu—Siadaj.

Po kilku sekundach niepewnego wzroku, w końcu zajął miejsce obok mnie. Szybko wyszeptałem zaklęcie niewidzialności i po chwili nikt już nie mógł nas zobaczyć. Wiedziałem, że Alec wciąż boi się być widziany ze mną. Nieważne jak bardzo mnie to przeszkadza. Ja nie chcę ukrywać go, jako swojego chłopaka. Chciałbym obwieścić to wszystkim. Chciałem powiedzieć wszem i wobec, że mam najprzystojniejszego Nocnego Łowcę, jako swojego chłopaka.

-To…-zaczął—Co będziemy robić?

-Na początek coś zjemy. Założę się, że dziś nie jadłeś.—przytaknął rumieniąc się odrobinę.

Wyciągnąłem z kosza sałatkę i nałożyłem mu sporą porcję. Zjadł ją dość szybko. Mogłem przygotować coś bardziej treściwszego, pomyślałem. Potem zjedliśmy ciasto i trochę porozmawialiśmy o błahych sprawach. Chciałem, żeby się trochę rozluźnił. Starałem się go rozśmieszyć nawet. I nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie mi to tak łatwo. Po godzinie miłego czasu, zacząłem się podnosić. Alec patrzył na mnie zdziwiony.

-To już koniec?—zapytał zmieszany

-Och nie mój drogi Alexandrze—złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem w górę. Splotłem nasze palce i czekałem, aż uwolni je, ale tego nie zrobił. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko—To dopiero początek.

Po czterdziestu minutach byliśmy w dokach East River. Alec wciąż był zmieszany jak dobre wino. Nie miał pojęcia co chciałem robić. Gdy stanęliśmy na brzegu Alec mocniej ścisnął moją dłoń i spojrzał mi w oczy z przejęciem. Doskonale wiedział, że panicznie się boję wody na zewnątrz. Trauma z dzieciństwa. Uspokoiłem go, gdy ścisnąłem jego dłoń w odpowiedzi. Po dłuższej chwili puścił moją dłoń, ale dalej mnie obserwował, gotowy by mnie ratować. I jak tu go nie kochać? Westchnąłem lekko i zacząłem wyciągać rzeczy z torby.

-Lampiony? Będziemy puszczać lampiony?—zapytał, gdy wyciągnąłem złożony lampion

-Skąd wiedziałeś?

-Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, razem z mamą i Izzy często to robiliśmy, właśnie tutaj, nad East River. –zaczął wyjaśniać—to było jeszcze zanim Max się urodził i zanim Jace z nami zamieszkał.

-Czyli wiesz, jak to się robi?—przytaknął—Od dłuższego czasu chciałem to zrobić, ale nie miałem z kim. Nie robiłem tego od wielu lat.

-Jak długo?

-Jakieś 300 lat—powiedziałem, jak rozkładałem lampiony. Alec zaczął mi pomagać.—Ostatni raz na dwusetne urodziny Cate. Tak się zabawiliśmy, że spaliliśmy prawie pół wioski we Francji. A puszczaliśmy tylko lampiony.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie spalimy połowy Nowego Jorku—zaśmiał się—To byłoby niewskazane

-Och kotku zabawny jesteś—lubił się ze mną drażnić—Już umiem to robić. Przynajmniej tak sądzę.

-Na szczęście ja wiem, jak to robić—powiedział Nocny Łowca.

Wziął ode mnie lampiony. Po chwili je podpalił i podał mi jeden z nich. Oboje popatrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy i puściliśmy je w jednym momencie. Stanąłem za Alec'iem i objąłem go w pasie. Oparłem swój podbródek na jego ramieniu i patrzeliśmy razem, jak nasze lampiony poszybowały w ciemne nocne niebo. Czułem się wspaniale. Tylko ja i on. Pragnąłem byśmy mogli tak zostać na zawsze. Ale na to musiałem poczekać. Na nasze wspólne „na zawsze". Ale chcę tego. I wiem, jaki powinienem zrobić pierwszy krok. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnąłem srebrny łańcuszek. Założyłem go na szyję Alec'a

-Co do…?—zaczął, chwytając łańcuszek. Patrzył ze zdziwieniem na niego—Magnus. To…bardzo ładny klucz, ale nie rozumiem

-Kochanie to klucz do mojego mieszkania. –wyjaśniłem—Chciałbym żebyś go zatrzymał. Żebyś mógł przyjść kiedy będziesz chciał, nawet kiedy mnie nie ma w domu. Chcę żebyś czuł się swobodnie tam, żebyś miał miejsce, gdzie możesz się zrelaksować, lub jeśli potrzebujesz ucieczki od problemów w domu możesz przyjść.

-Dziękuję—powiedział po długiej pauzie, pocałował mnie w usta i ścisnął moją dłoń.

Gdy się odsunął ode mnie, ścisnął klucz w dłoni a potem schował go pod koszulką. Widać było, że opadł w okolicy jego serca. Spojrzałem w jego przepiękne niebieskie oczy i pogłaskałem jego policzek. Ofiarowałem mu nie tylko klucz do mieszkania. To było coś więcej. To był też klucz do mojego serca. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pożałuję tego, że otworzyłem dla niego moje serce.

A/N:

Rzeźba Kochanków w Central Parku istnieje naprawdę. Jest to Rzeźba **_Romeo i Julia_**, autorstwa Miltona Hebalda, Stojąca niedaleko Delacorte Theater. Oddaje cały romantyczny nastrój parku.

Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze, i czekam na wasze dalsze opinie


	7. Rozdział 7

**_A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze, to one mnie motywują do szybkiego dodawania. _**

**_Ostrzeżenie: Rozdział zawiera insynuacje seksualne. Nie martwcie się, nie opisywałam nic deprawującego._**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle wyraźcie swoją opinię._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 7. To nie chcesz mnie przelecieć?_**

Alec, Clary i Simon przyszli do mojego mieszkania by zobaczyć się z Jace'm. Ten blondyn mieszka ze mną od dwóch dni. Obiecałem jego matce…znaczy Maryse, że go wyleczę, a Inkwizytorce powiedziałem, że Jace może ze mną zamieszkać. Przecież już wcześniej mieszkali u mnie więźniowie Clave i ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Cóż nie ona jedna. Maryse też o tym pamiętała, i to dobrze. I tak Jace został moim tymczasowym współlokatorem, chociaż osobiście wolałbym, żeby to jego brat mieszkał ze mną.

Teraz omawialiśmy ostatnie wydarzenia przy okrągłym stole. Wiedziałem, że nie bez przyczyny miewam ostatnio te sny. Wszędzie krew, płynąca ulicami, gdzie wieże były zbudowane z kości. I jeszcze gdy się dowiedziałem, że z dziecka faerie i dziecka Lilith spuszczono krew. No i ta nieudolna próba z likantropem…pachniało mi to demoniczną siłą. I nie pomyliłem się. Gdy chwyciłem jedną z moich ksiąg, tę w starej zielonej płóciennej oprawie, otworzyłem ją na tej stronie. Wiedziałem, że dobrze mi świta w głowie. Rytuał piekielnej konwersji. Nocni Łowcy się zastanawiali dlaczego Valentine chciał tego. Ja sądziłem, że chce sprowadzić naprawdę potężne demony i zawładnąć nad nimi. Kielich by go tylko chronił, ale wraz z mieczem Maellehart mógł zawładnąć nad nimi.

Kątem oka spoglądałem na Alec'a, który cicho rozmawiał przez telefon ze swoją matką. Najwyraźniej obwieszczał jej najnowsze fakty. Wyglądał na bardzo przejętego, choć w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że się boi. O swojego parabatai, o to co z nim się stanie. Bardzo się przejmował. Chciałbym jakoś pomóc. Kiedy przysłał mi wiadomość, że potrzebuje pomocy, byłem zaskoczony. Alec rzadko prosił mnie o pomoc, wolał cierpieć niż przyznać się, że mnie potrzebuje. Ale chodziło o jego brata, więc żeby mu ulżyć pomogłem. Chwilę po tym, jak rozłączył się z matką, zadzwoniła jego siostra. Obserwowałem go cały czas. Wydawał się być spięty, tym, co Izzy mu powiedziała, zacząłem się zastanawiać o co może chodzić. I wtedy się wyjaśniło, że Królowa Jasnego Dworu, zaprosiła ich na audiencję. Pomyślałem, że to może być moja szansa na chwilę sam na sam. Dobrze, że zaczarowałem umowę z Inkwizytorką. Po tym, jak Alec powiedział, że raczej powinni pójść rozpętało się piekło. Jace zaczął wykrzykiwać, że nie puści Clary itd.

-Nie zabierzesz Clary do Jasnego Dworu beze mnie!—Warknął Jace. Clary popatrzyła na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami. Poczerwieniał na twarzy, zgrzytał zębami, nabrzmiały mu żyły na szyi. Unikał jej wzroku.

- Ja mogę zaopiekować się Clary - oznajmił Alec. W jego głosie brzmiała uraza, że przyjaciel wątpi w jego umiejętności. Albo z innego powodu.

- Nie. - Jace spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie możesz.

- Idziemy – rzekł Alec przepraszającym tonem. - Głupio byłoby zlekceważyć prośbę Jasnego Dworu. Zresztą Isabelle pewnie już im powiedziała, że przyjdziemy.

- Nie ma mowy, żebym was puścił - oświadczył Jace.

- Użyje siły, jeśli będę musiał.—dalej mówił Alec

- Choć to brzmi kusząco, jest inne wyjście – odezwałem się, podwijając długie jedwabne rękawy.

- Jakie? Jest umowa z Clave. Nie można jej obejść.—mówił ogłupiały Jace

- Ja mogę. – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Nigdy nie wątp we mnie, Nocny Łowco, bo moje talenty są niezrównane i imponujące. Zaczarowałem umowę z Inkwizytorką, tak, że mogę wypuścić cię na krótko, jeśli inny Nefilim zajmie twoje miejsce.

- A gdzie znajdziemy takiego... - zaczął Alec i urwał gwałtownie. - Aha, masz na myśli mnie.

- Już nie chcesz iść do Jasnego Dworu?—powiedział Jace, unosząc swoje brwi. Alec się zarumienił.

- Myślę, że raczej powinieneś iść ty niż ja. Jesteś synem Valentine'a, i to ciebie z pewnością chce zobaczyć królowa. Poza tym jesteś czarujący.

Jace spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Może nie w tym momencie - przyznał Alec. - Ale zwykle tak. A faerie są bardzo podatne na czyjś urok.

- A ja mam dla ciebie, jeśli tu zostaniesz, cały pierwszy sezon „Gilligans Island" na DVD – dodałem na zachętę.

- Nikt nie potrafiłby odrzucić takiej pokusy - stwierdził Jace.

Kiedy Jace, Clary i Simon wyszli, by spotkać się z Izzy, Alec i ja staliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy. Wiedziałem, że zdecydowanie wolałby pójść z Jace'm, doskonale to wiedziałem. Niebieskooki usiadł na kanapie i patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-To…co zamierzamy robić całą noc?—zapytał niepewnie

-Wszystko, co będziemy chcieli.—zacząłem—jesteś głodny?

-Nie—rzucił tak szybko, że prawie nie zrozumiałem, ale jego żołądek miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Usłyszałem dość głośne burczenie i Alec zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Zaśmiałem się cicho—Przepraszam

-Nie ma za co kotku—pociągnąłem go z kanapy i poprowadziłem w stronę kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę, która wiała pustką. Zwykle coś sobie wyczarowuję.—Na co masz ochotę?

-Cokolwiek

-Spaghetti?—przytaknął.

Wyczarowałem nam kolację z jednej z restauracji. Zaczęliśmy jeść. Po kilku minutach oboje skończyliśmy i odesłałem gdzieś naczynia. Po tym przenieśliśmy się do salonu, włączyłem nowy odcinek „Project Runaway" i zaczęliśmy oglądać. Ale po chwili Alec miał całkiem inny pomysł na spędzenie czasu ze mną. Zaczął mnie całować w szyję. Kierował swoje usta w górę, po mojej szyi, potem po linii żuchwy, aż do specjalnego miejsca za moim prawym uchem. Wydałem z siebie cichy jęk zadowolenia. Na Lilith, co ten chłopiec ze mną robi

-Chodźmy do sypialni—wyszeptał mi do ucha swoim kuszącym głosem, na którego dźwięk miękną mi kolana.

Posłusznie wstałem z kanapy i pocałowałem go w usta. Nie przerywając pocałunku szliśmy w stronę sypialni. Moje dłonie na jego szyi, on swoje trzymał mocno na mojej talii. Gdy znaleźliśmy się dość blisko drzwi, Alec sięgnął jedną ręką do tyłu i je otworzył. Niemal wpadliśmy do sypialni. Dzięki temu, że oboje mamy równowagę, nie spadliśmy na podłogę. W końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Na boga, to był nasz najdłuższy pocałunek. Oddychałem ciężko, Alec również, ale to on był tym pierwszym, który wrócił do całowania. Znów zaczął całować moją szyję i rozwiązał mój zielony satynowy szlafrok. Chwilę później ubranie leżało już na podłodze. Mój Nocny Łowca włożył swoje smukłe dłonie pod moją koszulkę. Wodził nimi po moim torsie. Na Lilith, jeśli nie przestanie rzucę się na niego. Zaczął podciągać moją koszulkę i w końcu pozwoliłem mu ją zdjąć. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy byłem przed nim z nagą klatką piersiową. Po chwili Alec zdjął również swoją koszulkę i popchnął mnie lekko na łóżko. Gdy moje plecy dotknęły delikatnego materiału mojej jedwabnej pościeli, Alec usadowił się na mnie i znów zaczął mnie całować. Byłem prawie w niebie, gdy wsunął swój język w moje usta. Wiedziałem, że za kilka chwil moje ciało zacznie odpowiednio reagować na taką przyjemność. Zacząłem wodzić moimi dłońmi po jego plecach, wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku. Czułem jego dreszcze na kręgosłupie, gdy delikatnie głaskałem go tam. Alec jęknął z zadowolenia w moich ustach. A potem poczułem, że jego dłoń kieruje się coraz bardziej w dół po moim torsie i zatrzymała się na pasku od moich spodni. I wtedy usłyszałem, jak Alec odpina mój pasek. Byłem zaskoczony, nie, to mało powiedziane. Nigdy wcześniej nie dochodziliśmy do tego momentu. Nie sądziłem, że Alec był gotowy, że tego chciał. Gdy odpiął mój pasek i zabierał się za odpięcie moich spodni, zatrzymałem jego rękę. Popatrzał na mnie zdziwiony

-Co jest Magnusie?

-Co robisz?

-A na co to wygląda?—zapytał pewnym głosem—Chcę ci dać to, czego chcesz.

-Czego chcę?—zapytałem zmieszany. Oczywiście, że chciałem tego, ale tylko wtedy gdy on będzie gotowy.—Alexandrze…

-Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks—zaczął cicho, rumieniąc się jak burak—A mamy odpowiedni czas, jesteśmy sami. Czy nie tego chcesz?

-Tak…znaczy nie…

-To nie chcesz mnie przelecieć?—rzucił mi w twarz. Otworzyłem usta w szoku. Czy on na poważnie myślał, że chcę go przelecieć?

-Słucham?—zepchnąłem go z siebie. Spojrzałem mu w oczy—Czy ty poważnie tak nisko o mnie myślisz? Że chcę cię tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka?!

-No…nie wiem…myślałem, że tego chcesz

-No to się grubo pomyliłeś!—rzuciłem ostro. Spojrzał na mnie bez wyrazu na twarzy. Westchnąłem ciężko i złapałem go za ręce—Posłuchaj mnie dobrze Alexandrze…gdybym chciał cię tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka, nie sądzisz, że już dawno bym to zrobił? Mieliśmy tyle okazji, a jednak ani razu nie zrobiłem tego. A wiesz dlaczego?—popatrzył na mnie pytający—Bo zależy mi na tobie. Nie chcę, jak to brzydko ująłeś, przelecieć cię, bo to by znaczyło, że jesteś przygodą na jedną noc. A dla mnie jesteś kimś więcej Alec. I dlatego chcę poczekać. Poza tym…to będzie twój pierwszy raz, i powinien on być wspaniały i pamiętliwy. Powinieneś to zrobić z osobą, którą darzysz głębokim uczuciem Alexandrze.—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę—Czy ty w ogóle chcesz to zrobić ze mną?

-A z kim innym?—zapytał cicho niewyraźnym tonem—Przecież to tylko seks.

-Alexandrze…-usiadłem bliżej niego i pogłaskałem go w policzek—Ja nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu

-Oh—zrobił zszokowaną i jednocześnie przybitą minę—trzeba było tak mówić od razu

-I znów to robisz. Nie dałeś mi skończyć i już sam sobie dopowiadasz.—popatrzył na mnie ogłupiały—Ja nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, bo…

-Mówiłeś to już—wtrącił sucho. Warknąłem cicho.

-I znów mi przerywasz.—zatknąłem mu usta swoją dłonią. Przynajmniej teraz będę mógł spokojnie powiedzieć—Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, tylko chcę się z tobą kochać.

-A jaka w tym różnica?—zapytał, gdy opuściłem rękę

-I stąd wiem, że nie jesteś gotowy. Gdy zrozumiesz tą różnicę i nadal będziesz chciał, żebym to ja był twoim pierwszym, wtedy obiecuję ci, że dam ci najlepszą i najwspanialszą noc w twoim życiu.—przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy—Ale zanim oddasz mi jedną ze swoich cenniejszych rzeczy w życiu, chciałbym posiąść jeszcze jedno w całości od ciebie.

-Co?—patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami, pełnymi pytań—Co mam ci jeszcze ofiarować?

-Przedtem chciałbym posiąść twoje serce w całości. Żeby należało tylko do mnie

I wtedy rozległ się dźwięk jego komórki. Dzwonił Jace i prosił Alec'a o przyniesienie krwi na żydowski cmentarz. Jak się okazało Simon został przemieniony w wampira. Oboje wyszliśmy w ciszy, nie rozmawiając już o tej nocy.


	8. Rozdział 8

**_Ponieważ, jak zwykle szybko daliście komentarze, w podziękowaniu nowy rozdział. _**

**_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, że wam podoba się to opowiadanie._**

**_Zapraszam na nowy rozdział_**

* * *

**_Drobna scena z Miasta Popiółów (rozdział 12."Wrogie Sny"), czyli co się stało przed._**

**- Myślałaś, że pomagam wam z** **dobroci serca? Czyżbym był jedynym czarownikiem, którego znacie?**  
Jace słuchał jego przemowy z wściekłością płonącą w bursztynowych oczach.  
**- Nie, ale jesteś jedynym znanym nam czarownikiem, który umawia się z naszym** **przyjacielem - wypalił.**  
Przez chwilę wszyscy tylko się na niego gapili: Alec z przerażeniem, Magnus ze zdumieniem i gniewem, Clary i Simon z zaskoczeniem.  
**- Dlaczego mówisz takie rzeczy? - **zapytał w końcu Alec drżącym głosem.  
**- Jakie? - **zdziwił się Jace.  
**- Że umawiam się... że my... to nieprawda. -** Alec bez powodzenia starał się nad sobą zapanować. Jace popatrzył na niego spokojnie.  
**- Nie powiedziałem, że Magnus umawia się z tobą. Ale zabawne, że wiedziałeś, co** **mam na myśli, prawda?**  
**- Nie spotykamy się - **powtórzył Alec.  
**- Naprawdę? - **odezwał się Bane.** - Więc po prostu wobec wszystkich zachowujesz się** **przyjaźnie, tak?**

* * *

**_Rozdział 8 Czy choć trochę ci zależy na mnie?_**

Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! Jak mógł się wyprzeć tego, że coś nas łączy i to przy mnie! Nigdy przedtem nie czułem się tak zraniony przez nikogo. Myślałem, że choć odrobinę mu na mnie zależy. Widocznie się pomyliłem. I to bardzo! Chciałem jak najszybciej wybiec z domu Luke'a. Nie chciałem rozmawiać z Alec'iem. Nie po tym jak mnie potraktował. Na moje szczęście musiałem zostać przy rannym Luku i Mai. A Alec był na tyle mądry żeby wyjść. Co mnie zabolało to, to, że nawet mnie nie przeprosił! Gdy rano wrócił z Jace'm, naprawdę sądziłem, że siedział całą noc na ganku. Ale on twierdził inaczej. A potem cały ranek nie odzywałem się do niego. Następnie Clary narysowała na nim runę nieustraszoności i Alec o mało co nie powiedział wszystkim, że się ze mną spotyka. Ale na szczęście go powstrzymałem czarami. Pewnie każdy pomyślałby, że jestem głupi. Przecież chcę by powiedział o mnie rodzinie. Jasne, że tego chcę ale nie w ten sposób. I dlatego teraz jak najszybciej chciałem się znaleźć w swoim domu z dala od wszystkich Nocnych Łowców, z dala od niego. I gdy tylko Inkwizytorka zabrała Jace'a z powrotem do Instytutu, ruszyłem do swojego domu, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że Alec patrzył na mnie błagalnie.

Gdy dotarłem do mieszkania, trzasnąłem drzwiami i nawet nie obchodziło mnie, czy mój kot jest w domu. Pospiesznie ruszyłem do sypialni i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Starałem się pohamować łzy, ale już nie miałem sił. Po chwili usłyszałem, że drzwi od mieszkania się otwierają. Szybko wytarłem łzy. Nie chciałem by Alec wiedział, że płaczę przez niego. A to nie mógł być kto inny, tylko on miał klucz. I nie pomyliłem się. Kilka minut później stał w mojej sypialni z głową spuszczoną w dół. Nie patrzyłem na niego, tylko obróciłem się plecami do jego strony łóżka. Czułem, że usiadł za mną. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, ale ja strzęsłem ją. Ciężko westchnął, a ja ścisnąłem powieki i przygryzłem swoją wargę, by nie rozpłakać się przed nim. Nie będę płakać, powtarzałem sobie. Nie przed nim. Nie pozwolę by zobaczył, jak bardzo mnie zranił.

-Przepraszam—powiedział do mnie cicho, siadając bliżej. Gdybym mógł odsunął bym się dalej od niego, ale mogłem wylądować na podłodze—Bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem by tak wyszło.—nie odezwałem się słowem. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji—Nie wiem, dlaczego tak powiedziałem…

-Doskonale wiesz—rzuciłem ostro i obróciłem się w jego stronę. Spojrzałem mu w twarz. Miał łzy w oczach, ale nie mogło mnie to obchodzić bardziej, sam byłem w podobnym stanie—Przyznaj Alec…ty po prostu wstydzisz się mnie!

-Nie!—bronił się głośno—To nie tak. Ja po prostu boję się im powiedzieć.

-Czego się boisz?—wierciłem dalej temat—To twoja rodzina. Kochają cię. Zrozumieją.

-Nie znasz ich!—krzyknął na mnie—Ja wiem, że mój ojciec nie zaaprobuje tego! Nie rozumiesz jak to jest ukrywać prawdę o sobie samym, przez lata, ze strachu przed własną rodziną. Nie masz o tym pojęcia! Ja nie chcę żeby się mnie wyparli. To moja rodzina. Nie chcę by mnie odrzucili bo jestem inny!

-Inny?—zacząłem drwiącym tonem—sam siebie okłamujesz Alec. Nie jesteś inny tylko dlatego, że lubisz facetów, a nie kobiety. To nie czyni cię innym.

-Przepraszam Cię jeszcze raz za to co zrobiłem. To nie było fair.

-Nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś się wyprzeć tego, że coś nas łączy

-Naprawdę Cię przepraszam…

-Czy chociaż pomyślałeś jak ja się wtedy poczułem?!—przerwałem mu. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi oczami pełnymi łez, zauważyłem, że kilka z nich spływało po jego policzkach—Zraniłeś mnie Alec i to mocno. Czy ja cię obchodzę chociaż troszeczkę?

-Oczywiście, że tak!—złapał mnie za rękę tak mocno, że moje próby wyrwania jej poszły na marne.—Zależy mi na tobie.

-W takim razie dziwnie to okazujesz!—czując, że za chwilę wybuchnę płaczem, musiałem się go pozbyć z mieszkania—Zostaw mnie samego

-Ale Magnus…

-Jeśli choć trochę ci zależy na mnie, proszę, zostaw mnie samego. Błagam Cię Alec. Potrzebuję trochę czasu.—był tak przybity, że aż serce się krajało. Ale przytaknął i delikatnie pogłaskał wierzch mojej dłoni i wyszeptał wybacz mi po raz ostatni.

Gdy zostałem sam w swojej sypialni, automatycznie zacząłem płakać. Gdyby nie to, że zbyt bardzo mi na nim zależy, już bym to zakończył. Ale wiem, że będę cierpieć bardziej, jeśli się rozstaniemy. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę być teraz sam, że z kimś musiałem o tym porozmawiać. I znałem tylko jedną osobę, która była mi w stanie teraz pomóc. Z ciężkim sercem ruszyłem w znanym mi kierunku.

Po pół godzinie stałem w zatłoczonym holu szpitala Beth Israel. Rozejrzałem się dokładnie, nigdzie jej nie było widać. Podszedłem do recepcji by zapytać, czy w ogóle dziś jest, skoro nie odbiera swojej komórki.

-Tak? W czym mogę pomóc?—zapytała młoda dziewczyna w blond włosach i z brązowymi oczami. Popatrzyła na mnie ze zmieszaniem, a chwilę później się szeroko uśmiechnęła—Och, pan jest bratem doktor Loss, prawda? Widziałam pana na zdjęciu w jej gabinecie.

-Tak—powiedziałem zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałem, że Cate wciąż mówi, że jestem jej bratem. Ale w sumie dla mnie była jak młodsza siostra. Moja jedyna rodzina. Ona i Ragnor.—Czy moja siostra jest dziś w pracy? Nie odbiera telefonu.

-Och…oczywiście. Doktor Loss jest dziś na oddziale. Zaraz ją poproszę—podniosła słuchawkę i wykręciła jakiś numer. Po chwili zaczęła rozmawiać—Doktor Loss, jest tutaj pani brat i chce się z panią widzieć. Który z nich?

-Magnus—szepnąłem do niej.

-Dobrze. Przekażę.—odłożyła słuchawkę i spojrzała na mnie—Pańska siostra zaraz zejdzie. Niech pan na nią zaczeka.

Usiadłem na krześle w poczekalni. Widziałem, jak ta dziewczyna mnie obserwuje, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. W mojej głowie wciąż miałem wizję, jak Alec się wypiera związku ze mną. Wciąż nie rozumiałem dlaczego to zrobił. Dlaczego nie powiedział prawdy. Przecież i tak oni wiedzą. Czułem jak znów łzy napływają mi do oczu. I kiedy Cate kierowała się w moja stronę, nie byłem już w stanie ich powstrzymać. Rozpłakałem się jak dziecko, kiedy wzięła mnie w ramiona i poprowadziła do swojego gabinetu. Wciąż płakałem, gdy siedliśmy na kozetce. Oplotła mnie swoimi ramionami i zaczęła gładzić moje włosy. Zawsze siebie pocieszaliśmy gdy coś szło nie tak.

-Magnus kochanie, co się stało?—zapytała z przejęciem—Kto cię skrzywdził?

-Alec…

-Co ci zrobił?—powiedziała ostro—Zabiję go.

-Wyparł się, że się ze mną spotyka. Rozumiesz?!—wybuchnąłem przy niej—Wyparł się mnie!

-Co za mały przebrzydły łajdak! Jak śmiał?!

-On się mnie wstydzi Cate. Nie chce o mnie nikomu powiedzieć! Jestem jego pieprzonym sekretem!

-Mówiłam Ci, że Nocni Łowcy to zła partia—złapała mnie za ręce i zmusiła bym przestał się trząść—Zerwij z nim. Skoro nie traktuje cię poważnie, to z nim zerwij. Możesz mieć każdego.

-Ale ja chcę Alec'a!—wyjęknąłem. Cate spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem w oczach.

-Na Lilith…-zaczęła—Ty go kochasz. Naprawdę go kochasz.

-Kocham go. I boli mnie to, że nie chce o mnie powiedzieć, że nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć.—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę—Nie mogę przestać go kochać, chociaż tak mnie rani. Co mam zrobić Cate? Proszę powiedz mi.

-Kochanie—przyciągnęła mnie bliżej siebie, położyłem głowę na jej ramieniu.—Nie mam pojęcia co masz zrobić. Wiem, że jeśli z nim zostaniesz będziesz cierpiał dopóki nie powie o waszym związku. Ale wiem też, że jeśli z nim zerwiesz będziesz cierpieć jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

A/N: Wiem, że w rzeczywistości Catarina Loss nie jest siostrą Magnusa, ale jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, prawie jak siostra.


	9. Rozdział 8a

**_A/N: Ponieważ, dawno nie było POV Alec'a, et voila. Nie planowałam tego rozdziału, ale skoro mnie prosiliście, pomyślałam, a co tam. Zajrzyjmy na chwilę do głowy Alexandra. _**

**_Rozdział z dedykacją dla kokosz mojej największej, pełnej podziwu i zachwyconej fance._**

**_Et voila, chciałaś wiedzieć, co się dzieje w głowie Alec'a to proszę. Excuzes-moi że krótko, ale zdecydowanie łatwiej i lepiej mi wychodzi pisanie z POV Magnusa, jakoś bardziej się z nim utożsamiam, bardziej do mnie przemawia i polubiłam go już w Piekielnych Maszynach. Niemniej jednak pojawią się niedługo rozdziały z POV Alec'a także, może nie tak dużo, jak z Magnusa, ale zawsze. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 8A. Zależy mi na tobie._**

Magnus patrzył na mnie morderczym wzrokiem, jakby chciał przejrzeć moją duszę. Nie mogłem się dziwić. Chwilę wcześniej wyparłem się związku z nim. W głowie wciąż grały mi moje własne słowa i Magnusa.

_„Nie spotykamy się!" _

_„Naprawdę? Więc po prostu wobec wszystkich zachowujesz się przyjaźnie, tak?"_

Gdy spojrzałem ponownie na niego, unikał mojego wzroku i stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi. Wiedziałem, że go zraniłem. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na mnie i Jace'a. Zachowałem się jak ostatni frajer. Ale on też powinien rozumieć! Przecież tyle razy mu mówiłem, że nie mogę jeszcze powiedzieć rodzinie o nas. O tym, że jestem gejem. To nie wchodziło jeszcze w rachubę. Nie byłem na to gotów. Przecież doskonale wiem, jak są postrzegani homoseksualiści pośród Nocnych Łowców. Nie chciałem by mnie dyskryminowano, albo co gorsza by mnie pozbawiono znaków.

Magnus wciąż mnie ignorował, więc nie chcąc przyczyniać mu więcej bólu, wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

Całą noc chodziłem po Central Parku, starając się uspokoić swoje emocje. Dlaczego czułem się jak rozdarty materiał. Byłem rozdarty między dwojgiem facetów, których kochałem…Czekaj? Kochałem? Przecież ja kocham tylko Jace'a, nie Magnusa. Prawda?

Co czułem do Magnusa?

Rozśmieszał mnie. Słuchał mnie, jak nikt inny. Nie oceniał. Nie wymagał, ok może chciał żebym powiedział o nim rodzicom. Pomagał mi, nawet gdy tego nie chciałem. Był zawsze otwarty na moje problemy. Akceptował mnie takim jakim jestem.

To dlaczego wciąż czułem, że nie powinienem być z nim?

Dlaczego wciąż kryłem się z tym, skoro miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy dookoła wiedzą?

Dlaczego nie mogę się przyznać, że jestem z nim w związku i, że czuję się z tym dobrze?

Byłem żałosny. I nie dziwiłem się, że zaczął mnie ignorować.

Okazja by powiedzieć o naszym związku nadarzyła się w idealnym momencie. Moi rodzice zjawili się w domu Luke'a wraz z Inkwizytorką Herondale, zaraz po tym, gdy Clary nałożyła na mnie runę nieustraszoności. I nagle poczułem się pewny siebie.

- Alec, co ty tutaj robisz, u licha? Chyba jasno dałam do z zrozumienia...—zaczęła mama

- Mamo, tato... - Mówiłem zdecydowanym, ale łagodnym tonem. - Jest coś, co muszę wam powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnąłem się do rodziców. - Spotykam się z kimś.

- Alec, to nie pora...—próbował skończyć ojciec, ale wszedłem mu w słowo

- Owszem. To ważne. Nie tylko spotykam się z kimś... – mówiłem jak najęty. Jakby coś mną kierowało, coś co chciało się wyrwać na zewnątrz mojego serca. Widziałem zdziwione miny rodziców i Magnusa- Spotykam się z Podziemnym. Spotykam się z czar...

I wtedy zobaczyłem mroczki przed oczami. Chwilę później obudziłem się na podłodze. Wszyscy stali i patrzyli na mnie ogłupiali, gdy wyjaśniałem, że wcale się z nikim nie spotykam i że to nie jest ważne.

Znów poczułem się jak ostatni kretyn. Jedyne co mnie zastanawiało to, to, dlaczego Magnus nie pozwolił mi powiedzieć prawdy o nas. Przecież tego chciał. Chciał żebym w końcu powiedział rodzicom o nim. To dlaczego mnie powstrzymał?

Gdy Inkwizytorka zabrała Jace'a, patrzyłem jak Magnus wychodzi z mieszkania Luke'a unikając mojego wzroku. Ja też nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć na niego. Nie po tym co zrobiłem. Wyszedłem za rodzicami. Gdy tylko znalazłem się w Instytucie, poczułem, że to nie tutaj muszę teraz być. I dlatego wybiegłem z domu w znanym mi kierunku.

Po pół godzinie byłem już w znajomym mieszkaniu. Od razu skierowałem się do sypialni. Gdy go zobaczyłem moje serce zrobiło się nagle cięższe. Leżał odwrócony do mnie plecami. Nie byłem pewien, czy płakał, ale jeśli tak, to wiedziałem, że to moja wina. To ja spowodowałem taki stan u niego. I to mnie dobijało bardziej. Usiadłem za nim na łóżku i położyłem moją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Magnus ją strząsł, co mnie bardziej zabolało. Westchnąłem głośno i zacząłem swoją mowę.

-Przepraszam—powiedziałem cicho, siadając bliżej niego.—Bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem by tak wyszło.—nie odezwał się słowem.—Nie wiem, dlaczego tak powiedziałem…

-Doskonale wiesz—rzucił ostro i obrócił się w moją stronę. Spojrzał mi w twarz. Do moich oczu napływały łzy, ale w jego dostrzegłem także łzy—Przyznaj Alec…ty po prostu wstydzisz się mnie!

-Nie!—broniłem się głośno—To nie tak. Ja po prostu boję się im powiedzieć.

-Czego się boisz?—wiercił dalej temat—To twoja rodzina. Kochają cię. Zrozumieją.

-Nie znasz ich!—krzyknąłem nagle, czując złość i ból w jednym momencie. Dlaczego on tak na mnie działa?—Ja wiem, że mój ojciec nie zaaprobuje tego! Nie rozumiesz jak to jest ukrywać prawdę o sobie samym, przez lata, ze strachu przed własną rodziną. Nie masz o tym pojęcia! Ja nie chcę żeby się mnie wyparli. To moja rodzina. Nie chcę by mnie odrzucili bo jestem inny!

-Inny?—zaczął drwiącym tonem—sam siebie okłamujesz Alec. Nie jesteś inny tylko dlatego, że lubisz facetów, a nie kobiety. To nie czyni cię innym.

-Przepraszam Cię jeszcze raz za to co zrobiłem. To nie było fair.—starałem się mówić spokojnie, choć moje wewnętrzne emocje targały mną w różne strony. Chciałem go przytulić i pocałować, a z drugiej strony chciałem się odgryźć za te drwiące komentarze.

-Nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś się wyprzeć tego, że coś nas łączy

-Naprawdę Cię przepraszam…-miałem tak błagalny ton, że obawiałem się, że rozpłaczę się przed nim.

-Czy chociaż pomyślałeś jak ja się wtedy poczułem?!—przerwał mi. Gdy spojrzałem mu w oczy, czułem łzy na policzku.—Zraniłeś mnie Alec i to mocno. Czy ja cię obchodzę chociaż troszeczkę?

-Oczywiście, że tak!—złapałem go mocno za ręce. Próbował się wyrwać, ale ja tylko mocniej go trzymałem. Chciałem żebyśmy przestali się kłócić.—Zależy mi na tobie.

-W takim razie dziwnie to okazujesz!—krzyknął na mnie. Moje oczy teraz były pełne łez- Zostaw mnie samego!

-Ale Magnus…

-Jeśli choć trochę ci zależy na mnie, proszę, zostaw mnie samego. Błagam Cię Alec. Potrzebuję trochę czasu.

Otarłem łzy z policzka skrajem rękawa i po raz ostatni wyszeptałem w jego stronę „Wybacz mi". Opuściłem jego mieszkanie, z sercem rozbitym na milion kawałków.

Całą drogę na Manhattan rozmyślałem nad swoim postępowaniem. W głowie wciąż miałem obraz Magnusa we łzach. Jak mogłem go tak zranić?

Będąc w końcu w Instytucie zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Isabelle nie chciała ze mną gadać, Jace był zamknięty i też obrażony. Max był po stronie Izzy. Byłem sam. A tak potrzebowałem teraz swojej siostry.

Osunąłem się obok swojego łóżka i otworzyłem swój telefon. Otworzyłem folder ze zdjęciami i spojrzałem na jedno ze zdjęć Magnusa, które tam było. Jego piękne kocie oczy spoglądające w aparat z iskrami w oczach. Jego szeroki uśmiech, który pokazywał całą gamę białych zębów. Delikatnie dotknąłem ekranu swojej komórki, wodząc palcem po jego twarzy.

I po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu rozpłakałem się, bo uświadomiłem sobie, że cholernie mi zależy na tym czarowniku. Może nawet go kocham.

* * *

A/N: Następny rozdział pojawi się w piątek!

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia


	10. Rozdział 9

**_A/N: Jak ja was kocham wszystkich. Dziękuję jak zwykle za komentarze. _**

**_Roxxie: Obiecuję, że...nie czekaj nie mogę obiecać, że nie będzie wzruszających rozdziałów :) _**

**_Kokosz: Sugeruję utworzyć konto, powymieniamy się pomysłami ;) I miło mi, że podobała ci się dedykacja._**

**_Glittery Angel: Zdecydowanie Alec zaczyna rozumieć, że kocha Magnusa :)_**

**_Miłego czytania. Ten rozdział nie będzie z POV Alec'a, bo jego strona jest opisana w książce!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 9. Weź moją siłę_**

Nie rozmawiałem z Alec'iem od wczoraj. Nadal byłem na niego zły. Chociaż wielokrotnie mnie przepraszał, jeszcze nie do końca mi przeszło. Wiem, że Cate miała rację, mówiąc mi, że powinienem z nim zerwać, ale nie mogę. Kocham go. I wiem, że będzie dla mnie zgubą. Ale nie mogę nic poradzić na moje serce, które wciąż wyrywa się do niego. Wiem, że nie zrobił tego celowo, że tak naprawdę nie miał na myśli tego, że nic nas nie łączy, wiem, że się boi powiedzieć prawdę. Ale niemniej mnie to zabolało, i to porządnie. I dlatego jeszcze nie mogłem stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Jeszcze nie był na to czas. I chciałem się tego trzymać, ale niestety było inaczej. Późnym popołudniem dostałem niepokojącą wiadomość od Alexandra.

_„Proszę Cię. Potrzebujemy pomocy. Valentine wrócił. Jest na East River. Błagam Cię…Potrzebuję Cię. Spotkajmy się w dokach. Wiem, że wciąż jesteś zły na mnie, ale potrzebuję cię"_

Moje serce przyspieszyło. Alec mnie potrzebuje. Choć byłem na niego wielce zły, nie mogłem tego zignorować. Nawet nie wiedziałem kiedy odpisałem mu, że będę. Po tym szybko wybiegłem z domu. Po dwudziestu minutach byłem na East River. Zauważyłem ciężarówkę Luke'a, a w niej Jace'a, Clary i właściciela. Po krótkiej rozmowie rzuciłem czar na samochód, aby mógł się poruszać po wodzie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w pobliżu statku, na którym był Valentine zacząłem się obawiać. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w walce. Zwykle podstawowe czary wystarczały, ale uważam, że tu będą potrzebne silniejsze zaklęcia. Jace, Luke i Clary udali się na statek a ja trzymałem samochód na wodzie, obserwując sytuację.

Widziałem, jak różni Nocni Łowcy walczyli z demonami, ale moje oczy w szczególności poszukiwały jednego wojownika. I wtedy zauważyłem, jak wpada do wody. Moje serce zamarło. Nie zastanawiałem się długo i szybko rzuciłem zaklęcie utrzymujące samochód na wodzie i skoczyłem za nim. Chwyciłem go, zanim uderzył o dno rzeki. Ledwo go wyciągnąłem z wody i położyłem na podłodze furgonetki. Oddychałem ciężko i starałem się ocucić go. Zacząłem naciskać na jego klatkę piersiową, aż w końcu zaczął się krztusić. Pomogłem mu lekko usiąść, choć czułem, że za kilka chwil sam zemdleję. Za dużo energii wykorzystałem do utrzymania auta. Alec spojrzał na mnie ogłupiały.

-Co…co się stało?—zapytał.

-Próbowałeś wypić East River. Wyciągnąłem cię.—powiedziałem ciężko. Alec szukał czegoś w okolicy swojego pasa. Wywnioskowałem, że chodzi o stelę, żeby mógł się uleczyć.

-Isabelle! Schodziła po drabince...

-Nic jej nie jest. Dotarła na łódź. Widziałem ją. – dotknąłem jego głowę. -Natomiast ty masz wstrząs mózgu.

- Muszę wracać do walki. - Alec odepchnął moją rękę. - Jesteś czarownikiem. Nie możesz... nie wiem, polecieć ze mną z powrotem na statek albo coś w tym rodzaju? I wyleczyć mnie, skoro już zacząłeś?

Oparłem się o bok ciężarówki z ciężkim bólem serca. Czy naprawdę tylko to go obchodzi? Westchnąłem głośno i spojrzałem na niego.

- Przepraszam - bąknął Alec - Wiem, że nie musisz nam pomagać... to przysługa...

- Przestań. Nie chcę oddawać ci przysług. Robię dla ciebie różne rzeczy, bo... cóż, jak myślisz, dlaczego je robię?—przez dłuższą chwilę był milczący i starał się unikać mojego wzroku.

- Muszę wrócić na statek - oświadczył w końcu.

- Pomógłbym ci, ale nie mogę. – powiedziałem zmęczonym głosem. Czułem, że opadam z sił i nie mam za dużo czasu - Usunięcie czarów osłaniających statek, bardzo silnych, demonicznego pochodzenia było ciężkim zadaniem. W dodatku, kiedy wpadłeś do wody musiałem szybko rzucić czar na furgonetkę, żeby nie zatonęła kiedy stracę przytomność, a to jest tylko kwestią czasu, Alec, - Przesunąłem dłonią po oczach, które chciały się zamknąć z wyczerpania. –Ale zdążysz jeszcze doprowadzić samochód z powrotem na ląd.

- Ja... nie wiedziałem.—rzucił zmieszany, patrząc na mnie z przejęciem. Może jednak odrobinkę mu na mnie zależy. Po chwili wyciągnął swoje ręce w moją stronę. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na niego—Weź moją siłę Żebyś mógł dali funkcjonować.

- Sądziłem, że musisz wracać na statek – powiedziałem po chwili

- Muszę walczyć, ale przecież ty też to robisz, prawda? Bierzesz udział w walce, tak samo jak Nocni Łowcy na statku.—mówił jednym tchem—Możesz zaczerpnąć ode mnie trochę siły, słyszałem, że czarownicy to potrafią, więc ci ją daję. Weź ją. Jest twoja.

Chwyciłem delikatnie jego dłonie i złączyłem nasze palce. Alec zacisnął mocniej nasz uścisk i przysunął się bliżej mnie. Zobaczyłem, że przymyka oczy i po chwili ja zrobiłem to samo. Czułem ciepło jego ciała, przy swoim ciele. I wyszeptałem zaklęcie. Chwilę później czułem jego siłę w swoim organizmie. Przebiegała przeze mnie, jak prąd. Poczułem dreszcze na kręgosłupie. Dawno nie czerpałem od nikogo siły. Ale z Alec'iem, to było coś innego niż poprzednie razy. Czułem niesamowitą przyjemność, lepszą niż najlepszy seks do tej pory w moim życiu. Moje serce przyspieszyło. To było coś intymnego pomiędzy nami. Tylko on i ja. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Otworzyłem swoje oczy szeroko i zobaczyłem, że Alec na mnie patrzy z równie szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Zanim puściłem jego ręce przysunąłem się do niego i pocałowałem go. Gdy poczuł moje usta na swoich odwzajemnił pocałunek i lekko rozchylił swoje wargi. To był znak dla mnie. Zanim wsunąłem swój język do środka, zerwałem magiczne połączenie między nami. Natomiast teraz połączyliśmy się w czymś więcej, w miłości. Jestem pewien, że Alec czuł wszystko, co ja czułem w tej chwili. Wiem, że mógł wyczuć to, co czuję do niego. Jego dłoń powędrowała na moje plecy, pod moją mokrą koszulę i marynarkę. Jego zimne dłonie spowodowały, że na moim ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, wcale nie odsunąłem się od Alec'a. Przeciwnie położyłem swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i mocno ścisnąłem.

-Bałem się o ciebie—zacząłem cicho, kreśląc na jego plecach okręgi jednym z palców—Kiedy wpadłeś do wody…bałem się, że nie zdążę…, że nie zdążę cię uratować…

-Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś—przełknął ciężko ślinę—Myślałem, że boisz się otwartych wód

-Bo boję się—odpowiedziałem po chwili niespokojnym głosem, a on zwiększył uścisk i zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie. Zawsze mnie to uspokaja —Panicznie się boję…Ale nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś utonął…Zawsze cię uratuję…Zawsze skoczę za tobą Alexandrze… nie ważne, czy się boję czy nie. Zawsze skoczę za tobą. Woda, czy ogień…skoczę za tobą.

Spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy i już miałem go pocałować, ale wtem usłyszeliśmy głośny huk. Odskoczyliśmy do siebie i otworzyłem tylnie drzwi furgonetki. To, co zobaczyliśmy przeraziło nas. Statek, na którym był Valentine razem z innymi Nocnymi Łowcami wybuchł. Alec zaczął się trząść. Wiedziałem, że najchętniej to by skoczył do wody, by znaleźć Jace'a. Szybko doprowadziłem samochód na ląd i oboje wyskoczyliśmy. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu blond czupryny, albo chociaż rudej. I po chwili ich zobaczyłem. Nie było z nimi, aż tak źle. Luke zabrał ich do furgonetki a ja wyleczyłem kilkoro rannych Łowców. Zobaczyłem, że Alec lekko się uśmiechnął do mnie, zanim ruszył w stronę swojej rodziny. Dziękowałem w duszy bogu i aniołom, że nie zginął tej nocy, że wciąż był ze mną.


	11. Rozdział 10

**_A/N: Na Lilith! 4 komentarze tak szybko? Uwielbiam was _**

**_Ewelina: Miło mi, że ci się podoba opowiadanie_**

**_Kokosz: BTW: Czytałam twoje komentarze pod innymi moimi opowiadaniami. Co do wieku...to powiem tak, że...o wiem, dowód osobisty już posiadam. Nie mogę zdradzić ile dokładnie mam lat. _**

**_Roxxie: Sugeruję zaopatrzyć się ogrom chusteczek na kolejne rozdziały, bo będą mega emocjonalne._**

**_Glittery Angel: Mogę obiecać, że Alec już wkrótce sobie uświadomi, że kocha Magnusa_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 10. Dlaczego nie oddzwoniłeś?_**

Od bitwy z Valentine' m minął już tydzień. Zdążyłem zregenerować swoje siły, tak samo jak Nocni Łowcy. Wiedziałem, że z nimi było dobrze, bo Isabelle raczyła mnie powiadomić. Nie Alec, mój chłopak, tylko jego siostra. Tak, Alec mnie ignorował i to było pewne. Wkurzało mnie to. Cholera, chciał mnie mieć blisko, tylko wtedy, gdy byłem mu potrzebny do czegoś. Czułem się wykorzystywany przez niego i jego głupią rodzinę. Z początku nawet mi to nie przeszkadzało, dopóki Alec mnie odwiedzał, ale teraz…teraz koniec. Nie dam się więcej wykorzystywać. Skoro nawet on nie pofatygował się by zadzwonić, czy chociażby przyjść i zobaczyć czy wszystko ze mną dobrze, ja też taki będę. I to był mój plan. Przez ostatnie trzy dni ignorowałem jego telefony. Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie przyjdzie na Brooklyn, więc o to nie musiałem się martwić.

Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia zobaczyłem go dziś wieczór, gdy pojawiłem się w Instytucie na prośbę Maryse. Miałem stworzyć im portal do Idrisu. Pomyślałem, nie ma sprawy, o ile mi zapłacą. I dobrze się stało, że Maryse i Robert od razu zapłacili. Będąc tam nawet nie spoglądałem na Alec'a, choć doskonale mogłem poczuć jego wzrok na swoich plecach. Jego matka stała obok mnie i przyglądała mi się podejrzanie.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to tak długo trwa – mówiła do mnie Maryse. – Czy to, aby na pewno normalne?

- Na pewno nie tak jak zniżka, którą ci daję –zastukałem obcasem od moich kowbojek w ścianę. – Normalnie policzyłbym dwa razy więcej.

- To tylko _tymczasowy _Portal. Ma nam pomóc dostać się do Idrisu. I mam nadzieję, że zamkniesz go po wszystkim. Taka była umowa – odwróciła się w stronę kobiety za nią – a ty, Madeleine, zostaniesz tu i na własne oczy przekonasz się, czy dotrzymał obietnicy.

-Nie ufasz mi Maryse?—zapytałem z nutką sarkazmu w głosie—Po tym, co razem przeszliśmy? Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że mnie można ufać.

-Nie ufam podziemnym.—zrobiła długą pauzę i głośno wypuściła powietrze z ust—I proszę, nie wspominaj o tamtych dniach Bane. To przeszłość.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokami. Doskonale oboje pamiętamy, jak Maryse mieszkała ze mną, jako więzień Clave. Nie tylko ona. Przez pierwsze dni mieszkał z nami też mały, dwuletni, niebieskooki chłopiec z bujną, czarną czupryną, zafascynowany magicznymi sztuczkami. Szkoda, że już teraz nie podobają mu się te same sztuczki. Czasem miałem ochotę by powiedzieć Alec'owi, że już wcześniej się poznaliśmy, ale wolałem nie wyciągać brudów z przeszłości i nie kalać wzorca matki w jego oczach.

Wtem usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwy dźwięk. Nocni Łowcy zaczęli wyciągać swoje bronie, a ja dalej tworzyłem portal. Starając się pozostać skupionym na czarze, rozglądałem się za Alec'iem. Czy nic mu nie groziło. Dookoła unosiła się biała mgła i niesamowity odór zgnilizny. Wyklęci. Jak ja ich nienawidziłem. Zauważyłem, że ramię Alexandra krwawiło. Normalnie wyleczyłbym go, ale całą swoją magię skupiłem na portalu. I w końcu w kamiennym murze pojawiło się przejście.

-Portal!—krzyknąłem do Nocnych Łowców—Przełaźcie przez portal!

Maryse z małym chłopcem przeszła jako pierwsza. Następnie Alec ciągnął za sobą Isabelle. I wtem jeden z wyklętych próbował się rzucić na Izzy, ale Simon pojawił się dość szybko. Niestety został ogłuszony przez wyklętego i Jace by go ratować wciągnął go przez portal. Zamknąłem przejście i zabiłem resztę wyklętych. Ukucnąłem obok ciała Madelaine, cholera wyklęci ją zabili. Zamknąłem jej oczy i wyszeptałem pożegnanie Nocnych Łowców.

-Ave Atque Vale Madelaine Bellefleur. Witaj i żegnaj dzielny Nocny Łowco.

Potem zadzwoniłem do Cate, żeby zabrała jej ciało.

Po godzinie byłem już w swoim mieszkaniu i regenerowałem swoje moce oglądając najnowszy odcinek „Gilliangs Island" razem z Prezesem Miau. Zanim na dobre odzyskałem swoje moce rzuciłem zaklęcie na mapę Nowego Jorku, bym wiedział o jakiejś magicznej aktywności. I wtedy dostałem ognistą wiadomość z Idrisu

_„Do Czarnoksiężnika Bane' a. Simon wraca do Nowego Jorku, proszę czekaj na niego w katedrze Instytutu. Alec Lightwood"_

Poważnie? Do czarnoksiężnika Bane' a? To teraz tak się do siebie zwracamy? Oficjalnie? Jak obcy sobie ludzie? O…teraz to naprawdę przegiąłeś Alexandrze. Ale skoro tego chcesz, to ja tak samo zrobię. Przez kilka godzin obserwowałem mapę i nie było żadnej aktywności magicznej, żadnego otwartego portalu, nic, nawet nikt nie rzucał zaklęć. Stworzyłem portal do Instytutu by sprawdzić, czy Simon wrócił, ale jego tam nie było. Wysłałem ognistą wiadomość do Alec'a i wróciłem z powrotem do domu.

_„Do Alexandra Lightwood'a, Nocnego Łowcy: Simona nie ma w Nowym Jorku. Nie było żadnej aktywności magicznej. Czarnoksiężnik Bane."_

Nad ranem zostałem poczułem ściskający ból w klatce piersiowej. Momentalnie się obudziłem cały zlany potem i oddychałem ciężko. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Tak trudno było mi złapać normalny oddech. Od razu pomyślałem o Alec' u, że może to jemu coś się dzieje. Ale wiedziałem, że jest bezpieczny. I wtem usłyszałem znajomy mi głos w głowie.

-Przybądź do Idrisu. Umieram.—głos zabrzmiał jak echo.

Pospiesznie, magicznie, założyłem na siebie ciuchy i stworzyłem portal w salonie. Po chwili stałem przed znajomym mi domem, do którego drzwi były otwarte na oścież. Ruszyłem do środka pospiesznie. Wszędzie unosił się czarny dym i demoniczny odór. Przedmioty były porozrzucane po całej podłodze. I wtedy zobaczyłem jego ciało. Leżał z rozszarpanym gardłem i wyrwanym sercem na środku pomieszczenia. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Klęknąłem obok niego i dotknąłem jego dłoni. Jego ciało było lodowate. Chwyciłem go w ramiona i przycisnąłem do klatki piersiowej. Straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela…brata. Złożyłem pocałunek na jego zielonym czole i po raz ostatni wyszeptałem pożegnanie.

-Żegnaj bracie, byłeś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Zawsze będę cię kochać Ragnor.

Nie wiedząc, co tak dokładnie miałem zrobić z jego ciałem, postanowiłem zrobić mu nagrobek na tyłach jego domu, w ogrodzie, pod drzewem wiśniowym, które tak uwielbiał. Przedtem wysłałem wiadomość do Catariny z informacją o śmierci Ragnora. Wiedziałem, że nie może się zjawić tu bez wiedzy Clave. Pochowałem go samotnie i ruszyłem do jego domu. Postanowiłem, że rano trochę posprzątam, a najpierw przyda mi się kilka godzin snu.

I rzeczywiście taki plan miałem, ale spalił na panewce. Rano dostałem…w zasadzie to wiadomość przyszła do Ragnora… Niejaki Sebastian Verlac chciał się spotkać z Ragnorem, razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Clarissą Morgenstern. Hmm…zastanawiałem się, kim jest ten cały Sebastian.

Kiedy oboje przybyli do domu Fell'a. Musiałem szybko rzucić zaklęcie zamrażające na chłopaka, gdyż Clary była o krok od powiedzenia mu, że nie jestem Ragnorem. Ten cały Sebastian to naprawdę przystojny chłopiec. Na oko ma 18 lat, czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Był piękny, ale moje serce wciąż należało do Alexandra, nawet jeśli ten je odrzuca. Niemniej jednak Sebastian wydawał mi się skądś znajomy, jakbym już gdzieś go widział, tylko nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Obiecałem Clarissie, że wybudzę jej matkę, jeśli przyniesie mi Białą Księgę. I teraz z niecierpliwością czekałem na nią.

Pod wieczór zacząłem czuć się dziwnie. Ciągle miałem wizje krwi i szklanych wież. Widziałem Alicante. Chciałem tam wejść, ale dopóki straże są na czatach, nie było takiej możliwości. Gdy wyszedłem z domu Ragnora, poczułem dziwną lekkość i odór demonów. Były w szklanym mieście. Przed oczami miałem Alexandra wołającego o pomoc. Pospiesznie ruszyłem w stronę miasta. Straże były obalone a miasto płonęło. Widziałem krew i demony. Po chwili zostałem zaatakowany przez grupę Iblisów. Otoczyły mnie na placu między dwoma ulicami i non stop napływały nowe. Nie mogłem sobie sam z nimi poradzić. I wtedy zobaczyłem jego. Strzelał z łuku do atakujących mnie demonów. Szybko rozprawiliśmy się z pozostałą garstką. Patrzyłem na niego otępiały.

-Alec?—zacząłem ogłupiały jak cholera—Czy ty…czy ty właśnie uratowałeś mi życie?

Przez dłuższą chwilę był cicho i tylko patrzył przed siebie. Mógłbym zacząć się martwić, że coś jest z nim nie tak, ale zanim miałem co do tego sposobność, odezwał się.

- Nie oddzwoniłeś – powiedział. – Wydzwaniałem do ciebie chyba z milion razy a ty nigdy nie oddzwoniłeś.

- Twoje miasto jest atakowane – Spojrzałem na niego, jak na szalonego i powiedziałem. – Straże zostały pokonane a demony grasują po ulicach. A ty chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego do ciebie nie _oddzwoniłem_?!

Alec zacisnął szczęki.

- Tak, chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego do mnie nie _oddzwoniłeś_.—wyrzuciłem ręce w górę z rozdrażnienia. Czy on poważnie zadał mi to pytanie? Zauważyłem, że Alec przygląda się mi z zaciekawieniem, gdy z moich palców wybuchło kilka turkusowych iskier.

- Jesteś idiotą.

- To dlatego nie oddzwoniłeś? Bo uważasz mnie za idiotę?

- Nie – Podszedłem do niego. – Nie odzywałem się, bo jestem już zmęczony tym, że chcesz mnie mieć przy sobie tylko wtedy, gdy jestem ci do czegoś potrzebny. Zmęczyło mnie patrzenie jak kochasz kogoś, kto, nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie pokocha ciebie. Nie w sposób, w który ja kocham ciebie.

- Kochasz mnie?

- Głupi Nefilim – powiedziałem cierpliwie– Niby dlaczego tu jestem? Jak myślisz, dlaczego spędziłem kilka ostatnich tygodni na łataniu twoich zidiociałych przyjaciół za każdym razem, gdy się skaleczą? I na wyciąganiu cię z każdej niewiarygodnej sytuacji, w jaką się wpakujesz? Już nawet nie wspominając o pomaganiu ci w wojnie z Valentinem. I to wszystko zupełnie za darmo!

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób – przyznał Alec.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie myślałeś o tym w żaden sposób –byłem zły i to dało się słyszeć w moim głosie– Mam już siedemset lat, Alexandrze. Dobrze wiem, kiedy coś jest z góry skazane na porażkę. Nigdy nawet nie powiedziałeś rodzicom o moim istnieniu.

Alec gapił się na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Siedemset lat?

- No cóż, prawie osiemset – poprawiłem się– ale wcale tego po mnie nie widać. Tak czy inaczej, zbaczamy z tematu. Chodzi o to, że...—nie dane było mi skończyć, bo przed nami wyrosła kolejna zgraja demonów. Słyszałem, jak Alec przeklął i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co ja.

- Posłuchaj – Alec sięgnął po nóż. – Jeśli przez to przejdziemy, to obiecuję, że przedstawię cię całej swojej rodzinie.

- Brzmi całkiem nieźle.—uśmiechnąłem się do niego i stanęliśmy do boju z demonami. Razem.

* * *

A/N: Kolejny rozdział we wtorek!


	12. Rozdział 11

**_A/N: Jak obiecałam, tak jest. Nowiutki rozdział. Solidnie uprzedzam, jeśli łatwo się wzruszacie...zaopatrzcie się w chusteczki przed czytaniem. _**

**_Kokosz: Część z pocałunkiem w Gardzie pojawi się za dwa rozdziały, to mogę obiecać. _**

**_Ola1494: Przełamie się już wkrótce. I w końcu powie rodzinie...a raczej rodzicom_**

**_Glittery Angel: Planuję zrobić pocałunek z obu POV. _**

**_Ewelina: Jesteście pewnie wszyscy, albo przynajmniej większość nieletni, nie będę was deprawować niecenzuralnymi +18 scenami._**

**_Roxxie: Oj wykup te chusteczki, wykup. I tak będzie Runa Prawdy. _**

**_Jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 11. Potrzebuję Cię_**

W ciszy i pośpiechu szliśmy w stronę Gardu obok siebie, ciągle sprawdzając nasze otoczenie. Chciałem złapać Alec'a za rękę, ale bałem się, że zacznie panikować. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, Alec zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili do Sali Porozumień wszedł Jace i Clary. Mój Nocny Łowca od razu do niego podbiegł.

-Jace!—krzyknął i złapał go w objęcia. Zauważyłem, że Clary stała obok rozglądając się niezręcznie—Gdzie ty do cholery byłeś?! Powiedziałeś, że idziesz się przejść! Jaki spacer zajmuje sześć godzin?!

-Eee…-zaczął blondyn—Długi?

-Wszystko z tobą w porządku?—zapytał Jace'a. Ten przytaknął—A z tobą Clary?

-Wszystko jest dobrze Alec.—odpowiedziała rudowłosa i spojrzała w moim kierunku. Po chwili szła w moją stronę—Magnus, możemy porozmawiać?

Popatrzyłem na nią dokładnie. Była bardzo pewna, że chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zastanawiałem się, o co może chodzić. W końcu przytaknąłem i kazałem jej podążać za mną w bardziej prywatną część Sali.

-O co chodzi?—zapytałem

-Miałeś rację.—spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony—Znalazłam ją. Była tam, gdzie mówiłeś—sięgnęła do swojego płaszcza i po chwili wyciągnęła dość grubą, białą książkę—Mam ją…trzymaj

Wręczyła mi księgę. Od razu zacząłem ją przeglądać. Tyle potężnych zaklęć.

-Tyle zaklęć—zacząłem rozmarzony—Aż nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy je wypróbuję.

-Magnus!—krzyknęła na mnie Clary—Najpierw moja mama. Obiecałeś!

-I dotrzymam słowa moja droga. Nie musisz się obawiać…

-Clary!—usłyszałem głos, który już gdzieś wcześniej słyszałem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i ujrzałem Sebastiana biegnącego w naszą stronę. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nie był pokryty krwią, jak reszta nocnych łowców. Jedyny mankament to zadrapanie na twarzy—Martwiłem się o ciebie. Po drodze wpadłem do domu Amatis, ale nie było cię tam a ona powiedziała, że nie widziała cię...

- No cóż, nic mi nie jest – Clary przeniosła wzrok z twarzy Sebastiana na moją, kiedy ścisnąłem Białą Księgę przy piersi. Kanciaste brwi Sebastiana podjechały w górę. – A tobie? Twoja twarz... – dotknęła dłonią jego zadrapań. Wciąż sączyła się z nich krew. Sebastian wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie zabrał jej rękę.

- Demonica zaatakowała mnie niedaleko domu Penhallowów. Nic mi nie jest. Co tu się dzieje?

- Nic. Właśnie rozmawiałam z Ma... Ragnorem – powiedziała szybko Clary z przerażoną miną- Maragnor? – Sebastian uniósł brwi. – W porządku.

- Co to takiego?—zapytał spoglądając na księgę w moich rękach.

- Księga zaklęć – powiedział w końcu. – Nic, co powinno interesować Nocnego Łowcę.

- Właściwie to moja ciotka je kolekcjonuje. Mogę zobaczyć? – wyciągnął dłoń, ale zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś wołał Clary po imieniu. Chwile później Alec i Jace szli w naszą stronę.

- Kazałem ci zostać z Max' em i Isabelle! – naskoczył na niego Alec. – Zostawiłeś ich samych?

- Twoi rodzice wrócili do domu, tak jak mówiłeś – jego głos był zimny. – Wysłali mnie żebym powiedział ci, że wszystko z nimi w porządku, tak samo jak z Izzy i z Max' em. Już tu jadą.

- Cóż – odezwał się Jace ciężkim od sarkazmu głosem – dzięki za przekazanie tych informacji dosłownie w sekundę po tym jak tu wszedłeś.

- Nie widziałem cię tu wtedy – odparł Sebastian. – Zobaczyłem Clary.

- Bo akurat jej szukałeś.

- Bo musiałem z nią porozmawiać. Na osobności—zwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem na Clarissę. Zdecydowanie dziwnie na nią patrzył, jakby chciał ją posiąść, tylko dla siebie. –Clary?

-W porządku—powiedziała po chwili—Porozmawiajmy—zwróciła oczy na Jace'a. –Zaraz wracam.

Ale blondyn już na nią nie patrzył, tylko mierzył wzrokiem Sebastiana. Wyczuwałem, że go nie lubi. Gdy Złoty Chłopiec był zajęty mordowaniem wzrokiem czarnowłosego, ja lekko postukałem w ramię Alec'a. Obrócił się do mnie ze zdziwioną miną.

-Alec…muszę na jakiś czas wrócić do Nowego Jorku—zacząłem, a on patrzył na mnie przenikliwie—Ale obiecuję, że wrócę tak szybko, jak będę mógł, dobrze?

-O..ok—powiedział smutnym głosem. Chciałem go chwycić w ramiona i pocałować przed opuszczeniem Idrisu.

-Błagam cię… bądź ostrożny kochanie—spojrzałem na niego błagalnie. On spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, który mówił _„jestem nocnym łowcą, umiem o siebie zadbać"_. Westchnąłem ciężko i spojrzałem na niego wymownie. Przewrócił oczami i przytaknął. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Przejechałem kciukiem delikatnie po jego policzku na pożegnanie i ruszyłem w stronę portalu.

Gdy dotarłem na Brooklyn, szybko chwyciłem ze swojego gabinetu, potrzebne składniki do przygotowania antidotum dla Jocelyn. Po dwudziestu minutach skończyłem go ważyć i przelałem go do szklanej buteleczki. Chwilę później już biegłem do szpitala Beth Israel. Dosłownie wbiegłem do sali, gdzie leżała Nocna Łowczyni. Sekundę po mnie weszła Cate.

-Mam antidotum—rzuciłem szybko i wręczyłem miksturę—Wybudź ją.

-Skąd je masz?

-Biała Księga.—klapnąłem na krzesło, które stało pod oknem. Byłem wyczerpany

-Skąd ją masz?—zapytała moja przyjaciółka

-Od córki Jocelyn, ale to nieistotne—powiedziałem, gdy Cate wlewała miksturę do gardła Jocelyn. Teraz pozostało nam czekać, aż się wybudzi.—Cate, długo jeszcze?

-Nie wiem, może kilkanaście minut, a może parę godzin. Czemu się tak denerwujesz?

-Muszę wracać do Idrisu, tak szybko jak mogę. A muszę ją zabrać ze sobą.

-Na Lilith! Co ty jeszcze robisz w Idrisie? Chcesz dać się zabić?—krzyczała na mnie i uniosła swoje ręce w górę w geście gniewu.—Wynoś się stamtąd. Ragnor już nie żyje. Ciebie też nie mogę stracić.

-Alec tam jest.—wyjaśniłem, łapiąc ją za ręce, by się trochę uspokoiła—Obiecałem mu, że wrócę.

-To jednak z nim zostałeś?

-Obiecał, że przedstawi mnie rodzinie.—spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem w oczach—Wierzę mu.

Spojrzałem przez okno, już prawie świtało. Już dość długo tu byłem. Zastanawiałem się, co się dzieje z moim przystojniakiem. Czy nic mu nie grozi? Czy jest bezpieczny? Nienawidziłem tego, kiedy nie wiedziałem, co się z nim dzieje. Ale chyba, gdyby było coś nie tak, to ktoś by mnie powiadomił, prawda? Wezwali by mnie natychmiast. No przynajmniej Izzy. Gdy tak patrzyłem w niebo, usłyszałem głośny dźwięk wdechu. Spojrzałem na łóżko szpitalne i zobaczyłem, że Jocelyn się obudziła. Cate zaczęła jej pomagać usiąść na łóżku, po czym rozpoczęła badać ją. I wtem poczułem ciepło w mojej ręce. Otworzyłem rękę i dostrzegłem niewielką karteczkę na której były napisane tylko dwa słowa, ale ja od razu wiedziałem, kto je przysłał.

_„Potrzebuję Cię"_

Alec. Coś było nie tak z moim aniołem. Musiałem natychmiast tam ruszyć. W mojej głowie kłębiły się myśli, co się mogło stać. Serce mi przyspieszyło ze strachu o mojego chłopca. Spojrzałem na moją przyjaciółkę

-Cate długo jeszcze?

-Właściwie już—zaczęła, a ja szybko wyciągnąłem Jocelyn z łóżka

-Świetnie. Jocelyn musimy się udać do Idrisu natychmiast.—patrzyła na mnie ogłupiała. Usłyszałem, jak szepta imię Clary—Twoja córka tam jest, razem z szurniętym byłym mężem i synem. Musimy się pospieszyć.

Po półgodzinie już byliśmy w Idrisie. Był już poranek. Zostawiłem Jocelyn przed domem Amatis Herondale i sam ruszyłem do domu Penhallow'ów. Niestety dowiedziałem się tam, że już Lightwood'owie nie mieszkają w tym miejscu, więc zapytałem dlaczego.

-To ty nie wiesz?—zapytała mnie czarnowłosa dziewczyna.—Najmłodszy z Ligtwoodów… mały Max…nie żyje, Sebastian go zabił...

-O mój boże…-zakryłem swoje usta w szoku. To dlatego Alec mnie potrzebował. Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy nim—Gdzie się przenieśli? Lightwood'owie? Proszę powiedz mi.

-Do jednego z domów na Cistern Squarre. Duży szary dom.—spojrzała na mnie przejęta.—On cię potrzebuje Czarowniku.

Po chwili biegłem w tym kierunku. Piętnaście minut później stałem na środku Cistern Squarre, rozglądając się za szarym domem. Było ich trzy. W którym był mój aniołek? I wtedy zobaczyłem, że siedzi na ganku jednego z domów. Podbiegłem tam, tak szybko, jakby mnie horda demonów goniła. Usiadłem obok niego i przyjrzałem mu się. Jego oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte, usta spierzchnięte, na jego policzkach wciąż były ślady po łzach. Delikatnie dotknąłem jego ramienia, by dać o sobie znać. Był okropnie zimny.

-Alec kochanie—zacząłem—jesteś przeraźliwie zimny.

Spojrzał na mnie ze łzami w oczach i wtulił się we mnie. Oplotłem swoje ramiona dookoła niego i pocierałem jego plecy, by trochę go ogrzać. Był zmarznięty do kości.

-Kotku musisz wejść do środka—przytaknął mi i wstał.

Pociągnął mnie za rękę i poprowadził do środka. Zaprowadził nas do jednej z sypialni. Nie było w niej nic oprócz niezbyt wielkiego łóżka, fotela i szafy. Usiedliśmy na łóżku i wziąłem go w ramiona by dalej próbować go ogrzać ciepłem własnego ciała. Dodatkowo chwyciłem stary zielony koc z łóżka i narzuciłem mu na nogi. Alec położył głowę na moim ramieniu i zaczął cicho płakać. Zwiększyłem swój uścisk, starając się go jakoś pocieszyć.

-Alec skarbie…tak mi przykro.

-Był tylko małym chłopcem—zaczął tak przybitym głosem, że aż serce mnie bolało, gdy to słyszałem—Nie zrobił nic złego.

-Wiem skarbie, wiem.—pocałowałem go we włosy—I naprawdę przykro mi. Wiesz, że gdyby istniało jakieś zaklęcie na przywrócenie życia…zrobiłbym to dla ciebie. Przywróciłbym Max'a do życia bez wahania.—spojrzał na mnie smutnym, ale zrozumiałym. Naprawdę, gdyby istniało takie zaklęcie, to bym to zrobił—Czy jest coś innego co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

-Zostań ze mną, proszę.—tak smutnego głosu dawno nie słyszałem, aż zbierało mi się na płacz, gdy widziałem go w takim stanie.

-Oczywiście kochanie. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak zechcesz—położył głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, w miejscu gdzie biło moje serce. Usłyszałem, że wyszeptał coś, co brzmiało, jak _„na zawsze", _ale nie byłem pewien.–Przepraszam, ale nie dosłyszałem.

-Powiedziałem, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

Podciągnąłem jego podbródek tak, żeby spojrzał mi w oczy. Smutek w nich był widoczny na kilometr. Nienawidziłem tego, że jest w takim stanie. Chciałem osobiście zabić Sebastiana za to. Wiedziałem, że jeśli tylko się natknę na niego, to pożałuje tego, że się urodził.

-Alexandrze…zawszę przybędę. Nieważne, czy dzień, czy noc, przybędę. Przybędę bo mnie potrzebujesz. Przybędę bo kocham cię i chcę być przy tobie, zawsze kiedy mnie potrzebujesz. Czy w smutku, czy w szczęściu, czy w bitwie, czy by wyleczyć twoje rany. Czy gdy potrzebujesz by cię pocieszyć, lub gdy potrzebujesz by cię rozśmieszyć. Chcę tam być dla ciebie. Bo cię kocham. Chcę cię trzymać w ramionach, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej. Chcę być dla ciebie oparciem i wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Chcę być dzielił ze mną swoje obawy, swój strach, swoje smutki i swoje szczęście Alexandrze.

Pocałowałem go w usta. Poczułem słony smak łez. Podciągnąłem go bliżej siebie tak, że teraz siedział na moich kolanach. Chciałem trzymać go tak zawsze, w moich ramionach, chronić przed złem, do końca moich dni. Czułem jego cierpienie na sobie, kiedy mocniej wpił się w moje usta i mocniej mnie ścisnął, jakby chciał się ukryć, jakby bał się, że zniknę. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie, popatrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i Alec znów przycisnął głowę do mojej klatki piersiowej, położył dłoń na moim sercu. Po kilku chwilach ciszy usłyszałem, że jego oddech staje się coraz bardziej miarowy i spokojny. Musiał być wyczerpany.

-Alec kochanie—spojrzał na mnie zmrużonymi oczyma—Jesteś wyczerpany, połóż się do łóżka.—spojrzał na mnie przerażony i napiął swoje mięśnie.—Nie martw się, zostanę z tobą. Nie opuszczę cię kotku. Będę tu tak długo, jak zechcesz.

Pokiwał lekko głową i zsiadł z moich kolan i położył się. Wyczarowałem szybko gruby, ciepły koc, by go przykryć. Gdy to zrobiłem i miałem zamiar usiąść na fotelu, Alec mocno ścisnął moją dłoń. Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany, a wtedy on pociągnął mnie w dół na łóżko. Położyłem się lekko obok niego. Cudem oboje się zmieściliśmy. Alec wtulił się we mnie tak, że przylegaliśmy do siebie jak dwie połówki jabłka. Włożył swoje nogi między moje, swoje ręce położył na moich plecach, pod koszulką.

-Trzymaj mnie mocno w swoich ramionach tej nocy—wyszeptał mi—Bo potrzebuję Cię, jak nigdy przedtem. Potrzebuję Cię.

-Alexandrze, kochanie…-zacząłem, jak spojrzał mi w oczy półśpiący.—Będę cię trzymał mocno w swoich ramionach i nigdy nie puszczę. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Kocham Cię.

Z tymi słowami zasnęliśmy wtuleni w siebie. Byliśmy sami, tylko ja i on. Obiecałem, że nigdy go nie puszczę ze swoich ramion. I tego będę się trzymał. Przed zamknięciem oczu wyszeptałem mu jeszcze, że jestem tu dla niego i zawsze będę.

* * *

A/N: Kolejny rozdział w czwartek!


	13. Rozdział 11A

**_A/N: Ok, należy się wam słowo wyjaśnienia. Mianowicie, to opowiadanie ma kategorię, status, jakkolwiek chcecie to nazwać, "M", czyli "MATURE" czyt. dojrzali, nie z tego powodu, co zwykle. Mam na myśli, że nie uświadczycie tu scen +18, a przynajmniej nie szczegółowo, bo naprawdę w mojej gestii nie leży deprawowanie nieletnich. Niemniej jednak, wyjaśnię dlaczego jest "M", a nie "T", jak było na początku. Otóż. "M" jest z powodu późniejszych scen, które będą opiewać takie tematy, które według mnie są zbyt...dramatyczne powiedzmy...żeby to było "T". Gdybym dokładnie wam wyjaśniła jakie one będą, to bym musiała wam zdradzić minimum część dalszej opowieści. No i na "M" składa się także słownictwo, które może się później pojawić i inne szczegóły, których jeszcze nie mogę zdradzić. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę to wam wyjaśniłam. _**

**_A teraz ta milsza część:_**

**_Ewelina: Jestem przekonana, że jeszcze nie raz się wzruszysz. _**

**_Kokosz: Dziękuję, że pokazujesz innym moje opowiadanie. I skoro to ciebie rozczuliło...to, aż się boje co zrobisz w późniejszych rozdziałach. _**

**_Roxxie: Ten rozdział jest z dedykacją dla ciebie, bo chciałaś wiedzieć, co Alec przeżywał. Część tego rozdziału pochodzi z jednego rozdziałowca, który napiałam ze 2 lata temu, i mam nadzieję, że spełniłam oczekiwania. I że ci się spodoba._**

**_Glittery Angel: Kupię ci zapas chusteczek na kolejne rozdziały! _**

**_A teraz, nowy obiecany rozdział. i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 11A Jestem przy tobie_**

Stałem tu, patrząc na czerwone płomienie. Wciąż nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Jak do tego mogło dojść? Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? To wszystko moja wina. To przeze mnie mój mały braciszek zginął.

Obserwowałem, jak palą jego ciało, starając się powstrzymać łzy.

Dlaczego musiał zginąć? Przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Był tylko małym chłopcem.

Trzymałem mocno moją siostrę w swoich ramionach. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem jej tak mocno płaczącej i trzęsącej się. Swoim wzrokiem szukałem Jace'a. I dostrzegłem go za naszymi rodzicami, stał tam twardo, jak skała. Nie okazywał żadnych emocji, poza kilkoma łzami na jego policzkach. Mama nie mogła przestać płakać. Ojciec starał się ją mocno trzymać, ale też nie dawał sobie z tym rady. Ja byłem najstarszy, ja musiałem być teraz silny, dla nich wszystkich. I dlatego nie okazywałem żadnych emocji, zero łez. Byłem gotowy na pocieszanie każdego, matkę, ojca, brata, siostrę.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w końcu w domu, wciąż trzymałem emocje w środku. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Usłyszałem ze swojego pokoju, że Izzy płakała i krzyczała, Jace niszczył rzeczy w swoim pokoju. Rodzice wyszli prawdopodobnie do Gardu, więc teraz ja musiałem zająć się swoim rodzeństwem. Izzy nie wpuszczała nikogo do pokoju, więc ruszyłem zobaczyć, co z Jace'm. Lekko zapukałem w drzwi, i gdy nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi, po prostu wszedłem do środka. Mój parabatai siedział na skraju łóżka, z oczami czerwonymi i napuchniętymi od płaczu. Usiadłem obok niego i pozostałem w milczeniu.

-Jak możesz być tak spokojny—powiedział Jace—Ten sukin…On zabił naszego brata Alec, naszego małego braciszka!

-Wiem—wyszeptałem.—Ale muszę…muszę być silny…

Jace podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, do których ktoś zapukał. Ruszyłem za nim na dół i zastaliśmy Clary i Simona. Wampir poszedł na górę porozmawiać z moją siostrą.

-Będę u Clary. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.—z jednej strony chciałem go zatrzymać, ale z drugiej to nie jego teraz potrzebowałem. Tak bardzo chciałem by teraz był tu ze mną, ale bałem się go wezwać. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem swoją siostrę

-Wychodzę z Simonem!—krzyknęła i oboje zniknęli za drzwiami.

Zostałem sam w domu. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku. Po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem sobie na wypuszczenie emocji. Zwinąłem się w kłębek i zacząłem wspominać mojego braciszka. Pamiętałem, jak mama powiedziała nam, że będzie miała dziecko. Ja tak pragnąłem mieć brata, a Izzy chciała siostrę, która byłaby jej przyjaciółką. I gdy mama urodziła, to ja byłem tym, który wymyślił mu imię. To ja się nim zajmowałem, gdy rodzice byli w Idrisie, lub na polowaniach. To ja mu czytałem bajki na dobranoc. Był taki jak Hodge, zawsze z książką w ręku. W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że Max nie był typem wojownika. Był za mały i za szczupły na to. Mógłby nie przeżyć otrzymywania znaków Anioła. Dlatego rodzice opóźniali to jak tylko mogli. Miał już dziewięć lat, a nawet nie miał żadnej runy. A teraz już nigdy nie otrzyma znaku. Nigdy nie będzie walczył z demonami. Nigdy nie znajdzie miłości swojego życia…jak ja.

I po raz pierwszy tej nocy pozwoliłem sobie na wyzbycie tych emocji.

Poczułem łzy na policzkach. Chciałem krzyczeć z całych sił. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy podniosłem się z łóżka i zacząłem pięścią walić w ścianę. Pierwszy raz bolał, ale podobał mi się ten ból. Dobrze było w końcu czuć fizyczny, a nie psychiczny ból. Wprawdzie syknąłem, gdy moje kostki zaczęły krwawić, ale to nie znaczyło, że przestałem. Powtarzałem tę czynność jeszcze kilkakrotnie, aż do momentu, gdy poczułem, że złamałem kości w dłoni. Na ścianie przede mną widniały krwiste ślady. Spojrzałem na nie, a później na swoją złamaną, krwawiącą dłoń. Przez chwilę tępo gapiłem się na kapiącą krew, a potem osunąłem się po ścianie. Nie mogłem być teraz sam. Potrzebowałem go. I dlatego napisałem ognistą wiadomość.

Czekałem na niego na ganku przed domem, wciąż rozmyślając o Max'ie. Czy polubiłby Magnusa? Czy nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, że lubię facetów? Czy zaakceptowałby mnie?

I w pewnym momencie poczułem znajome mi ciepło na ramieniu.

-Alec kochanie—usłyszałem jego głos—jesteś przeraźliwie zimny.

Spojrzałem na niego czując łzy w oczach. Z jednej strony były to łzy smutku, a z drugiej radości. Tak się cieszyłem, że przybył tu dla mnie. Widziałem troskę i ból w jego oczach. I wtedy wtuliłem się w niego, a on oplótł mnie swoimi ramionami. Momentalnie poczułem się lepiej, jak w domu, jakby to wszystko było złym snem. Przy Magnusie czułem się tak, jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy nie miały tak naprawdę miejsca. Czułem się bezpieczny.

-Kotku musisz wejść do środka—przytaknąłem mu i wstałem ze schodów.

Poprowadziłem go do swojej sypialni. Potrzebowałem jego bliskości, jego ciepła, jego dotyku, jego słów pocieszenia. Potrzebowałem po prostu jego. Usiedliśmy oboje na łóżku i ja znów wtuliłem się w niego. Tak dobrze było poczuć jego obecność. Nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy znów zacząłem płakać. Chyba mu nie przeszkadzało, że łzami moczę mu koszulę. Mocniej zacisnął swoje ramiona na mnie.

-Alec skarbie…tak mi przykro.

-Był tylko małym chłopcem—mówiłem cicho, smutnym głosem—Nie zrobił nic złego.

-Wiem skarbie, wiem.—pocałował czubek mojej głowy, a z moich oczu popłynęło więcej łez—I naprawdę przykro mi. Wiesz, że gdyby istniało jakieś zaklęcie na przywrócenie życia…zrobiłbym to dla ciebie. Przywróciłbym Max'a do życia bez wahania.—spojrzałem na niego smutnym wzrokiem, wiedząc, że to prawda. Wiedziałem, że zrobiłby to. Wiedziałem, że mnie kocha. Chciałem mu też wyznać moje uczucia, ale bałem się.—Czy jest coś innego co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

-Zostań ze mną, proszę—wyjęczałem, przyciskając głowę do jego klatki piersiowej, w miejscu gdzie bije jego serce. Uwielbiałem ten dźwięk, tak spokojny i stały.

-Oczywiście kochanie. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak zechcesz—wyszeptałem w stronę jego serca moją prośbę _„na zawsze"._ Tak bardzo chciałem by już został ze mną do końca, by nigdy mnie nie opuszczał, choć nie byłem w stanie mu tego głośno powiedzieć, jeszcze nie teraz.–Przepraszam, ale nie dosłyszałem.

-Powiedziałem, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.—pociągnął mój podbródek w górę i spojrzał mi w oczy. W jego kocich dostrzegłem miłość i troskę. Naprawdę mu na mnie zależało.

-Alexandrze…zawszę przybędę. Nieważne, czy dzień, czy noc, przybędę. Przybędę bo mnie potrzebujesz. Przybędę bo kocham cię i chcę być przy tobie, zawsze kiedy mnie potrzebujesz. Czy w smutku, czy w szczęściu, czy w bitwie, czy by wyleczyć twoje rany. Czy gdy potrzebujesz by cię pocieszyć, lub gdy potrzebujesz by cię rozśmieszyć. Chcę tam być dla ciebie. Bo cię kocham. Chcę cię trzymać w ramionach, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej. Chcę być dla ciebie oparciem i wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Chcę być dzielił ze mną swoje obawy, swój strach, swoje smutki i swoje szczęście Alexandrze.

Przez chwilę patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Wiedziałem, że mówi prawdę. I pragnąłem tego wszystkiego, co mi powiedział. Pragnąłem dzielić z nim wszystko, smutki i szczęście. Chciałem by był ze mną zawsze, nie tylko wtedy gdy go potrzebuję. Zawsze. By nigdy mnie nie opuszczał. I nie rozumiałem, dlaczego bałem się mu powiedzieć, że ja tego też chcę. Że też chcę być z nim już na zawsze. Że go kocham.

I wtedy pocałował mnie w usta, wciągając mnie na swoje kolana. Pocałunek był pełen słodyczy i miłości, dokładnie taki, jakiego teraz potrzebowałem. Taki, który zapewnił mnie o jego bliskości, o jego obecności. O tym, że jest tu i nie zostawi mnie. Wpiłem się mocniej w jego usta i mocniej ścisnąłem. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że może to wszystko jest snem, że po prostu wyobrażam sobie, że Magnus tu jest ze mną. Że mnie kocha i że ja go kocham.

Gdy się od siebie odsunęliśmy, przez chwilę popatrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Wiedziałem wtedy, że nie jestem sam. Że od teraz mam Magnusa. Że będzie trwał przy mnie. Znów położyłem głowę na jego klatce piersiowej , a dłoń ułożyłem na sercu. Gdy poczułem znajome mi bicie serca na nowo, poczułem się spokojniejszy. Moje mięśnie się relaksowały w znajomym cieple drugiego ciała. Mógłbym tak zasnąć, byleby mnie trzymał w swoich ramionach i nigdy nie puszczał.

-Alec kochanie—spojrzałem na niego półśpiąco—Jesteś wyczerpany, połóż się do łóżka.—gdy tylko usłyszałem te słowa, napiąłem mięśnie w strachu, że mnie zostawi.—Nie martw się, zostanę z tobą. Nie opuszczę cię kotku. Będę tu tak długo, jak zechcesz.

Moje serce się trochę uspokoiło i mu przytaknąłem. Położyłem się na łóżku, a Magnus wyczarował jakiś koc. Gdy tylko chciał usiąść na fotelu obok łóżka, mocniej ścisnąłem jego dłoń i pociągnąłem w dół, żeby się położył obok mnie. Gdy to zrobił, wtuliłem się mocniej w niego, a swoje dłonie włożyłem mu pod koszulę, by poczuć ciepło jego ciała. Nie mogłem pozwolić by mnie teraz opuścił. Potrzebowałem go, jak wody na pustyni. Potrzebowałem by trzymał mnie mocno w swoich ramionach przez całą noc.

-Trzymaj mnie mocno w swoich ramionach tej nocy—wyszeptałem—Bo potrzebuję Cię, jak nigdy przedtem. Potrzebuję Cię.

-Alexandrze, kochanie…-zaczął, gdy patrzyłem na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.—Będę cię trzymał mocno w swoich ramionach i nigdy nie puszczę. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Kocham Cię.

Oboje zasnęliśmy wtuleni mocno w siebie. Jednak mój sen nie trwał długo. W swoich nocnych marzeniach ujrzałem Max'a, który wołał mnie o pomoc. Momentalnie obudziłem się i usiadłem na łóżku, ciężko dysząc i ze łzami w oczach. Chwilę później poczułem ramiona wokół siebie i usłyszałem szeptanie.

-Ciiiii…już dobrze kochanie…Ciiii…jestem przy tobie. Kocham cię Alec. Jestem przy tobie, już niczego nie musisz się bać. Jestem przy tobie.

I pragnąłem tak zostać do końca życia. W ramionach Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.

* * *

A/N: Było wzruszenie?

Kolejny rozdział...ach, no niech wam będzie. Kocham was wszystkich, więc...JUTRO! Wyczekujcie jutro nowego rozdziału z pocałunkiem!

I takie moje małe prywatne pytanie do was: Otóż poszukuję kogoś, kto zna się na rysowaniu, gdyż moje zdolności w tej dziedzinie nie są zbyt dobre, a przynajmniej nie w rysowaniu postaci. A poszukuję kogoś, kto zechciałby narysować dla mnie cztery postaci do mojej autorskiej opowieści. Więc gdyby ktoś umiał, chciał...byłabym wdzięczna, zobowiązana itd.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich

Intoxic


	14. Rozdział 12

**_A/N: Tak, jak obiecałam świeżutki. Ach, no i to ostatni rozdział, który pojawi się z obu punktów widzenia, a przynajmniej rozdzielnie. _**

**_Ewelina: Lubię, kiedy się wzruszacie. _**

**_Roxxie: Też najbardziej z całości uwielbiam ten koniec. _**

**_Glittery Angel: No w końcu powie, że go kocha, don't worry. A moje opowiadanie jest z gatunku fantastyki, o świecie nadnaturalnym, głównie opiewa temat: Czarownicy/Czarnoksiężnicy. Niestety na razie nie mogę jej opublikować, gdyż będzie to praca zgłoszona do konkursu literackiego. Ale później, kto wie, kto wie._**

**_Kokosz: Serio wieszasz nad łóżkiem cytaty? No to będę zaszczycona, że moje słowa też tam będą. Mam nadzieję, że jednak twoja koleżanka nic ci nie zrobiła, bo byłaby to ogromna szkoda stracić tak wspaniałą fankę. A co do wątku Clary i Jace'a jako rodzeństwa jakoś nie interesował mnie w całej sadze. I też wiem, że wszyscy to przeżywają. Moja kuzynka jak jej opowiadałam po raz pierwszy całą serię, też była zaskoczona tym, że są rodzeństwem. _**

**_No tak, a teraz czas na nowy! Miłego czytania kochani_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 12. Tak długo czekałem na te słowa_**

Będąc w Sali Porozumień, dzień po pogrzebie małego Max'a Lightwood' a, obserwowałem co się tu dzieje. Valentine zabił Inkwizytora na oczach Nephilim, i zażądał by Nocni Łowcy poddali mu się, by zaakceptowali jego rządy. Dał im czas do dzisiejszej nocy. Luke zaproponował, aby Podziemni weszli w skład Rady. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano.

Teraz stałem obok Isabelle i Alec'a , który bronił młodej Clarissy przed Clave, gdy ta chciała by zaufali jej. Wspomniał o tym, że ona rzeczywiście umie tworzyć nowe runy.

- Kłamiesz – powiedział Konsul Malachi, ale niepewność zakradła się do jego głosu. – Chronisz swoją przyjaciółkę...

- Doprawdy, Malachi – rzuciła sucho Maryse. – Po co mój syn miałby kłamać, skoro możemy się o tym przekonać na własne oczy. Daj dziewczynie stelę i pozwól jej stworzyć nową runę.

Spojrzałem z podziwem na Maryse. Nie sądziłem, że będzie bronić Clarissy także. Po chwili jeden z Nocnych Łowców wręczył rudowłosej stelę, a ta pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniu. Wszyscy czekaliśmy z niepewnością i niecierpliwością. Co też nam pokaże? Obróciła się i spojrzała w naszym kierunku, a konkretniej na Simona, który patrzył na nią z uczuciem. Wciąż musi się w niej durzyć. Biedny chłopak. I po chwili zaczęła rysować runę na swoim ramieniu. Gdy skończyła, wszyscy byli zszokowani.

W jednej chwili stała przede mną Clary, a w następnej był tam Alexander. Co się do cholery działo? To nie mógł być prawdziwy Alec, bo stał obok mnie. Byłem zmieszany jak cholera, ale nie ja jeden. Zauważyłem, że Alec równie zdziwiony patrzy to na Clarissę, to na mnie.

-Magnus?—wyszeptał mój przystojniak

-Tak?

-O co chodzi z tą runą?—jego ton był niewyraźny.

-To jakaś iluzja—odpowiedziałem cicho, gdy usłyszałem, że inni wymawiają jakieś imiona. Więc każdy zobaczył kogoś innego. Ciekawe, co to może oznaczać

-Tyle wiem—zaczął—Ale dlaczego widzę tam ciebie?

-Widzisz mnie?—zapytałem z niedowierzaniem—To zabawne Alexandrze, bo ja widzę ciebie.

W następnej chwili usłyszeliśmy, jak Amatis Herondale wykrzyknęła imię Stephen i rzuciła się w stronę Clary. I wtedy do mnie doszło, co oznacza ta runa. Pozwalała zobaczyć tą osobę, którą tak naprawdę się kocha. Cóż, ja wiedziałem, że kocham Alexandra, ale nie byłem pewien, że i on kocha mnie. Choć jeszcze nie powinienem się cieszyć. Jeszcze mi tego nie wyznał.

I wtedy Clarissa stała się na powrót sobą. I próbowała przekonać Clave żeby pozwoliło jej się naznaczyć runą wiążącą. Jeden Nocny Łowca i jeden Podziemny, żebyśmy mogli dzielić nasze moce. Niestety Konsul jak zwykle ma coś przeciwko. Gdy stwierdził, że nie będzie żadnej wojny z Valentine' m chciałem mu się roześmiać w twarz. Kogo on próbował oszukać. I wtem poczułem ciepło w ręce, otworzyłem pięść i przeczytałem ognistą wiadomość _„Jestem w Idrisie, przed bramą do Alicante. Meliron"_ Dyskretnie ulotniłem się z Sali Porozumień i ruszyłem w stronę bram Alicante.

Wchodząc do Sali Porozumień wraz z Melironem, zauważyłem większą zgraję Nocnych Łowców i wilkołaków. Wiedziałem, że Clarissa ma nam do zademonstrowania nową runę wiążącą. Clave łaskawie przystało na jej pomysł. Spojrzałem na Melirona, ubranego w złocistą zbroję. Przy nim czułem się szaro, ubrany w zwykły, skórzany czarny płaszcz, włosy rozpuszczone, minimalny makijaż. Ale to na potrzeby walki, więc mogłem przeżyć.

Słysząc wiele pytań i niedowierzań ze strony Podziemnych, zdecydowałem, że mogę być królikiem doświadczalnym. Westchnąłem ciężko, podwinąłem rękaw płaszcza i wyciągnąłem ramię w stronę rudowłosej.

-Zrób to

-Nie mogę—odpowiedziała—Nocny Łowca, który będzie twoim partnerem musi cię naznaczyć. A ja nie biorę udziału w walce.

-Nie liczyłem na to—dodałem sucho. Tak naprawdę to liczyłem, że inny Nocny Łowca, czarnowłosy chłopak zostanie moim partnerem. Ale mogłem pomarzyć. Są tu jego rodzice, w życiu tego nie zrobi.

Kiedy Jocelyn i Luke pokazali wszystkim, jak to działa, zacząłem się lekko rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Alec'a. Ale niestety nie dojrzałem go nigdzie. I wtedy zauważyłem, że Clary się do mnie uśmiecha. Po tym jak mi podziękowała, za uratowanie jej matki i krótkiej rozmowie, zaczęła mnie wypytywać.

-Gdzie jest Alec tak w ogóle? Dlaczego jeszcze nie poszedłeś żeby wybrać go jako swojego partnera?

- Nie podszedłbym do niego skoro są tu jego rodzice. Wiesz o tym.

- Robienie tego, co trzeba dlatego, że kogoś kochasz czasami jest do kitu.

- To prawda – zgodziłem się niechętnie.

Później stałem już pod kolumnami i obserwowałem innych Podziemnych i Nocnych Łowców, którzy dobierali się w pary. Cały czas moje oczy szukały tego jednego Nephilim. Wiedziałem, że będzie brał udział w bitwie, w końcu jest już dorosły. To jego obowiązek. Ale wcale mi to nie pomogło. Chciałem, żeby został tu w Gardzie z resztą dzieci…nie Alec nie jest dzieckiem. To by mnie czyniło jakimś pedofilem. Ale bałem się o Alexandra. Wiem, że jest świetnym wojownikiem, ale to mnie nie uspokajało. Najchętniej zabrałbym go z powrotem do Nowego Jorku i zamknął w moim mieszkaniu dopóki całe piekło z Valentine' m się nie rozwiąże. Nie chcę by się narażał.

I wtedy go zobaczyłem, przedzierał się między innymi Nocnymi Łowcami, w moim kierunku. Byłem ogłupiały, gdy stanął przede mną i lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Masz już partnera?—zapytał cicho

-Alec…co ty…twoi rodzice tam są—zacząłem zmieszanym głosem—Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł byś stał tu ze mną

-Pytałem, czy masz partnera?—powiedział trochę głośnej i pewniej. Pokręciłem głową, a on się zarumienił delikatnie—To dobrze. Bo chcę byś był moim partnerem. Nie tylko w tej bitwie.

-Alexandrze…

-Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak ostatni frajer względem ciebie—chwycił moje ramie i zaczął rysować runę—To nie będzie, aż tak boleć. Obiecuję—skupił się na prowadzeniu steli—Miałeś rację…mówiąc, że raniłem cię. Ale z tym już koniec. Ja już wiem, co czuję. Dwa dni temu Jace kazał mi się pocałować—napiąłem swoje mięśnie ze złości, a Alec przejechał delikatnie swoim kciukiem po skończonej runie—Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie chciałem tego. To brzmiało dla mnie okropnie. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. A wiesz dlaczego?—spojrzał mi w oczy.—Bo moje serce należy do innego.

I wtedy mnie pocałował. Stałem skamieniały, gdy on obejmował mnie swoimi ramionami. Bałem się cokolwiek zrobić. Moje oczy były tak szeroko otwarte, że mogłyby wyskoczyć z oczodołów. Alec mnie całował. Przed innymi ludźmi. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, jego zresztą też. Wyczułem to, gdy przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. I wtedy trochę otrzeźwiałem, a może to ze względu na to, że wsunął swój język pomiędzy moje wargi, prosząc bym otworzył usta. Może mój mózg nie pracował teraz poprawnie, ale moje ciało z pewnością zareagowało na znajomą przyjemność. I po chwili moje usta się rozchyliły, a Alexander wsunął do środka swój język. W końcu moje ręce powędrowały na tył jego szyi i odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Chciałem przedłużyć tę przyjemność, ale niestety usłyszeliśmy szepty w stylu 'to odrażające' albo 'rzucił zaklęcie na Lightwood' a'. I wtedy Alec oderwał się ode mnie, ale nie puścił mojej ręki, którą jak się okazało trzymał, a ja nawet nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Złączył nasze place i spojrzał mi w oczy, rumieniąc się jak burak.

-Alexandrze…-zacząłem wciąż otępiały—zdajesz sobie sprawę, że widziało nas całe Clave, wliczając w to twoją rodzinę?

-Tak.—złapałem go za ręce w poszukiwaniu runy nieustraszoności. Nie ma opcji, że zrobił to bez niczego—Nie ma jej.

-O czym mówisz?

-Szukasz runy nieustraszoności, prawda?—przytaknąłem—Nie ma jej. Zrobiłem to z głębi serca. Zaskoczyłem cię?

-Jak cholera. Gdybym był człowiekiem, mógłbym dostać zawału serca Alec.—spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy, pełne iskier—Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Bo mam dość udawania—mówił pewnym głosem i odrzucił z oczu swoje włosy—To nie było fair w stosunku do ciebie, ani do mnie samego. Nie chcę ukrywać tego, co jest pomiędzy nami. Nie zasługujesz na to. I chcę by rodzice wiedzieli kim jestem, i z kim jestem.

-Nie musiałeś tego robić dla mnie…A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Mogliśmy to zrobić bardziej prywatniej

-Nie—rzucił ostro—Chcę by wszyscy wiedzieli. Nie mam czego się wstydzić. Chyba, że ty…

-Oszalałeś? W życiu bym się nie wstydził ciebie kochanie.

-Pamiętasz jak uratowałeś mi życie, po tym jak Wielki Demon mnie zaatakował?—przytaknąłem mu, a on ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń—Ja wszystko słyszałem. Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że zawładnąłem twoim sercem i że masz nadzieję, że nie pożałujesz tego.

-To prawda.

-Nie żałujesz?—pokręciłem głową i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem—To dobrze. Bo teraz ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia. –położył swoje dłonie na moich policzkach i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał dostrzec moją duszę.—Kocham Cię Magnusie Bane.

Moje serce zaczęło bić w tak szybkim rytmie, że myślałem, że zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy, czułem to. W brzuchu miałem motyle. Byłem ogromnie szczęśliwy. W końcu moje modły zostały wysłuchane. Swoim kciukiem zacząłem głaskać jego policzek.

-Tak długo czekałem na te słowa—powiedziałem po dłuższej pauzie, rozmarzonym głosem—Nawet nie wiesz jak długo.

-Teraz będę ci je mówił tak często, że aż ci się znudzi—powiedział wesoło

-Nigdy kochanie. Nigdy mi się nie znudzą.

-Kocham Cię Magnus.

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze.

* * *

A/N: Początkowo, chciałam oba POV dać w jeden rozdział, ale osobiście bardzo nie lubię tak czytać, gdy mi się coś powtarza dwa razy na tej samej stronie. Tak, czy inaczej. POV Alexandra dam wam JUTRO!

Uściski dla was moje słodkie groszki!

Intoxic


	15. Rozdział 12A

**_A/N: Tak, jak obiecałam POV Alec'a na pocałunek w Alicante_**

**_Roxxie: Wiem, że to nienaturalne, że Alec całuje publicznie Magnusa, więc musiałam zrobić coś, co by mogło być "przyczyną" tego w oczach czarownika. Stąd poszukiwanie runy nieustraszoności_**

**_Ewelina: Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba POV Alec'a_**

**_Kokosz: Miło, że twoja koleżanka nic ci nie zrobiła. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Oj Alec zbyt dużo nie myślał, raczej ja bym to ujęła jako...niespodziewany moment_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 12A. Kocham Cię_**

Gdy nad ranem Magnus wyszedł z mojej sypialni, już czułem się lepiej. Wiedziałem, że zabierze mi trochę czasu, zanim oswoję się z tą sytuacją, zanim pogodzę się z tym, że mój mały braciszek nie żyje. Ale dopóki Magnus trwał przy mnie, wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia będę lepiej to znosił. Wiem, że nas Nocnych Łowców uczą, aby nie opłakiwać długo bliskich, ale to mój brat. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się z tym pogodzę do końca.

Teraz ruszaliśmy do Gardu razem z Izzy i, mamą. W środku dostrzegliśmy Magnusa, który lekko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Stanęliśmy obok niego i ja tak pragnąłem złapać go za rękę. Chyba wyczuł czego chcę, bo stanął tak blisko mnie, że nasze dłonie się stykały. Nie to czego bym chciał, ale miło było poczuć jego bliskość. Moje serce znów waliło jak oszalałe, gdy tylko poczułem znajomy zapach drzewa sandałowego i wanilii.

Clary wyjaśniała Clave, że potrafi tworzyć nowe runy i ja i mama jej broniliśmy także. W końcu my już doświadczyliśmy jej daru, ja na własnej skórze. Rudowłosa się rozglądała po znajomych jej twarzach, aż w końcu zatrzymała wzrok na Simonie. Następnie przyłożyła stelę do ramienia i zaczęła rysować. Gdy skończyła doznałem niemałego szoku. Przede mną już nie stała Clary, tylko Magnus.

Co się do cholery działo? Jakim cudem mógł być w dwóch miejscach na raz? Ogłupiały patrzyłem raz na niego, raz na tego Magnusa przede mną. Mój czarownik też miał zmieszaną minę. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i musiałem go zapytać.

-Magnus?—wyszeptałem

-Tak?

-O co chodzi z tą runą?

-To jakaś iluzja—odpowiedział cicho. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jak inni wymawiają różne imiona. To nie wszyscy widzieli Magnusa?

-Tyle wiem—zacząłem—Ale dlaczego widzę tam ciebie?

-Widzisz mnie?—zapytał z niedowierzaniem—To zabawne Alexandrze, bo ja widzę ciebie.

Widział tam mnie, a ja jego? Co to miało oznaczać? I wtedy usłyszałem, jak Amatis Herondale wykrzyknęła imię swojego zmarłego męża. Na Anioła! Już wiedziałem, co ta runa oznacza. Pokazywała tą osobę, którą się kochało. Czy to oznacza, że ja naprawdę kocham Magnusa?

Zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać. Nad moim zachowaniem, gdy jestem z nim. Wtedy czuję się jakoś radośniej, szczęśliwszy. Jakby nic nie miało znaczenia dla mnie, gdy jesteśmy tylko we dwoje. I wtedy do mnie doszło, że go kocham. I że byłem ślepy nie widząc tego wcześniej. Na Anioła! Nawet moje rodzeństwo i przyjaciele to widzieli. Najpierw Izzy, która mnie wypytywała. Potem Simon, który zasugerował, abym olał uczucia do Jace'a. I w końcu Jace, gdy kazał mi się pocałować. Niech mnie piekło pochłonie, ale w żołądku mi się przewróciło, gdy mi to zaproponował. Sama myśl o pocałowaniu Jace'a wydawała mi się nieprawidłowa. Czy to właśnie oznaczało, że cały czas siebie okłamywałem? Że żyłem w iluzji? Czy Jace miał rację mówiąc, że boję się przyznać, kogo tak naprawdę kocham? Chyba miał rację, bo za każdym razem, gdy Magnus mnie całował czułem się jak w siódmym niebie, moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, a w brzuchu miałem niezłe stado motyli. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak dziwnie przy innym chłopaku, nawet przy Jace'ie. Czy to właśnie oznacza być zakochanym? Czy ja jestem zakochany?

O tak, jestem zakochany w Magnusie Bane'ie Wysokim Czarowniku Brooklynu.

Gdy się obróciłem i chciałem spojrzeć jeszcze raz w jego kocie oczy, dostrzegłem, że jego już tam nie ma.

Kiedy w końcu Clave zgodziło się na połączenie Podziemnych i Łowców, moje oczy szukały Magnusa. Chciałem by on był moim partnerem. Wzrokiem przeszukiwałem całą salę, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegłem znajomej mi figury. I wtedy Simon podszedł do nas i powiedział, że Jace wcale nie jest synem Valentine'a.

- Więc czyim synem jest?—zapytałem bez większych emocji, wciąż błądząc wzrokiem po Sali. Cholera gdzie jest ten czarownik. Jak Simon wyjaśnił, Jace był synem Stephena Herondale, a więc i wnukiem Inkwizytorki, więc pewnie dlatego go uratowała.

– Alec, skup się. Albo przynajmniej powiedz nam czego właściwie szukasz.—mówiła moja siostra

- Nie czego – odparłem – tylko kogo. Magnusa. Chciałem go spytać, czy będzie moim partnerem w bitwie. Ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie on może być. Może ty go widziałeś? – Zapytałem wampira, ale on pokręcił głową

- Był na podium razem z Clary, ale... – wykręcił szyję by spojrzeć - ...teraz go tam nie ma. Pewnie jest gdzieś w tłumie.

- Serio? Chcesz go poprosić, żeby był twoim partnerem? – spytała Isabelle. – To całe zamieszanie z partnerami jest jak kotylion. Z wyjątkiem zabijania.

- Dokładnie, jak kotylion – zgodził się Simon.

- Więc może poproszę cię, żebyś ty został moim partnerem – odparła Isabelle, unosząc delikatnie brew.

- Isabelle, ty nie potrzebujesz partnera, bo nie będziesz walczyć. Jesteś za młoda. A jak tylko spróbujesz o tym pomyśleć, to sam cię zabiję – podniosłem głowę I wtedy dostrzegłem znajome mi kształty.. – Chwila... czy to Magnus?

- Alec, to wilkołak. Dziewczyna. Ma na imię May.—rzuciła Izzy, gdy przestała się śmiać

- Maia – poprawił Simon. Przewróciłem oczami i dalej szukałem go wzrokiem.

I wtedy go dostrzegłem stojącego pod kolumnami. Od razu się uśmiechnąłem i ruszyłem w jego stronę. Gdy mnie zauważył jego zszokowana mina była bezcenna dla mnie.

-Masz już partnera?—zapytałem cicho stając z nim twarzą w twarz

-Alec…co ty…twoi rodzice tam są—jego głos był zmieszany—Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł byś stał tu ze mną

-Pytałem, czy masz partnera?—Powiedziałem głośniejszym tonem. Pokręcił głową. Ja się zarumieniłem na słowa, które chciałem mu powiedzieć w tej chwili—To dobrze. Bo chcę byś był moim partnerem. Nie tylko w tej bitwie.

-Alexandrze…

-Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak ostatni frajer względem ciebie—chwyciłem delikatnie jego ramię i zacząłem rysować runę—To nie będzie, aż tak boleć. Obiecuję—skupiłem się na prowadzeniu steli, starając się jednocześnie uspokoić trochę serce. Za każdym razem gdy jest blisko mnie szybciej bije—Miałeś rację…mówiąc, że raniłem cię. Ale z tym już koniec. Ja już wiem, co czuję. Dwa dni temu Jace kazał mi się pocałować—napiął swoje mięśnie z bólu, a ja przejechałem delikatnie swoim kciukiem po skończonej runie—Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie chciałem tego. To brzmiało dla mnie okropnie. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. A wiesz dlaczego?—spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy, wiedząc czego pragnę w tej chwili.—Bo moje serce należy do innego.

Spojrzał na mnie zszokowany i zrozumiałem co muszę zrobić, żeby pokazać mu co czuję. I pocałowałem Magnusa Bane'a publicznie. Dosłownie wpiłem się w jego usta, chwytając jego ramiona. Stał jak zamarznięty. Jakbym całował mur. Chciałem, by odpowiedział tym samym, by wziął mnie też w ramiona, by się rozluźnił. Gdy przyciągnąłem go bliżej poczułem, że serce mu łopocze, jak mały ptaszek w klatce. Moje biło w podobnym rytmie. Chciałem mu wykrzyczeć już wtedy, że go kocham. Otrzeźwiał z szoku, gdy dosłownie wepchnąłem mu język między wargi. W końcu. Już myślałem, że nie uzyskam żadnej reakcji od czarownika. Gdy rozchylił swoje usta i jego dłonie powędrowały na moją szyję chciałem, aż skakać z radości. Gdy tak tonęliśmy w namiętnym uścisku, przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że unoszę się nad ziemią, że jestem tu tylko ja i on. I wtedy usłyszeliśmy wrogie szepty, co spowodowało, że się od siebie odsunęliśmy. Chwyciłem dłoń Magnusa w swoją i czując, że się rumienię, lekko się uśmiechnąłem.

-Alexandrze…-zaczął otępiały—zdajesz sobie sprawę, że widziało nas całe Clave, wliczając w to twoją rodzinę?

-Tak.—Chwycił moje ramiona w swoje, jakby szukał czegoś. Patrzył na bliznę po runie nieustraszoności. Wiedziałem, że szuka drugiej. Miał rację, niecodziennie się tak zachowywałem.—Nie ma jej.

-O czym mówisz?

-Szukasz runy nieustraszoności, prawda?—przytaknął—Nie ma jej. Zrobiłem to z głębi serca. Zaskoczyłem cię?

-Jak cholera. Gdybym był człowiekiem, mógłbym dostać zawału serca Alec.—spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Jego były pełne iskierek, tak piękne, jak nigdy przedtem—Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Bo mam dość udawania—mówiłem pewnym głosem—To nie było fair w stosunku do ciebie, ani do mnie samego. Nie chcę ukrywać tego, co jest pomiędzy nami. Nie zasługujesz na to. I chcę by rodzice wiedzieli kim jestem, i z kim jestem.

-Nie musiałeś tego robić dla mnie…A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Mogliśmy to zrobić bardziej prywatniej

-Nie—rzuciłem ostro—Chcę by wszyscy wiedzieli. Nie mam czego się wstydzić. Chyba, że ty…

-Oszalałeś? W życiu bym się nie wstydził ciebie kochanie.

-Pamiętasz jak uratowałeś mi życie, po tym jak Wielki Demon mnie zaatakował?—przytaknął mi, ścisnąłem mocniej jego dłoń i ściszyłem głos—Ja wszystko słyszałem. Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że zawładnąłem twoim sercem i że masz nadzieję, że nie pożałujesz tego.

-To prawda.

-Nie żałujesz?—pokręcił głową i szeroko się uśmiechnął—To dobrze. Bo teraz ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia. –położyłem swoje dłonie na jego policzkach i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy.—Kocham Cię Magnusie Bane.

Czekałem na jego reakcję, z sercem bijącym jak po maratonie. Nerwy miałem na skraju. Czy on wciąż mnie kocha, czy nie znudził się mną? W napięciu czekałem na jakieś słowo od niego

-Tak długo czekałem na te słowa—powiedział po dłuższej pauzie, rozmarzonym głosem, a moje serce zmiękło razem z moimi kolanami. Kochał mnie.—Nawet nie wiesz jak długo.

-Teraz będę ci je mówił tak często, że aż ci się znudzi—powiedziałem wesoło

-Nigdy kochanie. Nigdy mi się nie znudzą.

-Kocham Cię Magnus.

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze.

Gdy obróciłem się w stronę rodziny zauważyłem, że mama ma zakrytą dłonią usta, ojciec tępo się gapi na nas. Izzy się uśmiechała. Simon i Maia patrzyli na nas zszokowani. Całe Clave szeptało o nas, ale w tym momencie mnie to nie obchodziło. Stałem tu z facetem, którego kocham. I tylko to się dla mnie liczyło.

* * *

A/N: To był ostatni, rozbity na dwa, rozdział z dwóch punktów widzenia. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobał i, że dobrze uchwyciłam uczucia Alec'a. Jak już wspominałam, zdecydowanie lepiej pisze mi się z POV Magnusa.

Nowy rozdział w poniedziałek, gdyż chwilowo dostałam weny, na drugą część swojego autorskiego opowiadania i wręcz nie rozstaje się z notatnikiem.

Intoxic


	16. Rozdział 13

**_A/N: Przepraszam z góry, że taki krótki rozdział. _**

**_Ewelina: Miło mi, że ten POV Alec'a uważasz za świetny_**

**_Glittery Angel: Weny dużo mam. _**

**_Roxxie: Też kiedyś się tak czułam, stąd doskonale wiedziałam jak to ująć._**

**_Kokosz: Oczywiście, że będą jeszcze rozdziały z POV Alexandra. Tylko raczej już nie będzie takich rozdziałów jak 11,12 opiewających tę samą scenę z 2 POV. A co do mojego aut. op. to po prostu dalsza część mojej konkursowej pracy. Dostałam nagły przypływ weny, więc notatnik non stop na wierzchu. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 13. Ty i ja to jedno_**

Siedzieliśmy za kolumnami w Sali Porozumień. Po tym, jak Alec mnie pocałował, ulotniliśmy się na chwilę, żeby nie słuchać wrogich szeptów. Na Lilith, co im przeszkadzało, że się kochamy? Ach, w końcu mogę powiedzieć to, kochamy się z Alexandrem. Co do tego nie mam już wątpliwości. Wyznał mi miłość.

-O czym myślisz?—zapytał, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu. Siedział na moich kolanach, bawiąc się końcówkami moich rozpuszczonych włosów.—Czuję, że myślisz.

-O nas.—uśmiechnąłem się szeroko—O tym, że cię kocham.

-Ja ciebie też kocham.

-Na Lilith. Mów mi tak więcej skarbie.—uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niego. Alec cicho się zaśmiał

-Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię.—westchnął lekko—A i Magnus?—spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem—Kocham Cię.

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.—Pocałowałem go subtelnie w usta. Pocałunek choć krótki, był pełen słodyczy i miłości. Nie musieliśmy go przedłużać, i tak był zapewnieniem naszych uczuć, względem drugiego. Gdy się odsunąłem od niego, spojrzałem w te głębokie, niebieskie oczy, pełne iskier i ciepła—Kocham Cię Alexandrze Lightwood.

Alec zaczął się trząść nieznacznie i mocniej chwycił moją dłoń.

-Co się dzieje Magnus?—zapytał przerażonym głosem—Czuję jakby prąd przebiegał przeze mnie.

-Cukiereczku, to moja magia.—Pogłaskałem go po plecach.—Zaraz się przyzwyczaisz.—Po chwili przestał mieć dreszcze i oddychał już spokojnie.—Mówiłem.

-Zawsze się tak czujesz?—pytał zdziwiony—To, jakby coś mnie gilgotało od środka.

-Ja już tego nie odczuwam.—zrobiłem pauzę—Ale czuję twoje moce Alec. Czuję twoją siłę, szybkość.

-To dobrze, czyli runa podziałała—Chwycił moje dłonie w swoje i spojrzał mi poważnie z troską w oczy.—Teraz mnie dobrze posłuchaj. –Pokiwałem mu głową—Chcę byś trzymał się mnie tak blisko, jak to możliwe, rozumiesz?

-Jasne słonko—powiedziałem lekko

-Mówię poważnie Magnus.—ścisnął mocniej moje dłonie—Trzymaj się mnie, za wszelką cenę. Nie oddalaj się. I na Anioła, błagam cię, uważaj na siebie.

-Alexandrze, nie musisz się o mnie bać, poradzę sobie.—starałem się go trochę uspokoić, choć sam cholernie się bałem—Też proszę uważaj na siebie.

-Nie mogę cię stracić Mags.—wyszeptał, wtulając się we mnie. Przycisnąłem go mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej i poczułem, jak ciężko wzdycha.—Nie mogę.

-Nie stracisz. Alexandrze spójrz na mnie—podniósł wolno głowę i spojrzał na mnie szklanymi oczyma.—Ty i ja to jedno. Nie pozwolę nam umrzeć. Mamy przed sobą długą drogę do przebycia razem, i żaden maniak Nocny Łowca nam tego nie odbierze! Ochronię Cię, za wszelką cenę.

-Ja ciebie też ochronię.

-Widzisz. Będziemy się chronić nawzajem. Wyjdziemy cało z tej bitwy. A wtedy—uniosłem swoje brwi sugestywnie—Nie wypuszczę cię z mojego mieszkania przez jakiś czas.

Pocałowaliśmy się namiętnie chwilę przed bitwą.

W trakcie bitwy starałem się trzymać jak najbliżej Alec'a, zabijając demony, które go atakowały. Widziałem, że też z determinacją zabija te, które szykują się do zaatakowania mnie. Gdy tylko widziałem jakiegoś Iblisa, zaraz kierowałem na niego strugę niebieskich iskier. Alec zwinnie na przemian strzelał z łuku i atakował demony serafickimi sztyletami. I wtem zauważyłem, że stoi za nim Abbadon. Wielki Demon z otchłani. Był szkaradny. Jego kościste palce, z których lała się żółta trucizna, kierowały się w stronę mojego Nocnego Łowcy.

-Nie radziłbym tykać tego chłopca—warknąłem do niego.

-Magnus Bane, czarownik, posłaniec, łącznik. Kopę lat—odezwał się w mojej głowie, i znów skierował się w stronę Alec'a.—Też bierzesz udział w tej walce?

-Nie tykaj tego Nocnego Łowcy!—uderzyłem go większą ilością mojej magii. Odrzuciło go to do tyłu. Ale z racji, że to Wielki Demon, no i jest o wiele szybszy niż Nocni Łowcy, szybko znalazł się przy Alec'u i zranił go w klatkę piersiową.—ALEC!

Podbiegłem do mojego chłopca, gdy ten padał na ziemię. Chwyciłem go w ramiona, gdy miał uderzyć o ziemię. Szybko rozprułem fragment jego zbroi i przyjrzałem się ranie. Cholera była zatruta. Oczy Alexandra zaczęły robić się mgliste. Musiałem go szybko ratować. Na samym początku, nałożyłem na nas ochronne zaklęcie. Potem delikatnie położyłem go na trawie, na polanie. Robił się niewiarygodnie gorący. Trucizna coraz bardziej przedostawała się do jego organizmu. Musiałem, coś zrobić. Wyszeptałem zaklęcie, by usunąć demoniczny jad z jego systemu i zacząłem go leczyć. Zabrało mi to trochę energii, ale dzięki temu, że wciąż dziele moc z Alec'iem, miałem dostęp do jego wytrzymałości. A on dzięki mojej magii w sobie, nie powinien umrzeć. Ale gdy nie otwierał oczu, moje serce przyspieszyło, ze strachu. Czy nie podziałało? Czy straciłem go? Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę.

I wtedy otworzył szeroko oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Byłem tak zaskoczony, że opuściłem barierę ochronną nad nami. I wtedy zaatakowały nas demony. Alec szybko chwycił swoje sztylety i rzucił nimi w demony za moimi plecami. Demony Iblis obróciły się w popiół, a ja przytuliłem Alexandra.

-Myślałem, że cię straciłem. Przez chwilę tak myślałem.

-Magnus! Wszystko gra. Musimy stąd iść.—zaczął wstawać i pociągnął mnie z trawy—Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Nie jesteś ranny?

-Nie. A z tobą lepiej?

-Tak.

Pociągnął mnie za rękę, tak, że teraz byłem za nim. Obróciłem się do niego plecami. Czułem jego ciało za moim ciałem. Ruszaliśmy się w tym samym rytmie, jakbyśmy byli zsynchronizowani. Te same ruchy, te same odległości. Wtem obiegła nas grupa Ravenak'ów i Raum'ów. Cholera było ich sporo. Poczułem, że Alec się ruszył, moje ciało natychmiast skopiowało ten ruch.

-Ty i ja to jedno?—zapytał cicho, ściskając moją dłoń za plecami.

-Ty i ja to jedno.

Alexander wyciągnął swoje serafickie noże, a ja przygotowałem się do zaatakowania demonów moimi iskrami. Obróciłem delikatnie głowę i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Niemy znak porozumienia zapewnił nas oboje w tym, co zamierzaliśmy zrobić. I wtedy, w jednym momencie, zaczęliśmy atakować grupę demonów. Po kilku minutach, niezbyt ranni, tonęliśmy w uścisku. Udało nam się, zabiliśmy je. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, już nie było żadnych demonów. Co oznaczało jedno. Valentine musiał zginąć. Zobaczyłem, że Alexander dotyka swojej runy parabatai ze zmieszaniem na twarzy.

-Alec, wszystko w porządku?

-Już tak—powiedział po chwili.—Udało nam się Magnus. Żyjemy.

-Mówiłem ci kotku.—położyłem swoją dłoń na jego sercu—Teraz nas nic nie rozdzieli. Bo ty i ja to jedno.

* * *

A/N: Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział w środę.

PS. Gdybyście chcieli poczytać więcej opowiadań o MALEC'u w języku polskim, zapraszam na opowiadanie pt. "Zaczarowałeś mnie" użytkownika Ola1494


	17. Rozdział 14

**_A/N: Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze. Obiecany dziś rozdział. _**

**_Roxxie: Do końca jeszcze sporo, bez obaw_**

**_Kokosz: Tak jest keep calm and shipp MALEC :) _**

**_alicelightwoodbane: wyobrażam sobie, że Alec stał wted,y nie wiedząc co się do końca tak na prawdę dzieje, ergo był zmieszany._**

**_Ewelina: Miło mi, że odetchnęłaś. Dam wam teraz 2 romantyczne rozdziały i niestety trzeba będzie przejść do tej "drama" części_**

**_Glittery Angel: Magnus jest tak stary, że normalna rozmowa z demonami, to na porządku dziennym_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 14. To mój chłopak._**

Po wygranej bitwie z demonami Valentine' a, przyszedł czas na wieczorne przyjęcie z okazji zwycięstwa. A mnie czekało coś gorszego. Obiecałem mu. Obiecałem, że przedstawię go rodzinie. Żałowałem tylko jednego, że mój mały braciszek nie pozna mojego ukochanego. Wciąż nie mogłem się do końca pogodzić z tym, że on nie żyje. Do końca życia będę nosić wspomnienia o nim w moim sercu.

-Hej Alec—Izzy weszła do mojego pokoju, znaczy do tego pokoju, który zajmowałem—Za pół godziny idziemy na przyjęcie.

-Jasne—powiedziałem bezemocjonalnie. Spojrzała na mnie znacząco. Przyjrzałem się jej. Miała na sobie złotą sukienkę z kwiatami. Wyglądała całkiem ładnie, jak zawsze.

-Co jest bracie?—zapytała siadając na łóżku.

-Nic.—spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem obok niej—Chcę dziś przedstawić rodzicom Magnusa, jako mojego chłopaka.

-No w końcu. Myślałam, że już nigdy tego nie zrobisz—wzniosła ręce w górę—Chociaż po twoim małym…przedstawieniu w Sali Porozumień…-uderzyłem ją lekko w ramię—Hej. To nie ja pocałowałam swojego chłopaka, czarownika, przed całym Clave. Ale jestem dumna z ciebie bracie.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak…ja nie wiem, czy bym się odważyła.—zaśmiałem się lekko.—Wiem, że Magnus to pewnie docenił. Po tym, jak otrzeźwiał z tego szoku.

-Tak…był zadowolony. A dziś przedstawię go rodzicom, tylko boję się ich reakcji—dodałem po chwili. Isabelle chwyciła moje ręce.

-Hej.—podciągnęła mój podbródek tak, że teraz patrzyłem jej w oczy—Cokolwiek powiedzą, masz mnie i Jace'a po swojej stronie. Poza tym, to nasi rodzice Alec. Zrozumieją.

-No taką mam nadzieję.

Potem wyszliśmy z domu na przyjęcie. Plac Anioła zmienił się niemal nie do poznania. Sala połyskiwała bielą w jego odległym krańcu, częściowo zasłonięta przez las wielkich drzew, który wyrósł pośrodku placu. Były niemal tego samego wzrostu co wieże demonów. Ich srebrzyste pnie obwiązano wstążkami a w zielonej sieci szeleszczących gałęzi umieszczono światełka. Plac wypełnił się zapachem białych kwiatów, dymu i liści. Na jego krańcach ustawiono stoły i długie ławki. Grupy Nocnych Łowców i Podziemnych gromadziły się przy nich, śmiejąc się, pijąc i rozmawiając. Patrzyłem na Magnusa, rozmawiającego z jakąś dziewczyną w cieniu drzewa. Wydawała mi się skądś znajoma. Coś w niej było takiego, ale niezbyt miałem czas by nad tym się zastanowić, gdy mój chłopak podszedł do mnie. Miał na sobie długi, czarny frak założony na fioletową, jedwabną kamizelkę. Chusteczka z wyszytymi inicjałami M.B. wystawała mu z kieszonki.

- Ładna kamizelka – powiedziałem z uśmiechem

- Chciałbyś dostać taką jak ta? – spytał Magnus. – W jakim tylko chcesz kolorze, oczywiście.

- Nie dbam o ubrania – rzuciłem w proteście

- I za to cię kocham – oznajmił Magnus. – Ale kochałbym cię tak samo gdybyś miał, dajmy na to, choć jeden designerski garnitur. To co? Dolce? Zegna? Armani?

Pod nosem burknąłem, że nie interesują mnie ciuchy, a on tylko oplótł moją talię swoim lewym ramieniem. I ruszyliśmy w stronę moich rodziców. Stali na Placu Anioła razem z Jią Penhallow i jej mężem. Kazałem Magnusowi zdjąć tą okropną, cekinową, niebieską opaskę z włosów i wziąłem głęboki wdech.

-Gotowy Magnus?—ścisnął moją dłoń pokrzepiająco i przytaknął. Podeszliśmy bliżej i głośno odchrząknąłem. Mama spojrzała na nas niepewnie. Państwo Penhallow uśmiechnęli się lekko i odeszli.—Mamo, tato…możemy porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście Alexandrze—Powiedziała mama. Jak ja nie lubiłem, kiedy tak się do mnie zwracano—O co chodzi słonko?

-Um…-zacząłem i poczułem, jakby ktoś nagle odciął mi język. Panicznie się bałem, jak zareagują. Magnus ścisnął jeszcze raz moją dłoń, na zachętę. Spojrzałem na niego, a on się lekko uśmiechnął do mnie—Mamo, tato…Magnus to mój chłopak.

Już. Wyrzuciłem to z siebie. Powiedziałeś to Alec, jest już dobrze. Powtarzałem sobie w głowie. Teraz tylko mocniej ścisnąłem dłoń mojego czarownika i czekałem na krzyki ze strony rodziców. Zamknąłem oczy w oczekiwaniu tego, ale nic nie przyszło. Otworzyłem powoli oczy i spojrzałem na rodziców. Nie mieli złych min, ani dobrych. Byli bez wyrazu. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy mam się dalej bać, czy mogę odetchnąć ze spokojem. I wtedy ojciec przemówił.

-Cóż…-zaczął poważnym tonem—Myślę, że wszyscy już o tym wiedzą Alexandrze. Dość wyraźnie zaprezentowałeś to w Sali Porozumień.

-No tak…-powiedziałem cicho

-Początkowo sądziłem, że Wysoki Czarownik rzucił na ciebie czar Alexandrze…ale chyba się pomyliłem

-Tak…znaczy nie, nie rzucił czaru.—Spojrzałem w złoto-zielone kocie oczy Magnusa wypełnione miłością—Ja go kocham.

-Alec—wtrąciła mama—A nie sądzisz, że Magnus jest trochę za stary dla ciebie?

-O przepraszam—wszedł jej w słowo Magnus—Nie jestem, aż tak stary. Mam ledwo 800 lat. Jeszcze nie jestem stary.

-Przepraszam Magnusie—powiedziała mama—Ale rozumiesz…

-Rozumiem Cię Maryse.—mówił łagodnym tonem—Jesteś matką Alexandra, to zrozumiałe, że się martwisz o niego. Ale obiecuję ci, że z mojej strony nie czeka go żadna krzywda.

-Znam Cię już trochę Magnusie, więc chyba mogę ci zaufać.—powiedziała po chwili. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, że zaakceptowała nasz związek—Ale jeśli kiedyś skrzywdzisz moje dziecko, wytropię cię i obedrę ze skóry.

-Mamo!—krzyknąłem z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogła tak grozić Magnusowi.

-Bez obaw Maryse—zapewniał mój czarownik—Nie skrzywdzę go. Za bardzo kocham twojego syna.

-To jakie masz plany wobec Alexandra—dalej przesłuchiwała go, a ja posyłałem przepraszające spojrzenia w stronę Magnusa. Ojciec się nie odzywał, ale nie ma się co dziwić, to zawsze mama zajmowała się nami.

-Kocham go i chcę dać mu tyle szczęścia ile tylko mogę—uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie—A na razie planuję zabrać go w podróż dookoła świata. Oczywiście jeżeli wyrażacie na to zgodę.

Podróż? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Kiedy to wymyślił? Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął.

-Póki co będzie spokojnie, więc myślę, że nie ma przeszkód.—mówiła mama—Ale musicie być z nami w kontakcie.

-Oczywiście mamo—w końcu coś powiedziałem. Już chciałem odejść w stronę Jace'a i Izzy, a wtedy mama wypaliła to pytanie, którego tak pragnąłem uniknąć.

-Sypiasz z moim synem?

-Mamo!—oblałem się rumieńcem tak, że z pewnością moje policzki były w kolorze buraka.

-Moja droga Maryse—zaczął łagodnie Magnus—Dzielę łóżko z twoim synem.—mama spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, a ojciec zszokowany—Ale jeśli pytasz czy uprawiam fizyczną miłość z Alexandrem, to odpowiedź brzmi nie. Jeszcze nie.

-Magnus!—syknąłem na niego. Na Anioła, czy oni muszą o tym rozmawiać. Czułem, że bardziej się zarumieniłem, o ile jeszcze mogłem. Modliłem się w duchu, żeby nie pytali o nic więcej.

-W porządku Alec—poklepał mnie delikatnie po dłoni—Twoi rodzice się martwią i chcą byś był bezpieczny ze mną, prawda?—Maryse przytaknęła—Troszczą się o ciebie.

-Błagam—zacząłem lekko pojękiwać zażenowany, jak nigdy przedtem—Skończmy o tym rozmawiać. Zmieńmy temat.

-Jak długo się spotykacie?—wtrącił mój ojciec, najwyraźniej nie chcąc także słuchać o moim życiu intymnym z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu.

-Technicznie od trzech miesięcy.—powiedział wesoło Magnus.

-Alexandrze—zaczęła łagodnie mama—Dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

-Bałem się—powiedziałem cicho, a mama podeszła do mnie bliżej. Podniosła mój podbródek i spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. Po czym pocałowała mnie w czoło.

-Kochanie, jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. Nie musisz się bać. Możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć.—przytuliła mnie tak mocno, że prawie złamała mi żebra—Jesteś moim dzieckiem Alexandrze, zawsze stanę po twojej stronie.—Odsunęła się ode mnie i spojrzała na Magnusa. Szeroko się uśmiechnęli do siebie i mama podała mu dłoń. On przyjaźnie ją ścisnął—Witamy w rodzinie Magnus.

* * *

POV MAGNUS:

Po pokazie fajerwerek i wieczornej zabawie udałem się do domu Ragnora. Poskładałem jego księgi zaklęć i odesłałem je na Brooklyn, do swojego mieszkania. W środku nocy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyłem doznałem niemałego szoku. Przede mną stał Alec, ubrany tylko i wyłącznie w sweter i jakieś jasne jeansy, zero płaszcza. A na dworze było przeraźliwie zimno.

-Na Lilith! Wejdź do środka, bo zamarzniesz.—wciągnąłem go do domu i zatrzasnąłem drzwi—Co tu robisz Alexandrze?

-Chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, zanim wrócimy do Nowego Jorku jutro rano.

Oplótł mnie swoimi ramionami, które były lodowate. Szybko wyczarowałem gruby koc i okryłem go. Pociągnąłem Alec'a w stronę salonu, który już był uprzątnięty. Podpaliłem drewno w kominku i kazałem mu usiąść na kanapie. Po czym sam usiadłem obok niego i wziąłem go w swoje ramiona.

-Czy twoi rodzice wiedzą, gdzie jesteś?—zapytałem, gdy włożył swoje zimne ręce pod moją koszulkę. Dostałem dreszczy, ale po chwili mi przeszło—Alec?

-Nie sprawdzają mnie. A poza tym teraz i tak by wiedzieli, gdzie jestem. Już wiedzą o tobie, prawda—W sumie racja. Skoro nie ma go w domu, to jest z chłopakiem. Logiczne myślenie. Pomyślałem.—Przyjemnie. Tylko ty i ja.

-Rzeczywiście, przyjemnie. –przez dłuższą chwilę był cicho. Spojrzałem w dół na niego, był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach—O czym myślisz?

-O rozmowie mamy z tatą, którą słyszałem przed wyjściem.

-O czym rozmawiali?—zapytałem zaintrygowany

-O mnie.—powiedział pustym głosem. Wywnioskowałem, że coś jest nie tak, więc zacisnąłem swój uścisk—Mama martwi się, że Clave może pozbawić mnie znaków. Teraz, skoro wiedzą, że jestem gejem i że spotykam się z tobą.

-Alec skarbie—zacząłem łagodnie, głaszcząc go po włosach—Nie mają prawa odebrać ci znaków, za to, że kogoś kochasz.

-O mają—wtrącił ironicznie—Takie jest prawo, przecież wiesz.

-Posłuchaj mnie—powiedziałem poważnym tonem—Nie pozwolę nikomu odebrać ci znaków. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, byś nadal mógł być Nocnym Łowcą. Obiecuję ci.

Nad ranem poczułem, że Alec mnie całuje i wyplątuje się z moich objęć. Zasnęliśmy na kanapie poprzedniej nocy. Wiedziałem, że musi iść do domu. Otworzyłem powoli oczy, kiedy wyszeptał, że spotkamy się przed Gardem i, że mnie kocha. Rano, zanim udałem się do Gardu, musiałem coś jeszcze zrobić. Wiedziałem, że już wybrano nowego Konsula. I wiedziałem, że to z nim muszę porozmawiać, a raczej z nią.

-Magnus Bane—zaczęła wysoka kobieta w brązowych włosach, ubrana w szarą szatę konsula—Czemu zawdzięczam, tę przyjemność?

-Konsulu Penhallow, musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Natychmiast

Zaprosiła mnie do środka swojego domu, co było dla mnie nie lada zaskoczeniem. Wskazała mi kanapę w salonie, abym usiadł. Czułem się tu dziwnie, to tu mały Max zginął…ale teraz nie miałem więcej czasu by nad tym myśleć, musiałem załatwić dość ważną sprawę. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco i zachęcająco. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zacząłem mówić.

-Chodzi o Alexandra

-Tak? Co z młodym Alexandrem Lightwood'em?—patrzyła na mnie przenikliwie—Ach, chodzi o jego…zachowanie w Sali Porozumień i o wasz…związek?

-Tak.—odpowiedziałem pewnym głosem—Znam prawo Nocnych Łowców. Wiem, że nie akceptujecie homoseksualistów. I wiem też, jakie są kary za to.

-Chodzi o odebranie znaków?

-Dokładnie. Nie chcę by Alexander został pozbawiony swoich znaków przeze mnie.

-Sądzę, że Alexander wiedział na co się godzi, gdy pocałował cię wczorajszego dnia. Musisz mi przyznać rację—mówiła sucho Jia. Westchnąłem ciężko i przytaknąłem—Więc w czym problem?

-Nie chcę by odebrano mu znaki. I dlatego przychodzę z propozycją dla ciebie Konsulu—spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona—W zamian za ochronę dla Alexandra, obiecuję, że wejdę w skład Rady i będę na każde zawołanie Clave. Zostanę waszym Czarownikiem. Każde, nawet najdrobniejsze zaklęcie, każda mikstura, każde leczenie Nocnych Łowców…zrobię co tylko chcesz. Tylko błagam, nie odbieraj mu znaków. Nie zasłużył na to. Jest świetnym wojownikiem i doskonale o tym Pani wie.—spojrzałem na nią błagalnie—Proszę nie odbieraj mu znaków.

-Naprawdę go kochasz, prawda? Jesteś w stanie tyle dla niego zrobić.

-Kocham go. I zrobię dla niego wszystko.—spojrzałem na nią pewnie—To co mamy umowę Konsulu Penhallow?

-Niech będzie—powiedziała po dłuższym milczeniu—Alexander nie zostanie pozbawiony swoich znaków. Ale liczę, że i ty dotrzymasz swojej umowy Wysoki Czarowniku, że będziesz na każde moje wezwanie.

Wyciągnęła w moją stronę dłoń. Chwyciłem ją i lekko potrząsnąłem. Byłem z siebie zadowolony. Alec nie zostanie pozbawiony znaków i mógł być dalej ze mną. Czułem, że nam się uda. Teraz kiedy już oficjalnie byliśmy razem, nic nas nie mogło rozdzielić.

* * *

A/N: Kolejny rozdział w piątek, gdyż jutro mam zbyt dużo zajęć związanych z mą edukacją ;)

Jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie

Z pozdrowieniami

Intoxic.

btw. gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania odnośnie TIJTJ lub swobodnie porozmawiać zapraszam na mojego twittera :)

Do Piątku!


	18. Rozdział 15

**_A/N: Z góry uprzedzam, że rozdział ten zawiera insynuacje erotyczne, ale nie martwcie się, nie opisywałam wam szczegółów. _**

**_Ten rozdział w większości nawiązuje, a raczej zawiera, inne moje opowiadanie "Are you the one?". Kto czytał, wie, czego się spodziewać :)_**

**_Roxxie: Ja czytając po raz pierwszy Miasto Szkła (chyba z dobre 2 lata temu) zastanawiałam się, czemu Magnus tak nagle wszedł do Rady i później czemu non stop pomagał Clave. I stąd pojawił się pomysł na "umowę" z Konsul_**

**_Glittery Angel: Maryse, jak każda matka musi bronić swoje dziecko. Stąd ta groźba._**

**_Ewelina: Chciałam pokazać wam inną stronę Maryse, a nie tą ponurą co widzimy w książkach._**

**_Kokosz: Nie spodziewam się hymnów pochwalnych, spodziewam się szczerej opinii. I rzeczywiście, w książce pewnie to by było ukazane bardziej...stonowane. Wiem, moja wersja przedstawienia rodzicom Magnusa, jest wręcz...surrealistyczna, ale chciałam pokazać, że Maryse jednak troszczy się o swoje dzieci, szczególnie po śmierci Max'a. I o ile dobrze pamiętam z Miasta Kości ( a czytałam 3 lata temu, bodajże) Izzy rzeczywiście próbowała zeswatać Magnusa i Alec'a, by Alec dał sobie spokój z Jace'm. _**

**_AUTORKA TEKSTU MA NADZIEJĘ, ŻE TYM ROZDZIAŁEM WAS NIE ZDEPRAWUJE! Jeśli tak, z góry przepraszam!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 15. Chcę byś się ze mną kochał._**

Byliśmy na wakacjach. Tylko ja i Magnus. W ciągu tygodnia zwiedziliśmy już Indie, Niemcy, Holandię, a teraz byliśmy we Francji. A dokładniej mówiąc w Paryżu, Mieście Miłości. Postanowiliśmy spędzić tu kilka dni. I tak wczoraj, spędziliśmy cały dzień na Polach Elizejskich, najbardziej reprezentatywnej alei Paryża. Zwiedzaliśmy Luwr, Łuk Triumfalny, Katedrę Notre Dame, gdzie mój czarownik opowiedział mi dziwną przyziemną legendę o garbusie i jakiejś cygance _(Dzwonnik z Notre Dame—przyp. aut.)_. Zabrał mnie do Conciergerie, gdzie w trakcie rewolucji francuskiej przetrzymywano królową Marię Antoninę, którą jak się okazało, Magnus znał i pomógł jej raz w ucieczce. Czasami zapominam, jak stary jest mój chłopak. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Lubiłem słuchać, jak opowiadał o takich rzeczach. To była część niego. A dziś miał mnie zabrać na kolację na szczycie wieży Eiffela. Romantycznie, prawda?

I tak teraz tu siedzieliśmy, przy stole, nakrytym czerwono-białym obrusem, przy lampce białego wina, czekając na naszego kelnera. Romantyczna kolacja przy świecach. Choć zwykle nie jestem za takimi rzeczami, to z Magnusem czułem się tu świetnie. Jakby to było miejsce do którego należę. Tu z nim, nie liczyło się nic więcej.

Po chwili rozległy się delikatne dźwięki Vivaldiego i wszedł nasz kelner.

-Bonsoir messieurs—zaczął niewysoki chłopak, na oko trochę starszy niż ja. Blond włosy i zielone oczy. Całkiem przystojny. Oczywiście nie tak, jak mój czarownik. Postawił przed nami dwa talerze z czymś, co pachniało nadzwyczaj apetycznie—Bon appetit!

-Merci!—powiedziałem wesoło i uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, a Magnus posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Gdy odszedł od nas, spojrzałem na talerz, a potem na mojego chłopaka—Mam nadzieję, że to nie są ślimaki, ani żabie udka.

-Kotku…nie zamówiłbym czegoś, czego sam nie lubię. Nous consommons coq au vin—posłał mi swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. I jak tu nie kochać go?—Chyba nasz kelner cię lubi.

-Jesteś zazdrosny?—zapytałem zadziornie, jedząc pierwszy kęs duszonego koguta w czerwonym winie. Musiałem przyznać, że to całkiem smaczne danie. Delikatny smak białego mięsa wymieszany z wytrawnością czerwonego wina, zasmakował mi.

-Oczywiście, że jestem zazdrosny—rzucił lekko—Czy ty wiesz, jak nieziemsko przystojny jesteś? Muszę dbać o swoją własność, żeby nikt mi jej nie odebrał.

-Jestem twoją własnością?

-Należysz do mnie Alexandrze. Czy tego chcesz czy nie. Jesteś mój i tylko mój.—złapał mnie za rękę i splótł nasze palce—Mój. A ja bardzo nie lubię się dzielić.

-Nie masz się o co martwić—pogłaskałem wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem—Moje oczy są skierowane tylko na ciebie.

Gdy skończyliśmy jeść, podziwialiśmy nocny widok Paryża. Te wszystkie światła, tworzyły przepiękny wzór i nadawały pewną lekkość całemu miastu. Było tu pięknie.

-Jak tu pięknie—powiedziałem, rozmarzonym głosem. Magnus stał obok mnie.

-Może—zaczął.—Ale ja widzę coś o niebo piękniejszego Alexandrze.

Obróciłem się by spojrzeć na co on patrzy i co jest piękniejszego i dostrzegłem, że Magnus patrzy cały czas na mnie z iskrą w oku. Moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Czarownik wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami i porwał mnie w uścisk. Wpił się namiętnie w moje usta. Poczułem na jego języku smak białego wina, gdy dotknąłem go swoim językiem. Całowaliśmy się przez dobre pięć minut. I wtedy doszło do mnie, co chcę zrobić. Chciałem tego dzisiejszej nocy.

Gdy byliśmy w hotelu, Magnus oznajmił, że idzie wziąć prysznic. Co oznaczało dla mnie jakieś dwadzieścia minut wolności. Miałem czas by przygotować wszystko. Byłem pewien, że chcę tego. I gdy odebrałem zamówienie od boya hotelowego, przystąpiłem do dekoracji.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Wychodząc z pod prysznica, pomyślałem, że noc jest jeszcze młoda, a ja nie byłem tak zmęczony, Alec też nie. Postanowiłem, że możemy jeszcze wyjść gdzieś, może do klubu. Wiem, że mój chłopak niespecjalnie przepada za imprezami, ale jesteśmy w Paryżu, tu imprezy są świetne. Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, na powrót ubrany w czarną koszulę od Armaniego i jasne jeansy, zauważyłem, że w całym pokoju jest ciemno.

-Hej Alec pomyślałem, że możemy…-chciałem zapalić światło, ale wtedy poczułem mocny uścisk na swoim nadgarstku.

-Nie!—rzucił głośno mój nocny łowca—Nie zapalaj światła.

-Alec kochanie, czy wszystko jest w porządku?—zacząłem się trochę martwić.

-Tak—poczułem, że stanął za mną.—Zamknij oczy i zaufaj mi proszę.

-No dobrze—zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem mu się prowadzić. Po kilkunastu krokach zatrzymał nas i poczułem, że teraz stanął przede mną. Złapał mnie za ręce delikatnie.

-Możesz już otworzyć oczy

Posłusznie zrobiłem to. To, co zobaczyłem było dla mnie miłym zaskoczeniem. W całym pokoju stały porozstawiane na szafkach podpalone świece, które dawały półcień. Alexander rumienił się przede mną i patrzył w stronę łóżka za mną. Zaintrygowany obróciłem swoją głowę by spojrzeć co tam jest. I przeszło to moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Na łóżku rozsypane były płatki czerwonych róż. Wszystko to wyglądało przepięknie. Kto by pomyślał, że Nocny Łowca jest romantykiem.

-To piękne Alec. Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?—zapytałem poruszony. Nie pamiętam, żeby ktoś kiedykolwiek zrobił coś tak romantycznego dla mnie.

-Tak…Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo cię kocham. Nawet więcej. Kocham cię całym moim sercem Magnusie Bane.

-Ja ciebie też kocham całym sercem Alec

Pocałowałem go z taką mocą, jakby to miał być nasz ostatni pocałunek. Mogłem poczuć na sobie, wszystko to, co czuł teraz Alec. I vice versa. Alexander mógł czuć moje uczucia, moją miłość, moje pożądanie. Ręka Alec'a przesunęła się na kołnierz mojej koszuli i zaczął ją delikatnie odpinać. Zmroziło mnie na chwilę. Poprzednim razem, gdy to robił, chciał się ze mną przespać. Gdy już prawie odpiął wszystkie guziki, zatrzymałem jego ręce i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy.

-Alec jesteś pewien? Nie chcę cię do niczego popychać. Kocham Cię, mogę zaczekać…

-Magnus!—przerwał mi niecierpliwie—Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś mi, że mój pierwszy raz powinien być z kimś kogo darzę głębokim uczuciem?—przytaknąłem mu—I jak powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu, tylko chcesz się ze mną kochać?—Ponownie przytaknąłem—Chcę byś wiedział, że zrozumiałem tą różnicę. I chcę byś się ze mną kochał tej nocy.—przełknął ciężko ślinę i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej—Tylko się boję…ja nigdy…no wiesz…

-W porządku—zacząłem—Poprowadzę cię.

-Ufam ci Magnus

Po tych słowach, subtelnie popchnąłem go na łóżko, a gdy leżał już na środku, usiadłem okrakiem na nim. Pocałowałem go namiętnie w usta. Po chwili poczułem, jak Alec do końca rozpiął moją koszulę, tym razem nie zatrzymałem go i moment później już ściągał ją ze mnie. Włożyłem swoje dłonie pod koszulę mojego chłopca i zacząłem go dotykać. Po chwili nie mogłem już tego wytrzymać i zdjąłem ubranie z niego. Podziwiałem jego nagą klatkę piersiową, pełną run i blizn. Dotknąłem każdej, ucząc się jej na pamięć. Zacząłem je wszystkie całować. Na Lilith, był tak piękny, jak Anioł.

-Jesteś piękny Alexandrze—wyszeptałem mu do ucha i zacząłem skubać jego ucho. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem cichy jęk zadowolenia z jego ust.

O tak, to była jak muzyka dla moich uszu. Zacząłem całować linię jego szczęki, potem przesunąłem swoje usta na jego szyję, pozostawiając wiele malinek. Alec jęczał moje imię tak głośno, że to mnie podniecało coraz bardziej. Położyłem swoją dłoń na jego prawym udzie i zacząłem ją przemieszczać w górę i dół. Złapał mnie mocniej i wpił się w moje usta, drżąc od mojego dotyku. Alec złapał za pasek od moich spodni, ręce mu się trzęsły, ale w końcu go odpiął. Przesunąłem bardziej swoje biodra na biodra chłopaka i poczułem między swoimi udami, jak bardzo mu się to spodobało. Alec zrobił się czerwony na twarzy

-Przepraszam—wyszeptał

-Nie masz za co. To normalne kotku—zacząłem, głaszcząc jego policzek i subtelnie go pocałowałem—Podoba mi się, że wywieram taki efekt na tobie. Podnieca mnie to jeszcze bardziej.—Przesunąłem swoją rękę po jego klatce piersiowej i zatrzymałem dosłownie centymetr nad paskiem.—Jeśli tego nie chcesz, mogę przestać. Jeśli nie czujesz się z tym dobrze, nie musimy tego robić.

Alec warknął ze złości i po chwili sam odpiął i zsunął swoje spodnie. Leżał przede mną tylko i wyłącznie w czarnych bokserkach. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i polizałem swoje usta, na ten widok. Już czułem, że robi mi się niewiarygodnie gorąco. Alexander położył dłoń na mojej piersi i przesuwał ją w dół, aż do mojego przyrodzenia i ścisnął mocno. Oczy otworzyły mi się szeroko, gdy spojrzałem na niego. Jego oczy wręcz ociekały pożądaniem. Moje zresztą też. Pragnęliśmy siebie i to było pewne. Ale nie byłem jeszcze do końca przekonany, czy on naprawdę jest na to gotów. Alec złapał mnie mocno i przekręcił nas tak, że teraz to ja leżałem pod nim. Zaczął całować moją klatkę piersiową i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, zacząłem wymawiać jego imię, a raczej pojękiwać kiedy delikatnie ugryzł mnie w szyję. Ten chłopiec wie, jak mnie podniecić. Położyłem swoje ręce na jego plecach i przysunąłem go bliżej. Zaczął lizać moją szyję od zagłębienia za prawym uchem, do miejsca gdzie styka się z ramieniem. Jednocześnie wodził jedną z dłoni po moim lewym udzie. Na Lilith, byłem prawie w niebie. Przez te dreszcze, które Alec u mnie wywołał, czułem, że już niedługo moje podniecenie będzie widoczne. I nie pomyliłem się. Alec uśmiechał się do mnie sugestywnie i patrzył na dolną partię mojego ciała. Koniec pomyślałem. Teraz moje pożądanie weźmie górę. A tak pragnąłem tego chłopca. Pragnąłem uczynić go tylko moim. Przekręciłem nas ponownie i pozbyłem się swoich spodni.

-Alec to twoja ostatnia szansa by mnie zatrzymać—wysapałem—W przeciwnym razie wezmę cię tu i teraz.

-Magnus—wyszeptał mi do ucha, prowadząc moją dłoń na swoje przyrodzenie—Pragnę cię. Teraz.

…

Nad ranem Alexander spał w moich ramionach, wycieńczony po nocnych aktywnościach. Podziwiałem jego nagie ciało, które było naznaczone przeze mnie. Był piękny jak Anioł. Mój Anioł. Kiedy myślałem, że już wcześniej byłem w niebie, to grubo się myliłem. Niebo miałem z moim Alexandrem, gdy w rozkoszy krzyczał moje imię. Moje osobiste niebo. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś go dostąpię. Ale to wszystko dzięki, temu pięknemu chłopakowi, który teraz leżał obok mnie.

-Gapisz się na mnie—usłyszałem mruk Alec'a.—Czuję twój wzrok na sobie.

-Nic na to nie poradzę, jesteś przepiękny kochanie—To była prawda. Ten nagi chłopiec był najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką widziałem w całym moim życiu. Mógłbym podziwiać go cały dzień i noc. Alec obrócił się do mnie i przybliżył swoją twarz. Nachyliłem się do niego i po chwili się całowaliśmy. Gdy się oderwaliśmy od siebie uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko—Dzień dobry kotku.

Mój Nocny Łowca przybliżył się do mnie i wtulił się w moje ramiona. Położył swoją głowę w miejscu, gdzie bije moje serce. Pogładziłem jego włosy i złożyłem na nich pocałunek.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Troszkę obolały…

-Jeżeli chcesz to mogę cię uleczyć—wtrąciłem

-Nie!—przerwał mi—Chcę czuć wszystko. Poza tym drobnym bólem, czuję się dobrze

-Czyli podobało ci się? Spełniłem twoje oczekiwania?

-Było… wspaniale. A tobie się podobało?—mówił niepewnym głosem—Wiem, że nie jestem doświadczony, ale czy w jakimś stopniu czułeś się dobrze?

-Dobrze?—rzekłem głośniejszym tonem—Alec, to była najwspanialsza rzecz w moim długim życiu. Było wręcz nieziemsko, magicznie. Byłeś wspaniały. Nigdy nie doświadczyłem…tak wspaniałego aktu fizycznej miłości. Kocham cię. I czuję się zaszczycony, że byłem twoim pierwszym. To znaczy dla mnie tak wiele.

-Cieszę się. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym to zrobić z kimś innym. Z nikim innym nie mógłbym i nie chcę się kochać. Tylko z tobą.—złapał moją rękę w swoją i przycisnął je do swojego serca.—Ty jesteś tym, którego kocham.—Posłałem mu najszczerszy uśmiech, jaki mogłem. Alec zdjął ze swojego palca rodzinny pierścień i założył mi go na prawą dłoń—To nie jest pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie musisz robić takiej zszokowanej miny—powiedział lekko, a ja wciąż byłem zszokowany—Ale chcę byś go wziął, na znak, że jestem tylko twój.

Patrzyłem na pierścień rodzinny Ligtwood'ów, zwykły srebrny z literą „L" i płomieniem, ale dla mnie to była najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie. Było to zapewnienie uczuć Alexandra względem mnie. Jeśli miałem jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, czy mnie kocha, to już znikły. Byłem pewien, że ten chłopiec jest tym jedynym dla mnie. Tym, z którym mogę dzielić swoje życie, tym z którym chciałbym się zestarzeć. Tym dla którego byłbym w stanie poświęcić swoją nieśmiertelność. Tym, u którego boku chciałbym umrzeć. Tak, Alexander Gideon Lightwood trzymał moje serce w mocnym uścisku. Był dla mnie tym jednym jedynym.

-Jesteś mój. A ja należę do ciebie Alexandrze.

* * *

A/N: Kolejny rozdział...ach no niech będzie...jutro :)

Zdeprawowałam was?

Jeśli tak, to szczerze przepraszam!

Intoxic


	19. Rozdział 15A

**_A/N: Nie planowałam tego rozdziału, ale po przeczytaniu komentarzy od was, zdecydowałam, że mogę opisać wakacje. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Wszystkie miejsca opisane, sugeruję zobaczyć na google. A w szczególności z Niemiec. _**

**_Roxxie: Myślę, że Alec jak każdy,ok większość, zakochany chłopak ma romantyczną stronę. _**

**_Kokosz: Proszę bardzo, z dedykacją dla ciebie. Co robili na wakacjach. Spaghetti w Paryżu? Proszę cię! W życiu by nie jedli takich rzeczy tam. Jedli jedno z tradycyjnych dań francuskich, z własnego doświadczenia powiem, że pyszne to jest. A co do deprawowania, to nie wiem w jakim wieku jesteście i co wam nie przeszkadza, stąd z góry były przeprosiny itd. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Nie mogło by się obyć bez banalnych tekścików z romansideł :)_**

**_Ewelina: Cieszę się, że trzymał dobry poziom :)_**

**_Jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie i już z góry dziękuję za komentarze_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 15A. Wakacje_**

Nasze wakacje były wspaniałe, nie to mało powiedziane, były nieziemskie. Po raz pierwszy czułem się wolny. Nikt na mnie krzywo nie patrzył i mogłem się odprężyć. Zwiedziliśmy z Magnusem tyle miejsc. Wszystkie były wspaniałe. Nigdy nie byłem poza Nowym Jorkiem, nie licząc Idrisu. O tych miejscach tylko czytałem w książkach. A teraz mogłem je podziwiać. I to z najlepszym facetem na świecie.

* * *

_Indie:_

Przechadzając się po ulicach Agru podziwiałem kolorowe życie tego miasta. Wszystko tu było tak jasne, tak radosne, tak kolorowe, że aż nie mogłem się nie uśmiechać do ludzi. Choć przez większość czasu rumieniec z twarzy mi nie schodził, gdy Magnus trzymał mnie za rękę, mając na sobie nic poza Sari. A teraz mieliśmy zwiedzać Taj Mahal. Mój czarownik oczywiście opowiadał mi całą historię budynku, a ja nie mogłem przestać się zachwycać.

-Podoba cię się kochanie?—zapytał, gdy oglądaliśmy wewnętrzną architekturę. Wszystkie zdobienia na ścianach, ukazywały świetność tego obiektu.

-Bardzo

-A wiesz, że Taj Mahal zostało okrzyknięte najpiękniejszym pomnikiem miłości?—spojrzałem na niego pytająco—Wiesz, że Szahdżachan kazał wybudować to dla swojej ukochanej żony Mumtal Mahal, w zasadzie dla jej upamiętnienia.

-Czytałem o tym.—przyznałem lekko

-Romantyczny gest nie sądzisz kotku?

-Rzeczywiście. Musiał ją bardzo kochać.

Po zwiedzaniu Taj Mahal'u Magnus zabrał mnie jeszcze do Czerwonego Fortu. Następnie poszliśmy zjeść coś co się nazywało Phal ka pakora. Gdy zapytałem Magnusa co to znaczy, powiedział mi, że najpierw mam spróbować. Więc z pewną ostrożnością, zaufałem jego gustom i spróbowałem tej potrawy. I musiałem mu przyznać rację, była wyśmienita.

-Smakowało słonko?—Przytaknąłem mu, biorąc ostatni kęs owoców smażonych w cieście.—To dobrze.

W Indiach zwiedziliśmy jeszcze Bombaj, Delhi i Śrinagar, gdzie oczywiście Magnus zrobił zakupy.

-Myślisz, że ten się spodoba Izzy?—powiedział do mnie, trzymając w dłoni czerwony, kaszmirowy szal.

-To ty się znasz na modzie—odpowiedziałem—Ale jest ładny.

-To go weźmiemy. A może te…Och, Alexandrze spójrz—wskazywał na jakiś naszyjnik z niebieskim kamieniem w środku, całkiem ładny—Weźmy go dla twojej matki. Będzie pasował jej do oczu. Tak, tak. Bierzemy—zwrócił się do starszej kobiety, która sprzedawała na stoisku —Kaisē maiṁ isakē li'ē bhugatāna karatē haiṁ?

Nie miałem pojęcia co do niej powiedział. Nie znałem języka hindi. Magnus wręczył kobiecie pieniądze, a ta się uśmiechnęła do mnie.

-Vaha sundara nīlī ām̐khēṁ hai — powiedziała kobieta. Magnus obrócił się do mnie i wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, na co ja się oblałem rumieńcem

-Duniyā mēṁ sabasē sundara— odpowiedział i pożegnał się. Gdy podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę, chciałem spytać o czym rozmawiali, ale Magnus mnie wyprzedził—Powiedziała, że masz piękne oczy. A ja tylko potwierdziłem.

-Maiṁ tumasē pyāra karatā hūm̐ - powiedział do mnie i lekko mnie pocałował.

-Co to znaczy?

-Kocham cię—wyszeptał mi i ruszyliśmy w stronę hotelu.

Czas w Indiach, był jednym z najlepszych do tej pory.

* * *

_Holandia:_

W Holandii zwiedziliśmy oczywiście Amsterdam, podziwiałem tamtejsze kanały i muzea, w których Magnus opowiadał mi o Van Gogh'u. Wieczorem zabrał mnie na Warmoesstraat, co było dla mnie gorszym doświadczeniem niż gotowanie Isabelle. Gdy w końcu zgodziłem się pójść z nim do klubu, oczywiście po godzinie jego jęczenia mi nad uchem 'No proszę Alexandrze, no proszę chodźmy', nie sądziłem, że weźmie mnie do klubu dla gejów. Po pół godzinie niemal wywlokłem go stamtąd, nie chcąc już być obserwowanym głodnymi wzrokami innych mężczyzn.

Następnego dnia oczywiście wynagrodził mi to, zabierając mnie do Zaanse Schans, gdzie mogłem podziwiać malowniczą wieś. Coś co zwykle się widuje na pocztówkach holenderskich. Sielski widoczek, przyjemna atmosfera, zapach lekkości.

-Nadal jesteś zły o ten klub?—zapytał mnie, gdy przechadzaliśmy się alejkami—Kochanie chciałem byś się tylko rozluźnił

-Już o tym nie wspominajmy—powiedziałem szybko—Nawet twoje imprezy dałbym radę przeżyć, ale nie klub dla gejów.

-Zapamiętam na przyszłość.

-Nie to, że będę brał udział w twoich przyjęciach—posmutniał na twarzy, więc złapałem go za rękę i przyciągnąłem bliżej siebie—Wiesz, że to nie moja broszka. Ja nie lubię takich zabaw.

-Dobrze. Niech będzie.—pocałował moje czoło nim weszliśmy do środka jednego z wiatraków.

-Jak ci się podoba w Holandii na razie?—zapytał mnie

-Tu jest świetnie, tak spokojnie. Chciałbym tu zostać na zawsze.

-A co byśmy tu robili?—wtrącił, śmiejąc się—Zajęli się produkcją sera?

-Mielibyśmy spokojne życie, tylko we dwoje.—szeroko się uśmiechnął do mnie.

-Och, jak ja bym tego chciał kochanie.—stanąłem na palcach i tym razem to ja go pocałowałem subtelnie w usta. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie, Magnus uniósł mój podbródek i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.—ik hou van je Alec

-Też cię kocham Magnus.

Holandia należała do jednych z moich ulubionych miejsc od teraz.

* * *

_Niemcy:_

Będąc w Niemczech, Magnus oczywiście zabrał mnie najpierw do Berlina. Zwiedzaliśmy tam Bramę Brandenburską, Pałac Charlottenburg, do którego nie można było oficjalnie wejść wtedy, z powodu remontu, ale Magnus będąc sobą, przeniósł nas tam. Oglądaliśmy królewskie komnaty. Potem mój czarownik nie mógł się obejść bez pójścia na Kurfüstendamm, co się okazało być największą handlową ulicą Berlina. Spędziliśmy tam cztery godziny robiąc zakupy. Jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń życiowych, jak do tej pory. Nawet atak wielkich demonów był przyjemniejszy niż to. Ale ponieważ Magnus był taki słodki dla mnie, postanowiłem, że mogę się poświęcić dla niego ten jeden raz. Na szczęście nie próbował aż tak długo mnie przekonywać bym założył lederhosen, jak on. Mój czarownik wyglądał w nich nadzwyczaj dobrze. Kolejno w Poczdamie zwiedziliśmy Pałac Charlottenhof. Ale najpiękniejszy widok dopiero mnie czekał. Gdy wysiedliśmy z wypożyczonego samochodu, po czterech godzinach jazdy, do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem czegoś równie pięknego, może poza Magnusem o poranku, ale to…to był najpiękniejszy budynek na świecie. Zamek Neuschwanstein.

-Jaki piękny—powiedziałem rozmarzonym głosem. Magnus stał za mną z ramionami wokół mojej talii.—Dziękuję, że mnie tu przywiozłeś.

-Dla ciebie wszystko kochanie.—powiedział, całując mnie w policzek—Chodź do środka.

-Możemy?

-Kotku, jestem Czarownikiem, ja mogę wejść wszędzie.

Stojąc na jednym z balkonów i podziwiając Alpy, cieszyliśmy się oboje, że jesteśmy tu razem.

-Wiesz, czuję się prawie jak królewna—rzucił Magnus—Ty byłbyś moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, który przyszedłby mnie uratować z jednej z tych wież.

-Raczej musiałbyś być królewiczem Mags—powiedziałem, gdy przestałem się śmiać—Zapomniałeś? Ja lubię facetów, nie kobiety.

-Detale kochanie. Ale wyobrażam sobie mnie i ciebie w takim zamku, bylibyśmy jak w jednej z tych bajek.—zrobił dłuższą przerwę i złapał mnie za dłoń, splatając nasze palce—nasza bajka by się kończyła i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Zarumieniłem się na te słowa i przyciągnąłem go bliżej. Na horyzoncie zachodziło słońce. Spojrzałem w jego przepiękne kocie oczy, w których teraz odbijał się pomarańczowy kolor. Pogłaskałem jego policzek.

-Kocham Cię Magnus

-Ich liebe dich Alexander.

Nasz pobyt w Niemczech uważam za bardzo owocny.

* * *

_Francja: Paryż:_

Czas spędzony w Paryżu, był najwspanialszym czasem, jaki przyszło nam spędzić razem.

Po naszej upojnej nocy spędziliśmy jeszcze kilka godzin w tym mieście. Nim przyszedł już czas, by wybrać się dalej, ostatni raz postanowiliśmy udać się na wieżę Eiffela.

-Alec robię zdjęcie, chodź tu!—krzyknął do mnie Magnus. Dziś był ubrany w pasiastą, marynarską bluzę, skórzane spodnie i czarny beret na głowie. Gdy w końcu podszedłem do niego obrócił mnie tak, że teraz to ja stałem przed nim, a on za mną z ramionami wokół mojej talii, podbródek na moim ramieniu.—A teraz uśmiech kotku.

Pstryk! Chwilę później zdjęcie było na telefonie. Oczywiście wysłałem je Jace'owi, jak wiele innych wcześniej.

-Je t'aime Magnus—powiedziałem mu i pocałowałem go na środku placu.

-Je t'aime également ma chérie

* * *

_Włochy :_

Podróż gondolą w Wenecji, była jedną z najromantyczniejszych rzeczy, jakie Magnus zrobił dla mnie. I wszystko byłoby pięknie i wspaniale, gdyby nie zaczął śpiewać razem z gondolierem, ubrany w pelerynę i kapelusz gondoliera. Siedząc tam nie mogłem powstrzymać się ze śmiechu. Mój czarownik miał wiele zalet i talentów, ale śpiew do nich nie należał.

Wciąż miał ten strój na sobie, gdy przechadzaliśmy się po ogrodach Boboli we Florencji.

-Magnus mógłbyś zdjąć już tę pelerynę—powiedziałem do niego

-Kochanie, nie pociągam cię jako tajemniczy gondolier?—wzruszył brwiami.

-Przeprasz…przepraszam—znów się roześmiałem. Starając się uspokoić wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów—Huuu..Magnus wyglądasz o wiele lepiej bez tego.

-Widzę do czego zmierzasz Alexandrze…ale to musi poczekać aż wrócimy do hotelu. Teraz czas na spacer.

Ogrody były bardzo piękne, prawie tak piękne jak zieleń w Idrisie.

-Hej Magnus?—obrócił się do mnie, a ja zrobiłem mu zdjęcie z zaskoczenia

-Hej! To nie fair, nie miałem czasu, by zrobić ładną minę!

-Wyszło pięknie—powiedziałem i schowałem telefon do kieszeni.

-Masz szczęście, że cię kocham, inaczej bym ci nie uwierzył—cmoknął mój policzek—Ti amo tanto

-Ti amo Mags

* * *

_Hiszpania:_

W Hiszpanii miałem okazję zobaczyć La Mezquita, czyli katedrę w Cordobie, Palacio Real, czyli pałac Burbonów. Popołudnie spędziliśmy odpoczywając w El Retiro, zażywaliśmy tam świeżego powietrza, spacerując zielonymi alejkami. Następnie Magnus zabrał mnie na Las Ventas, gdzie oglądaliśmy starcia matadorów z bykami.

-Muszę mieć taką kurtkę—rzucił nagle Magnus, wskazując mi na jednego z matadorów, w złotej kurtce.—Świetnie będzie pasowała do tych czarnych spodni z brokatem na przedzie, nie sądzisz kotku?

-Tak—tylko odpowiedziałem, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem tego, że matador ani razu nie został tknięty przez byka, który naprawdę był groźny.

Kolejny dzień spędziliśmy w połowie na plaży w Costa Brava. Oczywiście Magnus przez bite cztery godziny wygrzewał się na słońcu, choć próbowałem przekonać go by wszedł do wody.

-Przecież będę tam z tobą. Nic ci się nie stanie, obiecuję.—kręcił tylko głową—Ładnie proszę?

-Ugh…no dobrze! Nie umiem ci odmówić gdy robisz taką słodką minkę—podał mi rękę i poszliśmy razem w stronę wody. I kiedy już myślałem, że przekonałem go do tego, on tylko zanurzył nogi i w mgnieniu oka wyszedł z wody—Już. Byłem. Zadowolony?

-Może w takim razie chodźmy pozwiedzać, bo nie sądzę, że dam radę kolejną godzinę leżeć na słońcu—przytaknął mi i ruszyliśmy w miasto.

W Madrycie zwiedzaliśmy muzeum Prado, w którym miałem okazję zobaczyć wiele dzieł, znakomitych artystów. Mój chłopak był tak miły i opowiedział mi co nieco o każdym z nich. Miałem nawet skromne wrażenie, że sporo z nich znał osobiście. Bo opowiadał o rzeczach, których raczej nie wyczyta się w książkach od historii.

-Był całkiem odważny wiesz. Namalował kobiecy akt w czasach, gdy to nie było dozwolone—szeptał mi, gdy przyglądałem się obrazom Velázquez'a.

-Kiedy to było?

-Szesnasty wiek. Strasznie pruderyjni ludzie wtedy byli.—machnął ręką i wyciągnął mnie z muzeum.

-Wiesz Alexandrze—rzucił do mnie w drodze powrotnej do hotelu—Mam ochotę na deser.

-Deser?—on tylko przytaknął—A co byś chciał na ten deser?

-Alfajor—powiedział wesoło

-Że co? Mówię po hiszpańsku, ale nie mam pojęcia co to jest.

-Dlatego dowiesz się dopiero na miejscu.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w małej kawiarence, Magnus zamówił ten deser, czymkolwiek on był. Po dziesięciu minutach podeszła do nas młoda dziewczyna i postawiła przed nami talerz z ciastkami…właściwie to były jakieś rurki z nadzieniem. Do tego podała nam po kubku gorącej czekolady, w której wyczułem chili. Jak się okazało te Alfajor to nic innego jak kruche ciastka z jakimś słodkim nadzieniem, który smakował prawie jak karmel.

-Co to jest to w środku?—zapytałem Magnusa

-Kajmak kochanie. Słodkie prawda?—pokiwałem głową, biorąc drugie ciastko—A wiesz ile to ma kalorii?

-Z pewnością dużo—tym razem to on pokiwał głową—Będę musiał pobiegać by to spalić.

-Och kotku, znam lepszy sposób na spalenie kalorii.—jak zwykle musiał mnie drażnić. Gdy mrugnął do mnie, moje policzki natychmiast zrobiły się gorętsze, co za tym idzie znów rumieniłem się—Jak ja uwielbiam, gdy się rumienisz.

-Musisz to robić?

-Oczywiście, że tak.—rzucił to tak, jakby to była rzeczywiście oczywistość—Uwielbiam gdy twoje policzki są różowiutkie słonko.—przewróciłem tylko oczami.—No już nie dąsaj się.

Gdy wyszliśmy z kawiarni, jeszcze się przeszliśmy po malowniczych uliczkach Madrytu. A ja byłem coraz bardziej podekscytowany jutrzejszym dniem. Jutro mieliśmy się udać do Wiednia.

Tylko jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, jakim koszmarnym okaże się jutrzejszy dzień.

* * *

A/N: Nowy rozdział w poniedziałek :)


	20. Rozdział 16

**_A/N: Ponieważ ostatnio było tak słodko i romantycznie, przez dość długi okres, teraz przyszedł czas na trochę dramatu. Wiem, wiem, pewnie większość z was nienawidzi tej sceny z MUA, ja też, ale cóż. _**

**_Ewelina: Dokładnie, nie może być cały czas słodko, bo powiałoby tu nudą_**

**_Glittery Angel: Wiem, gdy tylko mój znajomy opowiedział mi o tym zamku, od razu mi się spodobał. _**

**_Ola1494: No ja myślę, że będziesz sobie wyobrażać MALEC'a na balkonie, jeśli uda ci się kiedyś zobaczyć zamek_**

**_Roxxie: Prawda? Magnus jako gondolier...boki zrywać._**

**_Kokosz: Oczywiście, że uwielbiam rumieniącego się Alec'a. Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie wplotła w rozdział jednego czy dwóch rumieńców :) Też nie lubię Camille, ale cóż namieszała sporo w książkach, więc musi się pojawić._**

**_alicelightwoodbane: "jesteś mój" to było z jakiegoś serialu, który kiedyś oglądałam. Z tymi rurkami to musiałby być z bitą śmietaną, wtedy sobie wyobraź minę Alec'a ;) _**

**_Czas na nowy. Jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

**_I dziękuję za komentarze, kocham was wszystkich!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 16. Ja żyję wiecznie, a inni nie_**

Byłem ostro wkurzony, kiedy mama przysłała ognistą wiadomość Magnusowi. Musimy wracać, bo jakiś wampir chce rozmawiać tylko z nim. Cholera jasna, a mieliśmy bardzo udany dzień w Wiedniu. Mieliśmy iść do opery. Ale nie. Musieli nam przeszkodzić. A było tak przyjemnie bez Clave i całej reszty podziemnych.

-Przepraszam cię kotku.—Zaczął przepraszającym tonem, gdy wchodziliśmy do sanktuarium za moją matką –Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Muszę pomóc Clave. Jestem w Radzie

-Nieważne—rzuciłem sucho, gdy zobaczyłem swojego brata i Simona stojącego pod kolumnami.

Mama powiedziała, że Camille jest podejrzana przez Clave o zabicie trzech Nocnych Łowców i, że będzie rozmawiała tylko z Magnusem. Warknąłem cicho na to.

- Porozmawiam z Camille - rzekł krótko mój chłopak, zdejmując rękawiczki.

- Camille? – Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony. - Znasz ją? A może... ona zna ciebie?

- Znamy się.—Magnus wzruszył ramionami, bardzo lekko—Kiedyś była moją dziewczyną.

-Twoją dziewczyną?—wypaliłem piekielnie ogłupiały. Nie ja jeden byłem zaskoczony tym obwieszczeniem.—Umawiałeś się z wampirem? Z wampirzycą?

-To było 130 lat temu—rzucił lekko—Od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem

-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?—drążyłem dalej temat. Nic nigdy mi nie mówi o sobie. Zaczynało mnie to irytować. A on tylko głośno westchnął i spojrzał na mnie z przejęciem.

-Alexandrze, żyję setki lat. Byłem z mężczyznami, byłem z kobietami - z faerie, czarownikami, wampirami, nawet z dżinami. - Zerknął na mamę, która wyglądała na lekko przerażoną. - Za dużo informacji?

Gdy mama odeszła by poszukać Kadira, ja wciąż patrzyłem na niego zszokowany i zły. Ale potrzebowałem odpowiedzi, natychmiast.

-A z iloma ludźmi? - dopytywałem się. - Tak z grubsza.

- Nie potrafię zliczyć, zresztą to nie ma znaczenia.—Magnus pokręcił głową.—Teraz najważniejsze jest to, co czuję do ciebie.

- Więcej niż sto? - nie ustępowałem. A Magnus popatrzył na mnie pustym wzrokiem.—Dwieście?

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że akurat teraz odbywamy tę rozmowę - powiedział Magnus.

- Dlaczego tak dużo?—starałem się być spokojny, ale krew we mnie wrzała. Dlaczego z tyloma się umawiał, może nie lubi stałych związków.—Szybko się nudzisz?

- Ja żyję wiecznie - przypomniał mi cicho Magnus. - Ale inni nie.

Poczułem, jakby ktoś wylał na mnie kubeł lodowatej wody i przyłożył mi w twarz. Rzeczywiście nie dopuszczałem tego wcześniej do umysłu. On będzie żyć wiecznie. A ja nie. Ja umrę za parę lat.

- Więc jesteś z nimi, dopóki żyją, a potem znajdujesz sobie kogoś innego?

- Wolałbyś, żebym całą wieczność spędził sam?—do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Miałem wrażenie, że się rozpłaczę.

- Idę poszukać Isabelle - oznajmiłem, po czym odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem do Instytutu.

Gdy byłem w Instytucie, poczułem, że po policzkach płyną mi łzy. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Też będę kolejnym w jego dorobku miłosnym. Jednym z wielu. Myślałem, że jestem coś wart dla niego.

-Alec—Isabelle rzuciła mi się na szyję, otarłem szybko łzy, a wtedy ona mnie puściła—Hej, wszystko w porządku?

-Tak.—spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Znała mnie lepiej niż inni—Po prostu odkryłem prawdę, której wcześniej nie chciałem zaakceptować.

-Chodzi o Magnusa?—przytaknąłem. Złapała mnie za ręce i kazała usiąść na kanapie—O co chodzi?

-On będzie żyć wiecznie. A ja mam przed sobą co najwyżej kilkadziesiąt lat. A poza tym, zostawi mnie, kiedy zacznę się starzeć.—wyrzucałem z siebie—I nie dziwię się. Jakbyśmy wyglądali. On super przystojny, wciąż w skórze nastolatka, a ja stary.

-Nie przejmuj się tym teraz Alec.—zaczęła łagodnym tonem—Magnus cię kocha. Jakoś to rozwiążecie.

-Tak—zacząłem pustym głosem—Na pewno Izzy. Na pewno.

Wtedy do salonu weszła mama z Kadirem i ruszyli w stronę Sanktuarium. Podążyłem za nimi. Kiedy znalazłem się pod drzwiami, zacząłem słuchać rozmowy Camille z Magnusem

-Pamiętasz Londyn? - spytała cicho Camille. - Przyjęcia u de Quinceya? Pamiętasz Willa Herondale'a? Wiem, że tak. Ten twój chłoptaś, Lightwood. Nawet są podobni.

- Naprawdę? – mówił zdziwionym głosem Magnus. Więc jest ze mną, bo jestem do kogoś podobny?

- Zawsze miałeś słabość do ładnych chłopców - stwierdziła Camille. Jestem dla niego tylko ładnym chłopcem? Tylko zabawką? W żołądku mi się przewracało, gdy to słyszałem - Ale co mogą ci dać jacyś mali śmiertelnicy? Dziesięć lat, dwadzieścia, nim zaczną się starzeć. Czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt, nim zabierze ich śmierć. Ja mogę ci dać całą wieczność.

I wtedy mama otworzyła drzwi do Sanktuarium, a Magnus spojrzał na mnie pustym wzrokiem, opuszczając dłoń z policzka Camille. O byłem zły…Ale nie chciałem by wiedział, że słyszałem jego rozmowę z nią. Stałem tam tylko z skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi. A ta wredna suka gapiła się na mnie wyzywająco. Miałem ochotę ją zabić.

Później, już podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego Jocelyn i Luke'a w Ironworks, mój gniew był na skraju wytrzymałości. I wiedziałem, że koniec końców wybuchnę. I zrobiłem to, gdy zaczął wspominać o facecie z przeszłości, Woolsey'u Scott'cie. I wyczułem, że musiał z nim też sypiać. I wypaliłem to. I jeszcze, żeby było mało, naszedł na mnie większy gniew, więc wypaliłem, czy chce poflirtować z Jordanem. A on nie lepszy wypalił do mnie, czy gdy tylko o kimś wspomni to, czy będę pytać, czy z nimi też spał. Byłem tak wściekły, że kopnąłem krzesło i odszedłem od stolika. Musiałem zostać sam.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego Alexander się tak wściekł. Przecież wiedział, że jestem już stary, że miałem w przeszłości innych partnerów. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to miało takie znaczenie. Przecież w kółko mu powtarzam, że to jego kocham, i że liczy się dla mnie tu i teraz, z nim, że to on jest moją przyszłością. Ale on najwyraźniej nie może tego zrozumieć. Gdy go w końcu znalazłem bawił się widelcem. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, bo wiedziałem, że był wkurzony o moją rozmowę z Camille. Więc wiedziałem, że coś usłyszał. I nie zaskoczyło mnie, że chodziło o Will'a i jej tekst o ładnych chłopcach. I doskonale wiedziałem, że Alec ma rację, mówiąc, że zmienił dla mnie całe swoje życie. I nieważne jak wiele razy mówię mu, że się dla mnie liczy, on nie chce mi wierzyć. Ale najbardziej mnie zatkało, gdy zapytał po co mi była Biała Księga.

- Przecież wiesz dlaczego. To potężna księga czarów.

- Ale chciałeś jej z konkretnego powodu, prawda? Z powodu czaru, który się w niej znajduje? – Alec zaczerpnął tchu. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Widzę po twojej twarzy, że tak było. Chodziło o czar... który uczyniłby mnie nieśmiertelnym?

- Alec, nie – wyszeptałem wstrząśnięty.. - Ja... nie zrobiłbym tego.

Nie mógłbym mu odebrać jego życia. Nawet jeśli uczyniłoby mnie to szczęśliwym na wieki, mając go przy swoim boku już na zawsze. Ale to nie życie, jakiego pragnę dla niego.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego przez wszystkie lata wszystkich swoich związków nigdy nawet nie próbowałeś uczynić żadnego z nich nieśmiertelnym? Gdybyś mógł zostać ze mną na wieki, nie chciałbyś tego?

- Oczywiście, że bym chciał! - uświadomiłem sobie, że prawie krzyczałem, i z trudem ściszyłem głos. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, co się z tym wiązało - Ale ty nie rozumiesz. Nie dostaje się czegoś za nic. Ceną za wieczne życie...

I wtedy przerwała nam Isabelle, mówiąc, że Camille uciekła z Sanktuarium. Byłem tak wkurzony, że nie mogłem dokończyć rozmowy z Alexandrem. Wiedziałem, że wciąż był na mnie zły. Ale musiałem z drugiej strony dopełnić swoich obowiązków wobec Clave, żeby Konsul Penhallow nie miała do mnie pretensji. Podniosłem się z krzesła i wyszeptałem Alexandrowi do ucha na odchodne

-Nie jesteś dla mnie nikim

-Skoro tak mówisz—powiedział pustym głosem. Westchnąłem ciężko

-Tak mówię.—powiedziałem mocniejszym tonem i ruszyłem za Isabelle. Przy drzwiach obejrzałem się jeszcze raz w stronę Alec'a i w myślach sobie powiedziałem: _Nie jesteś dla mnie nikim Alexandrze, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim._

* * *

A/N: Następny rozdział w środę!


	21. Rozdział 17

**_A/N: Obiecany. Znów trochę dramatu, ale cóż, nie może być wiecznie romantycznie ;)_**

**_Roxxie: Ja mam swoją ideę na to co może być ceną za wieczne życie, ale wolałam tego nie umieszczać. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Być może jeszcze kiedyś Magnus wypowie to głośno_**

**_Kokosz: Oczywiście, że czytam wszystkie wasze komentarze. Są dla mnie pożywką, nie no...czytam z dokładnością, bo chcę znać waszą opinię. Scena przy stole w Ironworks też jest jedną z moich ulubionych z COFA. A wplatam dialogi Cassie czasem by stworzyć własną wersję sceny. Też jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, że Alec mógłby być nieśmiertelny. Myślę, że jeśli Magnus by się zgodził (teoretycznie) to Alec by go koniec końców znienawidził za to itd. _**

**_Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze, i czekam na dalsze opinie_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 17. Nigdy nie będę gotów pozwolić ci odejść_**

Kiedy wracałem na przyjęcie, cały czas rozpamiętywałem swoją rozmowę z Alexandrem. Jak on mógł sądzić, że jest dla mnie trywialny. Czy nie co dzień zapewniałem go o swojej miłości? Ja wiem, że dla niego to wciąż nowe. Wiem, że czasem może się poczuć zagubiony i niepewny. Ale na Lilith, przecież kocham go nad życie. Jestem mu wierny. Kocham tylko jego. Dlaczego dla niego przeszłość ma znaczenie. Przecież jest dla mnie jedynym. Cholera muszę mu to wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz, na spokojnie. I taki miałem plan. Zabrać go do siebie i spokojnie porozmawiać, przeprosić za to, że wyszedłem z przyjęcia i pogodzić się. Tak, to twój plan na dzisiejszy wieczór Magnusie.

Gdy wszedłem do Ironworks, zauważyłem, że nadzwyczaj ubyło gości. Zacząłem wzrokiem szukać Alexandra. Obszedłem cały lokal, a jego nigdzie nie było. Zacząłem się martwić. Bo jak tu się nie martwić, gdy nie możesz znaleźć żadnego z dzieciaków. Ani Isabelle, ani Simona, ani Clary, ani Mai, ani Jordana. A w szczególności nie było mojego chłopaka. Na poważnie serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić, gdy żadne z nich nie odbierało komórki. Do jasnej cholery, gdzie są te dzieciaki. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz. Na parkiecie dostrzegłem tańczących Jocelyn i Luke'a. Podszedłem do nich i postukałem w ramię Jocelyn

-Witaj Magnusie—zaczęła rudowłosa—Jak się bawisz?

-Wybornie—rzuciłem ostro—Ale to nie istotne. Gdzie twoja córka? Nie mogę znaleźć żadnego z dzieciaków.

-Co?!—krzyknęła—Jak to ich nie ma?! Przecież niedawno wszyscy siedzieli przy stolikach. A gdzie Alec, może on wie?

-Jego też nie ma.—powiedziałem szybko—I zaczynam się martwić.

-No właśnie—usłyszałem znajomy głos Maryse—Gdzie są moje dzieci Magnusie?

-Wierz mi Maryse—rzuciłem, gdy się do niej obróciłem—Chciałbym to wiedzieć. Kiedy znajdę Alexandra…

-Możesz go znaleźć?—pytała czarnowłosa kobieta, patrząc na mnie błękitnymi oczyma, jak Alec—Potrafisz, prawda. Możesz znaleźć nasze dzieci.

-Założę się, że tam gdzie jest Alexander, jest i Isabelle, a z nią Clarissa—cholera nie miałem nic, co należy do mojego chłopaka. I wtedy coś zabłysło na moim palcu. Szybko ściągnąłem go z ręki i już miałem wymawiać zaklęcie, ale odezwała się Maryse

-Skąd masz nasz rodzinny pierścień czarowniku?

-Alexander mi wręczył—obie kobiety i Luke spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni—To nie pierścionek zaręczynowy. Znam wasze zasady. Alec mi się nie oświadczył, nie musisz się martwić Maryse—odetchnęła ciężko—No nieważne, drogie panie. Znajdźmy wasze dzieci.

Ścisnąłem mocno w pięści pierścień i przycisnąłem do swojej piersi. Skupiłem swoje myśli na Alexandrze, co nie było trudne i wyszeptałem zaklęcie szukające. Początkowo, coś mnie blokowało. Jakby jakaś potężna magia. Skupiłem się bardziej na Alexandrze. Nagle w moim umyśle pojawiły się obrazy Alexandra w jakimś budynku. Ale co to za miejsce? I po chwili zobaczyłem szerszy kąt. Znałem ten budynek.

-Upper East Side—powiedziałem—Alexander jest tam. Reszta pewnie też. Ruszajmy.

Po dwudziestu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Weszliśmy do budynku. Cały był pogrążony w ciemnościach. Gdy weszliśmy na piętro, zauważyliśmy coś przerażającego. Gdzieniegdzie stały kołyski, z martwymi ciałami niemowląt. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Chciałem jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Wszędzie była krew. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, bo nie wiedziałem, czy wszystko jest w porządku z Alec'iem. Bałem się cholernie o niego. Usłyszałem, że Maryse zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Obróciłem się do niej i zobaczyłem, że na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy. Myślała o Max'ie. Bez namysłu chwyciłem ją za rękę i szybko pociągnąłem ją dalej. Jocelyn ruszyła szybko za nami też, razem z Luke'm. Po chwili wsiedliśmy do windy. Czułem, że jestem coraz bliżej Alexandra, bo pierścień w mojej pięści robił się coraz gorętszy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać w jakim stanie go zastanę. I wtedy otworzyliśmy frontowe drzwi. Maryse od razu podbiegła do Isabelle a ja szukałem Alec'a. I w końcu zauważyłem go. Biegłem do niego tak szybko. Gdy w końcu byłem blisko niego chwyciłem go w moje ramiona i mocno ścisnąłem. Zacząłem badać siniaki i skaleczenia na jego twarzy.

-Jak mogłeś tak odejść i nic mi nie powiedzieć. Przecież bym wam pomógł...

- Przestań. - Alec odsunął się ode mnie, a ja starałem się opanować.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był wychodzić z przyjęcia, tylko zostać z tobą. Camille i tak zniknęła. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podziała, a ponieważ ty nie potrafisz tropić wampirów... - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Mniejsza o to - powiedział. - Ona nie ma znaczenia. Wiem, że ty jedynie próbowałeś pomóc. I nie jestem na ciebie zły, że opuściłeś przyjęcie.

- Ale byłeś – powiedziałem łagodnie. - Widziałem, że jesteś. Dlatego tak się martwiłem. Uciekłeś i naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo tylko dlatego, że byłeś na mnie zły...

- Jestem Nocnym Łowcą—przypomniał mi Alec. - Prowadzę niebezpieczne życie, Magnusie. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Następnym razem zakochaj się w agencie ubezpieczeniowym albo...

- Alexandrze, nie będzie następnego razu. – Oparłem czoło, o jego czoło. I wpatrywałem się z uczuciem w jego piękne błękitne oczy

- Dlaczego? - zapytał. - Przecież ty żyjesz wiecznie, a inni nie.

- Wiem, że tak powiedziałem - przyznałem. - Ale posłuchaj, Alexandrze...

- Nie nazywaj mnie w ten sposób. Tak mówią do mnie rodzice.—mówił ostrym tonem, na co ja się wzdrygnąłem—Przypuszczam, że jak na ciebie to duży postęp, że z takim fatalizmem pogodziłeś się z moją śmiertelnością - wszystko umiera, ple, ple, ple - ale jak myślisz, jak ja się z tym czuję? Zwykłe pary mogą mieć nadzieję. Nadzieję, że razem się zestarzeją, że będą żyć długo i razem umrą, ale my nie możemy jej mieć. Nawet nie wiem, czy chciałbym.

-Alex... Alec, jeśli odniosłeś wrażenie, że pogodziłem się z myślą o twojej śmierci, mogę cię tylko przeprosić.—powiedziałem łamliwym głosem—Próbowałem, myślałem, że mi się udało... ale wciąż wyobrażałem sobie ciebie za pięćdziesiąt, sześćdziesiąt lat. Sądziłem, że może będę gotowy pozwolić ci odejść. Ale teraz wiem, że kiedyś nie będę bardziej gotowy cię stracić niż teraz. - Delikatnie ująłem w dłonie jego twarz. - Czyli wcale.

-Więc co zrobimy? - zapytał szeptem Alec.

-To, co wszyscy – odparłem delikatnie się uśmiechając do niego i gładząc jego policzek. - Jak powiedziałeś, zostaje nam nadzieja.

Popatrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach. Nachyliłem się do niego i złożyłem pocałunek pełen miłości, obietnic i przeprosin na jego ustach. To była prawda. Nigdy nie pogodzę się z tym, że on może odejść. Chciałbym by pozostał ze mną na zawsze. Wodziłem dłońmi po jego plecach, aż w końcu zatrzymałem je na jego talii. Poczułem na ustach słony smak łez. Już nawet nie byłem pewien, które z nas płakało w tamtym momencie. Tak bardzo pragnąłem go zatrzymać dla siebie.

-Tak bardzo się bałem o ciebie—wyszeptałem, gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy—Nie wiedziałem, gdzie zniknąłeś. Nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Tak się bałem…

-Hej. Nie płacz. Już wszystko jest w porządku—powiedział ocierając łzy z mojego policzka—Nic mi nie jest.

-Ale mogło ci się coś stać—powiedziałem cicho, wodząc kciukiem po jego policzku—A ja nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nie mogę cię stracić Alex…Alec. Nie mogę.

-Nie stracisz—wyszeptał i splótł nasze dłonie—Nigdzie się nie wybieram na razie.

- Nigdy nie będę gotów pozwolić ci odejść—zacząłem, przyciskając jego dłoń do mojego serca—Za bardzo cię kocham.

-Ja ciebie też kocham.—uśmiechnął się do mnie. I nie mogłem się powstrzymać i odwzajemniłem uśmiech—I teraz kiedy Lilith nie żyje i Sebastian…możemy rozpocząć nasze życie od nowa. Ty i ja.

-Tylko ty i ja?—zapytałem pełen nadziei

-Tylko ty i ja.

Znów utonęliśmy w namiętnym uścisku. Z obietnicą wspaniałego życia we dwoje. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy jakie piekło nas czekało, za kilka chwil.

* * *

A/N: Wybaczcie, że tak krótko.

Następny rozdział w PIĄTEK!


	22. Rozdział 18

**_A/N: Na miły początek weekendu, obiecany, nowy rozdział. Oczywiście pełen dramatu, więc z góry uprzedzam._**

**_Glittery Angel: Tak, tak, Jace zaginął. I tym samym przechodzimy już do Miasta Zagubionych Dusz..._**

**_Ewelina: Nie przepraszaj ;) _**

**_Roxxie: Być może kiedyś będą mieli życie we dwoje. I tak teraz będzie dużo dramatu_**

**_Kokosz: Wiem, wiem, że ustaliliśmy, że Alec nie jest dzieckiem. Ale użyłam tego określenia do pozostałych. Pasowało mi do wizji sceny. Obiecuję, że Niebieskooki Anioł jeszcze się pojawi nie raz. Spojler z tekstem Jace'a z COHF jest świetny. Chciałabym przeczytać twoją wizję, znaczy to opowiadanie. Jeśli je wstawisz na ff proszę o powiadomienie! _**

**_Jak zwykle dziękuję wam za komentarze i czekam na dalsze opinie!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 18. Obiecuję Ci, że znajdę go._**

Gdy Maryse wróciła z ogrodu na dachu, miała przerażoną minę i oczy pełne łez. Automatycznie Alec odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał przestraszony na matkę, która miała wrócić z jego bratem. Zaczął się trząść i mocno dotknął swojej runy parabatai. Starałem się go uspokoić, ale gdy tylko Maryse się odezwała wyrwał się z moich objęć.

-Moje dziecko…-zaczęła łamliwym głosem—Jego tam nie ma

Podbiegł do niej razem z Isabelle i wzięli ją w ramiona. To było zrozumiałe, że Maryse była przerażona. Nie chciała stracić kolejnego dziecka. A chcąc nie chcąc Jace był jej dzieckiem także. Nie ważne, że adoptowany. Uważała go za swojego syna.

-Mamo jak to go nie ma?—krzyczał Alec odsuwając się od Maryse i biegnąc w stronę dachu. Wszyscy ruszyli za nim.

Na dachu znajdowało się pełno krwi. Krwi Nocnego Łowcy. Od razu to wyczułem. Podszedłem bliżej do Alec'a, który klęczał nad kałużą czerwonej posoki w miejscu gdzie widniały resztki pentagramu.

-Odsuń się stąd Alec—nakazałem, a on grzecznie przytaknął i z bólem serca odsunął się.

Zamoczyłem dłoń we krwi Jace'a. Usłyszałem głośne wzdychania za sobą. Strzęsłem ramiona i oczyściłem umysł. Skupiłem się na Jace'ie i wyszeptałem zaklęcie lokalizujące. Wszystko naprowadzało mnie w stronę tego budynku, jakby Jace wciąż tu był. I wtedy mnie uderzyło, że to nie jest tylko i wyłącznie krew Jace'a. Musiała być wymieszana z krwią Simona. A, że Simon ma także w sobie krew Jace'a automatycznie wskazuje na niego. Warknąłem i kląłem głośno.

-Cholera jasna

-Magnus—zaczął Alec starając się pohamować łzy. Ale ja doskonale go znałem, był tak przestraszony.—Co się dzieje?

-To mi nie pomoże—mówiłem sam do siebie. W końcu zwróciłem się do Clary—Masz coś, co należy do Jace'a?

Zdjęła z szyi jakiś łańcuszek i mi wręczyła. Zauważyłem, że to rodzinny pierścień Morgensternów. No tak, Jace nosił go przez siedemnaście lat. Oczyściłem rękę z krwi Jace'a i ścisnąłem mocno w pięści pierścień. Ponownie wyszeptałem zaklęcie lokalizujące. Po chwili poczułem, że coś mnie blokuje. Jakby potężniejsza magia. Spróbowałem ponownie. I znów nic. Po kilku razach poczułem się bardzo wyczerpany. Straciłem dużo magii na te zaklęcia. W końcu oddałem Clarissie pierścionek i spróbowałem się podnieść z podłogi. I chwilę później już leciałem w dół. Gdyby nie to, że Alec jest ekstra szybki, trafiłbym twarzą w ziemię. Chwycił mnie w swoje ramiona i mocno ścisnął.

-Magnus!—mówił przerażonym głosem—Dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak—mówiłem bezsilnie—Tylko uszło ze mnie dużo energii.—spojrzałem na Maryse—Przykro mi Maryse…coś mnie blokuje…nie mogę złapać z nim kontaktu. Spróbuję znów jutro, dobrze?

-Dziękuję Ci Magnusie—otarła pojedynczą łzę z policzka—Dziękuję, że próbujesz znaleźć moje dziecko.

I wtem usłyszeliśmy głośny huk. Obróciliśmy się wszyscy i dojrzeliśmy, że Clary zemdlała. Jocelyn zaczęła panikować, a Luke tylko chwycił swoją córkę w objęcia i wyszedł z budynku. Za nim podążyła jego narzeczona i Simon. Isabelle wciąż stała z matką. Inni Nocni Łowcy już dawno opuścili budynek. Teraz zostali tylko Lightwood'owie i ja. Zacząłem ciężko oddychać. Czułem, że niedługo moje ciało odmówi mi posłuszeństwa i najprościej w świecie zemdleję z wycieńczenia. Oparłem się mocniej na Alexandrze, a on wyczuwając moją słabość jeszcze bardziej zacisnął swój uścisk wokół mnie.

-Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie odprowadzić do domu Alexandrze?—zapytałem zmęczonym głosem—Po prostu boję się, że gdy stąd wyjdę padnę gdzieś na ulicy.

-Oczywiście, że cię zabiorę do domu—odpowiedział ściskając moją dłoń.

-Dziękuję Alec

-Isabelle chodźmy też do domu—odezwała się już bardziej opanowanym głosem Maryse.—Magnusie chciałabym abyś jutro zjawił się w Instytucie. Zebranie Clave i Rady. Podejmiemy natychmiastowe poszukiwania mojego syna i Jonathana.

-Dobrze…spotkamy się z samego rana w Instytucie Maryse…-czułem już ogromne zmęczenie. Dawno tak dużo magii nie używałem. Oczy zaczęły mi się zamykać i nawet nie spostrzegłem, że Alexander patrzy na mnie z troską w oczach—Co?

-Mamo—zaczął mój Nocny Łowca—Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli zostanę na noc u Magnusa?

Gdybym był bardziej świadomy pewnie bym był zaskoczony tym. Sądziłem, że będzie wolał zostać w domu swoim, z matką i siostrą. Zauważyłem, że Maryse patrzy na nas z przejęciem.

-Dobrze Alexandrze—uśmiechnęła się lekko.—Ale spodziewam się was obojga rano w domu. Mówiąc rano mam na myśli 8 chłopcy.

Oboje pokiwaliśmy głową a Isabelle się do nas uśmiechnęła, po czym razem z matką opuściły budynek. Teraz zostałem sam z Alexandrem. Starałem się nie zamknąć oczu. Na Lilith jeszcze chwila i zasnę na stojąco.

-Hej…dobrze się czujesz?—zapytał mnie z przejęciem—Nie wyglądasz za dobrze

-Dzięki kotku.—powiedziałem ironicznie, a on spojrzał na mnie wymownie—Po prostu te zaklęcia lokalizujące zużyły sporo mojej magii. To przez tę blokadę…przez nią nie mogę wyczuć Jace'a. I to mnie wyczerpało.

-Chcesz wziąć moją siłę?—zaoferował mi swoją dłoń. Złapałem ją delikatnie i zamknąłem jego pięść. Po czym odsunąłem jego dłoń i pokręciłem głową.

-Kochanie jeśli bym wziął od ciebie siłę teraz, nie byłbyś w stanie odprowadzić mnie do mieszkania.—pogładziłem lekko jego policzek—A poza tym. Walczyłeś dziś i musisz być też zmęczony. A przynajmniej jedno z nas powinno mieć w miarę siły, żeby doprowadzić to drugie do domu.

Przytaknął mi. Po chwili przesunął moje dłonie na swoją szyję. I szepnął bym mocno go złapał. Po czym jedną ze swoich rąk wsunął pod moje kolana i uniósł mnie w górę. Złapałem się go mocniej i spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

-Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś mi padł na ulicy—pocałował mnie w czoło—Więc zaniosę cię do domu. Jesteś lekki jak piórko.

-Całą drogę na Brooklyn?—przytaknął mi—Kochanie, niedaleko stąd jest postój taksówek. Weźmy jedną. Będziemy szybciej w domu.

Po dwudziestu minutach byliśmy już przed moim mieszkaniem. Alec będąc dżentelmenem wniósł mnie do środka, po tym, jak zapłacił za jazdę. Idąc pod schody wtuliłem się mocniej w ramiona mojego chłopaka. Na Lilith, mógłbym tak teraz zasnąć. Przycisnąłem głowę do wgłębienia jego szyi i wdychałem jego zapach. Drzewo sandałowe, pot, kurz, krew i mydło. Tak, zapach mojego Alec'a. Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę przymknąć oczy. Otworzyłem je znowu gdy Alec posadził mnie na naszym łóżku i zaczął mnie rozbierać z surduta.

-Co robisz?—zapytałem ziewając

-Ściągam z ciebie ciuchy, żebyś mógł wygodnie spać

Przytaknąłem mu i przymknąłem na chwilę oczy. Otworzyłem je powoli, gdy Alec położył mnie na łóżku i nakrył. Po chwili słyszałem, że ściąga własne ciuchy. Moment później poczułem ruch na łóżku. Alexander położył się obok mnie. Poczułem jego ramię na mojej talii i sekundę później już ułożyłem się w kłębek w jego ramionach. Automatycznie położyłem głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a Alexander oplótł mnie mocniej swoimi ramionami.

-Kocham Cię Alec

-Ja ciebie też Mags—odpowiedział po chwili, składając pocałunek na moich włosach. Spojrzałem w górę na niego. Miał już oczy na wpół otwarte. Podciągnąłem się wyżej z trudem i pocałowałem go na dobranoc

-Znajdę Jace'a. Obiecuję Ci, że go znajdę.—wyszeptałem—Obiecuję, że znajdę twojego brata. Dla ciebie.

-Wiem, że to zrobisz. I za to cię kocham.—odpowiedział ziewając—Dobranoc Mags.

-Dobranoc kotku—wtuliłem się mocniej w niego. A gdy już zamknął oczy, jeszcze raz mu wyszeptałem—Obiecuję Ci, że go znajdę.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia po tym rozdziale?

Moje drogie fanki Malec'a. Chciałabym was zaprosić na opowiadanie, które bardzo mi przypadło do gustu. Jest tam nowa idea tego, co może się stać w COHF. Jeśli nie macie dość MALEC'a, a raczej ich nie można mieć dość, do zapraszam gorąco do przeczytania opowiadania pt. "Miasto Nadzieii", autorką jest Demon Lionka. Polecam serdecznie.

Na Lilith! Jak oficjalnie to zabrzmiało! ;)

Miłego weekendu wszystkim życzę

A nowy rozdział dam wam w NIEDZIELĘ! A co na miły początek tygodnia szkolnego!

Pozdrawiam wszystkich

I dziękuję, za życzenia z weną

Intoxic


	23. Rozdział 19

**_A/N: Rozdział ten jest odautorskim pomysłem, w ogóle nie mającym miejsca w książce. Inspirację do niego zaczerpnęłam z mojej innej opowieści, która powstaje na moim laptopie, pewnie niedługo opublikuje. Nie mniej jednak, mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba trochę troskliwego Alec'a._**

**_Roxxie: Też lubię matczyną stronę Maryse. I tak, ja uważam Jace'a za Lightwood'a, stąd troska Maryse._**

**_Glittery Angel: Brakowało mi trochę czarowania, więc stąd ta zmiana. I tak, troskliwy Alec musi też być._**

**_Kokosz: Wiesz, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że ciągle używam "kotku". Jakoś mi to naturalnie przychodziło. Ale obiecuję, że w przyszłych rozdziałach, pojawią się bardziej wyszukane określenia! Super, że zakładasz konto. I wciąż czekam na to twoje opowiadanie ;)_**

**_Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze i czekam na dalsze opinie._**

**_Miłego czytania_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 19. Nie chcę byś umarł, szukając mojego brata!_**

Już dwa tygodnie szukamy Jace'a. I ani śladu ani po nim, ani po Sebastianie. Każde z nas odchodzi od zmysłów. A w szczególności Clary i mama. Słyszę nocą jak płacze w swojej sypialni. Już straciła jednego syna, nie może stracić kolejnego. Tak samo my nie możemy stracić brata. I wkurza mnie to, że Clave nie chce go dalej szukać, że przestał być ich priorytetem. I nie ważne, że cała Rada i niektórzy z Clave głosowali by dalej szukać Jace'a, pozostała część zdecydowała, że naruszone bariery nad innymi Instytutami są ważniejsze niż znalezienie mojego brata. Prosiliśmy nawet o pomoc Królową Jasnego Dworu. I jak się okazało, mojego brata nie da się znaleźć. Przynajmniej tak sądziliśmy, aż do pewnej nocy. Gdy ten właśnie brat zjawił się w Instytucie. A potem w domu swojej ukochanej. I rozpętało się piekło. Luke został ranny przez Sebastiana, jakimś demonicznym sztyletem. A Jocelyn zaczęła panikować. I właśnie tak, wylądowała z córką w mieszkaniu mojego chłopaka, do czasu, aż Clarissa zniknęła by zjednoczyć się z moim bratem i jej stukniętym bratem.

A mówiąc o moim chłopaku. Całe noce i dnie spędza nad księgami zaklęć i magicznymi księgami, próbując rozszyfrować tajemnicze runy z tego budynku na Upper East Side. Chciałbym mu pomóc jakoś, ale nie wiem jak. To on się zna na magii. Cały czas się głowi nad tym, by je odczytać. Przeczesuje wszystkie księgi jakie ma. Stara się znaleźć cokolwiek. A ja staram się dbać o niego. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, aż do wczorajszego wieczora:

Jak zwykle po poszukiwaniach i po spotkaniu z Clave wróciłem do domu…do mieszkania Magnusa, które ostatnimi czasy coraz bardziej uważałem za dom. Spałem tam więcej razy niż w Instytucie, trzymałem tam swoją szczoteczkę i ciuchy. To tak jakbym już tam mieszkał na stałe. I rzeczywiście Magnus wielokrotnie mnie prosił bym zamieszkał z nim. W końcu nie byłem już dzieckiem. Miałem osiemnaście lat. Ale jakoś perspektywa mieszkania razem jeszcze mnie przerasta…chociaż ostatnio coraz częściej myślę nad przeprowadzką na Brooklyn. Jak odzyskamy Jace'a to będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobię.

Wiedziałem, że Magnus z pewnością będzie znów przeglądał księgi, gdy tylko wejdę do domu. I nie pomyliłem się. Gdy wszedłem do salonu znalazłem go w stosie ksiąg. Ale nie to mnie zaskoczyło. Więcej ten widok mnie zaniepokoił. Magnus łykał jakieś podejrzane białe tabletki. Cicho podszedłem bliżej i chwyciłem fiolkę ze stołu.

-Co to jest?—zapytałem i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że bał się, że go przyłapałem—Co to za tabletki Mags?

-Zwykłe na ból głowy—machnął ręką na mnie i uciekał wzrokiem. O doskonale wiedziałem, co jest grane.

-Kłamiesz.

-Nie Alexandrze. Nie kłamię.

-Co to za tabletki?—naciskałem ponownie. Wziąłem jedną do ręki i przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie. Była całkowicie biała i dość niewielka. To nie mógł być żaden lek. Wszystkie leki mają swoje numery. Tyle wiedziałem. Poza tym, na fiolce nic nie było, żadnej nazwy. Zacząłem świrować—Magnus, na Anioła! Powiedz mi, co to za tabletki!

-Żadne!—naskoczył na mnie nagle.—Nie twój interes dzieciaku!

-Hej!—złapałem go za ramię i podciągnąłem z kanapy.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy i wtedy dostrzegłem coś dziwnego. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, bardziej niż zwykle. Tęczówki zamglone. Na Anioła! On brał narkotyki. Mocniej chwyciłem go, by mi się nie wyrwał z objęć i zaciągnąłem go do łazienki. Walczył ze mną, ale dzięki temu, że nałożyłem na siebie nowe runy siły, nic nie mógł zrobić. Wepchnąłem go do środka i zamknąłem drzwi. Podszedłem do niego, otworzyłem klapę od sedesu. Popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, ale wiedziałem też, że jest gotów się bronić przede mną.

-Alexandrze co ro…

Gdy tylko otworzył szerzej usta, wepchnąłem mu do gardła dwa swoje palce od dłoni. Złapałem jego ramiona, by mnie nie odepchnął, a gdy poczułem, że zaczyna się dusić wyciągnąłem palce z jego gardła i przybliżyłem go do toalety. Zaczął wymiotować. Złapałem jego włosy, by mu nie przeszkadzały. Gdy tak klęczał nad toaletą, usiadłem za nim i zacząłem delikatnie pocierać jego plecy. Bolało mnie to, że muszę oglądać go w takim stanie. Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłem nie zauważyć? Usłyszałem, że zaczął płakać, gdy skończył wymiotować. Szybko poderwałem się z podłogi i nalałem wody w kubek stojący na umywalce. Przystawiłem mu ostrożnie go do ust i przechyliłem. Wypłukał usta i podałem mu ręcznik. Następnie starał się podnieść z podłogi, ale zaczął się chwiać. Szybko chwyciłem go w ramiona i uniosłem. Na Anioła, był okropnie lekki. Zaniosłem go do sypialni i posadziłem na swoich kolanach. Podsunąłem do góry jego koszulkę. Strasznie schudł, widać było mu żebra. Przejechałem po nich delikatnie palcami, nie chcąc go skrzywdzić. Znów usłyszałem, że płacze. Zacisnąłem swój uścisk, gdy mocniej się wtulił we mnie.

-Przepraszam…przepraszam—zaczął szeptać między łzami. Pogładziłem lekko jego włosy—Przepraszam…

-Magnus…dlaczego brałeś narkotyki?

-Tylko…tylko tak mogłem…mogłem zostać świadomy przez większość czasu…nie zasypiałem…miałem więcej czasu na poszukiwania Jace'a…ja chcę go znaleźć dla ciebie…

-A ja nie chcę byś umarł, szukając mojego brata!—krzyknąłem, a on napiął się w moich ramionach. Uniosłem jego podbródek w górę i spojrzałem w jego kocie oczy pełne łez—Przepraszam, że krzyknąłem…Magnus…kocham cię i nie chcę by coś ci się stało…

-Wiem…ale ja chcę pomóc…ja chcę odnaleźć Jace'a…a tylko tak zyskiwałem więcej czasu…Przepraszam…

-Jak długo je brałeś?—zapytałem w końcu. Zamknął swoje oczy tak mocno, że prawie mogłem widzieć, jak jego źrenice się ruszają—Jak długo?

-Kilka dni—powiedział szybko i mocniej mnie ścisnął, opierając głowę o moją klatkę piersiową. Zadrżałem od jego słów. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?

-Na Anioła…jak mogłem tego nie dostrzec? Jak mogłem…

-Przestań!—krzyknął, a ja momentalnie spojrzałem na niego przejęty—To nie twoja wina. To ja brałem narkotyki kiedy cię nie było. To moja wina.—zaczął szybciej i ciężej oddychać. Przestraszyłem się i zacząłem pocierać jego plecy, w geście uspokojenia. Po chwili jego oddech był miarowy—Już w porządku

-Mags…jesteś strasznie lekki. Schudłeś—zacząłem z troską w głosie, jeszcze raz dotykając jego żeber i brzucha pod koszulką—Czuję twoje kości.

-Dziękuję dzióbku. Staram się dbać o linię—rzucił lekko. Skarciłem go wzrokiem.

-Mówię poważnie Mags—spojrzałem na niego wymownie—Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś? Cokolwiek?—Wymamrotał coś do mnie, czego kompletnie nie dało się zrozumieć—Słucham? Nie zrozumiałem

-Powiedziałem, że nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłem—odezwał się głośniej—Chyba na przyjęciu u Jocelyn.

-Na Anioła! Magnus!—krzyknąłem i postawiłem go przed sobą. Wziąłem jego chude ręce w swoje i spojrzałem z przerażeniem. Teraz idealnie widziałem, jak chudy był. Koszulka wisiała na nim, spodnie opadały z talii. Pasek był zapięty na inną dziurkę niż zwykle. Pokręciłem głową. Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić—Nie możesz nie jeść! Chcesz zachorować? To szkodzi tobie.

-Nie miałem czasu…studiowałem te księgi…

-Do jasnej cholery! Zapomnij na chwilę o moim bracie i skup się na sobie.—krzyczałem dalej, a z jego oczu płynęły łzy i zaczął się trząść ze strachu. Ponownie wziąłem go w swoje ramiona—Nie chcę by coś ci się stało. Nie zniósłbym tego.

Posadziłem go na łóżku i poszedłem do kuchni po szklankę wody. Gdy wróciłem Magnus miał przymknięte oczy.

-Mags?—spojrzał na mnie z przymrużonymi oczyma—Wypij to

Wręczyłem mu napój, który on łapczywie pochwycił. Chwilę później oddał mi pustą szklankę. Postawiłem ją obok i kazałem mu się położyć na łóżku. Posłusznie to zrobił. A ja opatuliłem go kocem i pocałowałem go w czoło.

-Śpij Mags. Potrzebujesz snu. Obiecuję, że nikt ci nie będzie przeszkadzał. Tylko pośpij trochę—przytaknął mi ciężko—Jak wstaniesz przygotuję ci coś do zjedzenia.—spojrzał na mnie przerażony—Wmuszę w ciebie jedzenie, jeśli będę musiał. Nie pozwolę byś się pochorował. Zajmę się tobą. Tak, jak ty zawsze zajmujesz się mną. Zadbam o ciebie—Pocałowałem go lekko w policzek.—A teraz śpij. Kocham Cię.

-Kocham Cię Alec. Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc Mags—powiedziałem, stojąc w futrynie drzwi i gasząc światło.—Zadbam o ciebie.

* * *

A/N: Jak wam się podobał troskliwy Nocny Łowca?

Ja lubię tę odsłonę Alexandra.

Kolejny rozdział we wtorek!

Miłego końca weekendu

Intoxic


	24. Rozdział 20

**A/N: Na miły początek wtorku.**

**Glittery Angel: Poniekąd zadba**

**Ewelina: Tak, pojawi się więcej odautorskich pomysłów, gdyż planuję opublikować dalej niż COLS. Mam swoją wersję na to co może się stać w COHF.**

**kokosz: Ja też uwielbiam każdą odsłonę Alec'a. No cóż, szkoda, że nie będziesz mieć konta, ale wierzę w twoje umiejętności i, że rzeczywiście będę miała sposobność do przeczytania twoich prac ;) A co do wyboru kim bym chciała być...czyż to nie oczywiste? Dzieckiem Lilth, czarownikiem ;)**

**Roxxie: Pomysłów mam całą masę.**

**Miłego czytania i czekam na wasze opinie. Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze.**

* * *

**_Rozdział 20. Coś ukrywa przede mną_**

Alec'a już dość długo nie było. Nie sądzę, by aż tak długo mogło trwać zabranie kilku rzeczy z Instytutu. Przecież mogłem mu spokojnie je wyczarować. Ale z jednej strony rozumiałem, że chciał trochę odetchnąć. W kółko zamartwia się zniknięciem Jace'a i jeszcze tym moim ostatnim wybrykiem z narkotykami. Jest ekstra uważny jeśli chodzi o mnie, więc staram się nie naciskać na niego w żadnej sprawie. Staram się ułatwiać wszystko jak tylko mogę.

Po całodziennym czytaniu ksiąg byłem zmęczony i czułem, że zaraz zasnę. By nie spać jak wczoraj na niewygodnej kanapie ruszyłem do sypialni. Dzięki bogu już nie musiałem czekać na Alexandra by wpuścić go do domu, miał swój klucz i w końcu nauczył się go używać. Więc mogłem spokojnie zasnąć. Ale mój sen długo nie potrwał. Usłyszałem głośne miałczenie Prezesa i otworzyłem oczy.

- Co się dzieje?

- Nic - odpowiedział Alec

- Długo cię nie było -odwróciłem się w jego stronę i dotknąłem nagiego ramienia Alec'a. - Twoja skóra jest zimna. I pachniesz nocą.

- Spacerowałem - powiedział Alec niepewnym głosem, w którym mogłem wyłapać nutkę kłamstwa.

- Gdzie?

- Po różnych miejscach - odparł niebieskooki beztrosko. - No wiesz. Tajemniczych miejscach.

- Po tajemniczych miejscach?

Alec kiwnął głową, a ja opadłem na poduszki. Wyczułem, że mnie okłamuje. Coś ukrywa przede mną. Ale dowiem się o co chodzi, jak tylko wszystko się uspokoi. Na razie postanowiłem grać w jego grę.

- Widzę, że poszedłeś do Crazytown -wymamrotałem, zamykając oczy. - Przyniosłeś mi coś?

Alec pochylił się i pocałował mnie w usta.

- Tylko to - powiedział delikatnie, odsuwając się, ale ja uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i złapałem go za ramiona

- Cóż, jeśli zamierzasz mnie obudzić - rzekłem - możesz równie dobrze sprawić, by było to warte mojego czasu.

Pociągnąłem Alec'a tak, że znalazł się na mnie. Spojrzał mi w oczy a ja uniosłem sugestywnie brwi i mocno wpiłem się w jego usta. Moje ręce powędrowały na jego biodra i przysunąłem go bliżej, w odpowiedzi usłyszałem z jego ust cichy jęk zadowolenia. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Natychmiast zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i rozchylił swoje usta tak, żebym mógł wsunąć swój język. Jego dłonie wodziły po mojej nagiej klatce piersiowej w sposób, który lubię. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy poczułem, że potrzebujemy powietrza, a przynajmniej Alec. Przesunąłem swoje usta w dół na jego szyję, lekko podciągając się ku górze. Znalazłem miejsce, w którym można wyczuć puls i dosłownie się przyssałem. Wiedziałem, że to uwielbia.

-Magnusss—wysapał ciężkim głosem—Nie powinnnnniśmyyyy

-Czemu?—zapytałem cicho, starając się nie przerywać całowania

-Moja…moja siostra jest w po…pokoju ooobok…z Simonem…mogą…

-Spokojnie tercinta—spojrzałem mu w oczy, pełne pożądania—Nasza sypialnia jest dźwiękoszczelna.—spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem—Czy myślisz, że pozwoliłbym naszym sąsiadom słuchać twoich krzyków za każdym razem gdy się kochamy? One są zarezerwowane tylko dla mnie mi amore.

-Ja wcale nie…-zaczął, ale gdy spojrzałem na niego wymownie, oblał się rumieńcem—Nie za każdym razem…

-Owszem tak. Ale uwielbiam to.—zacząłem kreślić wzory na jego piersi, w miejscach, gdzie widniały jego runy.—To znaczy, że satysfakcjonuję cię Alexandrze

-Pewnie, że tak—odpowiedział beztrosko. Po chwili chyba doszło do niego, co powiedział, bo zrobił się bardziej czerwony na twarzy. Pogłaskałem go po policzku, a on popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Następnie nachylił się i szepnął mi do ucha—Dziś ja sprawię, że będziesz krzyczał

Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko w szoku. Czy ja śnię, czy Alexander zaproponował byśmy się kochali, gdy inni są w naszym domu? Na Lilith, jeśli to jest sen, to błagam niech nikt mnie nie budzi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i polizałem swoje wargi.

-Jesteś pewien Alexandrze?—spojrzałem wyzywająco na niego. Przytaknął mi automatycznie.

-Dziś ja chcę być na górze. Pozwól mi siebie posiąść

Na Lilith, to było jak spełnienie marzeń. Alexander błagający mnie. Od razu się zgodziłem, choć z góry wiedziałem, że to będzie piekielny ból dla mnie. Od dawna nikomu się nie oddawałem. Zwykle to ja byłem górą. Ale z Alexandrem to co innego niż zwykły seks. Chciałem poczuć go w sobie. Wiedziałem, że on też chce uczynić mnie tylko swoim. I ja też tego pragnąłem. I zgodziłem się.

Po pół godzinie oboje leżeliśmy na łóżku ciężko oddychając, cali pokryci potem i ekstazą. Na Lilith nie sądziłem, że to będzie tak wspaniałe doznanie dla mnie. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zrobiliśmy.

-Jak się czujesz?—zapytał mnie Alec

-Wspaniale—obróciłem się do niego i syknąłem cicho z bólu. Wciąż dolna część ciała bolała mnie cholernie, ale przeżyję.

-Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem ci ból…

-Hej!—przerwałem mu, chwytając jego ręce w swoje i mocno ściskając—Nie sprawiłeś mi bólu. Po prostu…dawno nie oddawałem się nikomu…Możesz to uznać, jak prawie pierwszy raz dla mnie…z tobą.—wciąż patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem—Poważnie Alexandrze…już jest dobrze. Poza tym, jestem czarownikiem, mogę uśmierzyć szybko jakikolwiek ból.—zrobiłem drobną pauzę i spojrzałem na niego niepewnym wzrokiem—A tobie? Podobało się? Bycie na górze?

-Jasne, że tak—odpowiedział szybko—Musimy zmieniać się rolami częściej.

-Jak sobie życzysz Aniele.—Alec ziewnął i wtulił się we mnie.—Dobranoc skarbie

Rano obudziło mnie jakieś poruszanie na łóżku. Otworzyłem powoli oczy i zobaczyłem, że Alec próbuje się wyrwać z moich objęć. Zacisnąłem je jeszcze bardziej.

-Mags! Puść mnie—starał się wyrwać—Muszę iść wziąć prysznic

-Jest za wcześnie! Wracaj spać—przycisnąłem go mocniej do łóżka i wdrapałem się na niego.—Śpij Nocny Łowco.

-Magnus…muszę wstać. Jest już…-spojrzał na zegarek na swojej szafce nocnej—siódma. Jest siódma.

-To co z tego. Jest za wcześnie!—złapał mnie mocno i obrócił nas tak, że teraz to ja leżałem pod nim. Pocałował mnie mocno w usta. A po chwili się oderwał ode mnie i wyskoczył z łóżka—Niech cię Alec. Wygrałeś ten jeden raz.

Po piętnastu minutach wrócił owinięty tylko ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Podparłem się na jednym łokciu i obserwowałem, jak się ubiera. Ach…to jego nagie ciało. Mógłbym schrupać.

-Przestań się gapić—rzucił do mnie—I wstawaj. Bo nasz znajomy demon ma nam coś do powiedzenia.

-O czym mówisz?—zapytałem zaskoczony, wstając z łóżka i ruszając w stronę szafy.

-W naszym salonie pentagram świeci na niebiesko. I wczoraj w nocy, gdy wróciłem robił to samo. I to nie jest normalne.

I wtedy do mnie doszło, że chciałem porozmawiać z Alexandrem o jego wczorajszym powrocie. Wiedziałem, że mnie oszukał. Dlaczego nie chce mi powiedzieć, gdzie był. A co ważniejsze dlaczego powiedział, że idzie do Instytutu po ciuchy, skoro żadnych nie przyniósł ze sobą. Kiedy się w końcu ubrałem w skórzane spodnie i czerwony top z błyskawicą, spojrzałem na swojego chłopaka trzymającego w ręku kubek z czarną kawą a w drugiej kubek z latte dla mnie. Nauczył się obsługiwać nasz ekspres, żebym nie musiał 'kraść'. Czepia się. Przecież ja nie 'kradnę' tylko 'wyczarowuję'.

-Alec, gdzie wczoraj byłeś?—zapytałem biorąc od niego kubek.

-Przecież ci mówiłem, że idę do Instytutu, a potem spacerowałem

-A gdzie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?—drążyłem dalej.

-Różnie Magnus. To nie ma znaczenia—Widziałem, że napiął swoje mięśnie. Kłamał jak z nut. Tylko nie wiedziałem dlaczego mnie okłamuje.—To bez znaczenia teraz. Chodźmy

-Skoro tak mówisz

I wyszliśmy z sypialni. A ja byłem zdeterminowany by czym prędzej odkryć dlaczego mnie okłamuje. Coś ukrywasz przede mną Alexandrze, ale ja się dowiem co. I z tą myślą podążyłem za nim.

* * *

A/N: Oczywiście wiecie, co Alec ukrywa prawda?

Wiecie do jakiego momentu się zbliżamy, prawda?

Kolejny rozdział...JUTRO. Bo kocham was wszystkich, więc dam wam jutro!

Kocham was wszystkich

Intoxic


	25. Rozdział 21

**_A/N: Rozdział krótki, ale opiewa moją ulubioną scenę z MZD. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba._**

**_Glittery Angel: Czy przyjemny, zależy jak na to spojrzeć._**

**_Roxxie: Dziś jeszcze nie ma zerwania. I dzięki! Uwielbiam wczuwać się w Magnusa, zdecydowanie lepiej mi to wychodzi niż wczuwanie się w Alec'a_**

**_Ewelina: Przyznam się bez bicia, że uroniłam łezkę także, przy zerwaniu. I tak, niedługo już pojawią się moje odautorskie pomysły_**

**_A teraz miłego czytania. I jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 21. Nie możesz mnie zostawić!_**

Strzelałem z łuku do każdego mrocznego Nocnego Łowcy, którego udało mi się dostrzec. Automatycznie wystrzeliwałem jedną strzałę, po drugiej. Jak maszyna. Starałem się skupić by nie trafić żadnego z moich przyjaciół. I na szczęście udawało mi się. Gdy już zostało ich mniej, nagle usłyszałem głośny krzyk Simona i Isabelle. Zabiłem jeszcze dwoje wrogów i obróciłem się do nich. To, co zobaczyłem, zatrzymało moje serce na kilka sekund.

Magnus upadał na ziemię trzymając się za klatkę piersiową.

Nad nim stała Amatis Herondale, która szykowała się do wbicia mu sztyletu w serce. Natychmiast wystrzeliłem strzałę w jej stronę. Cios był tak mocny, że kobieta upadła na ziemię.

W mgnieniu oka rzuciłem łuk na ziemię i zbiegłem na dół do Magnusa. W głowie wciąż błagałem anioły, o to by przeżył.

'_Proszę, nie umieraj. Błagam, nie możesz mnie zostawić!_' Powtarzałem sobie w duchu non stop, gdy biegłem do niego i klęczącej obok mojej siostry.

Padłem na kolana obok nich. Miałem wrażenie, że nie mogę oddychać, gdy patrzyłem na jego bladą twarz. Na jego zbroi była krew, zresztą dookoła niego też. Byłem przerażony tym widokiem. _Przecież on nie może umrzeć! Jest nieśmiertelny! Nie może!_ Mój umysł non stop mi to powtarzał. _To powinienem być ja, nie on. Błagam, niech on nie będzie martwy._

-Alec—gdzieś usłyszałem cicho głos Izzy—Alec on żyje.

-Sztylet—udało mi się wydukać, gdy mój oddech drżał, i stawał się ciężki.

Moja siostra podała mi swój sztylet, a ja ostrożnie rozciąłem zbroję i koszulkę mojego czarownika. Na jego żebrach widniała paskudna, ogromna rana, z której lała się krew. Szybko przycisnąłem do niej swoją kurtkę, by jakoś zatamować krwotok. I wtedy usłyszałem coś, co na nowo ruszyło moje serce.

- Och, - mruknął słabo Magnus, otwierając swoje oczy – przestań nachylać się i przygniatać mnie.

-Na Raziela!—odetchnąłem z ulgą. Moje serce się trochę uspokoiło.—Wszystko w porządku z tobą.

Wsunąłem swoją rękę pod jego głowę, by trochę ją unieść. Drugą dłonią muskałem delikatnie jego policzek.

-Przez chwilę myślałem…-przerwałem, nie chcąc by moja siostra słyszała naszą rozmowę, ale ona okazała się być szybszą i ulotniła się w stronę Simona.—Widziałem, jak upadasz…tak się bałem…Myślałem, że nie żyjesz

- Co, przez bliznę? - Spojrzał w dół na moją zakrwawioną kurtkę. – No dobrze, głębokie zadrapanie. Co, swoją drogą, wygląda jak zrobione może przez ogromnego kota.

- Majaczysz? – spytałem zdziwiony jego słowami.

- Nie. - Magnus złączył brwi. - Amatis celowała w moje serce. Problemem jest to, że wraz z utratą krwi moja energia i zdolności uzdrawiania maleją. -Wziął głęboki wdech, co zakończyło się duszącym kaszlem. Automatycznie włączyła się u mnie panika. - Daj mi rękę.

Chwycił mocno moją dłoń i splótł nasze palce. Przez chwilę poczułem, że temperatura jego ciała spadła, nie był tak ciepły jak zwykle. Pewnie przez utratę krwi.

-Pamiętasz noc, walkę na statku Valentine'a, kiedy potrzebowałem twojej siły?—zapytał wolno

- Znów jej potrzebujesz? – spytałem z troską. - Mogę ci ją dać.

- Zawsze będę potrzebować twojej siły, Alec. - powiedział Magnus i zamknął oczy.

Nasze złączone dłonie zaczęły nagle świecić jasnym blaskiem. Nie mogłem oderwać od tego wzroku. Znów poczułem to samo dziwne uczucie, jakby moc Magnusa mnie przyciągała. Jakby był we mnie w tej chwili. Jakbyśmy byli jednością. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez uczucia gilgotania od środka, jak przy wymianie sił. Ale jednak teraz to było coś więcej, coś bardziej naszego, intymnego. W jednej chwili znów poczułem, jakbyśmy byli tylko we dwoje.

W końcu Magnus przerwał połączenie, a ja ostrożnie uniosłem go tak, że teraz półleżał w moich ramionach.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się bałem o ciebie.—powiedziałem, całując czubek jego głowy.—Przysięgam na Anioła, że moje serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, gdy upadałeś.

-Już w porządku kochanie. Nic mi nie jest.—odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem.—Rana się już leczy, czuję to.

-Przecież jesteś nieśmiertelny…ja nie mogłem pojąć tego, że mógłbyś umrzeć przede mną

-Alec groszku—znów odkaszlnął mocno, na co ja się wzdrygnąłem—Nie martw się już.

-Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz mnie zostawić, rozumiesz?—przycisnąłem go mocniej do swojej piersi na co on syknął—Przepraszam.

-Nic się nie stało, tylko trochę jestem obolały.

-Bardzo boli?—zapytałem, przyglądając się ranie, która już prawie się zasklepiła.

-Nie, aż tak bardzo—uśmiechnął się głupawo—Ale możesz zostać moją pielęgniarką. Będę grzecznym pacjentem i pozwolę się otoczyć opieką. Nawet znajdę ci strój sexi pielęgniarki.

-Oczywiście, że cię nie spuszczę z oka teraz.—powiedziałem, gdy przestałem się rumienić—Ale nie będę nosił stroju pielęgniarki

-Czemu?—jęknął—Ałć.

-Co się stało?—zapytałem zaalarmowany

-Nic, nic. Tylko nie mogę brać jeszcze głębokich wdechów.—odetchnąłem na myśl, że to nic poważnego. Zacząłem lekko przeczesywać jego włosy, gdy podeszła do nas mama

-Chłopcy wszystko z wami w porządku?

-Tak mamo.—powiedziałem cicho—Teraz już tak.

-Alec gdzie twoja siostra?—pokręciłem głową, na znak, że nie wiem, a ona poszła szukać dalej

-Może pomóżmy im szukać reszty?—rzucił Magnus

-O nie! Ty się nigdzie nie ruszasz.—mocniej go złapałem za ramiona, oczywiście, starając się nie sprawiać mu bólu—Mama poszuka reszty.

I wtem poczułem ogromny ból w sercu, moja klatka piersiowa się zacieśniła, nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Magnus zaalarmowany tym, podniósł się z moich kolan i zarzucił mi ramiona na szyję.

-Kotku, co się dzieje? Alec? Kochanie proszę odezwij się—mówił przerażony, a ja nie mogłem wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Czułem, jakby część mnie umierała. I wtedy wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje

-Jace—z trudem wyszeptałem.

Magnus mocniej mnie przycisnął do swojego ciała. I wtedy poczułem, że runa przestała mnie palić. Wróciła do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje, co się z Jace'm dzieje. Po kilku minutach moje ciało i umysł się uspokoiły. Magnus jakby to wyczuł i odsunął się nieznacznie ode mnie.

-Skarbie?—ton jego głosu wciąż był przerażony.

-Już w porządku…chyba…

-Co to było?

-Jace…mój parabatai…

I wtedy zobaczyłem, jak ojciec wynosił Jace'a w swoich ramionach. Mama obok niego przeczesywała zakrwawione włosy mojego brata. Za nimi Izzy pomagała Simonowi. Clary w ramionach Luke'a, z Jocelyn u boku. Powoli razem z Magnusem podnieśliśmy się z podłogi, trzymałem go mocno w ramionach, bo jego ruchy nie były jeszcze stabilne.

-Zabieramy Jace'a do Instytutu—powiedziała Izzy—Wróć później do domu. Będę ci pisać o jego stanie

Gdy w końcu byliśmy w naszym mieszkaniu, już oboje odświeżeni, Magnus natychmiast zasnął w moich ramionach. Ja całą noc obserwowałem, czy nic się z nim nie dzieje. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykałem oczy, widziałem obraz upadającego Magnusa i Amatis unoszącą nad nim sztylet. Obraz ten będzie mnie prześladował jeszcze długo. To był pierwszy raz, gdy tak mocno się bałem o Magnusa. I nie chcę nigdy więcej odczuwać tego strachu.

Spojrzałem na jego spokojną twarz, pogrążoną w śnie, przyciśniętą do mojej klatki piersiowej. Całując czubek jego głowy, po raz ostatni tej nocy, wyszeptałem mu _nie możesz mnie zostawić._

* * *

A/N: Kolejny rozdział w piątek!


	26. Rozdział 22

**_A/N: I moi kochani nadszedł ten znienawidzony moment przez wszystkich fanów MALEC'a..._**

**_Przepraszam, że taki krótki, ale obiecuję wam, że następny będzie naprawdę długi._**

**_Glittery Angel: Oczywiście, że Magnus w takich momentach myśli o jednym ;)_**

**_Roxxie: Przykro mi, że ich rozdzielam :( _**

**_Demon Lionka: Miło mi, że dołączyłaś do czytelników. I tak, zdecydowanie lepiej i łatwiej mi się pisze jako Magnus, lepiej się w niego wczuwam, może dlatego, że jest mi bliższy charakterem niż Alec. _**

**_Kokosz: Dzień kota? Ciekawe święta macie w szkole. I polubiłam stronkę, nawet poleciłam osobie, która ma, jak to my nazywamy "FAZĘ" na Jace'a ;) Pozdrów także swoich znajomych od Intoxic! Ja tam często daje Demony i Anioły w jednym zdaniu, więc jak dla mnie Lilith i Razjel mogą być w jednym zdaniu!_**

**_A teraz nowy. Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 22. To koniec. Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć_**.

Kiedy po raz kolejny przeczytałem tę ognistą wiadomość, nie mogłem uwierzyć. Czy to prawda? Czy on rzeczywiście to zrobił?

_„Twój kochany Nocny Łowca spotyka się ze mną ostatnio Magnusie. Jest taki naiwny. Ma się dziś ze mną spotkać w starych tunelach City Hall. Tak go kochasz, a on zawarł ze mną umowę. Obiecał zabić Raphael'a Santiago w zamian za zaklęcie, które uczyni cię śmiertelnym. Musi cię bardzo kochać, skoro chce ci odebrać nieśmiertelność, nie sądzisz kochany? _

_Camille Belcourt"_

To nie mogła być prawda. Alexander nie mógł się z nią spotykać. Przecież ostrzegałem go, że ta suka manipuluje wszystkimi. Nie byłby taki głupi, prawda? A jednak się myliłem. Gdy tylko dotarłem na miejsce zobaczyłem znajomą mi postać, obróconą do mnie plecami. Znajoma linia pleców, czarna czupryna i białe magiczne światło w dłoni.

- Alec, - powiedziałem- Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Zauważyłem, że zatrzymał się i napiął mięśnie. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś go tu znajdzie. Powoli się do mnie obrócił. Ruszyłem do przodu i po chwili mógł mnie lepiej zobaczyć. Przyglądał mi się z troską i przerażeniem.

- Magnus. - rzekł Alec. - Myślałem, że śpisz.

- Oczywiście. – mruknąłem. W moim głosie słychać było złość.

- Śledzisz mnie? - spytał Alec.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Pomogło mi to, że wiedziałem gdzie jesteś. - Ruszył się sztywno. Wyjąłem złożony papier z kieszeni.. - Kiedy powiedziała mi, że tutaj będziesz… powiedziała mi o umowie, którą zawarła z tobą… nie uwierzyłem jej. Nie chciałem jej uwierzyć. Ale jesteś tutaj.

- Camille powiedziała ci...

- Przestań. – przerwałem mu podnosząc rękę—Oczywiście, że to zrobiła. Ostrzegałem cię, że jest mistrzynią manipulacji, ale nie posłuchałeś mnie. Jak myślisz, kogo wolałaby mieć po swojej stronie ciebie czy mnie? Masz osiemnaście lat, Alexandrze. Nie byłbyś potężnym sojusznikiem.

- Już powiedziałem jej, - zaczął Alec. - że nie zabije Raphaela. Przyszedłem tutaj tylko po to, by powiedzieć jej, że zrywam umowę, że nie zrobię tego...

- Musiałeś przyjść aż tutaj, do opuszczonej stacji metra, by jej to powiedzieć? - uniosłem brwi w geście zdziwienia. - Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że taką wiadomość lepiej przekazać z większej odległości?

- To było...

- I nawet jeżeli przyszedłeś tutaj, niepotrzebnie, by powiedzieć, że umowa wygasła – mówiłem spokojnym głosem. - dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Plotki? Spotkanie towarzyskie? Wytłumacz mi to, Alexandrze, bo czegoś w tym wszystkim brakuje.

- Magnus. - Zrobił krok w moją stronę, a ja się odsunąłem. Stałem sztywno i patrzyłem na niego bez wyrazu. Nie mogłem z siebie wydobyć żadnej emocji, choć jego zbolała mina działała na mnie ogromnie. Chciałem go wziąć w swoje ramiona, pocieszyć. Ale mnie zranił.

- Tak mi przykro. - powiedział Alec. Jego głos był szorstki i nierówny- Nigdy nie chciałem...

- Myślałem o tym. - zacząłem smutnym głosem - To był też powód do tego, dlaczego pragnąłem posiadać Białą Księgę. Nieśmiertelność może być ciężarem. Myślisz o dniach, które masz przed sobą, że będziesz wszędzie, widział wszystko. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie doświadczyłem, to starzenie się z kimś, kogo kochałem. Myślałem, że mógłbyś to być ty—zrobiłem pauzę. Tak bardzo pragnąłem się zestarzeć z Alexandrem u boku—Ale to nie daje ci prawa, by ustalać czas trwania mojego życia.

- Wiem. – jego głos był łamiący się - Wiem i nie chciałem...

- Będę poza mieszkaniem cały dzień. – zacząłem sucho- Przyjdź i weź swoje rzeczy. Zostaw swój klucz na stole w jadalni. – Wpatrywałem się przenikliwie w Alec'a - To koniec. Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć, Alec. I żadnego z twoich przyjaciół. Mam dosyć bycia ich maskotką

Dłonie Alec'a zaczęły się trząść, tak bardzo, że upuścił magiczne światło, które po chwili zgasło, a on upadł na kolana, na ziemię, wśród śmieci i brudu. Podszedłem bliżej niego i chwyciłem z ziemi magiczne światło. Świeciło i migotało dziwną, kolorową poświatą.

- To nie powinno tak świecić. - powiedział pustym głosem Alec. - Powinno to robić tylko w dłoni Nocnego Łowcy.—wyciągnąłem kamień w jego stronę. Jarzył się on ciemnoczerwonym kolorem, jak rozżarzone węgle.—To przez twojego ojca?

Włożyłem mu kamień do dłoni. Gdy tylko go dotknąłem zmartwiłem się. Był wręcz lodowaty

- Jesteś przerażająco zimny.

- Naprawdę?

- Alexandrze…-przyciągnąłem go do siebie, a kamień migotał między nami różnymi kolorami. Alec położył głowę na moim ramieniu, pozwalając przytulić się. Chciałem go trochę ogrzać. Wciąż bardzo się o niego troszczyłem.

- Pocałuj mnie. - powiedział Nocny Łowca.

Dotknąłem policzka Alec'a, delikatnie i niemal w roztargnieniu muskałem kciukiem skórę wzdłuż kości policzkowych Nocnego Łowcy. Kiedy pochyliłem się, by go pocałować, Alec złapał za rękaw mojej marynarki, a magiczny kamień zapłonął między nami w gamie niesamowitych barw: różowej, niebieskiej i zielonej.

To był powolny i smutny pocałunek. Starałem się powstrzymać moje łzy. Kiedy odsunąłem się, kamień w dłoni Alexandra świecił już białą poświatą.

- Aku cinta kamu.—szepnąłem cicho, dotykając jego policzka.

- Co to znaczy?

- To oznacza, że cię kocham. Nic tego nie zmieni.—odsunąłem się dalej z bólem serca.

- Ale jeżeli mnie kochasz...

- Oczywiście, że tak. Bardziej, niż myślałem. - powiedziałem. - Ale to nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłeś.

- Ale to był błąd, - zaczął szeptem Alec. - Jeden błąd...

- Jeden błąd?—zaśmiałem się—To tak, jakby powiedziano o dziewiczym rejsie Titanica, że było to drobnym wypadkiem łodzi. Alec, chciałeś skrócić moje życie!

- To była tylko jej oferta, ale myślałem o tym i nie mogę. Nie mogę tego zrobić.

- Powinieneś to przemyśleć. Nie wspomniałeś o tym nigdy. - potrząsnąłem głową w roztargnieniu. - Nie ufałeś mi. Zupełnie.

- Ja, - zaczął Alec. - Spróbuję. Daj mi kolejną szansę...

- Nie. - szepnąłem. - I jeśli mogę dać ci radę. Unikaj Camille. Nadchodzi wojna, Alexandrze, i chyba nie chcesz, by twoja lojalność byłą kwestionowana. Prawda?

Gdy obróciłem się od niego i zacząłem odchodzić, pozwoliłem sobie na łzy. Nie mogłem ich powstrzymać. Na Lilith, chciałem nawet tam wrócić do niego. Moje serce wyrywało się w przeciwnym kierunku. Kazało mi zawrócić i wziąć go w ramiona, pocałować z taką siłą, jak nigdy przedtem. Szeptać mu do ucha, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale mój umysł ciągle mi powtarzał: on zdradził twoje zaufanie. Nie zasługuje na ciebie. Nie kocha cię tak mocno, jak ty jego kochasz. NIE! Alec kocha mnie, powtarzałem sobie. Tego byłem pewien. Tylko dlaczego mi nie ufał.

Gdy znalazłem się w znajomym domu, pozwoliłem sobie w końcu na porządny płacz. Wiedziałem, że Cate zaraz wróci i nie będę sam. I nie pomyliłem się. Chwilę po mnie weszła do swojego mieszkania. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, od razu wzięła mnie w swoje ramiona. Rozpłakałem się po raz kolejny.

-Kochanie co się stało?—pytała ściskając mnie mocno

-To koniec—wyszeptałem między łzami

-Koniec z czym?

-Koniec między mną a Alexandrem…zerwałem z nim

-Na Lilith! Dlaczego? Co zrobił? Jeśli cię skrzywdził…

-Nie! Znaczy tak, skrzywdził mnie. Ale nie w fizyczny sposób.—patrzyła na mnie zagadkowym wzrokiem.—Zdradził mnie

-Utnę mu jego…

-Nie w ten sposób! Nie spał z nikim innym…Zdradził moje zaufanie Cate—wytarłem łzy z policzków i zobaczyłem, że mam na dłoniach czarną maź. Świetnie, makijaż rozmazałem.—Spotykał się z Camille za moimi plecami. I chciał odebrać mi nieśmiertelność.

-Przykro mi…

-Ja go kocham. Nie wiem, jak mam żyć bez niego…To ten jedyny Cate….Zawsze będę go kochał…

-Może jeszcze znajdziesz sobie kogoś…

-Nie! Będę go kochał zawsze, czy tego chcę czy nie…Jest tym jedynym dla mnie…moją drugą połówką…I dlatego będę piekielnie cierpiał do końca życia…

* * *

I ZAKOŃCZYLIŚMY ZDARZENIA Z MIASTA ZAGUBIONYCH DUSZ, ALE NIE OBAWIAJCIE SIĘ MOI KOCHANI! NIE KOŃCZĘ JESZCZE TEJ OPOWIEŚCI! MAM W ZANADRZU KILKA POMYSŁÓW JESZCZE!

A/N: Kolejny JUTRO! Po południu ;)

Jeśli ktoś rozumie język angielski, to zapraszam do przeczytania nowego opowiadania, które będzie zbiorem jednorozdziałowców o MALEC'u, zatytułowany "The meaning of Love" ("Znaczenie Miłości")

Ponieważ skończyłam pisać "A different world", więc teraz skupię się bardziej na TIJTJ i będę publikowała pewnie częściej!

Pozdrowienia

I miłego początku weekendu,

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze,

Kocham was wszystkich

Intoxic


	27. Rozdział 23

**_A/N: W gwoli wyjaśnienia, przewiduje jeszcze sporo rozdziałów._**

**_Glittery Angel: Powiedzmy, że do kwestii _****_możliwego_****_ zejścia się bohaterów, jeszcze zostało kilka rozdziałów_**

**_Roxxie: Musiałam ich rozdzielić, aż tak bardzo nie chciałam odstępować od końca MZD_**

**_Kokosz: Oczywiście, że czytałam wszystkie spojlery do COHF, na tumblr'ze Cassie. I również znam fanpage "Kielich, Stela..." kilkakrotnie nawet zdarzyło mi się komentować. Czytając wszystkie spojlery, które się pojawiły, nie sądzę, że Magnus będzie tym, który umrze...Ja mam swoją listę bohaterów, którzy najprawdopodobniej mogą umrzeć. Ale nie będę o niej mówić, bo możecie być również ich fanami._**

**_alicelightwoodbane: Relacje parabatai muszą być. W gwoli "rozwiązania" tejże kwestii, jeszcze trochę należy poczekać._**

**_Ewelina: Gdy pisałam ten fragment, przysięgam na Lilith, że przez krótką chwilę, chciałam zawrócić Magnusa. Chciałam zrobić szczęśliwe zakończenie...ale...o czym bym później pisała?_**

**_Demon Lionka: Spodziewać się można, zwrotów akcji i sporej ilości dramatu!_**

**_DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSZYSTKIE KOMENTARZE! KOCHAM WAS WSZYSTKICH!_**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie.'_**

**_Ostrzeżenie: Rozdział jest emocjonalny, więc solennie uprzedzam, aby się nastawić._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 23. On ze mną zerwał_**

Po tym, jak odkryłem, że Camille została zabita, wracałem jak ogłupiały na Brooklyn. Idąc w kierunku domu…**_Nie to już nie był mój dom_**. Musiałem zabrać swoje rzeczy stamtąd. W głowie wciąż mi grały jego ostatnie słowa:

_„Aku cinta kamu…Kocham Cię…Ale to niczego nie zmienia…Z nami koniec…nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć Alec…Z nami koniec"_

-Z nami koniec—wyszeptałem, gdy wszedłem na klatkę schodową od naszego…nie od **_jego_** mieszkania.

Trzęsącymi dłońmi wyjąłem klucz z kieszeni. Starałem się trafić w zamek. Męczyłem się z otwarciem drzwi. Po kilku minutach w końcu mi się udało. Wszedłem do środka. Mieszkanie było pogrążone w ciemności. Idąc w stronę sypialni dostrzegłem, że Prezes Miau leży na kanapie w salonie. Podszedłem do niego i delikatnie podrapałem go za uszami. Zamruczał cicho i wskoczył mi na kolana. Mocno go przycisnąłem do piersi i spojrzałem mu w oczy

-To ostatni raz, gdy się widzimy Prezesie.—spojrzał na mnie zagadkowo, gdy przechylił swój łepek—Będę tęsknić za tobą.

Postawiłem go na kanapie i ruszyłem do sypialni. Nie chciałem tam wchodzić, bo czekały mnie tam dowody naszej poprzedniej nocy. Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi od razu doszedł mnie zapach Magnusa wymieszany z moim. Wspomnienia minionej nocy wróciły w oka mgnieniu. Gdy kochaliśmy się namiętnie w naszym…w **_jego_** łóżku. Pościel jeszcze w nieładzie. Brokat rozsypany na jego poduszce. Usiadłem po swojej stronie i przejechałem dłonią po łóżku, zamykając oczy chwyciłem jego poduszkę i zacząłem wdychać jego zapach. Drzewo sandałowe i wanilia. Najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie. Zatraciłem się w nim na chwilę i poczułem, jak po policzkach płyną mi łzy. _„Kocham Cię, ale to niczego nie zmienia"_ ciągle mi w głowie grały te słowa. Szybko odrzuciłem poduszkę na łóżko i wstałem. Im dłużej tu zostanę tym bardziej będę cierpieć. Wyciągnąłem z jego szafy jedną z toreb, które tam trzymał i zacząłem pakować swoje rzeczy. Dość szybko opróżniłem szuflady, w których były moje ciuchy. Potem z łazienki chwyciłem swoją szczoteczkę i już miałem zamknąć torbę, gdy zobaczyłem na łóżku pod poduszką jego koszulkę, w której czasem spał. Zwykłą szarą. Chwyciłem ją w ręce. Pachniała jak Magnus. Nawet nie wiedziałem kiedy schowałem ją do torby. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze po sypialni, czy aby nic nie zostało. I wtedy dojrzałem nasze zdjęcia porozstawiane wszędzie. Z wakacji i z randek Lub te, które okazjonalnie Magnus pstrykał, gdy byliśmy w domu. Ale moje ulubione było to przed wieżą Eiffela. Magnus stał za mną, z ramionami na mojej talii i oboje uśmiechaliśmy się do kamery. Zabrałem to zdjęcie ze sobą. I jeszcze jedno, które uwielbiam. Ja i Magnus patrzący sobie z miłością w oczy i trzymający się za ręce na plaży w Hiszpanii. To też postanowiłem zabrać. Resztę zostawię mu, niech robi z nimi co chce. Przed samym wyjściem położyłem klucze na stole i napisałem krótką wiadomość

_„Przepraszam. Kocham Cię"_

Całą drogę na Manhattan szedłem płacząc. Na Anioła, dobrze, że nałożyłem na siebie runy niewidzialności. Wciąż nie chciałem uwierzyć, że to koniec. Myślałem, że nic nas już nie rozdzieli. A jednak…sam zaprzepaściłem to, co miałem najlepsze w swoim życiu.

Gdy tylko wszedłem do Instytutu od razu poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Trzasnąłem drzwiami tak mocno, że z pewnością wszyscy usłyszeli. I nie pomyliłem się. Chwilę później Jace, Isabelle i Clary wpadli jak burza do mojego pokoju. Ja już leżałem na łóżku, starając się powstrzymać łzy choć na chwilę, by nie widzieli mnie w takim stanie.

-Na Anioła!—krzyknął Jace wchodząc do mojej sypialni—Co się stało?

-Nic—wymamrotałem cicho

-Alec—zaczęła łagodniej Isabelle—Co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś zły? Chodzi o Magnusa?

-Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

-Alec…-zaczął znów mój brat

-Do cholery czy powiedziałem to po chińsku!—naskoczyłem na nich i Jace zeskoczył z mojego łóżka. Z morderczym wzrokiem ruszyłem w stronę drzwi i szeroko je otworzyłem. Spojrzałem na całą trójkę wymownie. Chyba tylko Clary zrozumiała, bo wyszła szybko. Gdy była już na korytarzu obejrzała się na Jace'a i Izzy. Ja też na nich spojrzałem—Głusi jesteście? Wynocha z mojego pokoju! Natychmiast!

-Alec! Poroz…-Jace zaczął podchodzić bliżej do mnie, więc wypchnąłem go z pokoju. Isabelle chyba się przestraszyła bo wybiegła za nimi. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i nałożyłem blokującą runę—Alec do cholery…

-ZOSTAWCIE MNIE W SPOKOJU!

Po tym jak odeszli, wyciągnąłem jego koszulkę z torby i założyłem ją na siebie. Pachniała cały czas nim. Wyciągnąwszy jedno z naszych zdjęć, położyłem się na łóżku. Przycisnąłem zdjęcie do piersi i zacząłem płakać.

* * *

POV JACE:

-Do cholery—zacząłem schodząc w dół po schodach. Za mną Izzy i Clary.—Cholera jasna.

-Jace, jak sądzisz co się stało?—zapytała moja siostra—Dlaczego jest taki zły?

-To pewnie przez tego Czarownika.—warknąłem—Jeśli ten podziemny cokolwiek mu zrobił, zabiję go

-Jace przestań!—krzyknęła Clary, stając przede mną i blokując mnie. Oboje z Izzy spojrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni—Magnus jest naszym przyjacielem…

-Jeśli ktoś krzywdzi mojego brata, nie jest moim przyjacielem Clary. Tylko wrogiem numer jeden.

-Rozumiem, że się martwicie o Alec'a. Zresztą ja też. Jest moim przyjacielem.—ciągnęła dalej—Ale sądzę, że zanim zaczniemy kogokolwiek atakować, należałoby się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało.

-Clary ma rację—powiedziała Izzy i wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni. Po chwili zaczęła z kimś rozmawiać—Cześć Magnus…Co? Jak to…Ale Magnus…-Patrzeliśmy na nią z przejęciem—Rozłączył się.

-Co ci powiedział?—dopytywałem się niecierpliwie, pocierając ręce o jeansy

-Zapytał, czy Alec nie przekazał, że mamy się z nim już nigdy nie kontaktować. Powiedział, że nie chce już nas nigdy widzieć.—mówiła pustym głosem—Miał tak smutny głos, chyba płakał wcześniej.—zrobiła długą pauzę—To, co teraz zrobimy? Alec nie chce z nami gadać, tak samo Magnus.

-Wiem, co muszę zrobić—powiedziałem po chwili.—Tylko jedna osoba może nam teraz pomóc

-Jace kogo masz na…-spojrzałem na nią wymownie—Mama? Chcesz iść do mamy? I myślisz, że Alec jej powie, co się stało?

-Przynajmniej jej nie wyrzuci z pokoju—po tych słowach skierowałem się do biblioteki, gdzie była moja matka razem z Bratem Zachariaszem.

* * *

POV MARYSE:

-I jak brat sądzi, co powinniśmy z tym zrobić?—zapytałam Cichego Brata, pokazując mu skrzydła Anioła i wiadomość od Jonathana Morgensterna. Brat Zachariasz, był pogrążony w myślach i z przenikliwością patrzył na mnie.

_-Nie mam pojęcia Maryse. Ale na razie nie mówmy o tym Clave. Dopóki nie dowiemy się o co chodzi—_odezwał się w mojej głowie, swoim melodyjnym głosem.

I wtedy drzwi od biblioteki się otworzyły. Szybko przykryłam skrzydła i spojrzałam w kierunku drzwi, przez które wchodził mój syn.

-Jace…-zaczęłam, ale nagle wszedł mi w słowo.

-Mamo…musimy porozmawiać—spojrzałam na niego wymownie. Też sobie wybrał moment

-Jace czy to nie może zaczekać jestem…

_-Nie przejmuj się mną Maryse. Wrócimy do naszej rozmowy. A na razie porozmawiaj z synem.—_rzekł do nas brat Zachariasz i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

-No dobrze Jace—zaczęłam, gdy Cichy Brat opuścił bibliotekę—O co chodzi?

-Mamo…musisz porozmawiać z Alec'iem.

-To coś poważnego prawda?—powiedziałam z przejęciem. Niecodziennie Jace nazywał mnie mamą

-Skąd wiesz?

-Nazwałeś mnie mamą. Mówisz tak tylko, jeśli dzieje się coś poważnego. O co chodzi synu?—powiedziałam i zbliżyłam się do niego. Gdy stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, złapałam go za ręce i zmusiłam by spojrzał na mnie. Jego wzrok był smutny i przerażony. Ostatnim razem go widziałam w takim stanie, gdy Clarissa była nieprzytomna—Jace kochanie, powiedz co się stało?

-Mamo…coś jest nie tak z Alec'iem. Wrócił do domu, trzasnął drzwiami i nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. I przez drzwi słyszeliśmy jak płacze—zrobił głęboki wdech. –Próbowaliśmy rozmawiać z Magnusem, ale on kazał nam trzymać się od niego z dala. Powiedział, że nie chce mieć z nami nic więcej do czynienia. Nie wiem co się stało między nimi, ale Alec to mój brat…i chcę mu pomóc…tylko on nie chce nas dopuścić do siebie. Proszę mamo…z tobą porozmawia…Proszę…

Przytuliłam Jace'a i złożyłam pocałunek na jego włosach. Po chwili go puściłam i przytaknęłam. Ruszyłam do pokoju Alexandra. Jeśli ten przebrzydły Podziemny skrzywdził moje dziecko, zabiję go. Nawet jeśli narażę się przez to Clave. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić moich dzieci. Gdy dotarłam do drzwi Alexandra zaczęłam słuchać przez drzwi. Słyszałam, jak płacze i moje serce się krajało. Moje dziecko było zranione. Zapukałam lekko.

-Alexandrze kochanie wpuść mnie—powiedziałam łagodnym głosem. Gdy nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi spróbowałam otworzyć drzwi. Oczywiście nałożył runy. Wyciągnęłam stelę i narysowałam runę otwierania i po chwili weszłam do jego pokoju.

Mój syn leżał zwinięty w kłębek na swoim łóżku, ubrany w jakąś szarą koszulkę i ciemne spodnie. Do klatki piersiowej przyciskał jakąś ramkę ze zdjęciem. Słyszałam, że cicho łkał. Podeszłam bliżej i usiadłam za nim. Położyłam dłoń na jego plecach i delikatnie zaczęłam go głaskać, jak w dzieciństwie, gdy się źle czuł.

-Alec synku, co się stało?—zapytałam łagodnie. Podniósł głowę i obrócił się w moją stronę. Wyraz jego twarzy łamał mi serce. Miał napuchnięte, czerwone oczy od płaczu. Szybko chwyciłam go w ramiona i mocno ścisnęłam. Zaczęłam gładzić jego włosy. Rozpłakał się w moich ramionach—Shh…wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie. Mama tu jest.

-Mamo…-wyjęczał—On ze mną zerwał

Co za podła kreatura, pomyślałam. Zabiję skurczybyka. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić mojego dziecka. Znajdę i obedrę ze skóry. Czy on nie wziął na poważnie moich słów. Przecież ostrzegałam go, że jeśli Alec będzie cierpiał, zemszczę się. Będę go torturować w najgorszych sposobach jakie znam. Ale najpierw muszę się dokładnie dowiedzieć, co się stało między nimi.

-Kochanie, powiedz mi, co się dokładnie stało. Dlaczego zerwaliście?

-Ja zdradziłem go—wyszeptał. Doznałam szoku. Sądziłam, że to Magnus coś zrobił

-Alexandrze…-nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

-Nie w ten sposób mamo—spojrzał na mnie i otarł łzy ze swoich policzków—Nie spałem z innym facetem. To była inna zdrada—mówił ciężkim głosem—Zdradziłem jego zaufanie. Spotykałem się z Camille za jego plecami…przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem, gdzie ona jest. Wiem, że Clave jej szukało…ale ona mi dała odpowiedzi…i nie mogłem jej oddać w wasze ręce…Ale teraz to nieistotne, ona nie żyje…-bredził, trzęsąc się w moich objęciach—Ona mi powiedziała, że istnieje sposób na to byśmy byli na zawsze razem…żeby Magnus był śmiertelny…żebyśmy mogli być zawsze razem…do końca…I on się dowiedział…I zerwał ze mną…chciałem odebrać mu nieśmiertelność mamo…

-Alec…

-Nie chciałem tego, to była tylko jej oferta. Ja chciałem wiedzieć więcej o Magnusie…nie chciałem mu skrócić życia. Nie mógłbym. Mamo…ja go kocham—wtulił się mocniej we mnie. Ciężko mi było patrzeć na moje dziecko, w takim stanie. I nic z tym nie mogłam zrobić. Chciałam ukarać Magnusa, ale wina leżała po stronie Alexandra.—Kocham go tak bardzo. Chcę by wybaczył mi. Ja nie chciałem tego. Ja nie mogę żyć bez niego. Chcę być z nim na powrót.

-Słonko, a próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać?—zapytałam cicho, gdy mocniej oparł swoją głowę na moim ramieniu.—Porozmawiaj z nim i wyjaśnij wszystko.

-Próbowałem, ale on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać—znów się rozpłakał—Nie chce mnie znać. Powiedział, że z nami koniec…

-Kochanie tak mi przykro—pocałowałam go w czoło.—Ale pamiętaj, twój brat, twoja siostra, twoi przyjaciele i ja jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Kochamy cię Alec. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. A pewnego dnia poznasz…innego chłopaka, którego pokochasz. I będziesz szczęśliwy.

-Ale ja nie chcę innego! Ja chcę Magnusa!

Wyrwał się z moich objęć i padł na łóżko. Z bólem serca nakryłam go kocem, pocałowałam we włosy i powoli odeszłam. Wiedziałam, że już nie chce rozmawiać. Stojąc w drzwiach jeszcze raz spojrzałam na swoje dziecko. Patrzył na zdjęcie w ramce i wodził po nim palcem, szeptając w kółko _„Kocham Cię"_

Gdy wyszłam z jego pokoju, cicho zamknęłam drzwi. Gdy się obróciłam dostrzegłam pozostałą dwójkę swoich dzieci i Clarissę. Patrzyli na mnie przerażeniem i pytaniami w oczach. Pokręciłam głową na ten widok i otarłam łzę z policzka.

-Mamo?—zapytał Jace—Co z Alec'iem?

-Mamy skopać tyłek Magnusowi? Jak skrzywdził mojego brata, jest martwy—mówiła Isabelle.

-Tylko, że to nie wina Magnusa—cała trójka spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona—To nie Magnus zawinił tym razem

-Mamo co ty mówisz?—spytała Isabelle. –Jak to nie jego wina? To czyja? I co się w ogóle stało?

-Alexander sam to wam wyjaśni.—ruszyłam w stronę biblioteki, gdzie czekał na mnie brat Zachariasz. Gdy byłam na końcu korytarza obróciłam się jeszcze raz do dzieci—Od teraz proszę nie zwracajcie się o pomoc do Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. On sobie tego nie życzy. Nasze kontakty z nim się skończyły.

Zostawiłam ich z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Idąc w stronę biblioteki, zastanawiałam się jak mogę pomóc mojemu dziecku, pogodzić się z pierwszym zerwaniem. Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle może się z tym pogodzić. W pierwszym momencie, gdy zobaczyłam ich w Sali Porozumień, wiedziałam, że Magnus jest tym jednym jedynym dla mojego syna. I przez to będzie cholernie cierpiał. I stało się to czego się obawiałam najbardziej. Moje dziecko było zranione do końca życia.

* * *

A/N: Jak wam się podobały inne POV na to co się dzieje z Alec'iem?

KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ W PONIEDZIAŁEK!

Z pozdrowieniami i miłością

Intoxic

PS. Jeśli ktoś ma tumblr możecie mnie znaleźć, napisać, dać swoje pomysły, cokolwiek.

intoxicpl


	28. Rozdział 24

**_A/N: UWAGA: Rozdział zawiera spojlery do Miasta Rajskiego Ognia!_**

**_Chciałabym wam OGROMNIE podziękować, bo dobiliśmy 100 komentarzy! Tak jest 100! Nie sądziłam, że aż tyle ich będzie._**

**_Rozdział dedykuję OLI1494, za to że dała 100 komentarz!_**

**_Glittery Angel: Też wzruszyłam się, gdy pisałam tamten rozdział_**

**_Ewelina: W tym rozdziale będzie pokazane, jak Magnus to przeżywa_**

**_Roxxie: Lubię matczyną stronę Maryse ;) I będzie trochę o Magnusie._**

**_KsiycowyCukier: Miło mi powitać nową czytelniczkę. Jeśli chcesz podać adres bloga to rozdziel nazwę albo po prostu napisz nazwę i osobno w jakiej domenie jest. Bo tu nie wyświetli adresów internetowych._**

**_Kokosz: A dobre były drożdżówki? Narobiłaś mi smaku ;) Wiem, że to wina Alec'a, ale to jego rodzina, więc automatycznie będą żałować jego, a nie Magnusa_**

**_Demon Lionka: Spodobało mi się pisanie z innych POV. I staram się realistycznie oddawać uczucia, i mam nadzieję, że mi to wychodzi._**

**_Ola1494: Relacje parabatai są bardzo ważne, tak samo jak troska rodziny o Alec'a po zerwaniu. I dlatego chciałam to pokazać. _**

**_A teraz...Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze szczere opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 24. Chciałbym znów trzymać cię w swoich ramionach_**

Minęły już dwa miesiące od naszego zerwania, a ja wciąż nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Jak mogłem zaprzepaścić najlepszą rzecz, która przytrafiła mi się w życiu. Jaki ja głupi byłem, żeby dać się tak zmanipulować Camille. Jak mogłem jej w ogóle uwierzyć? Przecież Magnus mnie ostrzegał, że to kłamliwa i manipulująca suka. A ja tak łatwo poleciałem na jej słowa. Ale czy można mi się dziwić? To ona mi opowiadała o takich rzeczach, o których powinienem dowiadywać się od mojego chłopaka. A nie od jego byłej. To dopiero śmiechu warte. Poznajesz byłą dziewczynę swojego chłopaka. Cóż byłego chłopaka…

Nie mogłem poradzić nic na swój stan, więc gapiłem się w białe ściany dzień w dzień. I tak nie miałem nic lepszego do robienia. Przecież nie mogłem robić tego, co chciałem. A tak chciałem wtulić się w ramiona mojego czarownika i pocałować go z taką siłą, jakby jutro miał się skończyć świat. Jak wtedy w Alicante, gdy pocałowałem go przed całym Clave i innymi Podziemnymi. O tak, to było coś. Uwielbiałem to wspomnienie, każdą jego część. Zmrożonego i zaskoczonego Magnusa, uśmiech mojej siostry, zaskoczone miny Mai i Simona, nawet twarze rodziców. Nawet podobały mi się te wszystkie szepty Clave, bo to mi przypomniało o tym, że nasza miłość była prawdziwa. Brakowało mi go. Wszystko mi przypominało o nim. Starałem się nie myśleć o nim non-stop, ale nie wychodziło mi to. I często łapałem się na tym, że wydzwaniałem do niego i nagrywałem się na sekretarkę. Jak teraz. Po pięciu sygnałach usłyszałem znajomy głos

_„Dodzwoniłeś się do Magnusa Bane'a Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Jeśli to coś pilnego zostaw wiadomość po sygnale."_

Gdy usłyszałem sygnał, wziąłem głęboki wdech i nagrałem swoją wiadomość.

-To znów ja…-zacząłem, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle jej odsłucha.—Chciałem cię jeszcze raz przeprosić. Ja nie chciałem tego. Nigdy nie mógłbym odebrać ci twojej nieśmiertelności. Nie po tym, jak przez chwilę myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Kocham Cię i po prostu chciałem być z tobą na zawsze…ale nigdy bym nie odebrał ci nieśmiertelności—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę. Wiedziałem, że rzucił zaklęcie na telefon. Inaczej już dawno by mnie rozłączyło—Tęsknię za tobą. Brakuje mi naszych wspólnych nocy. Tak bardzo chciałbym cię znów trzymać w swoich ramionach. Chciałbym, żebyś mi wybaczył. Ja wciąż cię kocham. I pewnie do końca życia będę cię kochał. Pamiętasz jak mi powiedziałeś, że ty i ja to jedno? Znów chciałbym, żebyś mi to powiedział. Żebyśmy znów byli jednością. Ty i ja. Ale wiem, że na to za późno. Kocham Cię Magnusie.

I rozłączyłem się. A chwilę później do pokoju wtargnął mój kochany braciszek. Usiadł na moim łóżku i wpatrywał się we mnie z przenikliwością. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że gapię się w telefon i trzymam kciuk na numerze Magnusa, gotowy by zadzwonić ponownie. I wtedy Jace wyrwał mi telefon i rzucił nim o ścianę. Komórka roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Patrzyłem na to z niedowierzaniem.

-Rozwaliłeś mój telefon—rzuciłem do niego, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Faceci, nie pozwalają innym facetom dzwonić do innych facetów. Dobra to źle powiedziane—mówił lekkim tonem—Kumple nie pozwalają kumplom dzwonić do ich byłych i w kółko się nagrywać lub rozłączać. Serio stary musisz z tym skończyć

-To dlatego rozwaliłeś mój nowy telefon?—Byłem wściekły na niego.—Wielkie dzięki

-Nie ma za co—uśmiechnął się lekko i położył na moim łóżku.—I mówię poważnie Alec. Musisz z tym przestać. To już dwa miesiące! A ty siedzisz tu zamknięty i pogrążasz się w depresji.

-I co z tego?—rzuciłem bez emocji

-Jesteś moim bratem Alec i nie chcę byś cierpiał—złapał mnie za rękę. Kiedyś pewnie by mi się to ogromnie podobało, ale teraz nie wywołało to we mnie żadnych uczuć—Wyjdźmy dzisiaj gdzieś? Ja, Izzy i ty. Jak za starych czasów. Rozerwiesz się trochę.

-Nie mam ochoty—położyłem się z powrotem na łóżku i głośno westchnąłem. Nie chciałem nic robić

-Musisz się przestać dołować—usłyszeliśmy głos Izzy, która wparowała do mojej sypialni—I Jace ma rację, powinniśmy gdzieś razem wyjść. Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów znów w akcji, wiesz o co chodzi. Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

-Otóż to—zaczął Jace—Nie możesz odmówić siostrze i bratu Alec.

-Nie rozumiecie…jeśli pójdziemy gdzieś do klubu…to wszystko mi będzie o nim przypominać—powiedziałem łamliwym głosem i starałem się powstrzymać łzy—A to boli.

-Alec—powiedziała Izzy, siadając z mojej drugiej strony i biorąc moją jedną dłoń w swoją. Jace zrobił to samo i kucnął przede mną—Wiem, że to boli, ale nie możesz sobie tego robić. Musisz ruszyć dalej…

-Ale ja nie chcę—wyszeptałem—Ja chcę być z Magnusem…

-Wiem bracie, wiem…-zaczął Jace—I chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiem jak.

Spojrzałem na moje rodzeństwo. Widziałem ich zmartwione twarze. Nie chciałem, by cierpieli razem ze mną. Może mają rację, może muszę ruszyć dalej. A przynajmniej przestać popadać w depresję. Może to najwyższy czas, by coś zrobić, by przestać cierpieć. Potrząsnąłem głową i spojrzałem na nich.

-Macie rację—zacząłem—Nie mogę się non stop dołować.—uśmiechnęli się lekko. I usłyszałem, że Izzy odetchnęła z ulgą. Spojrzałem na nią—Hej, czy Simon jest w domu?

-Simon?—zapytał skołowany Jace—Po co ci wampir?

-Powiedzieliście, że powinienem wyjść z domu, więc to robię. Chcę pograć w gry video. A Simon się na tym zna, w końcu był przyziemnym.—spojrzałem ponownie na Izzy—W porządku jeśli do niego zadzwonię?

-Jasne, że tak. Dzwoń. Jeśli wyjdziesz z domu na trochę to dzwoń i graj w te gry video.—wyszła z pokoju. Zostałem sam na sam z Jace'm.

-Wbijamy do wampira i wilkołaka? W sumie mogę.

-Wolałbym pójść sam Jace—spojrzał na mnie trochę zraniony—Nie obrażaj się. Chcę spędzić trochę czasu sam…bez rodziny…zrozum mnie…

-Rozumiem Alec…ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz uważać na siebie.—spojrzałem na niego wymownie.—Mówię poważnie bracie. Bądź ostrożny i w razie kłopotów dzwoń.

-To będzie trochę trudne—spojrzał na mnie zagadkowym wzrokiem—rozwaliłeś mój telefon.

-Wybacz. Zaraz ci znajdę jakiś

I zostałem sam. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałem czasu z dala od rodziny. Nie mogę już znieść ich wzroku i ciągłych rozmów na mój temat. Nikt mi nie może pomóc. To ja zawiniłem i teraz ponoszę najcięższą karę za to. Może pewnego dnia mi wybaczy. Pragnę tego z całym sercem. By dał mi drugą szansę. By jeszcze raz mi powiedział, że mnie kocha. By znów powiedział, że jestem tylko jego. A on tylko mój. Spojrzałem na nasze zdjęcie leżące na poduszce na łóżku. Wziąłem je do ręki. Palcem przejechałem po tafli szkła w miejscu, gdzie była jego postać i wyszeptałem _„Kocham Cię"._ Po czym opuściłem sypialnię i skierowałem się w kierunku wyjścia. Czas by wyjść z depresji Alec, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

* * *

Dwa miesiące pogrążania się w depresji. Ciągłe picie alkoholu i słuchanie non-stop jego głosu w wiadomościach…tak, tak wygląda teraz życie Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Zaprzestał przyjęć. Wycofał się z biznesu na jakiś czas. Nawet jego kot miał już dość tego widoku. Całe mieszkanie zawalone pudełkami od jedzenia na wynos, puszki, i butelki po alkoholu. Wszędzie kurz, brud. I czarownik, siedzący codziennie na kanapie, ubrany w starą czarną koszulkę zbyt szeroką i przykrótką by mogła należeć do niego. Trzymał w dłoniach album ze zdjęciami z jego najlepszych wakacji w życiu. I wciąż płakał. W nocy budził się ze snów wołając swojego Nocnego Łowcę by przyszedł i go pocieszył. Tak bardzo pragnął by Alexander znów wziął go w ramiona. I dlatego dołował się z dnia na dzień. I nikt nie był mu w stanie pomóc.

* * *

JACE POV:

Gdy tylko Alec wyszedł do Simona i Jordana, postanowiłem pójść na Brooklyn. Musiałem zobaczyć co się dzieje z Magnusem. Już nie mogłem znieść widoku nieszczęśliwego brata. Musiałem jakoś ich złączyć razem na powrót. Wiem, że oni są dla siebie stworzeni. I wiem, że mój brat zrobił źle, ale Magnus wcale święty też nie był. I wchodząc do jego mieszkania nie spodziewałem się takiego widoku. Wszędzie ciemno, porozrzucane rzeczy. I Magnus leżący na kanapie z butelką whisky i albumem ze zdjęciami.

-Co się z tobą dzieje Magnus?—zapytałem, rozglądając się po zagraconym mieszkaniu.

-Nie twój interes Złotowłosa—warknął do mnie—Co tu do cholery robisz? Chyba dałem jasno do zrozumienia Alexandrowi, że nie chcę widzieć już żadnego Nocnego Łowcy. Znudziło mi się granie waszej maskotki

-Maskotki?—zapytałem ogłupiały—Nigdy nie byłeś naszą maskotką. –spojrzał na mnie wymownie—Alec jest smutny, dlatego tu jestem.

-A co cię obchodzi, że Alexander jest nieszczęśliwy?

-Co mnie to obchodzi?—Krzyknąłem tak, że kot spadł z łóżka—Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi. Alec to mój przyjaciel, mój brat, mój parabatai. I jest nieszczęśliwy. Tak samo jak ty. Wnioskuję to po tych wszystkich śmieciach. I twój kot wygląda na martwego

-Nie jest martwy

-Tak wygląda.—rzuciłem—Poza tym, dlaczego w ogóle zerwałeś z Alec'iem? Sądziłem, że kochasz mojego brata

-Więc Alec nie powiedział?

-Nic mi nie powiedział! Powiedział tylko, że się ostro pokłóciliście i że zrobił coś złego i że zerwałeś z nim. Co jest dziwne, bo o ile sobie dobrze przypominam, byłeś po uszy zakochany w moim bracie. Więc co się stało?

Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w rozmowach o uczuciach, ale tu chodzi o Alec'a. O mojego brata i zrobię wszystko by naprawić wszystko między nim a jego ukochanym. To jest moja misja.

-On…on próbował skrócić moje życie—wyszeptał czarownik. Gdyby nie runa na dobry słuch, pewnie bym nie zrozumiał. Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany i ręką nakazałem mu kontynuować—Poszedł do Camille, bo mu powiedziała, że wie, _„jak zrobić Alec'a i Magnusa na zawsze razem"_

Usiadłem bliżej niego na kanapie.

-I myślisz, że Alec by to zrobił? To śmieszne. On cię kocha. I kiedy mówię kocha, mam na myśli tak prawdziwie. To musi być jakaś pomyłka. To do niego nie podobne. Rozmawiałeś z nim?

-Poszedł za moimi plecami do mojej byłej, by skrócić moje życie. A ty pytasz, czy z nim rozmawiałem? Nie, byłem wkurzony!—poderwał się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę okna—Powiedział, że chciał lepiej mnie poznać. A mógł mnie o to zapytać. Powiedziałbym mu!

-Tak? Pytał cię milion razy. Ale ty nigdy mu nie powiedziałeś słowa o sobie—krzyknąłem na niego—Myślisz, że to łatwe dla niego być w związku z 800-letnim facetem, który był z setką innych istot? Co z tego, jeśli chciał wiedzieć coś więcej o tobie? Poszedł do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu opowiedzieć o Magnusie Bane'ie, a nie o Wysokim Czarowniku Brooklynu. Czy to takie złe?

-Nie rozumiesz! Jesteś za młody!

-Nie rozumiem? Ojciec raz mi powiedział, że kiedy kogoś kochasz musisz mu ufać całym sercem, duszą i życiem. Wybacz, jeśli Alec tak mocno ci ufał, a ty nie—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Magnus patrzył na mnie zszokowany. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi i już miałem wychodzić, obróciłem się jeszcze raz w jego stronę.—Wiesz co? Sądzę, że nie chciałeś ujawnić swoich tajemnic, dlatego postanowiłeś zerwać z moim bratem

I z tymi słowami opuściłem mieszkanie Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Zostawiając go z moimi słowami by je przemyślał. Idąc do Instytutu modliłem się w duchu, żeby Magnus przejrzał na oczy i wrócił do mojego brata. Bo inaczej oboje będą cierpieć do końca ich żyć.

* * *

A/N: Jak odczucia?

Kolejny rozdział JUTRO!

PS. Na pokrzepienie waszych serduszek, z racji tego, że dobiliśmy do 100 komentarzy, mam dla was mały prezencik.

Zapraszam do wejścia na mój profil i przeczytania pliku pod tytułem "Prawdziwa Miłość"

Z miłością

Intoxic

PPS. Dziękuję za życzenia z weną! Przydają się ;)


	29. Rozdział 25

**_A/N: Z dumą oświadczam, że ten rozdział poniżej, jest moim ulubionym z opublikowanych na razie. Z góry uprzedzam, że jest emocjonalny!_**

**_I cieszę się, że podobał wam się mój mały prezent dla was ;) Pamiętajcie pisałam to z myślą o was, by was trochę rozweselić, pokrzepić wasze serca..._**

**_Ola1494: Byłaś setna, więc dedykacja musi być. Sugeruję zaopatrzyć się w chusteczki na dzisiejszy rozdział._**

**_MoonSugar: Poczytałam twojego bloga, choć bohaterowie są dla mnie zagadką...nie znam "Les Miserables" (Nędzników). Ale podoba mi się twój styl pisania. _**

**_Demon Lionka: Oczywiście, że są dumni. To brzydka wada każdego faceta, gej, hetero, bi...każdy z nich ją posiada ;) Czy słowa Jace'a potrząsnęły Magnusem...hmmm...raczej co innego nim potrząsnęło. :)_**

**_Ewelina: Musiałam umieścić te spojlery tutaj. I być może pojawią się też inne, ale nie obiecuję ;)_**

**_Kokosz: Elvisa, to aż wstyd nie znać :) Znam, znam. Znudził ci się Alec? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z kokosz? :) Magnus będzie dzisiaj. Bez obaw nie zmieniam się w ulubienicę Alec'a. Wciąż moim numerem 1 jest Wysoki Czarownik._**

**_Glittery Angel: Nie wiem, czy robię to lepiej niż Cassie, ale z grzeczności przyjmę komplement i podziękuję za słowa: Dziękuję. Kiedyś dam je do przeczytania, to moje opowiadanie, ale dopóki bierze udział w konkursie to niestety ale nie mogę._**

**_Roxxie: Czy ruszy tyłek do Instytutu? Hm...na pewno coś poruszy czarownika!_**

**_Miłego czytania. I czekam na wasze szczere opinie_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 25. List_**

_Najdroższy Magnusie,_

_Wiem, że życzyłeś sobie aby już nigdy więcej nie widzieć mnie, ani słyszeć o mnie, ale musiałem napisać ten list. _

_Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Na imprezie u ciebie, kiedy zjawiliśmy się tam z Clary? Kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na ciebie pomyślałem, że jesteś ogromnie przystojny i świecisz się jak kula dyskotekowa. Cóż... Dość długo tak sądziłem. Ale w głębi duszy uwielbiałem ten twój cały brokat, cały twój wygląd. Choć to nie to, co w tobie kocham. Kocham twoją osobowość, to jak troszczyłeś się o mnie, jak słuchałeś mnie. Ty jeden zawsze mnie słuchałeś. I pocieszałeś lub przekonywałeś, że to co mówię to głupie. Kocham to jak nazywasz mnie wszystkimi miłosnymi imionami na jakie możesz wpaść. Tak tęsknię za tym gdy mówiłeś do mnie kochanie, kotku, skarbie, a nawet słodki groszku choć z początku mi to przeszkadzało. Żałuję, że ja nigdy tak do ciebie nie mówiłem. Ale dla mnie byłeś moim kochaniem w sercu. Będąc teraz w Instytucie, dzień w dzień rozpamiętuję nasze wspólne chwile. Pamiętam każdą z nich. Naszą pierwszą wspólną noc, gdy po raz pierwszy dzieliliśmy łóżko. Nasze wspaniałe wakacje. Gdy po raz pierwszy się kochaliśmy. Czułem się jak w niebie. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek w twoim mieszkaniu. Myślałem wtedy, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. Pamiętam nasze wszystkie randki. Nasze wspólne noce, kiedy się kochaliśmy i gdy w momencie ekstazy wykrzykiwałeś moje imię, a gdy ochłonęliśmy wyznawaliśmy sobie miłość. Pamiętam, jak spaliśmy w swoich ramionach i gdy we śnie mówiłeś 'Kocham Cię Alexandrze'. Tak mi tego brakuje. Brakuje mi naszych wspólnych poranków, wspólnych śniadań, kolacji. Brakuje mi ciepła twojego ciała obok mojego. Tak chciałbym móc dotknąć twoje ciało ponownie. Pokazać ci jak bardzo cię kocham. Chciałbym znów móc cię całować przed wyjściem do Instytutu lub na polowanie. Chciałbym znów poczuć ciepło domu, jak wtedy gdy wracałem z polowań, a ty gorąco witałeś mnie w progu domu. Tak, bo w twoim mieszkaniu czułem się jak w domu. Mój dom był tam gdzie ty Magnusie. Ty byłeś moim domem. Tym do którego chciałem wracać po każdej bitwie. W twoich ramionach czułem się bezpiecznie i kochany. A jednak to zaprzepaściłem. Pozwoliłem sobie utracić najcenniejszą rzecz w moim marnym życiu. Czasami się zastanawiam co we mnie widziałeś? Nie jestem ani ładny, ani pewny siebie. Jesteśmy jak ogień i woda. A jednak pasowaliśmy do siebie idealnie. _

_Chciałem żebyś wiedział, że Camille zmanipulowała mnie. Ale nie ona rozbudziła we mnie niepewności. Pierwsza była Królowa Jasnego Dworu. Rzuciła na mnie urok i pokazała jak będę wyglądać za 50 lat, stary ze zmarszczkami. I zapytała, czy wciąż będziesz mnie kochał. I wtedy nie byłem tego pewien. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. A z Camille rozmawiałem o tobie, bo tylko ona znała cię tak jak ja. Jak osobę którą kocha. Tak bardzo chciałem znać twoją przeszłość. I wiem teraz, że byłem głupi. Twoja przeszłość nie ma znaczenia dla mnie. Liczy się tu i teraz prawda? A raczej liczyło._

_Pamiętasz gdy Jace zaginął? I gdy zapytałeś mnie czy ciebie bym szukał? Wiem, że już za późno na to, ale chcę byś to wiedział Magnusie. Poruszyłbym niebo i ziemię by cię znaleźć. Poszedłbym nawet do piekła i stoczył walkę z samym Lucyferem by cię odzyskać. Zrobiłbym wszystko by sprowadzić cię do domu, do mnie. Stoczyłbym walkę z każdym, kto by mi stanął na drodze byle bym tylko mógł na powrót trzymać cię w swoich ramionach. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by nikt mi ciebie nie odebrał. _

_Wiem, że pewnie to już nie będzie miało dla ciebie znaczenia, ale pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że Jace kazał mi się pocałować? Wtedy w moim umyśle natychmiast pojawił się twój obraz. Już wtedy zrozumiałem, że to ciebie kocham, a nie jego. Jasne kocham Jace'a, ale jako brata. A to tobie oddałem swoje serce w momencie gdy po raz dzieliliśmy się siłą. Wtedy, gdy pokonałeś swój strach przed głęboką wodą i gdy skoczyłeś za mną. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś mi, że skoczyłbyś za mną wszędzie, czy to woda, czy ogień? Ja też skoczyłbym za tobą. Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę Magnus. _

_Gdy pocałowałem cię w Sali Porozumień, nie chciałem tak naprawdę by inni wiedzieli o tym, co czuję do ciebie. Chciałem, żebyś ty to wiedział. Żebyś wiedział, że Cię kocham. Że jesteś miłością mojego życia. Że jesteś tym jednym jedynym dla mnie. Tym, u którego boku pragnę umrzeć. Będę cię kochał na zawsze. Znaczy moje na zawsze, do ostatniego tchu. A gdy będę umierał będę miał w głowie twój obraz. I jeśli istnieje jakieś życie po życiu, to tam też cię będę kochał Magnusie._

_Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto zasługuje na ciebie. Kogoś, kto nie zdradzi cię tak, jak ja to zrobiłem. Kogoś, kto da ci całe szczęście, które ci się należy. Kogoś lepszego ode mnie. Kogoś, kto nie będzie się bał okazywać ci swoich uczuć. Kogoś kto będzie cię kochał tak mocno, jak ja…Choć nie wiem, czy istnieje taka osoba na świecie. Ale tego pragnę dla ciebie. Pragnę byś był szczęśliwy. _

_Przestałem dzwonić, bo Jace rozwalił mój telefon…Ale z jednej strony to dobrze. Możesz ruszyć dalej. Mam tylko skromną nadzieję, że tak szybko mnie nie zapomnisz. Bo ja będę cię pamiętał do końca swoich dni…_

_Na zawsze kochający_

_Twój Alexander_

Gdy czytałem ten list, zacząłem histerycznie płakać. Nigdy nie zapomnę Alexandra. Nigdy nie przestanę go kochać. On też jest tym moim jednym jedynym. Gdy tak, czytałem o jego wspomnieniach, też je wspomniałem. Wszystkie nasze noce, wszystkie pocałunki. Tak za nim tęskniłem. Pragnąłem na powrót mieć go przy sobie, móc trzymać go w swoich ramionach, obsypywać pocałunkami, zapewniać o mojej miłości. Dlaczego byłem tak głupi i pozwoliłem mu odejść. Dlaczego nie wróciłem wtedy…przecież doskonale wiedziałem, że to nie była całkiem jego wina. A jednak zranił mnie jak nikt inny. Ale przecież już dawno mu przebaczyłem. Tylko jestem zbyt dumny by ruszyć tyłek na Manhattan i przeprosić. To też moja wina. Powinienem mu bardziej ufać. Powinienem mu opowiedzieć o przeszłości. Ale może wciąż była szansa na naprawienie spraw między nami. Bardzo tego chciałem. Nigdy przedtem, z żadnym z moich partnerów nie miałem takiej więzi jak z Alexandrem. Żadnego z nich tak nie kochałem jak jego. Po żadnym z wcześniejszych tak długo nie płakałem. A po Alexandrze cierpiałem już trzy miesiące! I wciąż nie mogłem pogodzić się z tym, że się rozstaliśmy. Musiałem go odzyskać. Tak. To jest moja misja. Odzyskać swojego ukochanego. I z tą myślą podniosłem się z łóżka.

Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze. Wyglądałem okropnie. Oklapnięte włosy, nie myte od kilku dni. Przydałby mi się prysznic, cuchnęło ode mnie nie tylko alkoholem. Resztki brokatu jeszcze na policzkach. Zero makijażu. Paskudnie. Otrząsnąłem się i ruszyłem pod prysznic. Po pół godzinie wyszedłem, czując się o niebo lepiej. Teraz strój. Skoro mam go odzyskać muszę wyglądać wspaniale. Zdecydowałem się na czarne skórzane spodnie, ulubione mojego Alexandra, do tego czerwona koszulka i skórzana kurtka. Postawiłem włosy w kolce i zrobiłem makijaż. Po godzinie byłem gotów, by odzyskać mojego ukochanego. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie w lustrze w holu i otworzyłem drzwi. Doznałem niemałego szoku, gdy przede mną stał Simon Lewis, Chodzący za dnia, z przerażoną miną.

-Jonathan wrócił—zaczął patrząc na mnie z przejęciem—I szykuje atak na Nocnych Łowców.

W moim umyśle miałem już tylko obraz mojego Nocnego Łowcy. Moje serce przyspieszyło. Oddech stał się nierówny. Zacząłem się bać. Zanim wybiegłem z mieszkania wyszeptałem jeszcze jego imię, przykładając rękę do serca: ALEXANDER.

* * *

A/N: I jak? Podobało się?

I teraz będę taka wredna...i każę wam czekać do CZWARTKU, by zobaczyć co się stanie dalej!

Kocham was wszystkich

Intoxic!


	30. Rozdział 26

**_A/N: Z góry przepraszam, że taki krótki!_**

**_Ewelina: Musiałam urwać w takim momencie, bo to buduje napięcie!_**

**_kokosz: To taki mój talent wewnętrzny, rozbijanie emocjonalne kokosz :) Uno: Przepraszam, że kazałam czekać tyle, ale miałam wczoraj sympozjum, na które musiałam się przygotować. Dos: Magnus numerem 1 forever. I nie, nie uważam, że za dużo punktów. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Muszę być czasem okrutna, bo ludzie pomyślą, że mam "miętkie serce" :)_**

**_Roxxie: Powiedz mamie, żeby kupiła większy zapas chusteczek!_**

**_Demon Lionka: Tak jest, przez własną głupotę skopali związek. _**

**_Miłego czytania. I jak zwykle czekam na szczere opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 26. Obiecaj, że wrócisz do mnie_**

Szybko stworzyłem portal dla mnie i Simona i po chwili już stałem przed Instytutem. I wtedy ich zobaczyłem. Lightwoodów, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke'a i jego stado, Woolsey'a, Jamesa Carstairsa. Wszyscy w strojach bojowych szykowali się na bitwę. A moje oczy szukały tego jednego. I dostrzegłem go obok jego brata. Bez wahania podbiegłem do niego.

-Alec!—po chwili odwrócił się do mnie i spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. Stał jak wryty, gdy znalazłem się obok niego i chwyciłem go w swoje ramiona. Jakbym ściskał mur. Wodziłem dłońmi po jego twarzy.—Przepraszam…Wybacz mi proszę…Kocham Cię…Przepraszam

Łzy leciały z moich oczu i wtedy Alec się otrząsnął i zrelaksował w moich ramionach.

-Przepraszam Cię kochanie…Błagam wybacz mi

-Magnus…-mówił z niedowierzaniem, a wtedy go pocałowałem. A raczej wpiłem się w jego usta. Po chwili odwzajemnił pocałunek. Pozostaliśmy w uścisku przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu się od siebie odsunęliśmy, ale na nieznaczną odległość. Wciąż trzymałem go w swoich ramionach—Magnus…co ty…tu…

-Tak bardzo cię przepraszam…że nie słuchałem cię…miałeś rację…powinienem ci dać drugą szansę…tak bardzo cię przepraszam…

-To ja powinienem przepraszać…I wybacz mi za tą sprawę z Camille—mówił szybko, a ja go mocniej ścisnąłem—Kocham cię

-Na Lilith, ja ciebie też kocham Nocny Łowco…nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo…Już dawno ci przebaczyłem…tylko moja duma wygrała i nie zjawiłem się tu wcześniej…Kocham Cię…Dostałem twój list…Błagam wróć do mnie…Proszę…

-Chcesz mnie na powrót?—zapytał z nutką nadziei w głosie. Przytaknąłem mu, a on otarł łzy z mojego policzka—To nie jest sen?

-Nie kochanie…Błagam wróć do mnie…Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie

-Ja też—przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie—Nawet nie wiesz, jak za tobą tęskniłem.

Znów go namiętnie pocałowałem, tym razem od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek. Całowaliśmy się przez dobre kilka minut, i wtedy usłyszeliśmy głosy innych Nocnych Łowców.

-Alec musimy iść—rzucił Jace. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Położyłem dłonie na skroniach Alec'a i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy. Tak tęskniłem za widokiem tych błękitnych piękności.

-Alexandrze…obiecaj mi, że do mnie wrócisz…obiecaj, że wrócisz z tej bitwy cały do mnie…żebyśmy mogli zacząć nasze wspólne życie od nowa…Przyrzeknij mi.

-Wrócę do ciebie Magnus.—zapewnił mnie i złożył na moich ustach krótki pocałunek. Gdy się oderwaliśmy od siebie przycisnął swoją dłoń do mojego serca—Wrócę do ciebie.

I pobiegł za swoim rodzeństwem. A ja stałem przed Instytutem, wciąż trzymając dłoń w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była dłoń mojego ukochanego. Usłyszałem, że ktoś za mną odchrząkuje. Obróciłem się i dostrzegłem, że Woolsey przygląda mi się ze zmieszaniem na twarzy.

-On wygląda jak Will Herondale—zaczął.

-Alexander to nie Will!—rzuciłem ostro—Co ty tu właściwie robisz?

-Luke Garroway poprosił o pomoc w walce przeciw Morgensternowi.—zbliżył się do mnie i dostrzegłem, że przez te 130 lat w ogóle się nie zmienił. Trochę postarzał, ale w sumie nadal wyglądał dobrze—Stęskniłeś się Magnus?

-Nie.—rzuciłem lekko—Nie widziałeś…mam już ukochanego.

-O tak widziałem. Myślę, że wszyscy widzieli.—ruszył przez bramę Instytutu i obrócił się do mnie—Idziesz? Czy nie? Za chwilę odbędzie się największa wojna w historii naszego świata Magnus…

I wtedy do mnie dotarło. Alexander poszedł na wojnę o życie sam…beze mnie. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Muszę być tam z nim. Podbiegłem do Woolsey'a i chwyciłem go za rękaw. Po piętnastu minutach byliśmy już na Wyspie Blackwell'a. Rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu Nocnych Łowców. Dostrzegłem Alec'a i szybko podbiegłem do niego. Był zszokowany moim widokiem. A nawet przerażony

-Mags…wynoś się stąd. Tu jest niebezpiecznie…

-Przecież nie zostawię cię samego Alec—wszedłem mu w słowo i złapałem mocno jego dłoń. Spojrzał na mnie przerażony—Gdzie ty tam i ja. Ty walczysz, ja walczę. Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę Alexandrze…Ty i ja to jedno kochanie.

-Ty i ja to jedno.—uśmiechnął się lekko i odwzajemnił mój ścisk.

I zaczęliśmy walkę. Starałem się zabijać najpotężniejsze demony. A Jonathan sprowadził same najgorsze. Agramon, Azazel, Abbadon. Świetnie pomyślałem. Brakuje jeszcze tylko tego, którego nie miałem ochoty widzieć. Na moje szczęście nie tak łatwo go tu sprowadzić. Walczyliśmy już dobre pół godziny gdy nagle poczułem ogromny ból w sercu. W moich myślach od razu pojawił się Alec. Szybko rozejrzałem się w jego poszukiwaniach. I dostrzegłem, jak trzyma się za klatkę piersiową i pada na ziemię. W zawrotnie szybkim tempie biegłem do niego. Klęknąłem obok i wziąłem go w ramiona. Mój ukochany umierał. Jego rana była zatruta…i to przez Wielkiego Demona. Zacząłem płakać.

-Alec kochanie…proszę nie umieraj…wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę—zacząłem go leczyć, ale nic nie pomagało—Cholera! Dalej czarowniku…zrób coś—sam na siebie krzyczałem—Alec skarbeńku…zostań ze mną…Błagam…nie opuszczaj mnie

-Kocham…Cię—wyszeptał

-Nie żegnaj się ze mną! Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć!—przymknął swoje oczy.

Przyłożyłem rękę do jego serca. Biło wolnym, nierównym rytmem. Wiedziałem, że nie ma wiele czasu. I wtedy wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić, żeby zdobyć więcej magii. I wyszeptałem zaklęcie. Po chwili poczułem, że mam więcej magii w sobie i skierowałem ją na Alexandra. Jego rana zaczęła się zasklepiać, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Z kolei ja czułem się coraz bardziej bezsilny. Całą moc przekazywałem w ciało Alec'a. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by go ocalić. Z sekundy na sekundę czułem się słabiej. I kiedy jego serce zaczęło bić normalnie moje na chwilę przestało bić, I poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie ciemność.

* * *

ALEC POV:

Przez chwilę czułem kompletną pustkę w ciele, jak gdyby życie ze mnie uszło. Jak echo słyszałem słowa Magnusa. „Kocham Cię…nie opuszczaj mnie" Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że też go kocham i że nie chcę go zostawiać. I wtedy nic. Czułem jakbym unosił się nad swoim ciałem. I nagle poczułem ogromne gorąco w swoim ciele i coś mnie z powrotem ściągało w dół. W kolejnej chwili poczułem, jak moje serce przyspieszyło, powodując ból w mojej piersi. Kolejną rzeczą, którą poczułem był ciężar na moim ciele. Znajomy mi ciężar. Powoli otworzyłem oczy. I to co zobaczyłem zatrzymało na chwilę moje serce. Na mojej klatce piersiowej leżał Magnus. Gdy tylko się podniosłem zacząłem go dotykać. Gdy przyłożyłem rękę do jego serca z przerażeniem stwierdziłem, że nie biło.

* * *

A/N:

Na pewno, teraz w waszych głowach, lub nawet na głos krzyczycie "Intoxic ty wredna kobieto!" Ja bym tak krzyczała na siebie.

Ale nie będę was torturować długo, bo limit na bycie wredną wyczerpałam dziś na zajęciach, więc...nowy rozdział dam wam JUTRO!

Kocham was wszystkich i dziękuję za komentarze,

Wasza, czasami wredna

Intoxic!


	31. Rozdział 27

**_Rozdział 27. Wróć do mnie_**

Zacząłem panikować. Chwyciłem ciało Magnusa w swoje ramiona. Znów przyłożyłem rękę do jego serca. I nagle poczułem bardzo lekkie uderzenie…Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, pomyślałem. Zacząłem naciskać na jego serce, by przyspieszyć jego rytm, ale nic nie pomagało.

-Magnus kochanie…błagam cię…nie zostawiaj mnie…Słyszysz Magnusie Bane! Nie możesz mnie zostawić!—krzyczałem, wciąż uciskając jego serce—Do cholery obudź się!

-Na Anioła!—usłyszałem za sobą bardzo melodyjny męski głos. Obróciłem się i przez łzy zobaczyłem, że stoi za mną James Carstairs ex Brat Zachariasz.—Co się stało?

-Ja…ja…-zacząłem i znów łzy popłynęły mi z oczu—Nie wiem. W jednej chwili zaatakował mnie demon. Potem Magnus trzymał mnie w ramionach…potem pustka. I budzę się a on leży na mnie…I…I…

-Czy on nie żyje?—zapytał niespokojnym głosem klękając obok mnie. Przycisnąłem mocniej ciało Magnusa do mojego. James przyłożył dwa palce do szyi mojego ukochanego w miejscu, gdzie można wyczuć puls—Alec musimy szybko go zabrać do Instytutu…jeszcze mamy szansę go uratować.

Przytaknąłem i wziąłem jego ciało w ramiona. Po chwili niosłem go już w stronę Instytutu. Tak bardzo chciałem go uratować. Jestem gotów zrobić wszystko. Cokolwiek to będzie. Nawet oddam życie za niego, byle tylko wrócił do mnie. Gdy byliśmy już w domu James kazał mi zanieść Magnusa do Lecznicy. Posłusznie to zrobiłem. Położyłem go delikatnie na łóżku. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, jak Anioł. Mój Anioł. Usiadłem obok niego na łóżku i zdjąłem z niego poplamioną krwią marynarkę. Złapałem mocno go za rękę i przystawiłem ją do swojego serca.

-Kochanie proszę obudź się…-zacząłem, a wtedy drzwi od lecznicy się otworzyły.

Do środka wszedł Brat Enoch i James. Cichy Brat szybko podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na Magnusa a potem na mnie. Następnie złapał jego nadgarstek i mocno ścisnął.

-_Alexandrze…zaczekaj na zewnątrz. Chcę zostać sam z Wysokim Czarownikiem._—Odezwał się w mojej głowie Brat Enoch

-Ale ja nie mogę go zostawić! Ja muszę przy nim być!—zacząłem krzyczeć—Muszę tu być

-_Alexandrze…-_-zaczął cichy brat, ale przerwał mu James.

-Alec…Brat Enoch ma rację—wtrącił drugi nocny łowca—Zaczekajmy na zewnątrz. Chodź

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy James pociągnął mnie z łóżka moje nogi same za nim poszły. Gdy już mieliśmy wyjść, obróciłem się i spojrzałem jeszcze raz na mojego ukochanego.

-Błagam niech go Brat uratuje—powiedziałem i zamknąłem drzwi od lecznicy.

Gdy wyszedłem na korytarz, momentalnie zakręciło mi się w głowie i prawie padłem na podłogę. Na szczęście James mnie złapał i posadził na ziemi. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę, podciągnąłem kolana pod klatkę piersiową i oparłem na nich głowę. Zacząłem płakać. Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę. Dopiero co go odzyskałem. Dlaczego w tak głupiej bitwie mam go stracić? Bitwa…O matko…Co z innymi? Nagle do mnie dotarło, że nie wiem jak inni. Poczułem, że James usiadł naprzeciwko mnie na podłodze. I dotknął mojej dłoni. Podniosłem wzrok na niego. Był ogromnie przystojny teraz, kiedy już nie był cichym bratem. Ale ja miałem swojego czarownika, który teraz walczył o życie.

-Co z innymi?—zapytałem cicho

-Alec tak mi przykro—zaczął, a ja spojrzałem na niego przerażony. Myśląc już najgorsze, dotknąłem runy parabatai. Wciąż była aktywna, więc to nie Jace—Twój ojciec…niestety zginął…

-A mama? Co z mamą? I Izzy i Jace'm? A Clary?—pytałem w roztargnieniu.—Co z resztą mojej rodziny? Co z nimi?

-Z nami wszystko w porządku—usłyszałem znajomy głos mojego brata.

Wszedł na piętro opierając się o Izzy i Clary, a za nim szła mama, Jocelyn i Luke. Szybko podbiegłem do mojego rodzeństwa i oboje przytuliłem. Clary już się chciała odsuwać, ale ją też chwyciłem w uścisk. Jest jak młodsza siostra teraz dla mnie. Tak mocno ich ścisnąłem.

-Na Anioła. Wszystko z wami w porządku.—Otarłem łzy z oczu i spojrzałem na całą trójkę po czym jeszcze raz ich mocno uścisnąłem. Usłyszałem, że się duszą i puściłem ich—Martwiłem się o was.

-Wszystko gra Alec—zaczęła Isabelle—A ty? Co z tobą? Wszystko w porządku?

-Właśnie Alec…poczułem coś dziwnego, jakbyś…

-Umarł?—wtrąciłem Jace'owi. On przytaknął—Bo tak było.—spojrzeli na mnie wszyscy zszokowani—Byłem martwy przez kilka sekund.

-Synku…-mama podbiegła do mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła—Jak to?

-Magnus mnie przywrócił do życia, zanim na dobre umarłem—mówiłem przygnębionym głosem i starałem się powstrzymać płacz—Już jest dobrze mamo. Nic mi nie grozi

-A co z Magnusem?—zapytała cicho Clary.—Gdzie on jest?

Popatrzyłem na nią a zaraz potem obróciłem wzrok w stronę zamkniętych drzwi lecznicy. Następnie znów spojrzałem na moją rodzinę. Wszyscy mieli przerażone wzroki. I nie wytrzymałem. Osunąłem się przy ścianie na podłogę i znów zacząłem płakać. Mama, Jace i Izzy szybko znaleźli się przy mnie i starali się pocieszyć.

-Nie mogę go stracić…nie teraz gdy go dopiero odzyskałem…nie mogę…-mówiłem przez łzy, a Jace mocniej ścisnął moje dłonie—Nie mogę…

-Gdzie on jest?—zapytała łagodnie mama

-W lecznicy. Brat Enoch jest z nim—odezwał się James.—Ale chyba powinniśmy się zwrócić o pomoc do jakiegoś czarownika…

-Catarina Loss—odezwała się Jocelyn—Ona jest leczącą. Pomoże nam. Napiszmy do niej ognistą wiadomość.

Zauważyłem, że Clary zaczęła coś pisać i wtedy usłyszeliśmy głośne kroki na schodach. Po chwili korytarzem biegła kobieta z białymi włosami i niebieską skórą. Jocelyn i Clary patrzyły na nią ogłupiałe. Ja wiedziałem, że to czarownica.

-Gdzie on jest? Gdzie Magnus?

-Catarino…przecież dopiero co zaczęłam pisać wiadomość—zaczęła zmieszana Clary—Jakim…

-Nie ważne…Gdzie…-I wtedy drzwi od lecznicy się otworzyły.

Momentalnie się podniosłem z podłogi i już chciałem wchodzić do środka, ale powstrzymał mnie Cichy Brat.

-_Catarino wejdź._—odezwał się Brat Enoch. Po chwili razem z czarownicą zniknął za drzwiami, a ja znów osunąłem się na podłogę.

Zacząłem znów rozmyślać o naszych wspólnych chwilach. O tym, jak dziś się zjawił i mnie przepraszał. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się spotkamy. A teraz nawet nie miałem pewności czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę jego piękne złoto zielone kocie oczy. Nie byłem pewny, czy jeszcze kiedyś usłyszę jak mówi do mnie kocham cię. Nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy zacząłem się trząść i histerycznie płakać. Słyszałem, że Jace stara się mnie pocieszyć, a mama mocno mnie trzyma w ramionach. Byłem otępiały. Nic do mnie nie dochodziło. I wtedy znów drzwi od lecznicy się otworzyły. Automatycznie się podniosłem i spojrzałem na czarownicę i cichego brata.

-I co z nim?—zapytałem łamiącym się głosem—Pomogliście mu?

-_My nic już nie możemy zrobić Alexandrze…-_zaczął Brat Enoch

-ON NIE JEST MARTWY! NIE MÓWCIE O NIM JAKBY BYŁ!—wydarłem się na nich i złapałem się mocno za serce.—WIEDZIAŁBYM GDYBY BYŁ MARTWY. CZUŁBYM TO W SERCU

-Nie twierdzimy, że jest martwy Alec—wtrąciła Catarina—Mówimy tylko, że już MY nie możemy nic zrobić. Ale ty tak.—spojrzałem na nią ogłupiały—Wejdź do środka. I ty też Jace. To ciebie też dotyczy.

Oboje weszliśmy do środka. Od razu podbiegłem do Magnusa. Gdy złapałem go za rękę poczułem, że jego ciało staje się coraz bardziej zimne. On umierał. Delikatnie potarłem wierzch jego dłoni. Tak bardzo pragnąłem żeby się obudził. Żeby wziął mnie w ramiona. Szeptałem mu wciąż 'kocham cię Mags, wróć do mnie'

-Alexandrze—poczułem na swoich ramionach dłoń. Za mną stała Catarina i patrzyła na mnie z przejęciem—Jak już mówiłam, ani ja ani Brat Enoch nie jesteśmy w stanie już mu pomóc, ale ty tak. I teraz…jak wiele jesteś w stanie zrobić dla Magnusa?

-Wszystko—odpowiedziałem automatycznie—Zrobię wszystko by go odzyskać. Co mogę zrobić?

-A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?—odezwał się Jace z końca lecznicy. Podszedł bliżej naszej trójki. I spojrzał z przenikliwością na Catarinę—Dlaczego to i mnie dotyczy?

-Alec…czy ty wiesz dlaczego Magnus jest w tym stanie?—pokręciłem głową na jej słowa—Gdy umierałeś…najwyraźniej Magnus poświęcił swoją nieśmiertelność dla ciebie…i tak ocalił cię.—Patrzyłem na nią zszokowany. Czy Mags naprawdę poświęcił się dla mnie? Na Anioła…-A jego magia łączyła się z jego nieśmiertelnością. Ostatnie zaklęcie leczące było dość potężnym zaklęciem i dlatego zaczął się proces jego umierania…

-Co mogę zrobić?—wtrąciłem.

-Skoro poświęcił swoją nieśmiertelność, czy to znaczy, że mój brat teraz jest nieśmiertelny?—zapytał Jace, a Catarina skarciła go wzrokiem.

-_Nie Jace, twój brat jest śmiertelny_—odpowiedział Brat Enoch—_I Wysoki Czarownik także jest śmiertelny. Ale zachował swoją magię…o ile go ocalimy._

-I tu się zaczyna twoja rola Alexandrze. Jesteś gotów zrobić wszystko dla Magnusa?

-Tak.—odpowiedziałem bez wahania.—Powiedz co mam zrobić?

-Jesteś w stanie związać swoje życie z życiem Magnusa?—zapytała patrząc mi głęboko w oczy.

-Związać?—wtrącił skołatany Jace—W jaki sposób?

-To będzie proces podobny do procesu więzi parabatai…tylko to będzie o wiele silniejsza więź…I bardzo to osłabi waszą więź parabatai…

-Rozwiąże naszą więź?—zapytałem półgłosem.—Moją i Jace'a?

-_Nie od razu. Wciąż będziecie parabatai, tylko w mniejszym stopniu będziecie się mogli wyczuć i runy nakładane nawzajem nie będą już tak silne_—wyjaśniał brat Enoch—_W świetle życia Nocnych Łowców wciąż pozostaniecie parabatai, ale z czasem ta więź zniknie…za kilka lat…na rzecz więzi z Magnusem. On jest podziemnym. Gdy stworzysz z nim więź, ona będzie powoli niszczyć twoją więź z Jace'm, twoim parabatai._ _Ty musisz zdecydować, co chcesz zrobić Alexandrze…_

-A co jeśli się Clave dowie?—wtrąciłem cicho.

-_Wiem o tym tylko ja, Catarina Loss, ty i twój brat_—mówił brat Enoch—_A Cichego Brata nikt nie przesłucha. Wysoki Czarownik przez lata ogromnie przysłużył się dla Nocnych Łowców, dlatego nie wspomnę o tym Clave. Ale decyzja należy do ciebie Alexandrze. Podejmij ją szybko._

-Zrób to Alec—powiedział Jace, stając obok mnie i łapiąc mnie za rękę. Mocno ją ścisnął i uśmiechnął się do mnie—Dla mnie zawsze będziesz moim parabatai. Z więzią czy bez, będziesz moim bratem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moim parabatai. A jeśli w ten sposób możesz ocalić ukochanego…to zrób to

Popatrzyłem mu w oczy. Wiedziałem, że nie kłamie. Że zgadza się by zerwać naszą więź bym mógł ocalić ukochanego. Puściłem rękę Magnusa i ścisnąłem mocno Jace'a.

-Zawsze będziesz moim parabatai—szepnąłem mu do ucha—Moim bratem.—poklepał mnie po plecach i odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Zwróciłem się do Catariny i Cichego Brata—Co mam zrobić?

-Dobrze—odetchnęła z ulgą czarownica. Nie sądziła, że to zrobię? Przecież go kocham. Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć.—Dzieliłeś się już mocą z Magnusem prawda?—przytaknąłem jej—Dobrze. Narysuj na swoim ramieniu i na ramieniu Magnusa runę przymierza.

Cichy Brat wręczył mi swoją stelę i zacząłem rysować. Najpierw na ramieniu mojego ukochanego. Z przyzwyczajenia chciałem mu powiedzieć, że zaraz przestanie piec, ale i tak mnie nie słyszał. Następnie narysowałem runę na sobie. Oddałem stelę cichemu bratu i spojrzałem na Catarinę. Podeszła do nas ze sztyletem pokrytym dziwnymi runami. Na pewno nie pochodziły z Szarej Księgi. Złapała moją dłoń i przecięła ją wzdłuż linii życia, to samo zrobiła na dłoni Magnusa. Po czym ścisnęła nasze obie dłonie. Po chwili już czułem w sobie moc mojego czarownika. Jak zwykle poczułem jak prąd przebiega przeze mnie. Dziwne uczucie.

-Czujesz jego moc?—zapytała kobieta. Ja tylko przytaknąłem—Dobrze. A teraz wymów to zaklęcie

Wskazała mi na zaklęcie z Białej Księgi. Odczytałem łacińskie słowa.

_„Krew z krwią. Stwórz z nas jedno. Połącz nasze życia. Na zawsze razem" _

Po chwili poczułem jakby mnie coś paliło. Ogień z ciała Magnusa przechodził na moje ciało. Czułem przeogromny ból. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz oboje staniemy w płomieniach. Moje serce zawrotnie przyspieszyło. I potem mrożące zimno. Jakby prosto z piekła. Nie wiedziałem ile jeszcze wytrzymam. Zacząłem ciężko oddychać, ale nie puściłem jego dłoni. Czułem, jak łączymy się w jedno. Czułem naszą więź, która się tworzy. I nagle kompletna pustka. Moje serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu. Już nie odczuwałem ani gorąca, ani zimna. Nawet już nie czułem magii Magnusa w swoim ciele. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Mój wzrok stanął na Jace'ie, który dotykał swojej runy parabatai.

-Jace…

-Wszystko gra bracie—odpowiedział lekko.—Nadal jesteśmy parabatai.—zrobił chwilę przerwy—Podziałało?

-Alec czujesz coś?—zapytała Catarina

-Czułem jak ta więź się tworzy—spojrzałem na Magnusa, który wciąż był nieprzytomny. Przyłożyłem rękę do jego serca. Biło w normalnym rytmie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą—I co teraz?

-Teraz pozostało nam czekać, aż Magnus zregeneruje siły i się wybudzi. Ale udało się Alexandrze. Uratowałeś go.

Zostawili mnie samego z nim. Położyłem się obok niego na wąskim łóżku, głowa na jego klatce piersiowej, tak, żebym mógł słyszeć bicie jego serca. Złączyłem nasze dłonie i zacząłem do niego mówić.

-Wiem, że mnie słyszysz, gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś…-mówiłem łagodnym głosem—Wróć do mnie kochanie…Proszę…Wróć do mnie. Potrzebuję cię. Nie mogę…nie mogę żyć bez ciebie…A jeśli nawet myślisz, żeby mnie tu samego zostawić…to przysięgam na Raziela, że podążę za tobą. Słyszysz mnie Magnusie Bane? Pójdę za tobą.

Magnus był już nieprzytomny od trzech dni. Codziennie przychodziła Catarina razem z Bratem Enochem by sprawdzać jego stan. A ja od trzech dni nie opuściłem lecznicy. Nawet nie udałem się do Idrisu na pogrzeb ojca. Nie mogłem zostawić tu samego Magnusa. A co jeśliby się obudził a mnie by tu nie było? Obiecałem sobie, że jak tylko wszystko wróci do normy wybiorę się do Cichego Miasta by pożegnać się z ojcem. Patrzyłem na ciało mojego ukochanego, takie bez życia. Choć jego serce biło, nie mógł się obudzić. Nieważne jak długo do niego mówiłem.

Do lecznicy wszedł Jace z jedzeniem dla mnie. Spojrzałem na niego półśpiąco. Od trzech dni tak mało spałem.

-Alec zjedz coś—podał mi miskę z zupą. Na stoliku postawił szklankę wody. Posłusznie zjadłem całą zawartość i wypiłem napój. Mój brat obserwował mnie z przejęciem. Oczy mi się zamykały.—Alec prześpij się.

-Nie, nie mogę. A co jeśli…

-Prześpij się bracie—przerwał mi głośnym tonem—Ja zostanę przy Magnusie.

-Oooo…ok.

Położyłem się na drugim łóżku i po chwili już odpłynąłem. Nie było mi dane długo odpocząć. Bo kilka chwil później poczułem jak ktoś mnie budzi.

-Alec obudź się natychmiast.—otworzyłem powoli oczy i spojrzałem na mojego brata—Coś się dzieje z Magnusem

Automatycznie poderwałem się z łóżka i podbiegłem do mojego ukochanego, usiadłem obok. Jego ciało się trzęsło i wykręcało w różne strony. Zacząłem panikować.

-Wezwij Catarinę!—krzyknąłem do mojego brata.

I wtedy usłyszałem głośny wdech. Spojrzałem na Magnusa, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

-ALEXANDER!—złapałem go za ręce i pociągnąłem ku sobie, mocno ściskając. Zacząłem wodzić dłońmi po jego twarzy. On robił to samo. Oboje płakaliśmy—Ty żyjesz. Skarbie ty żyjesz…

-Magnus…już myślałem…że…że cię straciłem—wdrapał się na moje kolana i jeszcze mocniej mnie ścisnął. Zarzucił mi ręce na szyję. Moje powędrowały na jego plecy. Po chwili wpiłem się w jego usta. Na Anioła, jak dobrze było znów go całować. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy obu nam zabrakło powietrza. –Kocham Cię Magnus.

-Kochanie…-zaczął i otarł łzy z mojego policzka—Tak bardzo cię kocham. Proszę…nigdy więcej się nie rozstawajmy…Ja nie mogę żyć bez ciebie…Alexandrze jesteś miłością mojego życia…To na ciebie czekałem te 800 lat. Kocham Cię całym swoim sercem. Jesteś tym jednym na milion dla mnie. Proszę…nigdy więcej nie rozstawajmy się. Te trzy miesiące to była istna tortura dla mnie…

-Dla mnie też—wtrąciłem mu, pocałunkami usuwając łzy z jego policzka—Ja nie chcę nikogo innego…już nigdy. Ty jesteś tym moim jedynym. Tym z którym chcę być już na zawsze.

-Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę—jeszcze mocniej mnie ścisnął—Ty i ja to jedno bayi. Już na zawsze.

I wtedy do lecznicy wpadł Jace z Catariną. A za nimi Isabelle z Clary i mama. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą gdy zobaczyli nas całujących się. Po chwili oboje spojrzeliśmy na nich. Wszyscy stali z uśmiechami na twarzy.

-Witaj wśród żywych Brokatowy.—rzucił Jace z przekąsem. Magnus tylko przewrócił oczami

-Też miło cię widzieć Złotowłosa

-Magnus jak się czujesz?—zapytała Catarina, podchodząc bliżej nas.

-Świetnie. Teraz gdy znów mam mojego Alexandra przy sobie…czuję się świetnie Cate.—spojrzał mi w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech—Już na zawsze będziemy razem Alexandrze.

-Na zawsze razem Mags.

* * *

A/N:

**Demon Lionka, Ewelina, Kokosz, Roxxie, Glittery Angel: Czy wy na poważnie myślałyście, że JA, Intoxic, fanka numer 1 Magnusa Bane'a, mogłabym go zabić? A gdzie wasza wiara we mnie? ;) Prędzej bym zabiła w opowieści Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simona...cholera nawet Alec'a. Ale nie Magnusa! **

Po tak dramatycznych rozdziałach, jakie ostatnio wam dałam, w tym umieściłam tyle miłości, że mój znajomy powiedział, że zrobiłam to jak ckliwe romansidło... Ale musiałam wam dać mnóstwo miłości na przeprosiny za te dramaty i tortury wczorajszym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidziliście ;)

Tak więc teraz nowy rozdział... ach no niech będzie...JUTRO! BO ja was tak mocno kocham!

Intoxic


	32. Rozdział 28

**_A/N: Krótki, ale obiecuję, że kolejny będzie o wiele dłuższy_**

**_Demon Lionka: Ja też wolę, żeby Magnus był śmiertelny. _**

**_MoonSugar: Alec nie mógł pozwolić umrzeć Magnusowi. I też uwielbiam, ten sposób, w jaki Alec uleczył czarownika_**

**_Kokosz: Poważnie się obraziłaś? To, aż obawiam się co zrobisz, jak ci powiem, że dramat pojawi się dopiero za kilka rozdziałów. A jeszcze będą przed dramatem bardzo "ckliwe" rozdziały. Chyba mnie znienawidzisz. A co do Jace'a i Alec'a to jeszcze się pojawi o "więzi" parabatai zanim ona doszczętnie zniknie. Poza tym, uważam, że Alec zrobiłby wszystko co w jego mocy by uratować Magnusa, nawet jeśli musiałby poświęcić tak wiele._**

**_Glittery Angel: Więź z Magnusem rozwinie się i będzie miała pewne...hmmm...profity w przyszłości ;)_**

**_Ewelina: Czy dałam z siebie wszystko...hmmm...chyba jeszcze nie. Ale mogę powiedzieć, że pisałam go pod wpływem ogromnych emocji._**

**_Roxxie: Na Lilith! Na prawdę kupię ci zapas chusteczek._**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle liczę na szczere opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 28. Wracamy do domu._**

Po moim cudownym powrocie do świata żywych, przez kilka dni zostaliśmy z Alexandrem w Instytucie. Ten biedny chłopak przez cały czas, gdy ja byłem nieprzytomny, zajmował się mną i mało co spał. A teraz role się odwróciły, to on musiał odpocząć, a ja się nim zajmowałem. Wolałbym to robić w moim własnym domu, ale wiedziałem, że Alec wolał zostać jeszcze trochę z rodziną. I co ważniejsze Maryse zażądała od nas byśmy na jakiś czas tu zostali. Więc oficjalnie jestem tymczasowym mieszkańcem nowojorskiego Instytutu.

A teraz Alec spał smacznie w moich ramionach. Obserwowałem go z troską, kiedy mocniej się wtulił we mnie. Usłyszałem, że wyszeptał coś co brzmiało jak 'nie opuszczaj mnie proszę'. Pocałowałem jego czoło i zacząłem gładzić jego włosy. I wtedy drzwi do sypialni Alec'a się otworzyły. Do środka weszła Maryse. Cicho zamknęła drzwi i podeszła bliżej mnie. Delikatnie usiadła na łóżku i z miłością matczyną spojrzała na Alec'a.

-I jak z nim?—zapytała szeptem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu mojego chłopaka

-Zdecydowanie lepiej—odpowiedziałem, wciąż bawiąc się jego włosami—Tylko musi sporo odpocząć.

-Wiem—zaczęła łagodnym tonem—Nie spał dobrze od trzech miesięcy. Nie tak dobrze jak teraz

-Co masz na myśli?—zapytałem przerażony odrobinę

-Przez te wszystkie koszmary…

-Jakie koszmary?—spojrzałem na nią obawiając się najgorszego. Jakie koszmary mógł mieć mój Alexander. Czy ktoś mu coś zrobił?—Maryse powiedz mi.

-Wołał cię każdej nocy—mówiła łamiącym się głosem—Nigdy nie sądziłam, że on może tak mocno cię kochać Magnusie. A kiedy z nim zerwałeś…martwiłam się, żeby…żeby nic sobie nie zrobił. Byłeś…jesteś jego prawdziwą, jedyną miłością. I on każdej nocy wołał cię, płakał. Nawet…

-Nawet co?—zaczynałem panikować

-Chodził na polowania i…bałam się, że coś może mu się tam stać. Moje dziecko było rozchwiane emocjonalnie a ja nic nie mogłam zrobić.—zrobiła dłuższą przerwę—Wszyscy staraliśmy się go pilnować…na szczęście oprzytomniałeś Czarowniku—uśmiechnęła się lekko i poklepała mnie po dłoni—Śniadanie będzie za pół godziny. Obudź Alexandra.

Ruszyła wolno w stronę drzwi. Gdy już miała wyjść obróciła się i spojrzała na mnie.

-Proszę…nie krzywdź już mojego dziecka, bo tym razem naprawdę wytropię cię i obedrę ze skóry, nawet jeśli to Alexander znów zawini.

I zostałem sam z moim chłopakiem. Przeraziło mnie to, że każdej nocy miał koszmary. Choć nie mogę go winić, ja miałem tak samo. Gdy Cate mieszkała ze mną, każdej nocy wołałem Alexandra. Chyba oboje mamy tak samo zepsutą psychikę.

Poczułem jakiś ruch obok mojego ciała i spojrzałem w dół. Alexander się budził. Powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Dzień dobry kochanie—powiedziałem i pocałowałem go usta delikatnie.

-Dzień dobry.—odpowiedział ziewając. Po chwili oblał się rumieńcem, a ja się lekko zaśmiałem.

-Musimy wstać.—zamknął znów oczy i mocniej się we mnie wtulił.—Alex…Alec musimy wstać.

-Ale mi jest tu bardzo wygodnie—jęknął

-Alex…Alec twoja matka tu była i obwieściła, że za chwilę śniadanie. A ja nie chcę się narażać Maryse.

-Możesz mówić tak do mnie—spojrzałem na niego zmieszanym wzrokiem—Alexander, możesz tak mówić. Wiem, że wolisz zwracać się pełnym imieniem do mnie.

-Ale tobie to przeszkadza…

-W sumie tęskniłem za byciem nazywanym Alexandrem przez ciebie.

Alec wyplątał się z moich objęć i podniósł się z łóżka. Ruszył w stronę łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach wyszedł owinięty na biodrach niewielkim ręcznikiem. Oblizałem swoje usta na ten widok. I wtedy pozbył się ręcznika i moje serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się bardziej gorąco. I czułem, że za chwilę będę miał widoczne ślady mojego podniecenia. Szybko poderwałem się z łóżka i ruszyłem do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na Lilith, jeszcze chwila a bym rzucił się na niego i posiadłbym go. A na dole jest jego rodzina. Muszę poczekać z tym, aż będziemy na powrót w moim mieszkaniu. Po piętnastu minutach pod lodowatą wodą, w końcu wyszedłem z łazienki. Alec czekał już na mnie ubrany, z rozbawioną miną.

-Z czego się śmiejesz?—zapytałem wyczarowując sobie strój na dziś. Zdecydowałem, że zwykłe granatowe jeansy i limonkowy top będą idealne.

-Z ciebie—odpowiedział lekko. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem—No co? To było śmieszne. Ty uciekający do łazienki gdy tylko zobaczyłeś mnie nagiego. To niepodobne do ciebie Mags. Bardziej ja mógłbym tak zrobić…kiedyś.

-Śmieszne Alec, bardzo śmieszne. –podszedłem bliżej niego i szepnąłem mu do ucha—Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę się oprzeć twojemu wspaniałemu ciału…A na dole jest twoja rodzina…czy naprawdę chcesz by usłyszeli twoje krzyki?

I potem ruszyłem z jego pokoju w stronę kuchni. Chwilę później dołączył do mnie Alec i chwycił moją dłoń, splatając nasze palce razem. Spojrzałem na niego i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem. Jak dobrze znów było czuć, że jest przy mnie.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w kuchni, zastaliśmy tam Jace'a, Maryse i Isabelle jedzących śniadanie.

-Śpiąca królewna i królewicz raczyli się zjawić. O dzięki ci panie—rzucił sarkastycznie Jace, a Maryse uderzyła go lekko w tył głowy.—Auuu... Za co to mamo?

-Za drażnienie się z naszym gościem synu—Jace przewrócił oczami i znów zaczął jeść jajecznicę.

Oboje z Alec'iem usiedliśmy przy stole i po chwili Maryse podała nam śniadanie. Domowe śniadanie…zdecydowanie muszę powiedzieć Alec'owi, że musi się nauczyć gotować. Nie pogardziłbym dobrym domowym jedzeniem od czasu do czasu. A skoro teraz będziemy razem mieszkać…O…I wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że w sumie jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy tego.

-Maryse—zacząłem i wstałem od stołu—Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

-Oczywiście Magnus—Po chwili oboje przeszliśmy do holu. Maryse spojrzała na mnie zagadkowym wzrokiem—O co chodzi?

-Alexander ma już osiemnaście lat—przytaknęła mi—Bardzo kocham twojego syna…

-Czy ty prosisz o jego rękę?—zapytała przerażonym tonem.

-Nie—rzuciłem szybko—Jeszcze nie. Choć może kiedyś…Ale teraz chodzi mi o coś innego. Chciałbym, żeby Alexander zamieszkał ze mną. Na stałe.

Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. Kilka razy otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć, po czym znów je zamykała.

-Magnusie…nie miej mi tego za złe, ale…

-Ja wiem, że on jest Nocnym Łowcą a ja Podziemnym…I wiem też, że musi być zobowiązany wobec Clave. I obiecuję, że nie będę mu przeszkadzał w byciu Nocnym Łowcą. Wciąż będzie przychodził na treningi, wciąż będzie chodził na polowania z Jace'm i Izzy…Ja chciałbym tylko żeby mieszkał ze mną…żebyśmy byli jak prawdziwa para. Żebyśmy mieli własny dom.

-Ty naprawdę kochasz mojego syna—powiedziała z nutką niedowierzania

-Całym swoim sercem.

-Więc kim jestem ja by odmawiać wam szczęścia. Magnusie chcę by moje dziecko było szczęśliwe, a jeśli to ty jesteś tym, który daje mu szczęście, to nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Masz moje pozwolenie.

I wtedy do holu wszedł Alexander i popatrzył na nas zmieszanym wzrokiem.

-Pozwolenie na co?—zapytał podejrzanie

-Kotku pakuj się—zacząłem wesołym tonem.—Wracamy do domu.

* * *

A/N: kolejny w PONIEDZIAŁEK, bo jutro czeka mnie całodniowa randka z językiem niemieckim ;(

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze

Kocham was wszystkich

Intoxic


	33. Rozdział 29

**_A/N: Kochani, jak obiecałam, tak jest._**

**_Ewelina: Będzie miło, spokojnie i przyjemnie na razie. Myślę, że już po kilku miesiącach w związku, Alec mniej się rumieni, co nie oznacza, że nie zobaczycie już go rumieniącego się. To wciąż mój ulubiony widok Alexandra ;)_**

**_MoonSugar: Myślę, że każda matka po takich słowach, jakie Magnus wypowiedział, spodziewałaby się tylko tego ;)_**

**_Demon Lionka: No właśnie, kto by pomyślał, że Alec może tak prowokować Magnusa i to we własnym domu!_**

**_Kokosz: Ulżyło mi, że mnie nie znienawidziłaś ;) Technicznie nie poświęcił Jace'a, tylko ich więź...ale uratował życie Magnusowi, więc myślę, że spokojnie mogłoby się to zdarzyć. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Matczyny instynkt Maryse musi być._**

**_Roxxie: Myślę, że Alec na tyle już oswoił się z Magnusem, że nie musi już się aż tak rumienić i wstydzić przy nim ;) _**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze szczere opinie_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 29. Chcesz poznać prawdę o mnie?_**

Gdy w końcu znaleźliśmy się przed wejściem do domu poczułem się szczęśliwy. W końcu mam na powrót swojego chłopaka. I póki co nie szykuje się żadna bitwa, możemy się relaksować i nacieszyć sobą. Ach, jak długo na to czekałem. Otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem go do środka. Zamykając drzwi usłyszałem, że Alec się śmieje. Obróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. I wtedy on wskazał na mój…nasz zagracony salon. No tak nie posprzątałem. Alec przyglądał mi się podejrzanie. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mam coś na twarzy, czy może makijaż mi się rozmazał.

-Magnusie Bane, czy ty się rumienisz?—zapytał z niedowierzaniem.—Na Anioła, w życiu nie widziałem cię takiego.

-Przestań!—syknąłem na niego i pstryknąłem palcami. W następnym momencie salon był wysprzątany a na stole czekała na nas kolacja. –Wcale się nie rumienię

-Aha…ja tam widzę swoje.—przewróciłem oczami i pociągnąłem go w stronę jadalni.

Po zjedzonej kolacji Alec zaczął wypakowywać swoje rzeczy z powrotem do szuflad w komodzie i do szafy. Gdy w końcu skończył usiadł naprzeciwko mnie na łóżku i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Doskonale wiedziałem, że musimy przedyskutować to i owo. I to ja, ten bardziej doświadczony, muszę zacząć.

-Musimy omówić to i owo Alexandrze.

-Wiem. Musimy wszystko omówić. Jeśli ten związek ma wypalić, a ja tego bardzo chcę, musimy ustalić pewne zasady Mags.

-Masz rację.—wziąłem jego dłoń w swoją i mocno ścisnąłem—Od teraz zasadą numer jeden jest szczerość. Nie chcę byś cokolwiek przede mną ukrywał. I ja też obiecuję nie mieć przed tobą tajemnic.

-Ja nigdy nie miałem przed tobą tajemnic—spojrzałem na niego wymownie—Ok…ta sprawa z Camille była jednorazowa. Od teraz przyrzekam, zero tajemnic.

-Ja też przyrzekam. Będę ci mówił o wszystkim.

-Hej—zaczął niebieskooki—Poważnie pytałeś mamę o pozwolenie, żebym mógł zamieszkać z tobą?

-Tak. Jestem tradycjonalistą w wielu sprawach—uśmiechnąłem się szeroko—Twoja matka zaczęła myśleć najgorsze, gdy jej powiedziałem, że masz już osiemnaście lat i, że bardzo cię kocham…

-Jace i Izzy obstawiali, że prosisz o moją rękę—powiedział wesoło. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i wybuchłem śmiechem. Patrzył na mnie zmieszany—Co?

-Twoja matka tak samo myślała. To chyba taka rodzinna przypadłość Lightwoodów, nie sądzisz kochanie?

-Chyba tak—uśmiechnął się delikatnie—Wróćmy do zasad w związku. Jaka jest kolejna?

-Już ostatnia. Prócz szczerości…to…tylko mnie kochaj skarbie i wszystko będzie dobrze.

-O to nie musisz się martwić Mags—rzucił łagodnie—Moje serce należy do ciebie na wieki.

Po tych słowach wpiłem się w jego usta. Ręce Nocnego Łowcy automatycznie powędrowała na moje biodra i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Położyłem moje dłonie na jego szyi i wtedy poczułem, jak liże moją dolną wargę. Momentalnie rozchyliłem usta, a on wsunął swój język. Na Lilith, jak ja za tym tęskniłem. Chwilę później wsunął swoje dłonie pod moją koszulkę i zaczął nimi wodzić po mojej klatce piersiowej. Wydałem z siebie dość głośny jęk.

-Aleeeccc…-spojrzał na mnie swoimi pięknymi oczyma, wciąż trzymając mnie blisko siebie—Nie mam nic przeciwko byśmy się kochali dzisiejszej nocy, ale najpierw muszę wziąć kąpiel…po trzech dniach w Instytucie i tym twoim okropnym prysznicu, po prostu muszę…

-Ok—odsunął się ode mnie i zeskoczył z łóżka. Po chwili zdjął swoją koszulkę i zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany jak cholera. Spojrzał na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem.—Na co czekasz? Wyskakuj z ciuchów i idziemy do łazienki.

Przez dobre dwie minuty patrzyłem na drzwi od łazienki, za którymi zniknął Alec. I wtedy usłyszałem, jak leci woda. To mnie otrzeźwiło. Zacząłem ściągać z siebie ciuchy, a gdy wszedłem do łazienki mój chłopak już siedział w wannie pełnej piany. Pstryknąłem palcami i na półkach i podłodze stały zapachowe świecie. Kolejnym pstryknięciem wszystkie je podpaliłem i po chwili unosił się aromat wanilii. Popatrzyłem na Alec'a w wannie. I się szeroko uśmiechnąłem.

-Wiesz Alexandrze podoba mi się ten widok—uniósł swoje brwi—Ty, rozkładający nogi przede mną.

-Rozkładam je tylko przed tobą—zarumienił się na te słowa—Zamierzasz tam stać cały dzień, czy wchodzisz?

I po chwili usiadłem między jego nogami. Plecy oparłem o jego klatkę piersiową. Swoje ramiona położyłem na obu bokach wanny i chwilę później Alec wodził po moim prawym ramieniu swoimi mokrymi palcami.

-Brakowało mi tego—zaczął łagodnie—Tylko ty i ja.

-Mnie też Aniele.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostaliśmy w ciszy, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem i relaksując się. I myślałem, że może zostaniemy tak na zawsze, ale moje sumienie dało o sobie znać.

-Wiesz, zrozumiałem w końcu dlaczego poszedłeś do Camille, gdy Jace przyszedł do mnie…

-Jace tu był?—wtrącił mi—Czego chciał?

-Twój irytujący brat po prostu pomógł mi uświadomić coś, czego nie chciałem do siebie dopuścić.—odsunąłem się od niego i usiadłem bokiem tak, że mogłem obserwować jego reakcje. Patrzył na mnie zmieszany—I skubany miał rację. Gdy poszedłeś do Camille, tak naprawdę nie byłem zły o to, że chciałeś odebrać mi nieśmiertelność, tylko dlatego, że starałeś się dowiedzieć czegoś o mojej przeszłości

-Przepraszam, że do niej chodziłem—położył dłoń na moim kolanie—Nie miałem prawa.

-Miałeś. To ja byłem głupi. I Jace pomógł mi to zrozumieć.—nadal był zagubiony w moich słowach—Jak mogłem liczyć na dobry związek, kiedy nic o mnie nie wiedziałeś. A przecież podstawą związku jest zaufanie. I ty mi ufałeś bezgranicznie, no może prawie, a ja choć starałem się tak samo ci ufać, lata doświadczeń mnie nauczyły, żeby nie mówić o sobie. Ale chcę to zmienić Alec. Chcę ci powiedzieć

-Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz, ja zrozumiem.—przerwał mi.

-Nie. Ja chcę ci powiedzieć, tylko czy ty chcesz poznać prawdę o mnie?—spojrzałem na niego niepewnym wzrokiem. Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy przez kilka chwil, ale w tym czasie mogłem jasno odczytać, że chce tego. I wtedy przytaknął—Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzisz po tym, co usłyszysz.

-Nigdy Mags. Nic nie zmieni tego co czuję do ciebie.—ścisnął moją dłoń i się uśmiechnął lekko. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zacząłem swoją mowę.

-Urodziłem się w Batawii, to była holenderska kolonia. Moja matka była w połowie holenderką a w połowie Indonezyjką. Ojciec…właściwie ojczym…był pełnej krwi Indonezyjczykiem. Byłem jedynakiem. Gdy moja matka odkryła, że jestem dzieckiem demona, powiesiła się, a ojciec próbował mnie utopić. W obronie spaliłem go. Wychowali mnie Cisi Bracia w Madrycie. To oni nadali mi imię Magnus. Nazwisko przybrałem sam. Tak naprawdę mam 600 lat, a nie 800. Zacząłem kłamać na temat swojego wieku, gdy skończyłem jakoś pięćdziesiąt lat. Nikt nie chciał wynajmować młodego, niedoświadczonego czarownika. Dlatego dodałem sobie jakieś dwieście lat. Cisi Bracia nauczyli mnie wszystkiego co wiem, o świecie Podziemnym i o Nocnych Łowcach. Zaopiekowali się mną, choć z góry wiedzieli, że jestem półdemonem. Dlatego czuję się zobligowany wobec każdego Cichego Brata, z którym przychodzi mi pracować. To Brat Avareh (a) znalazł mi czarownika, który nauczył mnie posługiwać się moją mocą. Był mi ojcem, jakiego nigdy nie miałem.

-Czy on jeszcze żyje? Ten Cichy Brat?—zapytał znienacka Alec.

-Już od długiego czasu niestety nie. Zginął w walce przeciw demonom w Madrycie. Tamtejsi Nocni Łowcy potrzebowali pomocy i Cisi Bracia im pomogli. Znasz jego następcę Alexandrze. Brat Enoch.—spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony—Wszyscy Cisi Bracia mieszkają w Mieście Kości…

-Wiem, jestem Nocnym Łowcą. Wiem takie rzeczy—przewrócił swoimi błękitami—Kontynuuj

-Gdzie to ja…A tak. Gdy miałem jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat poznałem Ragnora Fell'a. Uratował mnie przed wilkołakami. Dość szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. On zawsze był tym bardziej racjonalnym w naszym związku. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat później poznałem Catarinę. Uratowałem ją od spalenia na stosie.—mój chłopak syknął—Co było śmieszne, oficjalnie miała zostać stracona za współpracę z Nocnymi Łowcami. Rada Czarowników ją skazała na śmierć. A tak naprawdę to było z powodu czegoś innego, ale to są sprawy Cate. Wolałbym nie mówić.

-Zakochała się w Nocnym Łowcy, prawda?—spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Skąd on wiedział. Przytaknąłem mu.—To Brat Enoch, racja?[i]

-Skąd…

-Widziałem, jak na niego patrzy za każdym razem, gdy się pojawia.—mówił lekko—I poza tym Brat Enoch zawsze ją wzywa do pomocy. Tak, czy inaczej. Mów dalej Mags.

-Racja…I jak uratowałem Cate to się zaprzyjaźniliśmy…nawet przez jakiś czas byliśmy ze sobą, ale nie wyszło. Nie kochaliśmy się w sposób, który powinniśmy. Ja kochałem…kocham ją jak młodszą siostrę. I staliśmy się takim trio. Przez lata się przyjaźniliśmy i wyciągaliśmy się z każdej opresji. Ok…oni wyciągali mnie z opresji najczęściej. W ciągu mojego życia miałem wielu partnerów…Niektórych z nich nawet kochałem. Byłem dość głęboko zauroczony Williamem Herondale'm, to ten, o którym wspomniała Camille.

-Ten, który wyglądał jak ja?

-Dokładnie. Też miał piękne błękitne oczy, czarne włosy…Z tymże między wami jest ogromna różnica.—spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony—On miał paskudny charakter, jak Jace. Ale pomagałem mu wiele razy i czułem się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny za niego. W tym czasie oficjalnie byłem w związku z Camille, ale ona mnie zostawiła dla jakiegoś ludzkiego kochanka z Rosji. Ostro się wkurzyłem i kiedy wróciła skłamałem, że teraz jestem z Will'em. I pocałowałem go. To była jedyna bliska rzecz jaką z nim zrobiłem Alec. Nigdy go nie kochałem w ten sposób. Musisz wiedzieć, że ja bardzo łatwo się zakochuję—napiął mięśnie. Ścisnąłem jego rękę, by się rozluźnił—Dlatego nigdy nikogo tak prawdziwie nie pokochałem, aż do niedawna. Wiesz…przez całe swoje życie nie wiedziałem, że poszukuję prawdziwej miłości, aż stanąłeś na mojej drodze. Gdy wszedłeś na moje przyjęcie z resztą bandy i gdy cię dostrzegłem po raz pierwszy…możesz to nazwać zakochaniem od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wiedziałem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni…od pierwszego momentu.

-Tylko mnie zabrało sporo czasu, by to zrozumieć—powiedział cicho.

-Querido to już przeszłość. Teraz liczy się tylko to co jest między nami. Dla mnie liczysz się ty.—nachylił się bliżej mnie i po chwili mnie delikatnie pocałował w usta. Nie musiał przeciągać tego słodkiego pocałunku. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie, spojrzałem na niego przenikliwie. Jeszcze nie padło to ważne stwierdzenie z mojej strony, choć nie byłem pewien, czy on nadal chce to wiedzieć.—Możesz mnie zapytać.

-O co?—mówił skołatany

-To, czego tak pragnąłeś się dowiedzieć—nadal patrzył na mnie zmieszany ale po chwili jakby domyślił się o co chodzi.

-Który z nich jest twoim ojcem? Który demon?

-Lucyfer[ii]..—I koniec. Teraz czekałem na to, aż wyskoczy z wody i zniknie z mojego życia na dobre. Zamknąłem oczy, nie chciałem oglądać tego jak mnie zostawia. Po chwili poczułem ścisk na dłoni i otworzyłem oczy. Patrzył na mnie z miłością. Nie był obrzydzony.

-Myślałeś, że to zmieni moje odczucia?—pokiwałem głową wolno—W sumie to podejrzewałem, że to Lucyfer.—tym razem to ja byłem zaskoczony, ale on kontynuował—Pamiętasz, gdy wezwałeś Azazela? On wtedy powiedział, że nie chce kogoś wkurzyć. A wkurzyć mógłby tylko kogoś wyżej postawionego od siebie. A skoro Azazel jest Księciem Piekła…to wyżej już tylko stoi Lucyfer. A dwa, kiedy zrywałeś ze mną i trzymałeś w dłoni moje czarodziejskie światło, to mieniło się gamą barw. A skoro może świecić tylko w dłoni Nocnego Łowcy a ty nim nie jesteś, więc musisz mieć jakieś koneksje z Aniołem, który jest Nosicielem Światła, innymi słowy z upadłym aniołem Lucyferem. Mam rację?

-Tak—powiedziałem po chwili—Nie odrzuca cię to?

-Mags—przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie i położył swoje dłonie na moich policzkach. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy—Nie obchodzi mnie, kto jest twoim ojcem. Jak dla mnie mógłby to i być sam Razjel. Nie obchodzi mnie to. To z tobą jestem, a nie z twoim ojcem. W sumie to powinienem być mu wdzięczny. Gdyby nie on nie poznałbym ciebie. Nie poznałbym miłości swojego życia.

-Jestem miłością twojego życia?—zapytałem wesołym tonem, wodząc po jego klatce piersiowej w dół, aż chwyciłem jego męskość w swą dłoń. On tylko przytaknął—To dobrze, bo ty też jesteś miłością mojego życia. Kocham Cię Alexandrze.

-Ja…ja ciebie też kocham Magnus.

* * *

[i] Jest to fikcyjna historia, wymyślona w 100% przez Intoxic

[ii] To są wnioski Intoxic, po przeczytaniu MZD!

(a) Imię Cichego Brata, jak również jego osoba, zostały całkowicie wymyślone przez Intoxic

* * *

A/N: Moi kochani, z dumą wam oświadczam, że w miniony weekend zakończyłam pisanie Ty i Ja to Jedno!

Więc teraz będę się starać po prostu w miarę bieżąco, czyt. możliwe, że nawet codziennie, dodawać kolejne rozdziały.

W sumie opowieść wyniosła 56 rozdziałów +epilog ( w tym oczywiście wszystkie rozdziały, które były dodane z literką "A")

A teraz, skoro obiecałam, kolejny rozdział JUTRO!

Bo tak bardzo was kocham ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze

Z ogromną miłością dla was moje słodkie groszki

Intoxic


	34. Rozdział 30

**_A/N: Obiecałam nowy, więc proszę._**

**_Roxxie: W końcu naprawiają swój związek, ergo Magnus opowiedział o sobie_**

**_Demon Lionka: Relax musiał być, po ostatnich wydarzeniach_**

**_Glittery Angel: Najlepsze rozmowy odbywają się właśnie w wannie ;)_**

**_Kokosz: To jest umysł Intoxic...tego nikt nie ogarnie. Ona sama nie ogarnia często, co tam się w środku dzieje ;) Przecież mówiłam, że ja uwielbiam rumieniącego się Alec'a. I nie Intoxic nie jest normalna. Ma na to wiele dowodów ;) Ale słodki groszek brzmi o wiele lepiej niż pachnący groszek. TO dopiero brzmi dziwnie. I tak: Magnus i Alec w wannie! _**

**_Ewelina: Lucyfer jest najbardziej racjonalną odpowiedzią. I chciałabym zacząć pisać jakieś nowe opowiadanie po polsku, ale brak mi pomysłu! Tak nastał dzień, w którym Intoxic nie ma pomysłu na opowiadanie! Więc, jak macie jakieś pomysły, to chętnie je usłyszę. Tematyka dowolna. Byleby kręciła się wokół TMI, TDI, TBC. _**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 30. Bądźmy przez chwilę jak Przyziemni. _**

(Chcę stworzyć prawdziwy dom z tobą)

Odkąd nasze życie się ustabilizowało czułem się o wiele lepiej. Ja jeszcze nie wróciłem całkiem do biznesu a Alexander nie musiał chodzić na polowania. Mogliśmy się cieszyć sobą wzajemnie. No dobrze... Nadrabialiśmy trzy miesiące rozłąki. I to nadrabialiśmy w szybkim tempie. Było wspaniale.

A dziś przyszedł mi do głowy całkiem dobry pomysł na odpoczynek. Teraz tylko musiałem przedstawić mój plan mojemu Nocnemu Łowcy, jak tylko wróci ze śniadania z rodzeństwem. I poszczęściło mi się bo usłyszałem jak drzwi od mieszkania się otwierają

-Kochanie już jestem!—krzyknął wesoło Alec zamykając drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem go znowu—Mags?

-W kuchni!—kilka sekund później poczułem jego ramiona wokół mojej tali. Pocałował mnie w policzek a ja się obróciłem do niego i wtedy kichnął w moją stronę.—Na zdrowie kotku

-Dziękuję i przepraszam—jego policzki zrobiły się różowe.

-Dobrze się czujesz?—zapytałem, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Było trochę cieplejsze niż zwykle—Alec masz gorączkę.

-Chyba masz rację, bo zaczynają mnie boleć mięśnie i kości. To chyba grypa—i znów kichnął. Wyczarowałem całe opakowanie chusteczek dla niego.—Mags czarownicy nie chorują prawda?

-Czasem chorujemy.

-Cholera—mruknął, odsuwając się ode mnie. Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem.-Nie chcę cię zarazić.

-Skarbie—zacząłem i przyciągnąłem go bliżej.—Zwykła grypa mi nie zagraża. Choć to rujnuje moje plany.

-Jakie plany?—znów kichnął.

-Miałem świetny pomysł na rozrywkę—spojrzał na mnie zmieszany

-Co chciałeś robić?—odsunął się nieznacznie i patrzył mi w oczy przenikliwie, stukając nogą o podłogę—Masz z kimś randkę?

-Pewnie, że tak. Z Madonną—Alec zaczął się śmiać, gdy w końcu przestał, przewrócił oczami—A tak na poważnie to chciałem ci zaproponować pewną zabawę—uniosłem sugestywnie brwi a on oblał się rumieńcem.

-Za...zabawę—przełknął głośno ślinę—Jaką zabawę?

-Nie musisz się bać—uspokoiłem go łapiąc jego dłoń—Nie zaciągnę już cię do sex shopu. Możesz odetchnąć

Zrobił się bardziej czerwony na twarzy na wspomnienie zeszłotygodniowej eskapady gdy naiwnie zgodził się na coś nowego w łóżku. Po wizycie w sklepie przez 2 dni nie pozwolił się dotknąć. Postanowiłem na razie nie eksperymentować z moim Nocnym Łowcą.

-To co to za zabawa? Chciałeś urządzić imprezę? Jeśli tak to mogę pójść do Instytutu na weekend

-Słoneczko nawet jeśli bym urządzał imprezę nigdy byś nie musiał wychodzić z domu. Ale to nie to.—zauważyłem, że zaintrygowały go moje słowa—Chciałbym żebyśmy przez jakiś czas byli jak przyziemni

-Nie bardzo rozumiem Mags—powiedział po dłuższej pauzie i usiadł na naszej fioletowej kanapie. Spojrzał na mnie piekielnie ogłupiały

-Już tłumaczę aniołku—usiadłem obok niego i chwyciłem jego obie dłonie.—Chodzi mi o to żebyśmy sobie zrobili przerwę od bycia Czarownikiem i Nocnym Łowcą.

-Przerwę? To znaczy?—nadal był zagubiony

-Chodzi mi o to, żebyśmy przez jakiś czas zachowywali się jak przyziemni. Ja nie będę korzystał z magii, a ty nie będziesz polował na demony, chodził na treningi do Instytutu. Ja nie będę pracował z podziemnymi. Totalny odpoczynek od naszego świata.

-Coś jak wakacje?—zapytał lekko. Przytaknąłem mu. Przez dłuższą chwilę był pogrążony w myślach i ciszy.—Dobrze. Wylecz mnie z przeziębienia i wchodzę w to.

-Poważnie?—zapytałem pełen nadziei. Gdy mi przytaknął mocno go ścisnąłem i wyszeptałem zaklęcie leczące.—Lepiej już się czujesz?

-O niebo. Dzięki.—pocałował mnie subtelnie w usta.—To skoro chcesz się pobawić w dom to należy ustalić pewne reguły. Po pierwsze czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz zrezygnować z magii?

-Skoro mamy być jak przyziemni, to zero magii Alec

-Wiesz z czym to się wiąże?—spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany—Jeden z nas musi gotować, a skoro ja kompletnie nie potrafię, to ty musisz gotować.

-Nie ma sprawy.—rzuciłem lekko—Ja gotuję, ale ty sprzątasz kochanie.

-Ok. Ty gotujesz, ja sprzątam, ale ty kochanie robisz pranie.—patrzył na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem.—Wchodzisz w to?

-Tak. A ty?—przytaknął mi i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń. Złapałem ją niepewny co zamierza zrobić, a on tylko mnie przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Nachyliłem się i złożyłem pocałunek na jego ustach. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie szeroko się uśmiechnąłem.—Świetnie, że się zgodziłeś.

-Przyda nam się trochę odpoczynku Mags—wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni swoich spodni i zadzwonił do kogoś. Spojrzałem na niego zagadkowym wzrokiem—Jace? Cześć. Nie, nie stęskniłem się. Amm…Słuchaj, przez jakiś czas nie będę przychodził do Instytutu na treningi…Nie nic się nie stało…A i jeśli to naprawdę nie będzie konieczne, nie dzwoń, że jest atak demonów ok? Proszę. Jak to nie wiesz, co oznacza konieczne? Na Anioła Jace, jeśli w Nowym Jorku pojawi się zgraja Wielkich Demonów, to wtedy zadzwoń do mnie…Tak, robię sobie wakacje…Nie, nie wyjeżdżamy, tylko robimy sobie wolne. Aha…dokładnie tak. No dobra, to na razie bracie.—I się rozłączył, a ja wciąż patrzyłem na niego ogłupiały—Co? Musiałem ich uprzedzić, żeby nie wydzwaniali. Skoro mam zrobić sobie wolne od bycia Nocnym Łowcą.

-Wspominałem już, że cię kocham?—powiedziałem radośnie. Alec podrapał się po brodzie

-Dziś jeszcze nie.—pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po policzku.—To co dziś na obiad kochanie?

-Obiad? No tak już…-spojrzałem na zegarek, który właśnie wybił 12. Ruszyłem w stronę lodówki. Gdy ją otworzyłem z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłem, że jest pusta. Przejechałem ręką po nieułożonych włosach i zamknąłem ją. Obróciłem się do Alec'a, który starał się powstrzymać śmiech.—Cokolwiek to będzie…najpierw musimy iść na zakupy.

-No nie wiem…-zaczął kręcić nosem.

-Nie masz wyboru Alexandrze, skoro ja nie używam magii muszę zrobić zakupy—już chciał coś powiedzieć—A sam nie przytargam wszystkiego. Musisz mi pomóc.

Gdy w końcu się ubrałem w coś w czym mogłem wyjść z domu, wyciągnąłem karty kredytowe. Jak dobrze, że trzymałem część pieniędzy w jednym z banków przyziemnych. Byłem podekscytowany tym, że Alec się zgodził żyć jak przyziemni przez jakiś czas. Miałem dość pracy z podziemnymi i tego, że musiał biegać na treningi i na polowania. Trochę odpoczynku nam się przyda.

Po dwudziestu minutach byliśmy w Wal-marcie. Rozdzieliliśmy się i każdy miał przynieść produkty z listy. Skoro ja zajmowałem się jedzeniem, musiałem czegoś poszukać na obiad. Nie było to trudne. Zdecydowałem, że dziś możemy zjeść coś porządnego, jak steki. Gdy brałem produkty z półek usłyszałem piszczące głosy dziewczyn. Spojrzałem w kierunku trzech dziewczyn, na oko miały może z piętnaście lat. Obserwowały jakiegoś chłopaka. Gdy przyjrzałem się lepiej dostrzegłem, że to nie jakiś chłopak, tylko mój chłopak.

-Jakie z niego ciacho—powiedziała jedna z nich. Pozostałe dwie zaczęły chichotać. Postanowiłem się trochę poprzyglądać.

Brunetka, która uważała mojego chłopaka za ciacho, poprawiła swoją krótką szafirową sukienkę, obciągając ją w dół, przez co jej biust był bardziej widoczny. Następnie wyciągnęła błyszczyk z torebki i nałożyła go na usta. Chciałem już zacząć się śmiać, ale postanowiłem wstrzymać się, by zobaczyć reakcję mojego ukochanego. Gdy podeszła do niego i zaczęła dotykać jego bicepsa zrobiłem się zazdrosny. Tylko ja mogę dotykać Alexandra. Mój Alec był przerażony, czerwony na twarzy i rozglądał się dookoła. Postanowiłem wkroczyć do akcji, gdy dziewczyna wsuwała mu karteczkę do kieszeni spodni. Zostawiłem kosz z zakupami i zakradłem się od tyłu do Alec'a. Swoje ramiona oplotłem wokół jego talii a on podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Swoje dłonie wsunąłem do przednich kieszeni jego spodni i wyciągnąłem kartkę. Brunetka patrzyła na mnie zmieszanym wzrokiem.

-Nie będzie zainteresowany—powiedziałem do niej i wręczyłem jej na powrót kartkę z numerem telefonu. Policzki Alec'a zrobiły się bardziej czerwone.

-A ty kim jesteś? Jego przyzwoitką?—rzuciła do mnie bezczelnie. Popatrzyłem na nią wymownie.

-Nie. Jestem jego chłopakiem—otworzyła usta z zaskoczenia. Kilkakrotnie próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jej ust. Uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo, gdy Alec złapał moją dłoń i splótł nasze palce. Następnie odciągnął mnie od dziewczyn.

Po piętnastu minutach staliśmy przy kasie, w ogromnej kolejce, na prawie szarym końcu. Za nami stała troje chłopaków, na oko w wieku Alec'a. Mój Nocny Łowca przyglądał mi się, gdy czytałem jedno z pism o modzie.

-A ty mówisz, że to ja jestem tym zazdrosnym—usłyszałem głos mojego chłopaka. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku, badawczo mi się przyglądał.

-Chodzi ci o te małolaty?—przytaknął—To wcale nie byłem zazdrosny—spojrzał na mnie wymownie—Alec jak mogę być zazdrosny, skoro ciebie w ogóle nie interesują kobiety?

-Skąd wiesz, może nagle zmienię zdanie i zacznę się interesować kobietami?—rzucił zadziornie. Odłożyłem gazetę do kosza i spojrzałem mu w oczy

-Kochanie nawet nie myśl o tym, bo ze mną nie ma takiej opcji.—starałem się utrzymać poważny ton, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszałem za sobą obraźliwe słowa skierowane w naszą stronę

-Pedały—obróciłem się i spojrzałem morderczym wzrokiem na niewysokiego blondyna w bluzie z kapturem. Jego koledzy bali się spojrzeć na mnie. Już miałem obrócić się do Alec'a i powiedzieć mu, żeby się nimi nie przejmował i olał ich, ale mój Nocny Łowca mnie uprzedził. Obrócił się do tego chłopaka i spojrzał na niego żałosnym spojrzeniem. Owszem widziałem, że go to zabolało, ale nie dał innym tego poznać, byłem z niego dumny

-Zazdrosny jesteś?—zapytał głośnym tonem. Ten chłopak popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem. Już szykowałem się by go zaatakować. Nikt nie miał prawa obrażać mojego chłopaka. Ja byłem przyzwyczajony do obelg, ale jego nie pozwolę obrażać. Alec złapał mocno moje ręce, jakby wyczuł co chcę zrobić

-Niby o co fagasie?

-O to, że my mamy więcej akcji niż ty byś mógł mieć ze swoją dziewczyną?—Alec rozejrzał się za niego i zaczął się śmiać szyderczo.—O nie, czekaj, ty nie masz dziewczyny. Żadna panna przy zdrowych zmysłach by się nie umówiła z takim kolesiem jak ty.

Był w szoku, a jego przyjaciele zaczęli się śmiać. Alec tylko przewrócił oczami i przysunął się bliżej mnie. Była w końcu nasza kolej. Zapłaciliśmy za zakupy i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. Ja wciąż byłem w szoku. To był pierwszy raz gdy Alexander nie był zażenowany, a co więcej nie pozwolił się obrażać.

-Jesteś strasznie cichy Mags—powiedział, biorąc ode mnie jedną z toreb—Stało się coś?

-Nie…tylko…to co powiedziałeś tam w sklepie…Jestem dumny z ciebie kochanie…

-Nikt nie może cię obrażać w mojej obecności—powiedział stanowczo—Poza tym, miałeś rację raz mówiąc mi, że nie powinienem się przejmować takimi frajerami. Po prostu nam zazdroszczą Mags. Zazdroszczą nam, że się kochamy.

-Masz rację. Tacy frajerzy nie powinni nam zachodzić za skórę. I cieszę się, że zignorowałeś ich.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w domu. Alec zaczął sprzątać w naszej sypialni, a ja zacząłem przygotowywać obiad. Na swoje szczęście jeszcze jakieś garnki miałem. Długo nieużywane, ale po dwóch myciach nadawały się do użytku. Przystąpiłem do gotowania. Modliłem się w duchu by nic nie przypalić. I udało mi się. Obiad był gotowy, mieszkanie posprzątane. Alec naprawdę się zna na sprzątaniu. Migiem zajął się sypialnią, salonem i łazienką. Tak czysto to nie było tu od długiego czasu.

-Alexandrze kochanie, obiad na stole—krzyknąłem, gdy skończyłem nakładać. Prezes Miau przybiegł szybko i spojrzał na mnie z przechyloną główką. No tak, niecodziennie widział swojego pana w tęczowym fartuchu i z patelnią w ręce. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł mój chłopak okręcając na palcu różowe, futrzane kajdanki.

-Patrz co znalazłem pod naszym łóżkiem. Kiedy ostatni raz tam sprzątałeś?

-Eeeee…nie pamiętam.—powiedziałem i włożyłem karmę dla Prezesa do jego miski. Następnie usiadłem naprzeciwko Alec'a i zaczęliśmy jeść. Jednak nasz spokój został zakłócony przez domofon.

-Ja zobaczę kto to—powiedział Alec i ruszył w stronę domofonu—Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu nie pracuje w najbliższym czasie, proszę wrócić za dwa tygodnie—uśmiechnął się szeroko do mnie, odwzajemniłem uśmiech—A…no to wejdźcie.

Spojrzałem na niego zagadkowym wzrokiem, kiedy wrócił do stołu. Gdy usiadł i miał mi powiedzieć, kto idzie drzwi do naszego mieszkania się otworzyły i wszedł Jace, Isabelle, Clary i Simon. No tak, jeszcze ich tu brakowało.

-Cześć—rzuciła wesoło Isabelle—Co słychać?

-Izzy przecież widzieliśmy się rano, co tu robicie—powiedział znudzonym głosem Alec, nie przestawając jeść. Ja też nie przestałem.

-No tak, ale nie widzieliśmy się z Magnusem dawno—powiedziała lekko—Co słychać Magnus? Jace powiedział, że robicie sobie wolne

-Tak. Robimy—rzekłem biorąc kolejny kęs steka—I liczyłem, że nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

-Przecież my nikomu nie przeszkadzamy—wtrącił Jace a Alec zmierzył go wzrokiem—Dobra, skoro nie chcecie nas widzieć, to spoko, idziemy.—ruszyli w stronę drzwi i na odchodne Jace rzucił do nas—Miłej zabawy w dom braciszku

-Czy już mówiłem, że z całej twojej rodziny to twojego brata najmniej lubię?—rzuciłem, wbijając ostro widelec w stek. Alec tylko się śmiał ze mnie.

Po dwóch tygodniach życia jak Przyziemni, zdecydowaliśmy, że dość już odpoczynku i że musimy wrócić do normalnego życia.

-W sumie było fajnie—powiedział Alec, gdy zakładał swój strój bojowy. Musiał iść na polowanie w końcu. Maryse zażądała tego—Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

-Zdecydowanie—powiedziałem, podnosząc się na łokciach na łóżku.—Kiedyś powtórzymy zabawę w przyziemnych.

-Wiesz co? Tym razem to ja mam pomysł—spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany, gdy wiązał buty—Możemy kilka rzeczy zaadaptować do naszego życia. Przecież to, że nie jesteśmy Przyziemnymi nie znaczy, że nie możemy po części żyć jak oni. Wciąż możemy robić te wszystkie rzeczy, które robiliśmy, jak gotowanie, sprzątanie, chodzenie na zakupy i całą resztę. Tylko, że nie będziemy rezygnować z magii i polowań na demony. Możemy tak zacząć żyć, jeśli tylko chcesz.

-Serio? Chciałbyś tego?—przytaknął mi i złożył pocałował mnie subtelnie w usta—Ja bardzo bym chciał żeby ten dom, był naszym prawdziwym domem.

-Ja też pragnę mieć prawdziwy dom z tobą.

* * *

A/N: Och, jak ja się uśmiałam pisząc ten rozdział dwa miesiące temu.

Podobał wam się?

Kolejny...ach, no JUTRO!

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze

Intoxic


	35. Rozdział 31

**A/N: ZALECA SIĘ WZIĘCIE DUŻEJ ILOŚCI CHUSTECZEK ORAZ WŁĄCZENIE NA YOUTUBE ODPOWIEDNIEJ MUZYKI, KTÓRA POJAWI SIĘ DALEJ W ROZDZIALE:**

**1) ELVIS PRESLEY—CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE**

**2) JUDY BRIDGEWATER—NEVER LET ME GO**

**Pozostałe piosenki, które były wykorzystane przy tworzeniu tego rozdziału: (Zaleca się ich posłuchać, aby wdrążyć się w scenerię i nastrój)**

**The Calling—Anything**

**Papa Roach—No matter what**

**Alex Band—All for You**

**Bosson—One in a million**

**Aeorosmith—Don't want to miss a thing **

* * *

**A teraz przyjemniejsza część:**

**Demon Lionka: Dokładnie, oni tworzą już dom. Alec się nauczy gotować ;) A sytuacja z małolatami...to z jakiegoś filmu, ale nie pamiętam tytułu. Kiedyś oglądam komedię i utkwiło mi coś takiego w pamięci. Hahha. zmienić w żabę...aż tak drastyczny MAgnus nie jest.**

**Ewelina: Wiedziałam, że się wam spodoba akcja w sklepie. Pomyśl sobie, że użyli tych kajdanek w nocy :)**

**Roxxie: Też bardzo lubię ten rozdział.**

**Glittery Angel: Cieszę się, że rozbawił cię ten rozdział**

**MoonSugar: Miło, że cię podniosło na duchu ;)**

**Kokosz: Alexander nam dorasta kokosz! Nudne wykłady? Ach skąd ja to znam. Oj biedna ta twoja koleżanka, zasypujesz ją streszczeniem TIJTJ. **

**Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze szczere opinie.**

* * *

**_Rozdział 31. Nie chcę być już twoim chłopakiem_**

Przez ostatni tydzień chodziłem jak na szpilkach, modląc się by Magnus nie nabrał podejrzeń. Już dawno to zaplanowałem. Wiedziałem dokładnie co muszę zrobić, kogo poprosić o pomoc. Dobrze, że mama zdążyła mi pomóc zanim objęła w całości stanowisko nowego Inkwizytora i zanim przeniosła się na stałe do Idrisu, zostawiając moją siostrę i brata pod opieką James'a Carstairsa i Tessy Herondale. Oczywiście ja i Magnus zawsze pomagamy im, gdy tego potrzebują. Magnus chciał żeby Izzy i Jace zamieszkali z nami, ale w naszym mieszkaniu nie mamy sali treningowej, ani odpowiedniej ilości broni. A też nie mogliśmy zamieszkać razem w Instytucie, bo magia mojego czarownika byłaby zaburzona, no i dochodzi jeszcze praca z Podziemnymi. I tak my zostaliśmy razem na Brooklynie a moje rodzeństwo na Manhattanie. Oczywiście co jakiś czas ich odwiedzałem. I pewnego dnia Jace opowiedział mi coś, co zadecydowało o wyborze miejsca. Oczywiście zanim wybrałem miejsce musiałem znaleźć tę idealną rzecz dla niego. I gdy chodziłem po czwartym sklepie z moją siostrą i Clary w końcu dostrzegłem go. Był idealny. Wręcz krzyczał „Magnus". Musiałem go kupić. Na swoje szczęście mam mądrą siostrę, która powiedziała mi, że nie mogę zabrać tego do domu, żeby się nie zorientował o co chodzi. Kolejno udałem się do Catariny, która także obiecała pomóc w przedsięwzięciu. Nie obeszło się bez poważnej rozmowy. W końcu była jego rodziną. Musiałem najpierw z nią porozmawiać. A potem przyszedł czas na rozmowy z mamą i Konsul Penhallow. Na moje szczęście obie panie wykazały się zrozumieniem. I gdy tylko mi powiedziały o swoim planie, o mało co się tam nie rozpłakałem. Musiałem przyznać, że wybór mojej matki na Inkwizytorkę, to najlepsze co mogli zrobić. Razem z Jią zmieniły prawo. I kiedy dziś rano Magnus udał się na spotkanie, ja zacząłem ostatnie przygotowania. Mając odpowiedni strój w Instytucie, szybko wziąłem prysznic i ubrałem się w zwykłe jeansy i koszulkę. Po czym napisałem krótką wiadomość i wyszedłem z domu.

W Instytucie większość już była gotowa. Zostało mi tylko jedno zadanie, które musiałem zrobić z pomocą Tessy. Po godzinie i to było gotowe. Poszedłem wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Stojąc przed wejściem, wziąłem głęboki wdech. Następnie wypiłem miksturę i otworzyłem ogromne szklane drzwi. „Dziś Alec twoje życie się zmieni o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni" pomyślałem zamykając drzwi. Teraz pozostało mi poczekać na swojego ukochanego.

* * *

**_MAGNUS POV:_**

Miałem ochotę na miły wieczór z moim Nocnym Łowcą. Po całym popołudniu z wilkołakami potrzebowałem relaksu. Może Alexander zrobi mi masaż? Albo gorąca kąpiel dla nas obojga? O tak, tego potrzebuję. Gdy otwierałem drzwi od naszego mieszkania pomyślałem, że jestem najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie. Miałem najcudowniejszego chłopaka, którego kochałem całym sercem.

-Skarbie już wróciłem!—krzyknąłem radośnie, gdy zamykałem drzwi. Nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Ruszyłem dalej, całe mieszkanie było pogrążone w ciemnościach. Zapaliłem światło i zacząłem się rozglądać—Alec? Gdzie jesteś?

Sprawdziłem każdy pokój, ale po moim chłopaku ani śladu. Zacząłem się martwić. Postanowiłem zadzwonić, ale jedyne co osiągnąłem to jego poczta głosowa

_„Hej tu Alec Lightwood. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale"_

-Alexandrze, to ja. Gdzie jesteś? Wróciłem wcześniej do domu. Był jakiś atak demonów? Oddzwoń groszku. Kocham cię.

Po tym, jak rozłączyłem się, udałem się do sypialni. Gdy zapaliłem światło dostrzegłem niewielką kartkę na swojej poduszce. Niepewnie ją chwyciłem i przeczytałem „Spotkajmy się w Instytucie o 19. Kocham Cię, Alec" Zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego Alec chce się spotkać w Instytucie. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była już 17. Miałem jeszcze dwie godziny do spotkania z Alexandrem. Postanowiłem wziąć prysznic, przecież nie mogłem spotkać się z ukochanym cuchnąc jak mokry pies. Po pół godzinie wyszedłem z łazienki. Szybko wybrałem strój. Zwykłą fioletową koszulę i skórzane spodnie. Zrobiłem lekki makijaż i ułożyłem swoje włosy w kolce. Gdy ponownie spojrzałem na zegarek była już prawie 19. Wybiegłem z mieszkania i podążałem w znajomym mi kierunku. Po pół godzinie byłem już na miejscu i stukałem w drzwi.

-Cześć Magnus—powiedziała Clary, gdy razem ze Złotowłosą opuszczali budynek—I na razie

-Hej, gdzie jest…-chciałem ich zapytać, gdzie jest mój chłopak, ale za szybko zniknęli. Przewróciłem oczami i wszedłem do środka. Rozejrzałem się, ale Alec'a nigdzie nie było. Gdy wystąpiłem z windy poczułem delikatne pukanie w moją nogę. Spojrzałem w dół na Churcha. Podrapałem tego niebieskiego tłuściocha za uszami—Zabierz mnie do Alec'a Church.

Poszedłem za kotem w dół korytarza, zastanawiając się dokąd zmierzamy. Czy Alec był w Sanktuarium? Ale po co? I wtedy Church się zatrzymał przed metalowymi, kręconymi schodami prowadzącymi do szklarni.

-Głupi kot!—warknąłem na niego—Miałeś mnie zabrać do Alec'a a nie do ogrodu!

-Magnus—usłyszałem głos mojego ukochanego.

-Alec? Gdzie jesteś?

-Zejdź na dół

-Alec!—przypomniałem sobie, że on przecież ma alergię i nie wolno mu tu przebywać. Szybko zbiegłem na dół—Alec na miłość boską, wynoś się stąd. Nie wolno ci tu…być

Gdy znalazłem się na dole byłem ogłupiały i jednocześnie zauroczony. Po środku szklarni stał Alexander. Miał na sobie czarne rurki, błękitną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Jego włosy były w delikatnym nieładzie. Ale nie to przykuło moją największą uwagę. Nad jego głową znajdowały się lampki zawieszone na drzewach pomarańczowych. Na środku stał stół, nakryty dla dwóch osób, świece, czerwone wino. Widok był wspaniały.

-Alec…-zacząłem nie do końca wiedząc co chciałem powiedzieć—to jest…

-Podoba ci się?—tylko przytaknąłem, gdy łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Nocny Łowca zrobił coś tak pięknego dla mnie.—Pomyślałem, że nie byliśmy na odpowiedniej randce już od długiego czasu i chciałem zrobić ci przyjemność

-Ale Alec…twoja alergia…

-Nie martw się. Poprosiłem Catarinę o eliksir, bym mógł być tu przez jakiś czas. Chciałem coś ci pokazać, ale to później. A teraz—odsunął krzesło i wskazał bym usiadł. Alexander zdjął pokrywki z talerzy i zobaczyłem penne z owocami morza w sosie pomidorowym, moje ulubione danie. Nalał nam po kieliszku czerwonego wina i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.—Smacznego. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować, bardzo się starałem.

-Gotowałeś dla mnie?—Alec przytaknął—Sam?

-Z małą pomocą Tessy, ale większość przygotowałem własnoręcznie.

-Z pewnością będzie mi bardzo smakowało kochanie.

Zaczęliśmy jeść. Bardzo smakowało mi danie Alec'a. Było przepyszne. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy we Włoszech, gdy zmusiłem Alec'a by je zjadł. Gdy Alexander zjadł na chwilę się ulotnił. Chciałem pójść za nim, ale zniknął mi z oczu. Po chwili usłyszałem dość znajome mi dźwięki, a moment później poczułem obecność Alexandra obok siebie. Spojrzałem w górę, a on trzymał wystawioną rękę w moją stronę. Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem

-Mogę prosić do tańca?

Tańczyliśmy do wspaniałej piosenki. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że mój Alec, który cierpi na nieznajomość przyziemnej kultury, będzie znał piosenkę Elvis'a Presley'a (**_A/N: Należy włączyć utwór 1)_** ) Znajome słowa _„Can't help falling in love"_ dochodziły skądś. Alexander delikatnie położył swoją prawą dłoń na moich plecach, a lewą złączył z moją prawą. Poruszaliśmy się wolno do dźwięków muzyki. Nocny Łowca przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie tak, że teraz stykaliśmy się klatkami piersiowymi. Ja swoją dłoń trzymałem na jego ramieniu. Alec obrócił mną i przechylił mnie. Następnie przyciągnął mnie znów bliżej siebie i pocałował mnie. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że nowa piosenka zaczęła grać. (**_A/N: Włączyć utwór 2)_** ) Wciąż wolno się z nim poruszałem, gdy usłyszałem jak szepta mi słowa piosenki

_„Darling, hold me, hold me, hold me  
And never, never, never let me go.  
Darling, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
And never, never, never let me go._

Lock my heart, throw away the key  
Fill my love with ecstasy.  
Bind my heart with your warm embrace

And tell me no one will ever take my place."

Pocałowałem Alec'a z taką namiętnością, że prawie go przewróciłem na ziemię. On odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po dłuższej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie i Alec znów pociągnął mnie w stronę stołu.

-Czas na deser.

Odkrył kolejną pokrywkę. Zobaczyłem górę truskawek i płynną czekoladę. Zanurzył w niej jedną z truskawek i zwrócił się w moją stronę. Otworzyłem usta, a Alec włożył do nich truskawkę, ale tylko do połowy i mnie pocałował. Odgryzł pół owocu i połknął. Następnie oderwał się ode mnie, a po chwili znów się nachylił. Tym razem tylko polizał moje usta i szeroko się uśmiechnął do mnie. Byłem podniecony tym nowym wcieleniem mojego chłopaka i czułem, że za chwilę będzie to widoczne.

-Wiedziałem, że je polubię—powiedział lekko

-Co polubisz?

-Truskawki w czekoladzie

-Nigdy nie jadłeś?—sięgnąłem po kolejną truskawkę zanurzoną w czekoladzie i nakarmiłem Alec'a, po czym oblizałem swoje palce.

-Nie. Nie za bardzo lubię słodycze. Ale…-zrobił dłuższą pauzę—Na tobie smakują przepysznie

-Ok…Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim małym, wstydliwym Nocnym Łowcą?—zapytałem przenikliwie. Jeśli nie bylibyśmy w szklarni, a Alec nie byłby uczulony, posiadłbym go tu i teraz, na ziemi.

-To ja Mags. Ten sam Alec, którego kochasz—uśmiechnął się i usiadł mi na kolanach. Następnie zaczął mnie całować w usta, a potem przeniósł się na moją szyję. Wodziłem swoimi rękoma po jego plecach. Na boga, byłem tak podniecony, że Alec z pewnością mógł to poczuć. Chwilę później Alec wyszeptał mi do ucha—Wiem, że chcesz iść teraz do sypialni, ale nie możemy…jeszcze nie teraz.

Nocny Łowca zeskoczył z moich kolan, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Warknąłem w niedowierzaniu. Nawet podczas naszej randki demony muszą atakować? Ale Alexander nie odebrał, tylko wyłączył swój telefon. Następnie złapał moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie z krzesła. Zaciągnął mnie w stronę jakiś kwiatów. Stałem tam ogłupiały, nie wiedząc co mam zrobić.

-Alec…to bardzo ładny kwiat, ale możemy już iść—powiedziałem, po trzech minutach gapienia się na zieloną roślinę

-Ciii. I patrz—Poczułem jego ramiona wokół swojej talii, swój podbródek oparł na moim barku—I teraz.

Nagle jeden z ciasno zwiniętych pączków zaczął drżeć. Po chwili zrobił się dwukrotnie większy i pękł. Wrażenie było takie, jakbyśmy oglądali film w przyspieszonym tempie. Delikatne zielone łodygi otworzyły się, uwalniając ściśnięte w środku płatki oproszone jasnozłotym pyłkiem lekkim jak talk. Byłem zauroczony tym widokiem.

-Chciałem to zobaczyć odkąd Jace mi o tym opowiedział, ale chciałem to zrobić z tobą.—Obróciłem się i delikatnie pocałowałem swojego chłopaka. Tym razem to on oderwał się ode mnie pierwszy—Jest jeszcze coś co chcę ci dziś powiedzieć.

Spojrzałem na niego zmieszany, gdy na powrót prowadził mnie do stołu. Wskazał mi abym usiadł, więc zrobiłem to. Spojrzałem z przejęciem na niego. Denerwował się i zaczął się rumienić. „Jest mój cukiereczek"—pomyślałem. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Odchrząknął zanim zaczął mówić.

-Magnus…jesteś tym jedynym dla mnie, i tego jestem pewien. Jesteś moim sercem i moją duszą. Potrzebuję cię przy mnie. Jesteś tym, czym ja nie jestem w swoim życiu. Jesteś moją drugą połówką, tą lepszą połówką. Jesteś moim słońcem, moimi gwiazdami, moim niebem, moją ziemią i moim powietrzem. Gdy nie ma cię w pobliżu, to nie mogę oddychać odpowiednio…To…-złapał mnie za rękę i umieścił ją na swoim sercu—To bije dla ciebie. Jestem stworzony dla ciebie, a ty dla mnie. Jeśli ta ziemia miałaby się rozpaść, ja będę twoim stałym gruntem. Gdy będziesz spadał, ja będę tam by cię złapać. To ty jesteś moją gwiazdą, która świeci w nocy i prowadzi mnie do domu. Ty jesteś moim światłem w ciemności. Każda chwila spędzona z tobą, jest moim największym skarbem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to może być tak wspaniałe uczucie, dopóki nie poznałem ciebie. Zakończyłbym świat i dał ci słońce i księżyc. Cokolwiek zechcesz—zrobił krótką przerwę i wziął głęboki oddech—Ale nie chcę być już twoim chłopakiem…

Moje serce przestało bić w tym momencie. Łzy szalenie spływały mi po policzkach. Mój ukochany powiedział mi te wszystkie piękne rzeczy, a teraz ze mną zrywa? Czy to jakaś pokręcona zabawa? Co zrobiłem źle? I wtedy zobaczyłem, że Alec klęka przede mną z niewielkim granatowym, aksamitnym pudełeczkiem w swojej prawej dłoni. Na Lilith! Czy on…czy on…Zakryłem usta swoją dłonią i patrzyłem na niego z przerażeniem i zaskoczeniem.

-Nie chcę być już twoim chłopakiem, bo chcę być twoim mężem—powiedział, rumieniąc się—Magnusie Bane, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?

Wciąż byłem w szoku, gdy Alec wsuwał mi na palec od lewej ręki, sygnet z niebieskim topazem w złotej oprawie. Wciąż byłem cicho, gdy Alec podniósł się z ziemi. Patrzyłem na nowy pierścionek na mojej dłoni. Był w kolorze oczu Alexandra. Był piękny. I wtedy do mnie dotarło, że Alec mi się oświadczył i wciąż czekał na moją odpowiedź. Nie musiałem długo nad nią myśleć. Znałem ją doskonale. Zeskoczyłem z krzesła, wprost w ramiona Alexandra. Dzięki Aniele, że ma równowagę i złapał mnie w odpowiednim czasie.

-TAK! Tak, tak, tak. Miliard razy TAK—zaatakowałem go pocałunkami i oplotłem swoje nogi wokół jego bioder—Na Anioła TAK! Alexandrze Lightwood wyjdę za ciebie! Na boga kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Kocham całym sercem!—płakałem ze szczęścia, gdy obracał się ze mną i uśmiechał do mnie.—Musimy kupić bilety do Las Vegas i zaplanować wszystko…

-Las Vegas? Dlaczego tam?—wtrącił, ocierając łzy z mojego policzka.

-A gdzie indziej?

-W Idrisie? Nie chcesz tego?

-Koteczku, marzę o tym by ślubować ci w Idrisie, ale nie ma takiej opcji. Ty jesteś Nocnym Łowcą, a ja Podziemnym. I oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami. Przecież znasz prawo.

-Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę.—spojrzałem na niego zdumiony—Mama i Konsul Penhallow zmieniły prawo, teraz możemy pobrać się w Idrisie bez żadnych konsekwencji.

-Czy wspominałem już, że kocham tę kobietę?

-Powiedz jej, że jest najlepszą teściową na świecie—Nachyliłem się i pocałowałem swojego przyszłego męża—Kocham Cię Magnus. I zawsze będę kochał.

-Ja ciebie też kocham Alexandrze. I będę kochał do końca świata.

* * *

Tłumaczenie piosenki "Never Let me Go":

_Kochanie, trzymaj mnie, trzymaj mnie, trzymaj mnie_

_I nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie opuszczaj mnie_

_Kochanie, pocałuj mnie, całuj mnie, całuj mnie_

_I nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie opuszczaj mnie_

Zamknij moje serce, wyrzuć klucz

_Wypełnij moją miłość swą ekstazą_

_Zamknij moje serce w swoim ciepłym uścisku _

_ I przyrzeknij, że nikt nigdy nie zajmie mojego miejsca_

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze

Podobało wam się?

Powiem wam szczerze, że pisząc "oświadczyny", tak, ja Intoxic, kobieta o lodowatym sercu-jak mówią jej znajomi, wzruszyłam się! I nie ukrywam, poleciało kilka łez, na mój czarny laptop.

Z pozdrowieniami. I do zobaczenia w **piątek**! Bo jutro mam paskudny dzień na uczelni.

Intoxic


	36. Rozdział 32

**_A/N: Obiecałam, więc jest!_**

**_Glittery Angel: Miło mi, że ci się podobały słowa oświadczyn_**

**_Roxxie: Haha, nie ty jedna sądziłaś, że to Magnus by się oświadczył pierwszy. A ja chciałam was zaskoczyć i chyba mi się udało?_**

**_Demon Lionka: Pojawią się pewne tradycje Nocnych Łowców._**

**_Ola1494: Specjalnie wybrałam te piosenki! No i PRoach rządzi!_**

**_Ewelina: Powiedzmy, że wystrój...miejsce ślubu mówi samo za siebie, jeśli chodzi o wystrój!_**

**_Kokosz: Intoxic ci obiecuje: DAM CI DRAMAT! don't worry! Z ręką na lodowatym sercu, przysięgam na Lilith, że już niedługo dam ci sporo dramatu! ha! Wiedziałam, że choć troszeczkę się wzruszysz ;)_**

**_No a teraz miłego czytania. I jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

**_Proszę włączyć sobie na YT "I swear" All 4-One_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 32. Jedno serce. Jedna dusza._**

Przygotowania do ślubu szły pełną parą. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Alec, Jace i Maryse wybierali garnitur dla Alexandra. Musiał być złoty, tak nakazuje tradycja pośród Nocnych Łowców. Złoty jest kolorem ślubnym. Ja swój garnitur wybierałem z Tessą i Cate. Właśnie przymierzałem czwarty, ciemnogranatowy w cienkie prążki écru. Gdy wyszedłem z przebieralni, dziewczyny miały zagadkowe miny.

-I jak?—zapytałem obracając się przed nimi

-Nie sądzę żeby pasował—rzuciła lekko Cate kręcąc głową—Nie ten kolor

-Jest niezły—wtrąciła Tessa

-Mój garnitur nie może być niezły—syknąłem na nie—Musi być idealny. To mój ślub! Muszę wyglądać perfekcyjnie

-Myślę, że cokolwiek założysz Alec i tak będzie zachwycony—stanowczo oznajmiła Tessa

-W ogóle mi nie pomagacie dziewczyny—podszedłem do pozostałych garniturów i zacząłem je przeglądać. Nic nie przyciągnęło mojego wzroku. I wtedy dostrzegłem coś idealnego. Wisiał za innymi na wieszaku. Ciemnofioletowy z brokatem i złotym wykończeniem. Wręcz krzyczał abym go wziął. Chwyciłem wieszak z garniturem i przypatrzyłem mu się bliżej. Był idealny. Taki jaki sobie wymarzyłem.

-Będzie za duży na pana—usłyszałem kobiecy głos za sobą. Obróciłem się i zauważyłem, że sprzedawczyni mi się przygląda—A innych rozmiarów już nie ma. Może znaleźć coś innego?

-Zapewniam panią, że ten jest idealny dla mnie.—ruszyłem do przymierzalni. Sprzedawczyni miała rację, był o dwa rozmiary za duży. Ale to żaden problem. Szybkie zaklęcie i garnitur leżał idealnie na mnie. Wyszedłem z przymierzalni i dziewczyny oniemiały

-No!—zaczęła Cate—Idealny. Musisz go wziąć Mags

-Cate ma rację.—wtrąciła Tessa.—Musisz go wziąć.

-Biorę ten—rzuciłem do sprzedawczyni, wchodząc do przebieralni ponownie. Po pięciu minutach na powrót byłem w swoich ciuchach i wręczyłem dziewczynom garnitur. Gdy wyszedłem one już stały przy kasie. Wyciągnąłem kartę kredytową i zapłaciłem.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia dla pana i pańskiego partnera—rzuciła nam sprzedawczyni na odchodne

-Dziękuję!—powiedziałem radośnie i skierowałem się do wyjścia za dziewczynami. Włożyłem garnitur do samochodu Cate i postanowiliśmy pójść coś zjeść. Po piętnastu minutach siedzieliśmy we francuskiej knajpce zajadając czekoladowy suflet i pijąc macciatto. Byłem w siódmym niebie. Za 72 godziny miał się odbyć mój ślub, z moim ukochanym Nocnym Łowcą. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że stanę na ślubnym kobiercu. A jednak dostąpiłem takiego szczęścia i to z miłością mojego życia.

-To jak zdecydowaliście?—zaczęła Cate—Tradycyjnie i nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci, czy własne przysięgi?

-Każdy z ma napisać swoją przysięgę—odpowiedziałem, biorąc kęs sufletu.

-Napisałeś już ją Mags?—rzuciła Tessa

-Jeszcze nie.—powiedziałem cicho, obie spojrzały na mnie wymownie—Po prostu nie wiem, co bym chciał mu powiedzieć. Jest tyle tego…Po prostu nie wiem.

-Magnus twój ślub już niedługo—mówiła Catarina—Musisz się pospieszyć

-Na Lilith Cate! Mogłabyś przestać? Już i tak za bardzo się stresuję!—syknąłem na nią

-Magnus Bane się stresuje? O wspaniały boże, nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że ujrzę cię w takim stanie—żartowała ze mnie. Tessa się zaczęła lekko śmiać. Wytknąłem język na nie obie.

-Jak mam się nie stresować? Skoro biorę ślub.

-Przepraszam—Cate poklepała mnie po ramieniu—Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie ważny dzień. I twoje zdenerwowanie jest normalne. I pamiętaj, jestem przy tobie cały czas.

-Ja też Magnus. Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie—powiedziała Tessa łapiąc mnie za rękę i lekko ściskając.

Kolejne dwa dni spędziliśmy na ostatnich przygotowaniach. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy, że ślub w Idrisie nie będzie dobrym pomysłem, skoro inni Nocni Łowcy nami pogardzają, a przynajmniej mną. Ale mój narzeczony był mądrzejszy i pomyślał, że w takim razie urządźmy ślub w Instytucie. A dokładniej mówiąc w szklarni, która była połączona z ogrodem. Cate zgodziła się przygotować silniejsze eliksiry dla Alec'a i Isabelle, żeby mogli przebywać tam długi czas. Izzy, Clary i Tessa przygotowywały wszystko. Maryse, Catarina i Jocelyn zajęły się przygotowaniem menu, stwierdziły, że kuchnia francuska będzie idealna. Jace zaoferował, że zagra nam marsz weselny na pianinie. Simon, Luke i Jordan ustawiali krzesła i namiot na zabawę. Wszystko było idealne. Został nam jeszcze ostatni wieczór osobno i jutro mieliśmy być już związani do końca życia. Clary powiedziała, że ma dla nas niespodziankę. Oboje się zdziwiliśmy, gdy nam pokazała szkic runy

-Co to jest?—zapytał Alec, przed wyjściem do Instytutu na noc

-To jest runa małżeństwa…

-Przecież nie możesz na mnie nałożyć runy, nie jestem Nocnym Łowcą—wtrąciłem jej

-Stworzyłam tę runę specjalnie dla was chłopaki.—uśmiechnęła się do nas—Jutro ty narysujesz ją na Alec'u, a Alec na tobie. Jest w stu procentach bezpieczna. Pomyślałam, że skoro nie możecie mieć tej typowej runy małżeństwa, trzeba wam stworzyć nową

-Na Anioła—rzucił Alec i przytulił mocno Clary.—Dziękujemy ci Clary

-Drobiazg chłopaki. –ja też ją przytuliłem mocno, a potem zostawiła nas samych. Pocałowałem mocno Alec'a, nie chcąc go puścić.

-Mags muszę iść…Jace na mnie czeka

-A nie możesz zostać?—skomlałem, wodząc dłońmi po jego plecach

-Nie może—usłyszeliśmy głos blondyna. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem—To jego ostatnia noc wolności Brokatowy. Musi się zabawić. Wiesz alkohol, striptizerki i cała reszta zabawy, jak na typowych wieczorach kawalerskich. Zadbam o to.—podszedł do nas bliżej i wyrwał Alec'a z moich objęć.—A teraz ładnie się pożegnajcie i zobaczycie się jutro przed ołtarzem.

Gdy wyszli zostałem sam, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz do mojego mieszkania wpadła Cate i Woolsey.

-Co tu robicie?—zapytałem zmieszanym głosem

-Zabieramy cię na miasto złotko—rzucił Woolsey—Skoro to twoja ostatnia noc jako kawaler, należy się dobrze zabawić.

Po pół godzinie wchodziliśmy do klubu. Prowadzili mnie do prywatnej sekcji. Następnie przyszedł kelner i postawił przed nami butelkę szampana i cztery kieliszki. Czekaliśmy na kogoś jeszcze? I wtedy pojawiła się dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach, w długim czarnym płaszczu. Gdy go rozpięła, zauważyłem, że miała na sobie czarny skórzany komplet i czarne kabaretki.

-Striptizerka? Poważnie?—zapytałem znudzonym głosem

-Nie striptizerka—wtrącił Woolsey—Przecież wiem, że nie chcesz się zabawiać z nikim innym tylko z Alec'iem. To jest Rose, tancerka erotyczna. Tak więc odpręż się, napij i podziwiaj.

Więc napiłem się szampana i podziwiałem, jak zwinnie i subtelnie tańczyła na rurze. Musiałem przyznać, że nawet mi się podobało. Dawno nie oglądałem pół nagich kobiet na rurze. Co nie znaczy, że nagle mógłbym się na nią rzucić. Wciąż byłem bardziej za facetami. Ale ona miała coś w sobie. Tańczyła dla mnie przez okrągłą godzinę. Widziałem, że Woolsey'owi bardzo się podobała. Po jej tańcu grzecznie jej podziękowaliśmy i sporo zapłaciliśmy, znaczy Cate i Woolsey, choć ja dałem jej spory napiwek. Następnie wypiliśmy jeszcze kilka drinków trochę potańczyliśmy i nad ranem wróciliśmy do mnie, to znaczy ja z Cate. Woolsey wrócił do siebie.

Z samego rana Cate obudziła mnie mocną czarną kawą. Zjadłem lekkie śniadanie, choć ciężko było mi cokolwiek przełknąć. Dziś był ten dzień. Dziś miałem brać ślub. Stojąc przed lustrem i patrząc na siebie w garniturze moje nogi nagle się zaczęły trząść.

-Hej, dobrze się czujesz?—zapytała Cate wchodząc do sypialni. Miała na sobie piękną koralową suknię. Nałożyła na siebie czar. Nie chciała przestraszyć innych, choć mówiłem jej wielokrotnie, że nie musi nakładać czaru. Jej białe włosy upięte były w kok. Delikatny makijaż idealnie do niej pasował. Usiadłem na łóżku i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Poczułem, że Cate usiadła obok mnie—Mags co się dzieje?

-A co jeśli on stchórzy?—powiedziałem cicho—Co jeśli go tam nie będzie? Co jeśli będę złym mężem? Co jeśli będziemy się non stop kłócić? Co jeśli…

-Przestań!—złapała moje ręce i spojrzała mi w oczy—Alec cię kocha nad życie. I ty kochasz jego. Będziesz idealnym mężem. I mówię ci, że on nie stchórzy. Będzie tam na ciebie czekał. Magnus on nie wyobraża sobie życia bez ciebie. I co z tego jeśli się czasem pokłócicie? Grunt, że będziecie rozwiązywać wasze problemy razem.—przytaknąłem jej—A teraz podnoś się i ruszamy. Twój przyszły mąż czeka na nas.

Gdy byliśmy już w Instytucie i zobaczyłem naszych wszystkich znajomych moje serce znów przyspieszyło. Za chwilę miałem tam wejść z Catariną. Mocno trzymała moją dłoń, gdy ja oddychałem szybko.

-Gotów?—zapytała lekko. Ja tylko potrząsnąłem głową. I otworzyła drzwi.

Jace zaczął grać marsz Mendelsona, gdy powoli szedłem w stronę Alec'a, który z uśmiechem na twarzy czekał na mnie ze swoją matką i Konsul Penhallow. Gdy byłem coraz bliżej niego moje serce coraz mocniej biło. Wyglądał nieziemsko. Ubrany w złotą marynarkę, z écru koszulą pod spodem i czarne spodnie od garnituru. Jak Anioł. A za chwilę mieliśmy sobie wypowiedzieć słowa przysięgi. Modliłem się w duchu, aby niczego nie zapomnieć. Gdy stanąłem przed nim, złapał moją prawą dłoń i spojrzał na mnie delikatnie się rumieniąc. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wtedy Konsul Penhallow zaczęła

-Kochani…zebraliśmy się tu dziś by połączyć tych dwoje świętym węzłem małżeńskim. Jeśli jest ktoś, kto ma sprzeciw wobec tego związku, niech przemówi teraz, albo zamilknie na wieki—rozejrzałem się. Nikt się nie odzywał. Na Lilith, dziękowałem bogu i aniołom, że nikt już nam nie przeszkodzi.—W takim razie, czas na przysięgi. Alexandrze ty zaczniesz.

Alec wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Były pełne miłości.

-Magnusie…jesteś miłością mojego życia. Tym, który jest moim domem, moim sercem, moją duszą. Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie. Chcę byś się czuł bezpiecznie ze mną, żebyś ufał mi bezgranicznie. Chcę byś wiedział, że zadbam o ciebie w każdym calu. Chcę być wszystkim dla ciebie, gdy potrzebujesz pocieszyciela, ja nim będę. Gdy potrzebujesz przyjaciela, ja nim będę. Będę twoją opoką w trudnych dniach. Będę twoim światłem w ciemności. Dam ci wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz. Będę trwał przy tobie, w zdrowiu i chorobie. Na dobre i na złe. W szczęściu i niedoli. Będę cię kochał każdym biciem mego serca. I przysięgam, że nie opuszczę cię, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Będę cię kochał zawsze i na zawsze.

Jace podał mu obrączkę, a on wsunął mi ją na palec od prawej dłoni. Otarłem łzy z policzka, dziękując Aniołowi, że nie nałożyłem dziś aż tak wiele makijażu.

-Magnus, czas na twoją przysięgę—powiedziała Konsul.

-Alexandrze…to na ciebie czekałem przez całe życie. To ty mi pokazałeś prawdziwe znaczenie miłości. To ty pokazałeś mi, że o szczęście trzeba walczyć. Moje serce należy do ciebie, razem z moją duszą. Chcę się zestarzeć przy tobie, chcę umrzeć w twoich ramionach. Chcę byś wiedział, że zawsze cię ochronię. Zawsze będę przy tobie, gdy mnie potrzebujesz. Jesteś moim całym światem. Moim najcenniejszym skarbem. Kiedyś byłem samotnym żeglarzem na tym oceanie, ale ty jesteś moją latarnią, dzięki, której znalazłem dom. Gdybym miał żyć bez ciebie przy mnie, dni byłyby puste, a noce długie. Z tobą widzę wszystko wyraźniej. To ty nadajesz sens mojemu istnieniu. I nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. I przysięgam ci, że będę trwać przy tobie, w zdrowiu i chorobie, na dobre i na złe, w szczęściu i nieszczęściu. I przyrzekam, że nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci. Kocham cię i będę cię kochał, aż do ostatniego bicia mego serca.

Cate podała mi obrączkę i wsunąłem ją na palec Alexandra. Następnie Clary podeszła do nas i podała nam stelę. Alec odpiął moją koszulę i zaczął rysować na mojej piersi, tu, gdzie biło moje serce, runę.

-Jedno serce—wyszeptał, gdy skończył rysować. Wręczył mi stelę. Zacząłem rysować runę na jego sercu.

-Jedna dusza—wyszeptałem, kończąc rysowanie. Następnie chwyciliśmy się za obie ręce i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Jedno serce, jedna dusza. Zawsze i na zawsze—oboje wypowiedzieliśmy w jednym momencie. Wtedy nasze runy zajaśniały. Byliśmy połączeni, już na zawsze. Już nic nas nie mogło rozdzielić.

-Na mocy prawa nadanego mi przez Clave, ogłaszam was małżeństwem.—uśmiechnęła się subtelnie do nas—Możecie się pocałować.

Nie trzeba nam było mówić dwa razy. Ja chciałem subtelnie go pocałować, ale zanim miałem okazję, Alec wpił się w moje usta tak mocno, że musiałem chwycić go za łokcie, żeby się nie przewrócić. Gdy się w końcu od siebie oderwaliśmy przyszedł czas na gratulacje. Pierwsza była Konsul Penhallow.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Magnusie, Alexandrze. Obyście byli szczęśliwi.—podziękowaliśmy jej. Następna była Maryse, która nas wyściskała i pogratulowała. Potem Tessa, James, Jocelyn, Luke, Woolesy, Catarina, Hellen i Aline, Simon, Jordan i Maia, Clary i w końcu Jace i Isabelle.

-Witaj w rodzinie Brokatowy—rzucił Jace ściskając moją dłoń. Po tym przytulił mnie, a ja stałem ogłupiały—Bądź dobry dla mojego brata, albo policzymy się.

-Jace!—syknął Alec. Blondyn tylko przewrócił oczami i uściskał Alec'a, gratulując mu. Następnie Izzy nam pogratulowała i oboje uściskała.

Podczas przyjęcia wszyscy się świetnie bawili. I w końcu przyszedł czas na nasz pierwszy taniec. Byłem zaskoczony, że Alec pierwszy mnie zaciągnął na środek. Z głośników poleciała przepiękna piosenka _„I swear"_. Poruszaliśmy się do niej wolno, zamknięci w uścisku. Z miłością patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i nie przejmowaliśmy się resztą. Byliśmy w naszym własnym świecie.

-Kocham Cię Magnus.—pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po policzku i przesuwał dłoń w dół, aż zatrzymał ją na moim sercu—Kocham cię całym sercem.

-Ja ciebie też kocham Alexandrze. I w końcu jesteś tylko mój. Już nic nas nie rozdzieli.—subtelnie go pocałowałem—Kocham cię skarbie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć w to wszystko…jesteś moim mężem…to nadal brzmi jak sen dla mnie.

-To nie sen koteczku—spojrzałem w te jego przepiękne niebieskie oczy a potem złączyłem nasze prawe dłonie na moim sercu—Należysz do mnie a ja do ciebie, już do końca życia. Jesteśmy związani, na dobre i złe. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. I przysięgam ci, że nawet po śmierci będziemy razem. Moje serce należy do ciebie i bije tylko dla ciebie. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać.

-Ja też nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, Magnusie Bane-Lightwood.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Romantycznie co nie?

Nowy rozdział JUTRO! Bo tak was kocham!

Z pozdrowieniami i życzeniami miłego piątku!

Intoxic


	37. Rozdział 32A

**_A/N: Nie planowałam tego rozdziału, ale nieźle się ubawiłam to pisząc wczoraj wieczorem. I uprzedzam, nie jest aż tak fest romantyczny! _**

**_Z dedykacją dla Roxxie!_**

**_Roxxie: Et voila, możesz zobaczyć jak się czuł Alec_**

**_Demon-Lionka: Szatański pomysł na garnitur! Poważnie widziałam taki w sklepie z konfekcją męską...tylko bez dużej ilości brokatu._**

**_Kokosz: Ja na prawdę ci obiecuję, że dam ci dramat, więc spokojnie. Pamiętaj, Intoxic nie rzuca słów na wiatr. I będzie noc poślubna, ale nie opiszę szczegółów, tylko zainsynuuje jak to się skończyło. Ale myślę, że ten rozdział powinien ci się spodobać. Powiedz mi, co sądzisz o tym, co zrobił Jace!_**

**_Ewelina: Wszystko wam dam. Od odczuć Alec'a, po odczucia dot. nocy poślubnej._**

**_Glittery Angel: Pisząc o nocy poślubnej, bym musiała wam opisać szczegóły, a pamiętajcie, że Intoxic nie deprawuje nieletnich. Ale mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się to, co napisałam. _**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 32A. Razem, już na zawsze_**

By powiedzieć, że byłem zdenerwowany to tak, jakby nazwać katastrofę Titanica zwykłym wypadkiem łódeczki. W żołądku mi się przewracało, zlewały mnie siódme poty, serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. A to wszystko dlatego, że za trzy dni miałem wziąć ślub. Nigdy wcześniej by mi nawet przez myśl to nie przeszło. Ja, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Nocny Łowca, gej…bierze ślub. I to nie z byle kim, tylko z samym Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, chodzącą kulą dyskotekową i choinką w jednym, Magnusem Bane'm. Jeszcze wciąż pamiętam, jak dyskutowałem o tym z mamą i konsul Penhallow.

-Alexandrze, jesteś pewien? Chcesz poślubić Magnusa?—zapytała mama, gdy siedzieliśmy w bibliotece Instytutu.

-Mamo, ja go kocham…I on jest tym jedynym dla mnie…ale rozumiem, że nie zgadzasz się i wiem, jakie jest prawo Nocnych Łowców…jestem gotów porzucić życie Nocnego Łowcy dla Magnusa…ja chcę z nim być mamo…chcę by był moim mężem.

-Kochanie…-zaczęła mama

-Alexandrze—przerwała jej Konsul—Rozumiem cię…mógłbyś zostawić nas same, na jakiś czas?

Byłem tak zszokowany, gdy kolejnego dnia mama mnie wezwała ponownie do Instytutu. Gdy powiedziały mi zmianie prawa…rozpłakałem się.

Potem przyszedł czas na oświadczyny…och…jak ja się stresowałem, gdy Magnus milczał, po tym, jak oświadczyłem mu się. Przysięgam na Anioła, że przez chwilę miałem obawy, że mnie odrzuci. I gdy rzucił mi się w ramiona, krzycząc TAK…miałem wrażenie, że dostanę zawału, ze szczęścia. Od teraz wszystko miało się zmienić…mieliśmy być już razem…na dobre i na złe…dopóki nas śmierć nie rozłączy.

Następnie nadszedł czas na przygotowania. Na Anioła, wszystko działo się w tak zwrotnie szybkim tempie, że czasami nie miałem pojęcia co się działo dookoła mnie. Z jednej strony mama, Jace i Izzy ciągali mnie po sklepach, w poszukiwaniu garnituru, z drugiej Magnus drążył temat menu i wystroju i listy gości. Koniec końców, zdecydowaliśmy, że mama i Jocelyn zajmą się kuchnią. Tym samym mieliśmy o jedno zadanie mniej. Co nie umniejszało tego, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie żyliśmy w istnym chaosie. Zaproszenia, lista gości, choć ta była najprostsza. Zaprosiliśmy tylko najbliższą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ustawienie krzeseł i stołów, dzięki Aniele, za Simona i Luke'a, którzy nam pomogli. I zostały nam obrączki. Wybraliśmy proste z białego złota.

Gdy w końcu kupiliśmy dla mnie garnitur, po wizycie w ośmiu sklepach, nie tak łatwo znaleźć ładny złoty garnitur…ok złotą marynarkę i czarne spodnie wizytowe, mama naszyła na marynarce ślubną runę nocnych łowców. Tradycja. Choć szczerze żałowałem, że nie możemy mieć prawdziwej runy ślubnej. I wtedy z pomocą przyszła nam Clary, która stworzyła specjalnie dla nas runę małżeństwa.

Potem Jace zabrał mnie na wieczór kawalerski…

Rzeczy, które się tam działy, są nie do opisania. Pominę już fakt, że wyciągnął mnie do klubu ze striptizem, razem z Simonem i Jordanem. Kobieta, która rozbierała się dla mnie, była w połowie Azjatką i to chyba tylko dlatego byłem w stanie na nią patrzeć. Choć może jeszcze dlatego, że jej kostium był pokryty brokatem…w sumie nie tylko kostium, jej prawie nagie ciało też było pokryte brokatem. Nie, nie podnieciło mnie to…nie ten typ faceta…ale mojemu bratu i kumplom spodobało się.

-Widzisz Jace—zaczął Jordan—Mówiłem, żebyś załatwił striptizera, a nie striptizerkę.

-Poczekaj chwilę—odrzekł mój brat. Na chwilę przed sceną zrobiło się ciemno i opadła kurtyna. Po czym usłyszałem głos.

-Mamy tu dziś kawalera, który jutro bierze ślub—skądś mówił damski głos—Zapraszamy na scenę Alec.

By powiedzieć, że zrobiłem się czerwony na twarzy i speszony, gdy półnagi, czarnowłosy mężczyzna , w obcisłych, lateksowych bokserkach z ogonem kota przyczepionym z tyłu i kocimi oczami, ocierał się o mnie, jest niedopowiedzeniem. Gula zrobiła mi się w gardle, na czole wystąpiły krople potu, ręce mi się trzęsły, w środku mnie wrzało, gdy tańczył przede mną i zarzucił mi na szyję różowy szal boa. Z jednej strony mi się to podobało…nawet bardzo…ale z drugiej strony byłem zawstydzony. Tylko raz w życiu widziałem faceta, który robił dla mnie striptiz…i to było w zaciszu mojego domu i mojej sypialni i to był mój chłopak…mój narzeczony. Gdy w końcu skończył tańczyć i Jace hojnie mu zapłacił, poszedłem się napić. Nie pamiętam dokładnie ile drinków wypiłem, by się uspokoić po takim przeżyciu, ale musiało ich być sporo, bo kolejną rzeczą, jaką mój mózg zarejestrował, były ściany mojej sypialni w Instytucie, o poranku i moja matka szarpiąca mnie za ramię.

-Alexandrze!—powoli otworzyłem oczy—Wstawaj! Za siedem godzin twój ślub! Nie mamy czasu!

-Mhm…-tylko to zdołałem z siebie wydusić. Miałem potwornego kaca. W głowie mi dudniło. Czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wbijał mi gwoździe w mózg.

-Alec!—do pokoju wpadła Izzy, a zaraz za nią Jace z kubkiem kawy. Gdy tylko do moich nozdrzy doszedł zapach tego magicznego, czarnego płynu na pobudzenie, wyskoczyłem jak poparzony z łóżka i wyrwałem mu kubek z ręki. W kilka sekund opróżniłem naczynie, co się skończyło dla mnie źle. Nagle wypuściłem z rąk kubek i złapałem się za głowę. Na Anioła! Zaraz mi rozsadzi czaszkę!—Dalej, dalej…nie mamy całego dnia. A muszę cię przygotować, żebyś ładnie wyglądał. Włosy, strój, makijaż…

-Żadnego…makijażu!—syknąłem na nią. Jace podszedł do mnie i chwycił mnie za szyję. Przekręcił mi głowę i po chwili poczułem pieczenie od steli. Po kilku minutach dudnienie i mdłości przeszły—Dzięki Jace.

-Nie ma sprawy bracie—rzucił lekko. Blondyn obrócił się do naszej siostry—Izzy zostawisz nas samych?

-Dobra! Ale pamiętajcie, że musimy się przygotować!

Nasza siostra opuściła moją sypialnie, a Jace usiadł na moim łóżku. Usiadłem obok niego.

-To takie dziwne, że bierzesz ślub—zaczął znienacka. Uniosłem lewą brew w zapytaniu—Nie, nie, nie chodzi mi o to, że mam coś przeciwko, ale…cholera…nie sądziłem, że będziesz brał ślub z Brokatowym.

-Ja go kocham Jace—powiedziałem łagodnym tonem,

-Wiem. I mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi. Zasługujesz na to bracie.

Chwilę przed ślubem, można powiedzieć, że miałem wątpliwości. Po głowie wciąż mi chodziły różne scenariusze, że może nam się nie udać, że może coś zrobię nie tak, że będę złym mężem. Stojąc przed lustrem i patrząc na swoje odbicie, zastanawiałem się, czy robię dobrze. Czy powinienem poślubiać Magnusa. A co jak nam nie wyjdzie? A co jak się rozstaniemy znowu, a co jeśli…

-Alec?—usłyszałem głos mamy—jesteś gotowy?

Mama weszła do mojej sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Ja usiadłem niepewnie na łóżku i opuściłem głowę w dół.

-Kochanie co się stało?

-Czy ja dobrze robię mamo?—zapytałem cichym tonem. Poczułem, że mama usiadła obok mnie i objęła mnie. Automatycznie wtuliłem się w jej ramiona—Czy ja dobrze robię?

-Alec kochanie…kochasz Magnusa?

-Oczywiście, że tak.—powiedziałem pewnie—Kocham go nad życie

-To znasz odpowiedź na to, czy robisz dobrze.—spojrzałem na nią, uśmiechała się szeroko do mnie.

-Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwrócę wszystko co dziś zjadłem—rzuciłem

-Kochanie to są nerwy. Ja przed ślubem z twoim ojcem…-zrobiła krótką przerwę. Ścisnąłem jej dłoń w geście pocieszenia. Tęskniła za ojcem, choć wielokrotnie ją skrzywdził—też się denerwowałam. To normalne.

Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, a potem musieliśmy się udać do szklarni.

Za pięć minut miałem wziąć ślub…

Gdy drzwi od szklarni się otworzyły, a Jace zaczął grać Marsza Mendelsona, serce waliło mi w tak szybkim tempie, że zadawało mi się, że zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. W żołądku znów zaczęło mi się przewracać. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję. Ale wtedy obróciłem się i spojrzałem na Magnusa, i wszystkie moje troski i obawy zniknęły w oka mgnieniu. Gdy szedł pod ramię z Catariną, pomyślałem, że jest najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie. I jest tylko mój. I będzie tylko mój do końca naszych wspólnych dni.

Potem przyszedł czas na przysięgi. Denerwowałem się, że czegoś zapomnę, ale gdy spojrzałem w jego kocie oczy wypełnione miłością, wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Widziałem łzy w jego złotych oczach, gdy wypowiadałem słowa swojej przysięgi. Poczułem kilka z nich na swojej dłoni, gdy wsuwałem mu obrączkę na palec od prawej dłoni. Kiedy Magnus wypowiadał słowa swojej przysięgi, moje serce trzepotało jak mały ptaszek w klatce, kolana mi zmiękły, w głowie mi się zakręciło. Na szczęście Magnus mocno trzymał moją dłoń. Gdy poczułem jego ciepło, natychmiast się rozluźniłem. Gdy po narysowaniu runy małżeństwa zajaśniały nad naszymi sercami, byłem już pewien, że dobrze zrobiłem, że będziemy razem już na dobre i na złe.

Na przyjęciu, o dziwo, bawiłem się świetnie. Nawet tańczyłem, oczywiście nie tylko nasz pierwszy taniec, kilka innych także.

-Kochanie—zaczął Magnus, gdy jedliśmy nasz tort weselny. Musiałem przyznać, że był wspaniały. Trzy piętrowy, śmietankowy, pokryty w połowie ciemnoczekoladową w połowie białą polewą, z ogromną ilością jadalnego brokatu – pomysł Magnusa, i figurkami z naszą podobizną na szczycie. I nie, nie zaskoczyło mnie to, że wyglądają dokładnie, jak my.—Dobrze się czujesz?

-Świetnie

-To dobrze—jego głos był tak przyjemny, że miałem ochotę słuchać go całą noc, nie ważne co mówił.—Niedługo musimy się zbierać.

No tak…nasza podróż poślubna. Początkowo sprzeczaliśmy się o to, gdzie chcemy pojechać. I po dwóch dniach, w końcu doszliśmy do porozumienia, właściwie to Magnus mnie przekonał, bardzo interesującymi metodami, że powinniśmy dokończyć w końcu naszą podróż dookoła świata. Więc stanęło na tym, że pojedziemy w kilka miejsc. Na co się cieszyłem. Chciałem odpocząć trochę od naszego codziennego życia. Chciałem spędzić czas tylko i wyłącznie z moim mężem… Na Anioła! Jak trudno mi się do tego przyzwyczaić, że Magnus już nie jest moim chłopakiem, tylko mężem. Pewnie trochę czasu mi zajmie, zanim naturalnie będę nazywać go moim mężem.

Ale zanim przyszedł czas na naszą podróż poślubną, czekała nas jeszcze jedna część. Mianowicie noc poślubna. Magnus nie chciał mi zdradzić, gdzie mnie zabiera. A ja tak chciałem wiedzieć, nie lubię, gdy mi nie mówi takich rzeczy. W głowie wciąż się zastanawiałem, gdzie mnie zabierze. Do jakiegoś hotelu? Już do jednego z miejsc z naszej podróży poślubnej?

-Wszystko macie?—zapytała mama, gdy staliśmy przed portalem. Zdecydowaliśmy, że tak będzie szybciej.—Alec, bierzesz tylko jedną walizkę?

-Nie sądzę, że w ogóle ciuchy będą mu potrzebne—rzucił Jace, głupawo się uśmiechając i wzruszając brwiami. Na Anioła! Moje policzki zrobiły się w kolorze wina, byłem tego pewien—Założę się, że w ogóle nie wyjdą z pokoju hotelowego.

-Jace!—syknąłem na niego. Moje rodzeństwo zaczęło się śmiać, a mama spojrzała na nas trochę zawstydzona. Magnus tylko przewrócił oczami i pożegnał się ze wszystkimi. Następnie ja się pożegnałem i przestąpiliśmy przez portal.

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, zauważyłem, że jesteśmy przed wejściem do znajomego mi hotelu.

-Paryż?—zapytałem z niedowierzaniem—Wybrałeś Paryż?

-Mam stąd bardzo przyjemne wspomnienie z moim byłym chłopakiem—spojrzałem na niego zagubiony—No wiesz, z moim obecnym mężem.

-Idiota—szturchnąłem go.

Weszliśmy do środka i Magnus od razu odebrał klucze. Spodziewałem się, że wybierze nasz apartament, ale byłem zdziwiony, gdy pojechaliśmy na ostatnie piętro hotelu. Kartą magnetyczną otworzył drzwi i wpuścił mnie pierwszego. Od samego wejścia, przez cały korytarz były rozsypane płatki czerwonych róż, przy ścianach stały zapalone świece, unosił się zapach drzewa sandałowego…Romantyczny nastrój. Zostawiliśmy nasze walizki w holu i przeszliśmy do sypialni. Na łóżku było ułożone serce z płatków róży, w kuble chłodził się szampan, na szafce nocnej stały dwa kieliszki. W kominku było rozpalone drewno, które dawało przyjemne ciepło, przed kominkiem leżał rozłożony biały, puchaty dywan. Wszystko to wyglądało pięknie. I moje serce się radowało, że byłem tu z mężczyzną moich marzeń.

Zdjąłem z siebie kurtkę skórzaną, na szczęście jeszcze w domu zdążyliśmy się przebrać w normalne ciuchy, zanim tu przybyliśmy. Więc teraz miałem na sobie wygodne czarne, nowe, jeansy i granatową koszulę zapinaną na guziki. Magnus miał oczywiście obcisłe, skórzane spodnie i jasnozieloną koszulę, pokrytą brokatem.

Tak, moje serce się radowało, a mój żołądek był istną kolejką górską. Znów byłem zdenerwowany, znów miałem ochotę uciec i ochłonąć. A przecież nie miałem się czego bać. Byłem tu z Magnusem. On nie mógłby mi zrobić krzywdy. Nigdy. To dlaczego, na Anioła, tak się stresuję?

-Skarbie, dobrze się czujesz?—zapytał nagle. Spojrzałem na niego ogłupiale—Aniele marszczysz czoło i to da ci zmarszczki paskudne, i ręce ci się trzęsą. Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak…

-Alexandrze, nie okłamuj mnie. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Powiedz mi.

Usiadł obok mnie na łóżku i wziął moje dłonie w swoje.

-Po prostu…denerwuję się…

-Czym ukochany?

-Nie wiem…na Anioła! Czuję się, jak wtedy, gdy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Jakbym znowu był prawiczkiem…agh…przecież tyle razy już uprawialiśmy seks, to czemu mam takie nerwy?

-Skarbie spójrz na mnie—podniosłem wzrok na niego. Jego oczy były takie łagodne, wypełnione uczuciem—Ja też się denerwuję…i nie ważne ile razy już spaliśmy ze sobą…ten raz jest bardzo ważny…to jest nasza noc poślubna…i to normalne, że się stresujemy oboje. Ale jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musimy tego robić.

-Nie, to nie to…ja chcę…tylko…-nawet nie mogłem się wysłowić, tak mnie zjadały nerwy.

-Koteczku…nie musimy od razu wskakiwać do łóżka…po prostu nacieszmy się sobą. Pamiętaj jestem tu tylko ja i ty. I nic więcej się nie liczy. Tylko ty i ja.

-Kocham Cię Magnus—pocałowałem go subtelnie w usta.

-Ja ciebie też kocham mój niebieskooki Aniele

Magnus wyciągnął mnie na balkon. Ja oparłem się o balustradę, a mój czarownik objął mnie ramionami od tyłu, kładąc swój podbródek na moim ramieniu. Podziwialiśmy razem zachód słońca. Widok był przepiękny. Później przenieśliśmy się do pokoju i siedzieliśmy przed kominkiem, popijając szampana, trzymając się w ramionach nawzajem.

Aż w końcu oboje byliśmy gotowi.

Nasza noc poślubna, była najpiękniejszym, błogim i najwspanialszym aktem fizycznej miłości, jaki do tej pory przeżyliśmy razem.

Nasza cała podróż poślubna była wspaniałym przeżyciem. Byliśmy tam tylko we dwoje i to się liczyło.

Byliśmy razem, już na zawsze.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Już nie było tak romantycznie, prawda?

Mówiłam wam już, że was kocham? Tak? No to powiem jeszcze raz. Kocham was i dlatego nowy dam wam JUTRO

PS. Kokosz, JUTRO to na prawdę ładne słowo! ;)

Tak, czy inaczej. Wyczekujcie jutra!

Intoxic


	38. Rozdział 33

**_A/N: Wiecie, jak przyjemnie jest czytać wasze komentarze i codziennie dodawać dla was nowe rozdziały :)_**

**_Glittery Angel: Może napiszę taki jednorozdziałowiec o tym, przemyślę to. I te obawy tak jakoś naturalnie mi wyszły_**

**_Kokosz: Przestanę to pisać :( Miło, że się podobał rozdział_**

**_Roxxie: Och, ja też miałam tego Alec'a przed oczami_**

**_Ewelina: Chcesz szczegółów: zapraszam moje opowiadanie "A different world" rozdział 15, 16. Miłego czytania. Po prostu po polsku jakoś mi nie wychodzi opisywanie tych scen. Próbowałam, ale nie wyszło to za dobrze. Po angielsku jakoś łatwiej mi się pisze takie sceny._**

**_Demon-Lionka: Dokładnie tak Alec się czuł w tym klubie. Wątpliwości musiały być._**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na waszą szczerą opinię_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 33. Chcę mieć z tobą dziecko._**

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat moje życie się diametralnie zmieniło. Miałem prawdziwy dom, nową rodzinę. A co najważniejsze, poślubiłem miłość mojego życia. Choć minął już prawie rok od naszego ślubu, czasem wciąż ciężko było mi w to uwierzyć. Bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by uwierzył, że Nocny Łowca pokocha Podziemnego i w dodatku weźmie z nim ślub? Szalone, prawda? A jednak dla mnie to spełnienie marzeń. I za każdym razem, gdy przyglądam się runie na sercu albo obrączce na palcu nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. I do tej pory sądziłem, że mam wszystko, czego mi do szczęścia potrzeba. Jednak ostatnio zauważyłem, że czegoś mi brakuje. A wszystko się zaczęło gdy na świat przyszedł syn Tessy i Jamesa, Will.

-Jest cudowny—powiedziałem łagodnie, trzymając go w ramionach po raz pierwszy. Był taki malutki. Jego przepiękne czarne oczy były pełne iskierek. Był słodki. Gdy za gaworzył i mocno chwycił obiema rączkami mój palec, moje serce zmiękło.

-Zdecydowanie Cię lubi Magnusie—powiedział lekko Jem

-Mnie się nie da nie lubić James—zażartowałem, a Jem i Tessa się roześmiali.—Naprawdę to wspaniałe dziecko. Podobny do ciebie Jem. Cały Carstairs—zrobiłem krótką pauzę—Myślicie, że też będzie miał pewne zdolności, jak James? (James Herondale—syn Tessy i Will'a —przyp. aut.)

-Z pewnością—wtrąciła Tessa—A może nawet więcej, skoro Jem był Cichym Bratem

Spędziłem jeszcze trochę czasu z Will'em, a gdy było już południe ruszyłem na zakupy.

Przechadzając się po markecie i decydując co dziś zjemy na obiad, usłyszałem ciche łkanie. Moje serce trochę przyspieszyło i nawet nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem iść w stronę płaczu. W kącie, w sekcji z detergentami, ujrzałem małego blond chłopca, skulonego i płaczącego. Moje serce natychmiast zmiękło na ten widok. Podszedłem do niego i ukucnąłem naprzeciwko

-Hej, czy wszystko jest w porządku mały?—zapytałem z troską. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczyłem, że jego małe zielone oczka były pełne łez—Gdzie twoja mama?

-Ja nie wiem—zaskomlał

-Jak masz na imię?—zapytałem uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie

-Jack

-Ja jestem Magnus—wyciągnąłem chusteczkę z kieszeni i mu ją wręczyłem by otarł łzy i nos

-Świecisz się, jak postacie z bajek—powiedział, wydmuchując nos

-Serio?—przytaknął mi-Lubię czasem poświecić.—zaczął się śmiać—Hej znajdźmy twoją mamę. Jak wygląda?

-Ma takie włosy jak ja i sukienkę w kwiaty.

Wstałem i podałem mu rękę. Mocno ją chwycił i poszliśmy szukać jego mamy. Po pięciu minutach usłyszeliśmy, jak woła Jack'a. Podbiegła do nas i chwyciła go w objęcia

-Na boga Jack, gdzieś ty był?

-Znalazłem go przy detergentach—rzuciłem lekko i mrugnąłem do chłopca.

-Bardzo panu dziękuję, że go pan znalazł.—mówiła przez łzy—W jednej chwili stał obok a po chwili już go nie było. Okrutnie się bałam.

-To zrozumiałe. Rodzice zawsze się martwią o dzieci.

-Ma pan dzieci?—zapytała biorąc dziecko na ręce. Pokręciłem głową—Z pewnością pan i pańska małżonka niedługo będziecie mieć dzieci—spojrzała na moją prawą dłoń. Już chciałem jej powiedzieć, że nie mam żony, ale ona tylko jeszcze raz podziękowała i pożegnała się.

Przechadzając się dzisiaj po centrum handlowym, zatrzymałem się przed sklepem z rzeczami dla dzieci. Przyglądałem się zabawkom i wózkom na wystawie. Piękne, kolorowe, z różnymi wzorami. Głębokie i spacerowe. Nawet nie wiem kiedy wszedłem do środka. W sklepie ogarnęło mnie jakieś dziwne uczucie. Nie do końca byłem pewien co to jest. Obserwowałem pary, które wybierały łóżeczka, wózki i ciuchy dla dzieci. Nagle poczułem ukłucie zazdrości w sercu. Gdy tak oglądałem ciuchy dla dzieci, usłyszałem bardzo lekki melodyjny głos

-Córeczka, czy syn?—powiedziała do mnie rudowłosa kobieta, na oko dwudziestokilkuletnia, w zaawansowanej ciąży.—Ja będę mieć córeczkę—położyła rękę na swoim brzuchu—Jeszcze dwa miesiące. A pańska żona? Czego się spodziewacie?

-Oh...am...nie mam dzieci. I raczej nie będę mieć.

-Oh...przykro mi

-Nie, nie to nie...—I wtedy złapała się za brzuch i syknęła z bólu—Na boga dobrze się pani czuje? Może wezwać karetkę?

-Nie, nie. To nic. Tylko mała kopie—złapała moją dłoń w swoją i przyłożyła do swojego brzucha. I wtedy dziecko kopnęło. Poczułem delikatne uderzenia pod swoją dłonią. To było niesamowite. Oczywiście miałem już do czynienia z ciężarnymi, czułem już wcześniej kopnięcia płodów. Ale tym razem jakby mocniej to odczułem.

Wracając do domu, cały czas rozpamiętywałem ostatnie wydarzenia. Nawet gdy jedliśmy kolację z Alexandrem myślałem o tym. Ostatnio stałem się dziwnie wrażliwszy w stosunku do dzieci. Gdy tylko jakieś zapłakało moje serce się rwało już do niego, pragnąc wziąć je w ramiona i uspokoić. Miałem ochotę przebywać z dziećmi. Nigdy przedtem nie odczuwałem takich emocji względem dzieci. Co więcej, irytowały mnie. A teraz się to zmieniło. Nie rozumiałem tego. Skąd nagle u mnie takie uczucia. Czyżbym pragnął dziecka z Alexandrem? Nigdy przecież nie chciałem mieć dzieci. Przecież czarownicy nie mogli mieć potomstwa, są bezpłodni. Więc skąd u mnie nagle takie pragnienia? Nagle w moim umyśle pojawił się mały chłopiec o niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach, wołający do mnie "tatusiu". Moje serce zabiło radośniej na tę wizję. I wtedy do mnie doszło, że pragnę dziecka z moim Nocnym Łowcą. Tylko nie wiedziałem czy i on by chciał.

-Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o czymś ekstra ważnym, skoro mnie nie słuchasz—usłyszałem głos mojego męża, który wytrącił mnie z rozmyślań

-Słucham cię skarbie—rzuciłem lekko—Oczywiście, że cię słucham

-Ah tak? A wiesz co zrobiłeś chwilę wcześniej?—spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem nic głupiego—Przytaknąłeś mi, gdy powiedziałem, że zamierzam przespać się z Woolsey'em.

-Co?—zapytałem ogłupiały

-Nie martw się kochanie. Nie jest w moim typie.—podszedł do mnie bliżej, obrócił krzesło na którym siedziałem i kucnął przede mną, kładąc swoje dłonie na moich udach—A teraz na poważnie Mags. Co się dzieje? Ostatnio jesteś zdystansowany. Pogrążasz się w długich rozmyślaniach. Mam wrażenie, że się ode mnie odsuwasz. I nie wiem co zrobiłem nie tak, ale...

-Koteczku to nie twoja wina—złapałem mocno jego dłonie i pocałowałem ich wierzch

-W takim razie czyja? Ktoś ci coś zrobił albo powiedział? Komu mam skopać tyłek?

-Nikomu. Nikt mi nic nie zrobił—nadal patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem i troską w oczach—Chodzi...właściwie chodzi o nas...Możemy porozmawiać?

-Na Anioła Mags...zaczynasz mnie straszyć—do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Szybko podciągnąłem go z podłogi i wziąłem w ramiona. Pocałowałem czubek jego głowy—Co zrobiłem źle? Powiedz a się poprawię.

-Skarbie ty jesteś idealny—subtelnie go pocałowałem w usta. Gdy się oderwaliśmy od siebie. Złapałem go za dłonie i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy pełne strachu—Może lepiej usiądźmy na kanapie.

Przytaknął mi i poprowadziłem go w stronę kanapy. Powoli usiedliśmy. Ja wciąż trzymałem jego dłonie w swoich. Nadal na mnie patrzył ze łzami w oczach. Przełknąłem ciężko i zacząłem swoją mowę.

-Ostatnio jestem zdystansowany, bo…musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy się tak nie czułem przedtem…nie sądziłem, że tego chcę.—patrzył na mnie ogłupiałym wzrokiem—Ale gdy poznałem ciebie nagle zapragnąłem wszystkiego czego wcześniej nie chciałem. Nigdy nie myślałem, że chcę rodziny, ale pojawiłeś się ty. Wzięliśmy ślub i stałeś się rodziną dla mnie i twoja rodzina stała się moją rodziną…I kocham ich wszystkich, nawet Jace'a. Nie wyobrażam sobie żeby ich nie było w naszym życiu. Ale…ostatnio dużo rozmyślałem nad naszym życiem…I…jak ci to powiedzieć…chciałbym…chciałbym założyć z tobą rodzinę…naszą własną…

-Przecież jesteśmy rodziną Mags…jesteś moim mężem…nie do końca rozumiem

-Tak wiem—zacząłem i głośno odetchnąłem—Chodzi mi o to, że…ja…ok…Alexandrze—spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy—Chciałbym mieć z tobą dziecko.

Wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany. Kilka razy otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł. Był wręcz zagubiony. Patrzył nawet z nutką niedowierzania na mnie, jakby się przesłyszał.

-Dziecko?—zapytał niepewnym głosem, po długiej pauzie.—Chcesz dziecka?

-Tak. Oczywiście, jeśli i ty chcesz mieć dziecko ze mną.

-Mags…-zaczął zagubionym głosem—Aam…przecież oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami, wiesz, że to nie jest możliwe…Chyba, że chcesz zaadoptować…

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i wstałem by pozbierać naczynia ze stołu. Oczywiście adopcja była opcją, ale ja chciałem, żeby nasze dziecko było jak my.

-Alexandrze kochanie, adopcja to świetny pomysł, ale ja bym chciał, żeby nasze dziecko odziedziczyło wygląd po nas—powiedziałem wkładając talerz do zlewu

-Ale czarownicy nie mogą mieć dzieci—rzucił lekko.

Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko i upuściłem talerz do zlewu z hukiem. Jak mógł mi coś takiego powiedzieć? Dlaczego mnie tak zranił?

Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Szybko ruszyłem do łazienki. Widziałem, że Alec chciał mnie przeprosić, ale ja potrzebowałem czasu dla siebie. Zamknąłem się w łazience i wziąłem prysznic. Stojąc pod zimną wodą dobre półgodziny rozmyślałem nad tym wszystkim. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to powiedział, ale może miał rację. Wiedziałem, że czarownicy nie mogą mieć dzieci, są bezpłodni. Ale może teraz gdy nie jestem już nieśmiertelny, może istniała minimalna szansa dla mnie. Ale z drugiej strony po słowach Alec'a żałowałem, że zacząłem z nim o tym rozmawiać. Gdy w końcu wyszedłem z łazienki, Alec leżał na łóżku na plecach, po swojej stronie. Położyłem się na boku, plecami do niego i postanowiłem szybko zasnąć.

-Dobranoc Alec—rzuciłem cicho i przymknąłem oczy. Po chwili poczułem ruch na łóżku. Alec przysunął się bliżej mnie tak, że dotykałem plecami jego klatkę piersiową. Swoje ramię położył na moim ramieniu i chwycił moją dłoń. Drugą ręką odgarnął moje włosy i pocałował mnie w szyję.

-Przepraszam—powiedział cicho—Przepraszam, że to powiedziałem. Nie miałem prawa.

-Ale miałeś rację.—odpowiedziałem sucho—Czarownicy nie mogą mieć dzieci

-Nawet jeśli miałem rację, to nie powinienem tego mówić. Zraniłem cię i przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego. Kocham Cię.

-Wiem, że nie chciałeś—obróciłem się do niego tak, że teraz wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. Zaczął dłonią delikatnie głaskać mój policzek—I nie jestem zły.

-Naprawdę chcesz dziecka?—zapytał znienacka bawiąc się końcówkami moich włosów

-Bardzo chciałbym mieć prawdziwą rodzinę z tobą—mówiłem cicho—Gdy trzymałem Will'a w ramionach…nie wiem…poczułem coś w sercu…chciałbym mieć taką małą istotkę…tylko naszą…Ale ty nie chcesz…

-Nie to, że nie chcę—zaczął i spojrzał mi w oczy—Tylko nigdy przedtem o tym nie myślałem. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe dla mnie, skoro jestem gejem. Ale…tak naprawdę to nie wiem czy byłbym dobrym ojcem

-Byłbyś świetnym ojcem kochanie. Przecież zajmowałeś się Izzy i…-urwałem, nie chcąc przywoływać bolesnych wspomnień o Max'ie—masz to we krwi.

-Nawet jeśli byśmy się zdecydowali na dziecko…to jak? Żaden z nas nie jest kobietą.

-Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy znaleźć sobie surogatkę—spojrzał na mnie zmieszany—Kobietę, która urodziłaby nam dziecko…

-Chcesz, żebym uprawiał seks z kobietą?!—wypalił z obrzydzeniem. Przewróciłem tylko oczami.—Chyba oszalałeś!

-Ale tylko tak nasze dziecko by miało wygląd po nas…znaczy po tobie. A ja bym chciał, żeby miało tak samo piękne niebieskie oczy jak ty

-Powiedziałeś po nas? Jest coś czego mi nie mówisz?

-Chodzi o to, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy…czy może teraz skoro jestem śmiertelny…może jest i szansa dla mnie…żebym spłodził dziecko z kobietą…żebym komuś przekazał geny i wygląd po mnie…

-Znaczy chcesz więcej niż jedno? Skoro chcesz żeby miało oczy po mnie i wygląd po tobie. To raczej wygląda mi na dwoje dzieci Mags…Jedno na pewno będzie Nocnym Łowcą…

-Na razie chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to w ogóle jest dla mnie możliwe—powiedziałem cicho, narzucając na nas koc.

-A można to jakoś sprawdzić?—wtrącił mój mąż.

-Musiałbym zrobić sobie badania—Alec popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę, a potem sięgnął na nocną szafkę po komórkę. Chwilę czegoś w niej szukał i zaraz mi ją wręczył. Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem

-Zadzwoń do Cate i jutro rano pójdziemy na wizytę.—po krótkiej rozmowie z Cate rozłączyłem się i wtuliłem się w Alexandra. Pogładził moje włosy i pocałował w czoło—Dobranoc Mags

-Jeszcze jedno zanim pójdziesz spać—rzuciłem szybko. Spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony—Jesteś pewny, że chcesz dziecka?

-Spróbować możemy.—uśmiechnąłem się szeroko—Poza tym, mały Bane-Lightwood byłby ciekawym członkiem naszej rodziny.

-Masz rację, nasze dziecko będzie wspaniałe. Kocham cię Alexandrze.—wyszeptałem, gdy usłyszałem, że cichutko chrapie. Podniosłem się delikatnie i subtelnie pocałowałem go w usta—Dobranoc kotku.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia po tym rozdziale?

Kto by pomyślał, że 600-letni czarownik zechce dziecka, prawda?

Kolejny Jutro! Bo ja wiem, jak kochamy to słowo!

Z pozdrowieniami, z nad idiotycznego tekstu w języku niemieckim,

Intoxic!


	39. Rozdział 34

**_A/N: Lubię dodawać codziennie rozdziały :)_**

**_Ola1494: Alec i striptizer to widok bezcenny. No a Magnus chcący dziecka, to jeden z moich ulubionych pomysłów_**

**_Kokosz: To "Przestanę to pisać" to odosiło się do "nie deprawuję" Przecież, ja nie mogłabym porzucić pisania dla was! Intoxic nie byłaby sobą, gdyby czegoś nie skrobała dla was ;)_**

**_Roxxie: Dziecko, dzieci? Się okaże! Oczywiście, że Alec by tak zareagował ;) tymi słowami ;)_**

**_Glittery Angel: Zobaczymy czy będzie dziecko, czy dzieci. I czy ALec będzie spał z kobietą._**

**_Demon-Lionka: Jonathan nic nie planuje, bo gryzie ziemię od spodu, od czasu wielkiej bitwy z rozdziału 26! Myślałam, że to oczywiste, że zginął tam ;) _**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na szczere opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 34. To matka mojego dziecka_**

Z samego rana udaliśmy się do szpitala Beth Israel, na umówioną wizytę u Cate. Kazała nam przyjść zanim zacznie przyjmować swoich pacjentów. Oczywiście nie mówiłem jej przez telefon o co chodzi. Powiedziałem tylko, że chciałbym aby mnie zbadała. I zaraz gdy weszliśmy do szpitala, powitała nas blond recepcjonistka Stacy.

-Dzień dobry panie Bane—zaczęła

-Teraz już Lightwood—spojrzała na nas zaskoczona, więc wskazałem jej obrączki. Lekko się uśmiechnęła do nas—Czy Catarina już jest?

-Pańska siostra spóźni się chwilkę, ale prosiła by panowie zaczekali.

Posłusznie usiedliśmy w poczekalni, a gdy tylko Cate się pojawiła ruszyliśmy za nią do jej gabinetu. Gdy tylko zdjęła z siebie czar usiadła w swoim fotelu.

-O co chodzi Magnus? Wczoraj brzmiałeś dość przejęcie.—zaczęła. Złapałem dłoń Alexandra w swoją, a on się delikatnie uśmiechnął

-Chcemy mieć dziecko—powiedziałem radośnie. A ona doznała szoku. Przez kilka minut patrzyła na nas z niedowierzaniem. Dokładnie jak Alec wczoraj.

-Am...—zaczęła zmieszanym głosem—A jak to sobie wyobrażacie?

-Chcę...chcemy byś znalazła nam surogatkę. Jesteś lekarką znasz się na tym lepiej niż ja—powiedziałem z przejęciem.

-Rozumiem, że Alec będzie biologicznym ojcem. W takim razie dlaczego mam ciebie badać Magnus? Przecież wiesz, że czarownicy...

-Wiem!—ostro jej przerwałem. A Alec tylko ścisnął mocno moją dłoń—Przepraszam. Chodzi mi o to, że...

-Magnus musi się przebadać, czy w ogóle ma szansę na zostanie ojcem teraz skoro jest śmiertelny—wtrącił Alec. Cate spojrzała na niego zdumionym wzrokiem. Potem przeniosła wzrok na mnie, a ja tylko przytaknąłem.

-Sądzisz, że w ogóle istnieje taka szansa Magnus? Nigdy nie słyszałam o czarowniku mającym biologiczne dzieci. Ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie słyszałam o śmiertelnym czarowniku.

-Widzisz—zacząłem błagalnie—Muszę mieć pewność. Muszę spróbować

-No dobrze—powiedziała po chwili. Pstryknęła palcami i na biurku znalazł się plastikowy kubeczek. Przesunęła go w moją stronę.—15 minut chyba ci starczy? Ja w tym czasie pójdę i wypiję kawę. Możesz skorzystać z łazienki.

Zostawiła nas samych. Chwyciłem pudełeczko z biurka i na chwilę pogrążyłem się w myślach. Czy w ogóle mam szansę?

-Wszystko w porządku Mags?—zapytał z troską mój mąż, pocierając wierzch mojej dłoni—Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz tego robić

-Nie. Ja chcę spróbować.—ściszyłem głos—Tylko boję się wyniku. Wiem, że nie powinienem się za bardzo nastawiać...Wiem też, że to raczej mało prawdopodobne, ale...

-Jestem przy tobie cały czas—zapewnił mnie. Wstał i skierował się do drzwi—Zostawię cię i pójdę porozmawiać z Cate, dobrze?

Przytaknąłem mu, a on się lekko uśmiechnął i zostawił mnie samego. Poszedłem do łazienki przygotować próbkę nasienia dla Cate.

* * *

ALEC POV:

Gdy znalazłem się na zewnątrz gabinetu Cate, czarownica już tam na mnie czekała. Pociągnęła mnie za rękaw w stronę szpitalnego bufetu. Zamówiła dla nas po kawie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.

-Skąd w ogóle wziął się ten pomysł?—zapytała odstawiając swoją filiżankę.

-Nie mam pojęcia. –powiedziałem cicho—Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał. Stał się mega wrażliwy. Dużo czasu spędzał w Instytucie z małym Will'em. I nagle wczoraj znienacka mi mówi, że chce mieć dziecko ze mną. Byłem w takim samym szoku jak ty

-Nigdy taki nie był.—wtrąciła czarownica

-Wiem. W życiu nie przypuszczałbym, że będzie chciał mieć dzieci.

-A ty tego chcesz? Chcesz tego dziecka?—przerwała mi, patrząc przenikliwie w moje oczy.

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę nad tym. Czy chcę w ogóle dziecka? Czy chcę brać odpowiedzialność za jeszcze jednego człowieka? Czy ja się w ogóle do tego nadaję? I nagle w moim umyśle pojawił się obraz małego chłopca w ramionach Magnusa, z niebieskimi oczami, jak moje, który wpatrywał się we mnie z iskierkami. Był słodki. Moje serce zmiękło na ten widok. Może rzeczywiście dziecko to coś czego nam brakuje. Może jednak chcę dziecka. Nigdy przedtem nie myślałem nad tym. Ale może jednak byłbym dobrym ojcem?

-Chcę—odpowiedziałem po dłuższej chwili—Wiem, że Magnus też bardzo pragnie dziecka. Tylko…tylko nie chcę by cierpiał, gdy wyjdzie, że nie może mieć dzieci—dodałem cicho—Nie chcę by cierpiał.

-To czemu się zgodziłeś?

-Bo wiem, że cierpiałby bardziej, gdybym odmówił mu tego. A nie mogę znieść tego, że jest nieszczęśliwy…

-A myślisz, że w ogóle ma jakieś szanse?—wtrąciła

-Bardzo chciałbym tego. Chciałbym by mógł mieć dzieci.

Po piętnastu minutach wróciliśmy do gabinetu. Magnus już na nas czekał z gotową próbką swojego nasienia. Podał ją Cate i chwycił mnie mocno za dłoń. Co więcej prawie ją miażdżył. Rozluźnił uścisk, gdy wbiłem mu paznokcie w palce

-Dobrze chłopcy—zaczęła poważnym tonem Cate—Zrobię odpowiednie testy i jak tylko otrzymam wyniki dam wam znać

-Dzięki Cate—rzucił Magnus i opuściliśmy gabinet i szpital.

W drodze powrotnej dostałem wiadomość od Jace'a.

-Jace i Izzy chcą się z nami spotkać w Taki. Chcesz iść?—zapytałem, obracając go w swoją stronę. Wzruszył ramionami i mi przytaknął.

Po piętnastu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Jace i Isabelle już na nas czekali. Usiedliśmy naprzeciw nich.

-Co słychać chłopaki?—zapytał Jace

-Wszystko dobrze.—odpowiedziałem lekko—A u was?

-Też dobrze—powiedziała Izzy—tylko jesteśmy często rozproszeni—spojrzałem na nią pytająco—Wiesz, małe dziecko w domu... Odzwyczailiśmy się od płaczu

-No tak...

-Zdecydowaliście się już zamówić?—usłyszeliśmy za sobą głos kelnerki

-Kawa z mlekiem razy dwa—powiedziała moja siostra—sałatka Cesar, spaghetti. A wy chłopaki?

-Czarna kawa bez cukru, tosty francuskie razy dwa. Mags co chcesz do picia?—zwróciłem się do niego, ale był strasznie pogrążony w myślach.—I latte waniliowe z syropem karmelowym proszę.

Kelnerka zanotowała i po chwili odeszła. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na mojego męża. Siedział przygarbiony, łokcie oparte na stole, wzrok pusty, oddalony. Wiedziałem doskonale o czym myśli. Bardzo się przejmował tymi badaniami. Wiedziałem, że mu bardzo na nich zależy. Położyłem swoją dłoń na jego udzie, ale nawet nie zareagował. Westchnąłem ciężko i wtedy zorientowałem się, że moje rodzeństwo się mi przygląda.

-Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?—zapytał przejętym głosem Jace

Nie chciałem im na razie nic mówić, dopóki nie mieliśmy pewności co dalej. Nie podobało mi się, że musiałem ukrywać przed nimi prawdę, ale to były nasze osobiste sprawy.

-Wszystko jest dobrze. Nie musicie się martwić. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

I wtedy rozległ się dźwięk mojej komórki. Magnus jakby obudzony z transu, wyciągnął tak szybko ją z kieszeni moich spodni, że nawet nie miałem okazji mrugnąć.

-Halo? Cate!—krzyczał do słuchawki—Zaraz będziemy.

Następną rzeczą, którą zanotowałem było to, jak Magnus wyciągał, a raczej wywlekał mnie z restauracji. Dosłownie musiałem biec za nim. Nie sądziłem, że on tak szybko umie biegać. Gdy w końcu dobiegliśmy do szpitala, sapałem jak po trzygodzinnym treningu z Jace'm.

-Magnus! Zaczekaj!—krzyknąłem za nim, gdy gnał przez hol do gabinetu Catariny. Ruszyłem szybciej za nim i dosłownie wpadliśmy do jej gabinetu.

-Na Lilith! A co jakbym miała pacjentów?

-Nie obchodzi mnie to!—wyrzucił z siebie

-Uspokój się!—syknąłem na niego i złapałem za ręce—Siadaj!

Posłusznie to zrobił i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej jak obrażone dziecko

-A teraz Cate, proszę powiedz jakie są wyniki—powiedziałem łagodnie

-Ależ oczywiście—jej głos był lekki—Przeprowadziłam dokładne testy. Dwukrotnie. I...

-Błagam nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności—jęczał Magnus, ściskając mocniej moją dłoń

-Prawda jest taka...przykro mi Magnus, ale twoje plemniki są za słabe by zapłodnić kobietę.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Mój świat rozpadł się na miliony drobnych kawałeczków. Chciałem wybiec i już nigdy nie wrócić. Chciałem gdzieś się ukryć. Czułem, że do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Czułem, jak mi ściekają po policzkach. Słyszałem, że Alec i Cate coś mówią do mnie, ale nic nie mogłem zrozumieć. Odczuwałem ogromną pustkę w sercu. Przecież wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się nastawiać na to, że się uda. A jednak okrutnie mnie to zabolało. Tak bardzo tego chciałem.

-Chodźmy do domu Alec—powiedziałem pustym głosem, wypranym z emocji

-Słyszałeś co Cate powiedziała?—powiedział głośno Alexander

-Tak! Że nie mogę mieć dzieci!—naskoczyłem na niego.

-Że jest sposób!—złapał moje dłonie w swoje i delikatnie ścisnął. Moje serce zabiło szybciej.

-Sppp…sposób?—zapytałem cichym głosem pełnym nadziei. Cate przytaknęła mi—Jaki?

-Na twoje szczęście Alec jest Nocnym Łowcą—spojrzeliśmy na nią oboje pytającym wzrokiem—Jego anielska krew, czyni go silniejszym i w ogóle. Co za tym idzie. Jego nasienie jest silne również.

-Nie ma mowy!—krzyknąłem—Nie zmienię się w kobietę, tylko po to by mógł mnie zapłodnić!

-Ewww…-wyrzucił z siebie Alexander.

-Nie o to mi chodziło—powiedziała wymownie—Chodzi mi o to, że przy użyciu eliksiru mogę sprawić, że oboje zapłodnicie tę samą kobietę. Jednocześnie.

-Znaczy…-zaczął Alec—Że oboje będziemy biologicznymi ojcami dzieci?

-Dziecka.—wtrąciła moja przyjaciółka—To będzie jedno dziecko, które będzie połączeniem waszych genów.

Oboje patrzeliśmy na nią ogłupiali. Jakim cudem to możliwe? Przecież ja jestem Podziemnym, a on Nocnym Łowcą. Jak możemy stworzyć jedno dziecko?

-W takim razie…-Alec mówił niepewnie półgłosem—To będzie Nocny Łowca, czy Czarownik?

-Technicznie rzecz ujmując—mówiła Cate—Czarownicy nie mogą mieć biologicznych dzieci. Aczkolwiek historia zna przypadki takich dzieci. Mam tu na myśli dzieci Tessy. Więc wasze dziecko pewnie byłoby takie samo jak jej. Nocny Łowca ze specjalnymi zdolnościami. Z tymże w waszym przypadku dojdzie udział jeszcze Przyziemnej kobiety i magii. Ale na 99% jestem pewna, że to będzie Nocny Łowca, jak ty Alec.—zrobiła krótką przerwę—Więc…nadal chcecie to zrobić?

Popatrzeliśmy na siebie w ciszy, wciąż ściskając się za ręce. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, jakbym mógł czytać mu w myślach. I vice versa. I wtedy Alec przytaknął. On naprawdę chciał dziecka ze mną. Byłem przeogromnie szczęśliwy. Zwróciliśmy się oboje do Cate. Ja szeroko się uśmiechnąłem i przytaknąłem.

-No dobrze—pstryknęła palcami i na stole pojawiła się Złota Księga zaklęć, która zawierała dość potężne zaklęcia. Oczywiście nie tak potężne jak Biała Księga, ale równie skuteczne. Zaczęła przeglądać księgę i po chwili wskazała na zaklęcie—Panowie. Potrzebuję od was po puklu włosów i kilku kropli krwi.

Chwyciłem nożyczki z biurka i uciąłem po puklu włosów moich i Alexandra. I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do środka weszła wysoka, zielonooka brunetka, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę i wysokie buty na obcasie od Gucci'ego. Na oko mogła mieć dwadzieścia pięć lat. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do nas i do Cate.

-Alec, Magnus poznajcie proszę Sally.—wskazała na kobietę—Sally poznaj, to Alec i Magnus.

-Miło nam—powiedziałem.

-Mnie też—rzuciła wesoło—Dawno nie spotkałam żadnego Nocnego Łowcy.

Byliśmy zaskoczeni tym, że wie kim Alec jest.

-Och, nie musicie się obawiać—zaczęła Cate—Sally jest przyziemną, która ma wzrok _(chodzi o to, że widzi istoty ze świata cieni, ale nie jest jedną z nich—przyp. Aut.). _Sally będzie matką waszego dziecka.

Po całym „procesie" Alec przez trzy dni nie pozwolił mi się dotknąć. I wykrzykiwał na mnie, że nigdy więcej nie będzie spał z żadną kobietą! Powiedział, że jeśli będę chciał mieć więcej dzieci, to zaadoptujemy. Przez dwa dni śmiałem się z jego postawy. Ale nie mogłem go winić. Ja wcześniej spałem z kobietami, a on nie. To było dla niego nowe.

Dwa miesiące po wizycie, odkryliśmy, że Sally jest w ciąży. Udało nam się. Za siedem miesięcy mieliśmy zostać rodzicami z Alexandrem. Oczywiście, dzięki Cate i eliksirowi ze Złotej Księgi miałem pewność, że dziecko odziedziczy wszystko po nas. Spisaliśmy umowę z nią. Po narodzinach dziecka miała zrzec się praw rodzicielskich.

Póki co Sally mieszkała z nami. Musiałem mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad przebiegiem ciąży. Byłem tak podekscytowany. Już niedługo miałem zostać ojcem. Jedyne co nam zostało, to powiedzieć reszcie rodziny o tym. I nadarzyła się idealna okazja do tego. Maryse miała przybyć z wizytą do Instytutu. Całą trójką szykowaliśmy się na spotkanie. Ale niestety w przed bramą do Instytutu dostałem ważne wezwanie do umierającego wilkołaka. Życzyłem im obojgu powodzenia i zostawiłem ich.

* * *

ALEC POV:

Po godzinie byliśmy w Instytucie. Wszyscy już czekali na nas w jadalni. Wzięliśmy kilka głębszych wdechów i weszliśmy tam. Sally złapała moją dłoń mocniej i szła powoli obok mnie. Żałowałem, że Magnusa nie było z nami, ale musiał uratować tego wilkołaka. Taka praca. Gdy weszliśmy do jadalni wszystkie oczy były skierowane na nas. Sally instynktownie przysunęła się bliżej, a ja mocniej ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Teraz musiałem o nią dbać. Była matką mojego dziecka.

-Alexandrze—zaczęła moja mama zmieszanym głosem—A gdzie Magnus?

-Musiał iść i ratować wilkołaka.—powiedziałem lekko, odsuwając krzesło dla Sally, by usiadła.

-Zamierzasz nam przedstawić swoją znajomą?—wtrącił Jace, popijając wodę.

-Ach tak. Kochani…to jest Sally Baker—uśmiechnęła się lekko do nich—To matka mojego dziecka.

Wszystkim szczęki opadły z szoku. Jace wypluł wodę z ust tak, że częściowo opluł Clary. Mama non stop mrugała w niedowierzaniu, a Izzy próbowała coś powiedzieć. James i Tessa pozostawali cicho. Popatrzyłem po ich twarzach i po chwili zająłem miejsce obok Sally, nalewając jej wodę.

-Dziecka?—w końcu odezwała się mama.—Jak to dziecka?

-Gratulacje mamo, za siedem miesięcy zostaniesz babcią.—powiedziałem.

-Aaa…Alec—zaczął mój brat—A co z Magnusem? Jak on na to zareagował? Rozwodzicie się?

-Nie—usłyszałem głos mojego męża dochodzący z drzwi. Po chwili dołączył do nas i usiadł obok Sally—Poza tym. To też moje dziecko.

-Ale jak?—mówiła skołatana Isabelle—Jak to możliwe?

-Cóż chcieliśmy powiększyć rodzinę—zaczął Magnus—I dzięki Sally nam się udało.

-Czyli Alec jest biologicznym ojcem?—pytała mama

-Magnus też nim jest—wtrąciła Sally. Wszyscy znów spojrzeli na nią ogłupiali—Oboje są biologicznymi ojcami dziecka, które rozwija się we mnie.

-Jakim cudem?—zapytał Jace

-Nie ważne jak Złotowłosa—zaczął Magnus—Ważne, że Alexander i ja będziemy mieć dziecko.

* * *

A/N: Kolejny JUTRO! Bo ja uwielbiam publikować dla was!

PS. Jako, że Intoxic przeżywa kryzys "braku pomysłów", jest chętna na każdy pomysł jaki macie, a więc nie bójcie się prezentować swoich pomysłów Intoxic, bo ona potrzebuje weny!

Z pozdrowieniami!

Intoxic!


	40. Rozdział 35

**_A/N: Boli mnie każda część ciała po morderczym fitnessie, ale publikuję!_**

**_Demon-Lionka: Facet w ciąży...to jest tak niedorzeczne, że aż niemożliwe! I nie ważne, że w jednym filmie to pokazali (" Junior"). To dla mnie brzmi dziwnie. A dramat, już ci mówiłam, pojawi się od jutra!_**

**_Kokosz: In vitro to zapłodnienie laboratoryjne :) A poza tym, czy wizja gdzie Alec musi przespać się z kobietą, nie jest śmieszniejsza? Przedstawiłaś ciekawy pomysł. Wezmę go pod rozwagę. Jeśli masz więcej napisz mi na tumblr, jeśli masz._**

**_Roxxie: Chwalmy krew nocnych łowców i ich plemniki! TAK JEST! I czemu nie in vitro? Bo wolę śmieszniejszą wersję, gdzie Alec sypia z kobietą. Nie, żebym była przeciwna In vitro, nie. Jak dla mnie to żadna różnica, jak dziecko zostaje spłodzone. Dziecko, to dziecko. Czym będzie dziecko? Przekonacie się w późniejszych rozdziałach. Pomysł, żeby byli ludźmi? Pomyślę nad tym, może coś zaskoczy w moim umyśle. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Też uwielbiam ten tekst. Ach, no i to Jace, czarne scenariusze i takie reakcje zawsze są._**

**_Miłego czytania i czekam na opinie. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 35. Nasza Księżniczka_**

Przez ciążę Sally oboje z Alexandrem się stresowaliśmy. A dopiero był 6 miesiąc. Nie mogłem się doczekać. A na dzisiejszym USG mieliśmy poznać płeć naszego dziecka. Byłem bardzo podekscytowany. W końcu mogłem urządzić pokój dziecięcy. Zaraz obok naszej sypialni.

A teraz czekaliśmy razem z Sally, aż Alec wróci z treningu. Gdy w końcu wrócił ruszyliśmy do szpitala. Po półgodzinie już byliśmy na miejscu. Cate kazała położyć się Sally na łóżku i podciągnęła jej bluzkę. Rozprowadziła na jej widocznym już brzuchu, zimny, niebieski żel i zaczęła badanie. Po chwili nasze dziecko pojawiło się na monitorze urządzenia. A z moich oczu popłynęła łza radości. Szybko ją otarłem a Alec złączył nasze dłonie w uścisk. Widziałem, że był tak samo podekscytowany jak ja.

-To jak chłopaki?—zaczęła Cate—Jak sądzicie, co będziecie mieć?

-Nie ważna jest płeć. Ważne, żeby było zdrowe—powiedział pewnym głosem Alec. A ja mu przytaknąłem

-Więc jest mi niezmiernie miło oznajmić wam, że to dziewczynka

Na Lilith! Miałem mieć córeczkę? Na boga! Byłem w siódmym niebie. Będę z nią chodził na plac zabaw, przebierał ją w kolorowe sukienki. Na boga już nie mogłem się jej doczekać.

-Będziemy mieć córeczkę?—zapytałem z przejęciem—Już ją kocham.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w domu, przygotowałem dla naszej trójki zdrowy obiad. Po obiedzie leniuchowaliśmy na kanapie oglądając nowy odcinek Project Runaway. I wtedy się to stało.

-Ała—syknęła Sally. Automatycznie z Alexandrem poderwaliśmy się z kanapy i znaleźliśmy się po obu jej stronach. Trzymała ręce na brzuchu. Zacząłem się denerwować. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Alec też zaczął panikować, widziałem to w jego oczach.

-Na Anioła!—zaczął przerażony Alec—Przecież jeszcze zostały 3 miesiące! Trzeba zadzwonić do Cate. Twórz portal do szpitala!—przytaknąłem i poderwałem się z podłogi. Już miałem wymawiać zaklęcie gdy usłyszeliśmy ponownie Sally

-Chłopaki spokojnie—zaczęła łagodnie—Nie rodzę jeszcze.

-Na Raziela! Zanim urodzisz umrę na zawał ze stresu—jęczał Alec—Więc co to było?

-Mała kopie—chwyciła nasze dłonie i umiejscowiła na swoim brzuchu. Po chwili poczułem mocne kopnięcia pod swoją dłonią. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Czułem swoje dziecko. Łzy szczęścia pojawiły się na policzkach mojego Nocnego Łowcy.

-To niesamowite—powiedziałem z uczuciem i wtedy ponownie kopnęła.

-Lubi twój głos Magnus—powiedziała kobieta—Powiedz coś jeszcze

-Cześć księżniczko—powiedziałem łagodnie—Tu twój tatuś

I znów kopnęła.

-To wspaniałe—zaczął Alec delikatnie—że możemy ją poczuć

I wtedy nasza córka przestała kopać.

-Zdecydowanie widać, kto będzie uspokajał nasze dziecko—rzuciłem wesoło, a oni zaczęli się śmiać.

Wieczorem, gdy z Alexandrem leżeliśmy w łóżku, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Leżałem z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, jedna ręka na jego biodrach. On lekko przeczesywał moje włosy palcami.

-Cieszę się, że to dziewczynka—rzuciłem łagodnie—A ty?

-Ja też. Chociaż na początku wydawało mi się, że będziemy mieć syna.—chciałem zacząć się śmiać, bo ja też tak myślałem—Choć lepiej, że to dziewczynka. Inaczej byłoby za dużo testosteronu w domu

-Masz rację kochanie—powiedziałem, wodząc palcami po jego brzuchu.—Musimy pomyśleć o imieniu dla niej

-Myślałeś już?—zapytał łagodnym głosem

-Myślałem, że będziemy mieć syna i zastanawiałem się nad imieniem dla chłopca

-I co wymyśliłeś?—powiedział zaintrygowanym głosem

-Gideon Maxwell—rzuciłem lekko

-Gideon? Dlaczego?

-Gideon Lightwood był jednym z najbardziej szlachetnych Ligtwoodów, którego niegdyś znałem. Oczywiście nie od samego początku, ale później gdy wyjechał się zmienił. Był bardzo odważny. Jak ty kochanie. –podniosłem się i spojrzałem mu w oczy—I chciałem też by nasz syn miał imię po Max'ie.

-To piękne—otarł łzę, która mu spadła po policzku. Na szczęście wspomnienia o małym Max'ie już nie były takie bolesne.—A dla naszej córki też już coś wymyśliłeś?

-Nie. A ty masz jakiś pomysł na imię?—zapytałem siadając na łóżku i patrząc mu w oczy. Podciągnął się na poduszkach i oparł o ramę. Przez chwilę był pogrążony w myślach. Przyglądałem mu się z rozmarzeniem. Był przepiękny. Czasem wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że jest ze mną. Że jest moim mężem i ojcem mojej córki. Przeniósł swój wzrok na mnie i mocno mnie złapał za ręce.

-Mags mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Możesz pytać o co chcesz słodki groszku—odpowiedziałem lekko całując czubek jego nosa.

-Jak miała na imię twoja matka—moje usta zastygły na jego nosie. Spodziewałbym się każdego pytania, ale nie tego. Powoli się odsunąłem od niego i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy.—Przepraszam, że zapytałem…

-Nie, nie…tylko zaskoczyłeś mnie tym pytaniem.—zrobiłem długą przerwę, próbując przywołać w pamięci obraz matki. I nagle ją zobaczyłem. Wysoką kobietę, w czarnych włosach i o pięknych zielonych oczach patrzących z miłością w moją stronę.—Tatiana _(ok. wiem, że Tatiana to rosyjskie imię, a nie holenderskie, ale podoba mi się—przyp. Aut.)_

-Tatiana Bane-Lightwood—powiedział Alec—brzmi pięknie.

-Tatiana Maryse Lightwood—powiedziałem.

-Maryse? Jak mama?—przytaknąłem—Czemu?

-Maryse jest najodważniejszą Nocną Łowczynią, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nie poddawała się nawet w najczarniejszych chwilach. I w dodatku tyle dla nas zrobiła Alexandrze. Jest ważną kobietą w moim życiu. I chcę by nasza córka była tak odważna, jak jej babcia.—powiedziałem łagodnie i otarłem łzę z policzka mojego Nocnego Łowcy.

-A nie chcesz by miała też twoje nazwisko?—pokręciłem głową.

-Będzie Nocnym Łowcą i musi mieć rodowe nazwisko. Poza tym ja bardzo lubię nazwisko Lightwood.

-Tatiana Maryse Lightwood, nasza córka—westchnął Alec i położył się na łóżku. Chwilę później ja położyłem się obok i wziąłem go w ramiona. Po chwili już jego oddech stawał się lżejszy, wiedziałem, że zaraz zaśnie.—Dobranoc Maggie. Kocham Cię

-Dobranoc koteczku.

Kolejne trzy miesiące były istną torturą dla nas obojga. Już cztery razy mieliśmy „fałszywy alarm". Alexander chodził jak na szpilkach. Non stop gotowy by jechać do szpitala. Z każdym syknięciem z bólu Sally odrywaliśmy się od każdej czynności, jaką wykonywaliśmy. I tak Alec dwa razy prosił Clary by narysowała portal dla niego podczas treningu w Instytucie. Ja raz przerwałem spotkanie z klientem. Już nie mogłem się doczekać, aż urodzi. I w końcu się doczekałem.

To był normalny słoneczny dzień. Alexander rano poszedł na trening, a ja zostałem w domu z Sally. Swoje spotkanie miałem po południu, gdy mój mąż miał być w domu. Nie zostawialiśmy jej samej. Po śniadaniu oglądaliśmy telewizję i wtedy się to stało. Sally zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu i ściskać brzuch. Ale to co stało się potem zamurowało mnie. Wody jej odeszły. Szybko stworzyłem portal do szpitala i chwyciłem torbę z ciuchami. Po pięciu minutach już tam byliśmy. Cate zajęła się Sally a ja zadzwoniłem do Alec'a. Odebrał po trzech sygnałach

-Cześć kochanie, co…

-Rzuć wszystko co robisz i natychmiast przyjdź do szpitala!

-Co się stało?—pytał przerażonym głosem.

-Sally wody odeszły!

-Co?—pytał ogłupiały, gdy ja ściskałem dłoń Sally. Wrzasnęła z bólu ponownie i prawie zmiażdżyła mi dłoń

-Nasza córka się rodzi Alec! Przybądź szybko!

Rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem telefon do torby. Patrzyłem jak Cate bada Sally, a ta ponownie dostała skurczów. Catarina badała czas między jednym a drugim skurczem i wtedy Alec wpadł do sali razem z Jace'm, Clary, Isabelle. Po piętnastu minutach weszła też Maryse. Skurcze były coraz częstsze i Cate stwierdziła, że już czas. Wyprosiła wszystkich poza mną i Alexandrem. Kazała Sally przeć. Wśród krzyków kobiety, szybkich oddechów i miażdżenia mojej dłoni i Alexandra, po trzech godzinach na świat przyszła nasza córeczka.

Była idealna. Jej skóra była ciemniejsza niż u Alexandra, ale nie tak ciemna, jak u mnie. Garść czarnych włosów na jej główce kręciła się jak u mojego męża. Cate zabrała ją aby ją wykąpać. Alec wyszedł na chwilę by poinformować rodzinę, że się urodziła. Zanim wrócił, Cate przyniosła nam dziecko. Zapytałem Sally, czy chce ją potrzymać, ale ona powiedziała, że to moje i Alexandra dziecko. Nie jej. Cate zabrała ją na salę, a ja zostałem sam z moją córką. Była perfekcyjna. I wtedy Alec i reszta rodziny weszli do środka. Popatrzeli na mnie i na Alexandra z miłością. Stanowiliśmy idealną rodzinę. Ja, on, i nasza mała córeczka.

-Chłopaki jak ją nazwiecie?—zapytała Isabelle. Spojrzeliśmy oboje na małą z miłością, a potem na naszą rodzinę. I szeroko się do nich uśmiechnęliśmy.

-Tatiana Maryse Lightwood.—powiedział Alec, całując główkę małej.

Gdy nas zostawili samych, jeszcze raz popatrzeliśmy na małą, już w łóżeczku szpitalnym.

-Jest prześliczna—powiedział Alec.

-Jak ty kochanie—rzuciłem lekko całując jego policzek—Jest naszą księżniczką.

* * *

A/N: Byliście zaskoczeni, że to jednak dziewczynka?

Ja wiem, że Tatiana to imię rosyjskie, ale uwielbiam je, ergo tak nazwałam ich córkę. I nie, nie myślcie sobie, że to odniesienie do Tatiany Lightwood- Blackthorne z TDI. NIe.

Kolejny JUTRO. I oficjalnie kończymy na jakiś czas ze słodkimi, romantycznymi rozdziałami. Czas na trochę dramatu!

Intoxic


	41. Rozdział 36

**_A/N:_**

**_1. Ok...tu jeszcze nie ma fest dramatu, ale na prawdę skończyłam z romantycznymi rozdziałami, na razie. Ten rozdział będzie miał także odzwierciedlenie/nawiązanie w późniejszych rozdziałach._**

**_2. Proszę skupić się na czytaniu, bo jest tu przeskok w czasie od poprzedniego rozdziału!_**

**_Ewelina: Nie, nie...dramat nie będzie związany z Sally...Ona już się nie pojawi. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Cóż o oczach Tatiany jeszcze będzie, więc zobaczycie, po kim je ma_**

**_Roxxie: Tak, chodziło o The Infernal Devices. Mój błąd. I _**

**_Kokosz: To nie był mój tekst! To było w komentarzu! Ja uwielbiam Gideona. Hej, niezły wierszyk! _**

**_Miłego czytania i czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 36. Więzi_**

Szedłem na poranny trening do Instytutu w pośpiechu. Przez to, że nasza trzyletnia córka ostatnio chorowała niezbyt dobrze sypialiśmy z Magnusem. Na zmianę się nią zajmowaliśmy. A poza opieką nad nią, musiałem jeszcze chodzić na polowania i na treningi. Dodatkowo ostatnio czułem się coraz dziwniej. Jakbym nie był do końca sobą. I żadne runy mi nie mogły pomóc. Nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Czasem coraz częściej czułem w sobie magię mojego męża, a mniej moje zdolności Nocnego Łowcy. Ale nie chciałem martwić Magnusa, więc na razie postanowiłem mu nic nie mówić.

Gdy tylko dotarłem do Instytutu Jace już na mnie czekał w sali treningowej.

-W końcu!—jęknął, gdy przeszedłem przez drzwi—Już myślałem, że będę musiał iść na Brooklyn po ciebie.

-Wybacz Jace—powiedziałem bez emocji—Tee jest chora. I muszę się nią zajmować.

-A Magnus?

-Też się nią zajmuje. Robimy to na zmianę.—wziąłem głęboki wdech—Nieważne. Potrenujmy i wracam do domu.

I zaczęliśmy trenować. Po chwili jednak poczułem coś dziwnego. Zamknąłem oczy i starałem się działaś instynktownie. I wtedy coś sobie uświadomiłem. Nie mogłem wyczuć Jace'a. Otworzyłem oczy w strachu. Mój brat stał naprzeciwko mnie i patrzył równie przestraszony na mnie. Podwinąłem rękaw koszuli, i on zrobił to samo. I wtedy ujrzeliśmy, że w miejscu gdzie widniała nasza runa parabatai, teraz pozostała blizna. Dotknąłem tej blizny i Jace także. Starałem się skupić i jednak go wyczuć. Ale nie dało się. I wtedy do mnie doszło. Jace już nie był moim parabatai.

-Alec…

-Ja…Jace…nie mogę cię wyczuć—mówiłem cicho. Chwyciłem jego ramię i przyjrzałem się. In też miał tylko bliznę. Przejechałem po niej kciukiem, mając nadzieję, że może jednak go wyczuję i wszystko wróci do normy. Ale było inaczej—Na Anioła…

-Pamiętasz Brat Enoch nas ostrzegał, że to się stanie—zaczął mój brat—Ale nie sądziłem, że to będzie tak szybko…

-Wybacz mi Jace—powiedziałem wolno—Ja…

-Przestań! Gdybyśmy nie zerwali swojej więzi Magnus już dawno by nie żył. A tego byś nie chciał prawda?

-Oczywiście, że nie! Przecież go kocham!

-I właśnie dlatego wolę nie być twoim parabatai niż cię stracić na zawsze—spojrzałem na niego zmieszanym wzrokiem—Znam cię Alec. Jesteś moim bratem. Wiem, że kochasz tego czarownika całym sercem. I wiem też, że gdyby wtedy umarł…ty byś podążył za nim, prawda?—zrobił krótką przerwę, ja się nie odzywałem, wiedząc, że ma rację—Wiem, że byś to zrobił. Bo ja zrobiłbym to samo dla Clary. Więc wolę byś był związany z nim niż miałbym cię stracić bracie.

-Masz rację Jace. Zawsze będziesz moim parabatai z runą czy bez.—zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę—To teraz musimy nauczyć się walczyć od nowa…nie polegać na wyczuciu, prawda?—przytaknął mi—To nauczmy się tego.

Po trzech godzinach morderczego treningu wróciłem wycieńczony do domu. Cicho wszedłem do mieszkania, spodziewając się, że Tatiana śpi. Ale widok, który dostrzegłem w salonie był bezcenny. Magnus spał na kanapie, a nasza córka malowała pisakami po jego twarzy. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony, bo głęboko spał i nic nie czuł. Wziąłem Tatianę na ręce i powiedziałem, że ma być cicho. Sprawdziłem, czy ma jeszcze gorączkę. Na szczęście już jej nie miała. Posadziłem ją w kojcu i wróciłem do Magnusa. Delikatnie go uniosłem w swoich ramionach i zaniosłem do sypialni. Gdy kładłem go na naszym łóżku obudził się.

-Co się…-mówił półsennym głosem—Tatiana!—rozglądał się na boki—Tatiana!

-Spokojnie Mags.—położyłem mu dłonie na ramionach—Tee jest w salonie, a ty się prześpij. Zajmę się nią.

Przytaknął mi i po chwili zasnął. Ja wróciłem do salonu i wziąłem moją córkę w ramiona. Oboje usiedliśmy na podłodze i zaczęliśmy się bawić. Oczywiście moje dziecko wybrało lalki do zabawy.

-Tatusiu ja będę księżniczką Tatianą a ty będziesz królem zamku—mówiła swoim melodyjnym głosikiem—A Prezes będzie naszym konikiem.

-Dobrze słoneczko.

Po godzinie Tatiana zaczęła być zmęczona. Na moje szczęście i naszego kota. Zaniosłem ją do jej pokoju i położyłem spać. Następnie posprzątałem zabawki i już miałem wracać do sypialni i położyć się na łóżku obok Magnusa, gdy poczułem jego ramiona wokół mojej tali.

-Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć coś rano przed twoim wyjściem—spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany—Kocham Cię Alexandrze

-Ja ciebie też Mags—pocałował mnie w usta. Czułem, że ma ochotę na coś więcej, ale byłem okropnie zmęczony. I musiałem go powstrzymać, gdy zaczął podciągać moją koszulę—Mags nie. Jestem zbyt zmęczony na to. Może wieczorem.

-Dobrze koteczku—powiedział i puścił moją bluzkę.

Pociągnął mnie w dół kanapy. Gdy usiadł, ja położyłem głowę na jego kolanach. Zaczął bawić się moimi włosami, okazjonalnie je przeczesywał, co mnie bardzo zrelaksowało. I wtedy znów zacząłem myśleć o tym, co się rano stało w Instytucie. Jeszcze raz rozpamiętywałem to, że moja i Jace'a więź została zerwana.

-O czym myślisz?—nagle usłyszałem głos Magnusa. Otworzyłem powoli oczy i spojrzałem na niego—Zawsze jak myślisz, marszczysz czoło. Więc?

-O Jace'ie.—powiedziałem lekko. Usłyszałem, że westchnął—Nie w ten sposób. Chodzi o to co się dziś stało.

-A co się stało? Co zrobił Złoty Chłopiec? Mam mu skopać tyłek?

-Nie—odpowiedziałem stanowczo i podciągnąłem rękaw koszuli. Uniosłem swoje lewe ramię tak, by mógł się przypatrzeć.—Spójrz.

-Alexandrze wiem, że masz piękne ramię, i wierz mi widziałem je wielokrotnie.—mówił pewny siebie—Nie ma w nim nic nowego.

-Przypatrz się dobrze. Czegoś brakuje—patrzył na moją rękę bardzo dokładnie, oglądał ją z każdej strony. I wtedy w końcu to dostrzegł. Przystawił swój kciuk do blizny po runie.

-Twoja runa parabatai…zniknęła…Alec…

-Jace już nie jest moim parabatai—powiedziałem smutnym głosem. Magnus pocałował moje czoło, przy okazji łaskocząc mnie swoimi długimi włosami.

-Przykro mi kotku. To moja wina. Gdyby nie ja…

-Przestań!—podniosłem się z jego kolan i usiadłem obok. Chwyciłem jego dłonie w swoje i zmusiłem by spojrzał na mnie—Posłuchaj mnie. Może i straciłem więź z Jace'm. Ale mogłem stracić coś cenniejszego. Mogłem stracić ciebie wtedy…A tego…A tego bym nie przeżył—otarłem łzę z jego policzka—Nigdy nie będę żałował swojego wyboru. Rozumiesz? Nigdy. Gdybym jeszcze raz miał wybrać zrobiłbym to samo. Na Anioła, umarłbym nawet dla ciebie.

-Ja też bym dla ciebie umarł Alec. Kocham Cię

-Ja ciebie też kocham Maggie.

W nocy obudziłem się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Było całe białe. Zero okien i drzwi. Tylko białe ściany i biała podłoga. Zastanawiałem się gdzie jestem? Czy to jakiś sen? I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Stał przede mną w czarnym, obszarpanym płaszczu. Wnikliwie mi się przyglądał swoimi złoto zielonymi oczyma. Znałem doskonale ten kolor. Czy to możliwe, żeby to był on? Gdy tylko podszedł do mnie bliżej poczułem ogromne zimno, wręcz mrożące krew w żyłach. Piekielne zimno.

-_A więc to ty? Ty jesteś tym nowym? Tym, który też jest połączony ze mną?_—odezwał się głębokim i mocnym głosem. Zastanawiałem się co ma na myśli—_Na boga i jesteś Nocnym Łowcą? Czy mój syn naprawdę nie mógł wybrać lepiej?_

-Lucyfer?—zapytałem półgłosem. Przytaknął mi.—Ale jak? Gdzie ja jestem?

-_Jak ci na imię Nocny Łowco?_

-Alexander

-_Alexandrze…wyczuwam, że jesteś połączony więzią z moim synem. Czyli i ze mną. Część moich mocy jest w tobie…Ale wciąż jesteś Dzieckiem Raziela…A jednak łączy cię więź ze mną…_

-Gdzie ja jestem?—zapytałem ponownie trochę pewniejszym głosem. Przerażało mnie to, że stoję przed samym diabłem, ale nie mogłem dać po sobie tego poznać. Nie teraz.

-_Pomiędzy światami_—spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony—_Pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Poczułem naszą więź dziś Alexandrze. I musiałem cię poznać._

-Miło było—zacząłem—Ale mogę już wrócić do swojego świata?

-_Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co przyjdzie ci z więzi ze mną?_

Nagle zapragnąłem wiedzieć wszystko. Powoli mu przytaknąłem a on złapał moje prawe ramię, w miejscu gdzie narysowana była runa połączenia moja i Magnusa. Przystawił do niej swoje lodowate palce i ścisnął mocno. Nagle poczułem przeraźliwe zimno wewnątrz mojego ciała, jakby mi krew zastygała. Moje serce przyspieszyło. Moje myśli nagle wypełniły mroczne obrazy. W jego oczach widziałem odbicie swoich. Już nie były niebieskie. Były czarne. Pod swoją skórą widziałem, jak przebiega mroczna moc Lucyfera. Czułem się potężniejszy. Gdy puścił moje ramię nagle moje serce się uspokoiło. Spojrzałem na niego przerażony.

-_Wiedziałem, że to ty. Ty jesteś tym, na którego czekałem_—mówił pewnym siebie głosem—_Ty będziesz moim wojownikiem na ziemi. _

-O czym ty mówisz?

-_Dzięki twojemu połączeniu z moim synem i ze mną…będziesz moim wysłannikiem pośród żywych. Nadchodzi wojna Alexandrze. I ty będziesz musiał stanąć w obronie tych, których kochasz. I jeśli mi pomożesz ja daję ci swoje słowo, że będę stał przy tobie w każdej walce z demonami. Ale to musi zostać między nami._

-Pomogę w czym?—pytałem zaskoczony

-_Jest tylko jeden sposób by mnie zgładzić—_spojrzałem na niego niepewnie_—Trzeba osłabić mnie. A jednym sposobem by to zrobić jest…_

-Zabicie Magnusa i Tatiany—Wyszeptałem. Przytaknął mi.

-_Mój syn i jego córka noszą w sobie moją moc. I to ty jesteś tym, który musi ich chronić Alexandrze. Teraz gdy nie jest nieśmiertelny, jest łatwym celem. I Wielkie Demony o tym wiedzą. Dzięki połączeniu ze mną staniesz się potężniejszy, silniejszy. Będziesz w stanie ich ochronić. Jesteś gotowy na to?_

Gdy się zgodziłem, Lucyfer przeciął mi nadgarstek i upuścił trzy krople krwi do czarnego kielicha. Z przyzwyczajenia chciałem wyciągać stelę i narysować iratze, ale wtedy on zamknął moją ranę. Następnie upuścił trzy krople swojej krwi i wymieszał ją razem. Nabrała koloru czarnego. Podał mi kielich i kazał wypić zawartość. Po wypiciu poczułem palące gorąco na swoim prawym nadgarstku. Spojrzałem z przerażeniem na nie. Na moich oczach rysował się na nim pentagram. Gdy dopełnił się poczułem piekielne zimno jeszcze raz. Zamknąłem oczy w bólu. Gdy ponownie je otworzyłem byłem w swojej sypialni, obok mnie leżał Magnus, który się teraz wiercił. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i powoli spojrzałem na swoją prawą rękę, po pentagramie nie było już śladu, choć ja czułem w sobie, że jeszcze mnie nie opuściła moc Lucyfera.

-Skarbie?—usłyszałem śpiący głos Magnusa. Obejrzałem się na niego. Wciąż leżał na poduszce, ale patrzył na mnie z przejęciem.—Stało się coś? Czemu nie śpisz?

-Zdawało mi się…-zacząłem. Ale nie mogłem mu powiedzieć prawdy. Jeszcze nie teraz.—Zdawało mi się, że Tee się obudziła. Ale chyba coś mi się śniło

Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie i pociągnął w dół. Moje lewe ramię zarzucił sobie na biodro i wtulił się mocno we mnie. Głowę położył mi na klatce piersiowej i złożył pocałunek na mojej ślubnej runie.

-Dobranoc Alexandrze. Kocham Cię.

-Dobranoc Mags.

Zanim zasnąłem usłyszałem jeszcze głos Lucyfera w swojej głowie. _„Teraz jesteśmy połączeni Alexandrze. Na zawsze"_

* * *

A/N: Ha! I jak wam się podobało? Spodziewaliście się, że Lucyfer się pojawi? Nie? To mam niespodziankę! Lucyfer się jeszcze pojawi.

Kolejny jutro, choć to nie ja go dodam, więc nie obrażajcie się, że nie pojawią się odpowiedzi na komentarze. Ale nie obawiajcie się, odpowiem na te komentarze później. Wyjeżdżam dziś i będę odcięta od internetu.

Intoxic


	42. Rozdział 37

**_A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze, odpowiem na nie w niedzielę, jak będę na powrót w domu!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 37. Chcę twojej mocy_**

-Wrócę za kilka godzin kochanie—powiedziałem do swojego męża, który stał w salonie, ziewając—Ucałuj ode mnie Tee, jak się obudzi. Kocham Cię.

Opuściłem dom i ruszyłem na spotkanie.

Mieszkaliśmy w tym domu już od pięciu lat, odkąd nasza córka przyszła na świat. Ten czas tak szybko zleciał. Byliśmy z Alec'iem po ślubie już siedem lat. Mój mąż miał teraz 25 lat, a ja wyglądałem na dobre 27. Nie byłem już nieśmiertelny i to jak się zmieniałem z dnia na dzień fascynowało mnie ogromnie. I żyliśmy naszym wspaniałym życiem. Nasza córka była w połowie Nocnym Łowcą w połowie czarownikiem. Co nas ogromnie zaskoczyło. Sądziliśmy, że będzie miała zdolności, ale była w stanie wytworzyć iskry magii jak czarownik też. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, ale z drugiej bałem, że jak ktoś to odkryje, to nam ją odbiorą. Ale póki co udaje nam się to ukrywać. Dopóki Tatiana nie zmienia swoich oczu, na kocie jak moje, wtedy używa swojej magicznej strony. W ciągu tych siedmiu lat nie tylko nasze życie się zmieniło. Jace i Clary pobrali się i mieli trzy letniego syna Max'a i roczną córeczkę Sophie. Isabelle i Simon po ślubie adoptowali bliźniaki Roberta i Stephena, Nocnych Łowców. Tessa i James mieli sześcioletniego syna Will'a i czteroletnią córeczkę Charlotte. James wciąż prowadził Instytut razem ze swoją żoną. Maryse mieszkała w Idrisie wraz ze swoim nowym mężem Jonathanem Cartwright'em. Nasze życie było sielanką, aż do dziś.

Szedłem ulicami Nowego Jorku, aż dotarłem do Hotelu Dumort. Miałem się spotkać z Raphael'em Santiago, czasowym przywódcą nowojorskiego klanu wampirów. Wysłał mi wiadomość w nocy i poprosił o pomoc. A ja, będąc mną, nie mogłem mu odmówić, w końcu też był członkiem Rady. Głupie zasady.

Gdy wszedłem do środka poczułem coś dziwnego, jakby coś było nie tak. Szedłem głębiej co jakiś czas wołając imię przyjaciela. Gdy wszedłem do holu zobaczyłem, że Raphael jest przykuty do ściany srebrnym łańcuchem. Krwawił, a jego oddech był słaby. Jego oczy były czarne z pragnienia i wycieńczenia. Nie ma się czemu dziwić, był początek dnia. Powinien teraz odpoczywać. Szybko podbiegłem do niego i starałem się go uwolnić, ale nie udało mi się. Tylko sparzyłem swoje dłonie.

-Raphael—wyszeptałem—Co tu się dzieje?

-To…pu…pułapka—wyjąkał po cichu

-Pułapka? Co…

-No, no, no.—usłyszałem lekki, melodyjny głos za plecami. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem małą blond wampirzycę—Czyż to nie nasz wspaniały Magnus Bane? Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu i partner Alexandra Lightwood'a? Jak miło, że w końcu do nas dołączyłeś, prawda Raphael?

-Maureen Brown—zacząłem—Czego chcesz?

-No wiesz…tego i tamtego

-Magnus…wynoś się stąd—wyszeptał Raphael

-Oh…cicho Raphael. Nasz przyjaciel czarownik i ja się trochę zabawimy. –podeszła bliżej do mnie, a ja zacząłem się cofać. Ale wkrótce poczułem silne ramiona wokół siebie. Starałem się wyrwać, ale nie byłem dość silny. Wkrótce przykuli mnie do krzesła naprzeciwko Maureen

-Co do diabła?

-Nie bądź zaskoczony Magnus. Myślałeś, że wezwałam cię tu bez powodu? Już od dawna chciałam to zrobić, ale zawsze byłeś otoczony Nocnymi Łowcami. Ale nasz drogi Raphael wrócił z Hiszpanii. A ja wiedziałam, że pomożesz mu. Nie umiesz odmawiać swoim przyjaciołom, mój drogi czarowniku.

-Czego chcesz ode mnie?

-Chcę zemsty na Clave

-Skoro chcesz zemsty, czemu nie porwałaś żadnego Nocnego Łowcy?—zapytałem

-Bo widzisz mój drogi…Ja chcę twojej mocy Magnusie Bane…by zniszczyć Clave…

* * *

ALEC POV:

Magnus nie wracał już od kilku godzin. Zaczynałem się martwić. Miałem to dziwne uczucie w swoim sercu od samego rana. Jakby coś było nie tak. Dotknąłem swojej ślubnej runy i starałem się coś wyczuć. Czy coś mogło się stać Magnusowi?

-Tatusiu wszystko w porządku?—spojrzałem na moją córkę, która się uśmiechała tak jak Magnus. Byłem wdzięczy, że ma coś po nim. A ten uśmiech był po prostu przepiękny

-Tak kochanie?—powiedziałem i wziąłem ją na kolana. Mocno się we mnie wtuliła

-A gdzie tata?

-Na jakimś spotkaniu księżniczko. Niedługo wróci

-To dobrze, bo musi mi pomóc wybrać sukienkę na jutrzejsze urodziny Charlie'go—to prawda, jutro miały być 7 urodziny brata Clary—I potrzebujemy więcej brokatu!

-Jesteś taka sama jak twój ojciec, wiesz Tee.

-Dlatego nas kochasz. Bo jesteśmy brokatowi i się świecimy!—uśmiechnęła się szeroko do mnie

-Tak, dlatego właśnie was kocham.—usłyszałem dzwonek domofonu. Posadziłem Tatianę na kanapie i poszedłem sprawdzić, kto to—Słucham?

-Szukam Czarownika Bane'a. Zastałam go?—usłyszałem jakiś niski kobiecy głos.

-Nie, jeszcze go nie ma. Miała pani umówione spotkanie?

-Tak, ale on się nie pojawił! I czekałam na niego dwie godziny! Chcę odzyskać moje pieniądze!

-Proszę wejść—wpuściłem ją na górę. Zacząłem się denerwować. Magnus nigdy nie opuszcza spotkań. A jeśli ma nie przyjść to wysyła wiadomości. Powoli otworzyłem drzwi, gdy usłyszałem ciche pukanie. Wpuściłem kobietę. To była blond wilkołaczyca z iskrzącymi się żółtymi oczyma. Zaprosiłem ją do salonu i wskazałem by usiadła na kanapie, a potem zwróciłem się do mojej córki—Kochanie, pójdź do swojego pokoju, dobrze?

Gdy moje dziecko opuściło salon, zwróciłem się do wilkołaka. Kobieta była wściekła i mordowała mnie wzrokiem.

-Może mi pani powiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało?

-Miałam umówione spotkanie z Magnusem Banem, na dziś na 11. Ale on się nie zjawił! A jeszcze wczoraj dzwonił by potwierdzić spotkanie. Miał dać mi i mojemu mężowi miksturę byśmy mogli mieć dziecko. Powiedział, że przed podaniem chce nas jeszcze zbadać. A w zeszłym tygodniu zapłaciłam za tą miksturę! Chcę odzyskać moje pieniądze!

-Proszę się uspokoić—powiedziałem łagodnie—Czekała pani, a on się nie zjawił?

-Przecież to powiedziałam!

-Kurwa!—zacząłem chodzić w kółko po salonie zdenerwowany. Gdzie jest mój czarownik?—Obiecuję, że damy ci pieniądze albo miksturę gdy wróci. A na razie musisz mi wybaczyć. Muszę iść go poszukać.

Gdy kobieta opuściła mój dom, zacząłem wyglądać przez okno, na popołudniowe słońce. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, czułem to od samego rana. Muszę znaleźć mojego ukochanego. Nie mogę go stracić. Gdy spojrzałem na nasze ślubne zdjęcie, wiszące nad kominkiem, wyszeptałem

-Gdzie jesteś Magnus?

* * *

A/N: A teraz czekam na hejty, złorzeczenia i krzyki w stylu: INTOXIC TY WREDNA KOBIETO, JAK ŚMIESZ?!

Kolejny rozdział dodam w** NIEDZIELĘ WIECZOREM**, jak będę w domu!

Kocham was wszystkich, nawet jak na mnie złorzeczycie, w tym momencie

Intoxic!


	43. Rozdział 38

**_A/N: A więc wróciłam, i czas na nowy!_**

**_Roxxie: Lucyfer się jeszcze pojawi. A co do tego, co się stanie Magnusowi...to musisz poczekać!_**

**_Glittery Angel: Koniec więzi parabatai. Alec będzie szukał Magnusa, ale czy go znajdzie? Przekonasz się._**

**_Demon-Lionka: Tak jest, koniec z sielanką. Haha, no musiał ją podrzucić. _**

**_Kokosz: Przecież obiecałam ci dramat ;) A dramat musi być trochę przerażający. Och, przecież wiesz, że ja nienawidzę Maureen. I jeszcze będzie o Tatianie. I demony mnie nie zaatakowały, chyba że przybrały kolor różowego płynu z procentem._**

**_Ewelina: Zobaczysz, jak Alec się zmieni...a może raczej, co się zmieni w Alec'u od więzi z Lucyferem._**

**_Miłego czytania i jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 38. Zaginął_**

-Mo…moją moc?—mówiłem zmieszanym głosem. Patrzyłem na młodą wampirzycę z niedowierzaniem. Chciała moich mocy? Ale przecież jest wampirem

-Tak Magnusie, chcę twoich mocy. Chcę zniszczyć wszystkich Nocnych Łowców—powiedziała Maureen szczerząc się do mnie.

-Ale jesteś wampirem…nie rozumiem jak…

-Głupi czarownik. Chcę być niezniszczalna. Chcę byś uczynił mnie najpotężniejszą istotą na tym świecie.

-Co jeśli odmówię?

-Wtedy mój drogi przyjacielu zostaniesz ukarany.

Wskazała na swoich dwóch służących, a oni rozerwali moją koszulę. Moje plecy były teraz nagie. Usłyszałem lekki świst i poczułem ostry ból na plecach. Wrzeszczałem z bólu, gdy jej służący uderzali mnie batem. Mogłem poczuć, że końcówki bata były pokryte jakimś ostrym metalem. Miałem wrażenie, że moja skóra jest rozdzierana. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Błagałem by przestali. Ale oni ciągle mnie uderzali aż do momentu, gdy prawie zemdlałem z bólu. Wiedziałem, że okropnie krwawię, czułem swoją krew. Starałem się uleczyć, ale byłem na to za słaby.

-Wciąż nie chcesz mi pomóc?—zapytała

-Pierdol…się…suko—wysapałem.

-Nie musisz być taki niemiły dla mnie—powiedziała lekko—Skoro nie chcesz mi pomóc… pozwolę moim chłopcom się zabawić z tobą—spojrzałem na nią przerażony—Chłopcy…jest cały wasz…

Gdy opuściła pomieszczenie, jej służący rozkuli mnie i położyli na podłodze. Teraz doskonale mogłem wyczuć swoje rany na plecach. Bolały okrutnie. Gdy stali nade mną złośliwie się uśmiechnęli. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, gdy klęknęli obok mnie. Blond wampir skuł moje ręce i przerzucił je mi nad głowę. Między kajdanki wbił sztylet by utrzymać mnie w nieruchu. Następnie rozpiął moje spodnie i pociągnął je w dół do kostek. Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte ze strachu. Wiedziałem co chcą mi zrobić. Zacząłem wierzgać i starałem się jakoś uwolnić, ale byłem za słaby. Zacząłem ciężko oddychać. Chciałem uciec. Chciałem krzyczeć o pomoc. Chciałem by mój Nocny Łowca mnie usłyszał. Chciałem by ktoś mnie uratował.

-Zobaczmy, jak długo wytrzymasz i czy jesteś tak dobry…

* * *

ALEC POV:

Magnus nie było w domu już od ośmiu godzin. Było już prawie późne popołudnie. I zaczynałem świrować. Non stop do niego wydzwaniałem i pisałem ogniste wiadomości. Ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Spróbowałem zadzwonić jeszcze raz, ale jedyne co osiągnąłem to jego poczta.

_„Dodzwoniłeś się do Magnusa Bane'a Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Jeśli to coś ważnego, zostaw wiadomość. Jeśli jesteś jednym z moich klientów, odzwonię. Ciao!"_

-Magnus to znowu ja. Gdzie jesteś? Oddzwoń, żebym przestał się martwić. Proszę kochanie. Kocham cię.

-Tatusiu, kiedy tata wróci?—usłyszałem swoją małą córeczkę. Obróciłem się do niej i dostrzegłem, że w rękach ściska swojego ulubionego pluszowego husky'ego.

-Nie wiem koteczku. Ale hej, nie martw się—powiedziałem, gdy dostrzegłem, że jej oczy zrobiły się szkliste.—Wszystko z nim dobrze

-Ty się martwisz. Słyszałam, jak mówisz do telefonu

-Sprytna jesteś Tee.—uśmiechnąłem się do niej. I wtedy usłyszałem dźwięk swojej komórki. Bez patrzenia na wyświetlacz automatycznie odebrałem—Magnus, dzięki Aniołowi. Martwiłem się, gdzieś ty…

-_Alec to ja Jace, twój brat_—usłyszałem głos blondyna—_Dzwonię by ci powiedzieć…_

-Jace nie mam teraz na to czasu.

-_Co? Co się dzieje?_

-Magnusa nie ma w domu…i…zaczynam się trochę martwić.

-_To zadzwoń do niego. Założę się, że jest z jakimś klientem, albo z Izzy na zakupach czy coś w tym stylu. Nie martw się bracie. Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze, jak zwykle_

-No nie wiem Jace. Poczułem coś dziwnego w sercu, coś złego—I wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że moje dziecko cały czas mnie słucha. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem, że ma strach w oczach. Nie powinna wiedzieć, że jej ojciec zaginął—Muszę kończyć Jace. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak go zobaczysz. Pa.

-To prawda…co powiedziałeś wujkowi Jace'owi? Że poczułeś coś złego, że coś złego jest z tatą?—zapytała przestraszonym głosem—Tatusiu?

-Tak…mam to uczucie od rana—poszedłem do sypialni po swoją stelę i sztylety. –Chodź księżniczko. Zabiorę cię na noc do Instytutu. Zostaniesz z Tessą i Jem'em. A ja poszukam taty

Moja córka przytaknęła i poszła po swój płaszczyk. Po chwili już wychodziliśmy z mieszkania. W drodze na Manhattan obeszliśmy wszystkie mi znajome miejsca, gdzie mógłby znajdować się mój mąż. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w pobliżu Taki, weszliśmy na chwilę by się ogrzać. W końcu wieczorem w październiku jest już zimno. Dziś w Taki nie było wielu klientów, zauważyłem tylko kilkoro wilkołaków i dwie wróżki. Posadziłem swoją córkę na stołku przed ladą i zwróciłem się do kelnerki

-Cześć Kaelie

-Alec! Tatiana!—wróżka powiedziała radośnie—A gdzie Magnus?

-No właśnie—zacząłem—Nie widziałaś go ostatnio? A dokładniej dziś?

-Nie. Ostatnim razem go widziałam…w zeszłym tygodniu gdy byliście tu na obiedzie. Czy coś się stało?

-Nie jestem pewien. Nie wrócił do domu od świtu.

-Nic mu pewnie nie jest. Może jest na zakupach czy coś. Znasz go przecież—mrugnęła do mojej córki i podała jej truskawkowy napój. Mała uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała.

-Alec? Tee?—usłyszałem głos mojego wampirzego szwagra—Co tu robicie?

-Wujek Simon!—krzyknęła Tatiana obracając się na stołku—Kaelie zrobiła mi pyszny napój. Spróbuj.

-Jestem pewien, że jest smaczny—uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem spojrzał pytająco na mnie—Alec wszystko gra? Gdzie Magnus?

-Nie wiem—powiedziałem cicho

-Co masz na myśli? Pokłóciliście się?—zapytał z przejęciem Simon

-Nie. Wyszedł w nocy i jeszcze nie wrócił. Nie odbiera telefonu i nie odpowiada na moje ogniste wiadomości. Nawet jego klientka przyszła do mnie. Zaczynam się martwić. I mam to dziwne, złe przeczucie od rana. Jakby coś się stało. A co jeśli zaginął?—ostatnią część wyszeptałem, nie chcąc by moja córka mnie usłyszała.

-Hej. Nawet tak nie myśl. Pewnie jest na zakupach albo pije w jakimś barze. Znasz go.

-No nie wiem Simon. A co jeśli coś mu się stało?—spojrzałem na wampira—Ty i Izzy go nie widzieliście?

-Przykro mi, ale nie. A poza tym Izzy i chłopcy są w Idrisie. Twoja matka chciała ich zobaczyć. –przez chwilę był milczący—Hej, a sprawdzałeś w Instytucie? Może poszedł do Tessy, wiesz, że niedługo rodzi.

-Idę tam. Zostawiam z nimi Tee na noc i pójdę go poszukać.

-Idę z tobą—zanim mogłem powiedzieć, że sobie poradzę, znów przemówił—Idę to nie podlega dyskusji. I zadzwoń do Jace'a, też niech przyjdzie. Znajdziemy go szybciej, gdy razem go poszukamy.

Zostawiłem swoją córkę pod opieką Tessy Herondale-Carstairs i jej męża. Obiecałem mojej małej dziewczynce, że sprowadzę jej ojca do domu. Razem z moim bratem i szwagrem przeszukaliśmy wszystkie znane mi miejsca. Weszliśmy do każdego klubu, w którym mógłby być. Każdy pub, knajpa. Poszliśmy do wszystkich jego znajomych. Nawet do niektórych stałych klientów. Ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy go znaleźć. Nawet wysłałem ognistą wiadomość do Idrisu, licząc na to, że może mama wezwała go na jakieś ważne spotkanie Rady. Ale tam też go nie było. W środku nocy zaprzestaliśmy poszukiwań. Do domu wróciłem wykończony. Zanim padłem na łóżko jeszcze kilka razy do niego zadzwoniłem. Gdy nie było odpowiedzi, położyłem się na łóżku. Dotknąłem mojej ślubnej runy. I nim zamknąłem oczy, wyszeptałem jeszcze imię swego ukochanego.

* * *

A/N: Wooo...dramatycznie?

Dziękuję za komentarze

Pozdrawiam

Intoxic

PS. Możecie się cieszyć, bo Intoxic znalazła, a może raczej do Intoxic wróciła wena! I tak...Intoxic ma pomysł na nowe opowiadanie. A poza tym, napisała dwa jednorozdziałowce!

Ach no zapomniałam. Nowyy rozdział we wtorek.


	44. Rozdział 39

**A/N: Obiecuję wam, że niedługo skończę z torturami dla Magnusa!**

**Kokosz: Magnusa torturuję, bo dla Alec'a także coś przygotowałam...później. A co do weekendu...to było spotkanie z przyjaciółką i oblewanie, że zostanie po raz drugi ciocią. **

**Roxxie: Wciąż uwielbiam Magnusa. Bez obaw znajdą go, tylko nie wiadomo w jakim stanie.**

**Demon-Lionka: Jak już mówiłam tobie, Alec znajdzie Magnusa. I Maureen spotka odpowiednia kara.**

**Glittery Angel: Nic mi się nie stało. Po prostu chciałam wam dać porządny dramat. **

**Czekam na wasze opinie!**

* * *

**_Rozdział 39. Jak go znaleźć?_**

Leżałem na brudnej podłodze, pokryty swoją własną krwią. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo już tu byłem, ale musiał to być długi czas. Czułem ból w każdej części mojego ciała, w każdym centymetrze. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko zamykałem oczy, widziałem, co mi robili. Chciałem umrzeć. Nikt wcześniej mnie tak nie skrzywdził. Wykorzystywali mnie przez całą poprzednią noc, aż do momentu, gdy zemdlałem z wycieńczenia i bólu. Byłem obrzydzony sobą. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego mi się przytrafi. Moje ciało było uszkodzone. I miałem przeczucie, że to nie był koniec moich tortur, że jeszcze będą to powtarzać, dopóki nie pomogę Maureen. Ale czy mogłem to zrobić? Czy mogłem posłać na śmierć wszystkich Nocnych Łowców, w tym mojego ukochanego Alec'a? Nie! Musiałem go ocalić. Nawet jeśli umrę w tym procesie. Ale ile jeszcze wytrzymam? Nie byłem już nieśmiertelny. Może umrę w trakcie, wtedy nikt nie skrzywdzi mojego ukochanego Nocnego Łowcy. Maureen nie mogła otrzymać tego co chciała od innego czarownika. Poza mną jedyną potężną czarownicą w Nowym Jorku jest Catarina, ale i ona mi nie dorównuje. Ale nie pozwoliłbym jej nikomu skrzywdzić. Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Poza Alec'iem, Tatianą i Lightwood'ami, ona jest jedyną moją rodziną. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy moja rodzina mnie szukała. Byłem pewien, że Alexander z pewnością mnie szuka, że się zamartwia o mnie. Chciałem jakoś mu dać znać, gdzie jestem, ale tu moja magia nie działała. Coś mnie blokowało. Maureen musiała mieć drugiego czarownika. To czemu nie wzięła jego mocy? Tylko zażądała bym uczynił ją chodzącą za dnia jak Simon?

-Magnus?—usłyszałem głos Raphaela—Dobrze się czujesz?

-Nie…

-Przepraszam. Mea culpa mi amigo.—wyszeptał, ale ja doskonale go słyszałem.—Ona zmusiła mnie bym wysłał tą wiadomość. Zagroziła, że mnie zabije. A wiesz, co zrobiła Camille…

-Rozumiem—powiedziałem ostro—To nie twoja wina. Chciała mnie dorwać już od dłuższego czasu, ale ja zawsze przebywałem z Nocnymi Łowcami. –zrobiłem dłuższą pauzę—Raphael możesz mi wyświadczyć przysługę?

-Oczywiście amigo

-Jeśli umrę…powiedz Alexandrowi, że kochałem go całym sercem

-Przestań tak mówić. Przeżyjesz. Alec przyjdzie po ciebie.—mówił smutnym głosem wampir—Założę się, że moi słudzy zaczęli już mnie szukać, więc pewnie pójdą po pomoc do Alexandra. I razem nas znajdą.

-Po prostu obiecaj mi. Tylko o to proszę.—usłyszałem ciche kroki, więc musi być już noc. Maureen wróciła by mnie torturować.

-Przemyślałeś moją prośbę o pomoc czarowniku?

-Idź do piekła szalona suko!—splunąłem na nią swoją krwią.

Maureen wpadła w furię. Podeszła do mnie bliżej i uniosła mnie z podłogi. Rzuciła mną o przeciwległą ścianę. Wylądowałem w rogu. Poczułem, że złamałem kilka kości w żebrach i splunąłem krwią na podłogę. Starałem się poruszyć, ale byłem bezsilny. Wkrótce wampirzyca znów stanęła nade mną. Złośliwie się uśmiechnęła i podniosła mnie z podłogi. Następnie znów rzuciła mną o ściany i powtarzała proces kilkakrotnie, aż prawie zemdlałem z bólu. W końcu przykuła mnie do rury na ścianie tak, że teraz moje ciało zwisało. Wyciągnęła swój bat. Zacząłem się przygotowywać na straszliwy ból i zamknąłem oczy. Byłem bez koszuli, jej słudzy zerwali ją ze mnie poprzedniej nocy. Teraz miałem na sobie tylko rozerwane jeansy pokryte krwią. Uderzyła mnie pierwszy raz. Pierwszy był zawsze najgorszy. Poczułem, jak wszystkie moje rany się na powrót otwierają. Usłyszałem, że Raphael na nią syknął. Musiał wyczuć moją krew i kły mu się wysunęły. Gdy znów mnie uderzyła wrzasnąłem w bólu. Modliłem się by szybko skończyła. Nie było opcji bym długo mógł wytrzymać. Rozrywała znów moją skórę tym batem. I wtedy poczułem jej dłoń na swoich plecach. A potem jeden z jej palców znalazł się na mojej otwartej ranie. I wtedy poczułem okrutne pieczenie, prawie palące od środka. Jej jad! Zacząłem wierzgać i wykręcać ciało na łańcuchu. Moje ciało odrzucało tę truciznę. Moje ciało wykręcało się w dziwne kształty, czułem, jak jad wampirzycy wypala moje wewnętrzne organy. Potem znów poczułem, jak coś przykłada mi do rany. Moje ciało zaczęło się relaksować. I wtedy poczułem ponownie bat. Z tym jednym uderzeniem poczułem jak ogarnia mnie ciemność.

Obudziłem się znów na podłodze, gdy poczułem, że ktoś na mnie siada. Moje serce zaczęło przyspieszać w strachu. Jeden z jej sług znów chciał mnie wykorzystać. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem mu to zrobić. Krzyknąłem z bólu, gdy poczułem go w sobie.

-Może dziś będę miał więcej zabawy z tobą, przystojniaku.

* * *

ALEC POV:

Śniłem o dniu w którym Magnus walczył ze mną przeciwko Jonathanowi. Wtedy gdy dopiero co do siebie wróciliśmy. To wtedy prawie straciłem go po raz pierwszy. Nie mogłem przechodzić przez to kolejny raz. Dlaczego ktoś odebrał mi moją drugą najcenniejszą istotę w życiu. Czym komuś zawiniłem? Dlaczego ktoś tak potwornie mnie każe. Wiedziałem, że muszę zrobić wszystko by go odnaleźć. Muszę go ocalić. Miałem lekki sen, gdy nagle usłyszałem ciche kroki w mieszkaniu. Szybko wyskoczyłem z łóżka i pobiegłem do holu, dziękując Aniołom, że mój ukochany wrócił do domu.

-Magnus!—wpadłem na jakąś osobę i pochwyciłem ją w ramiona. Coś było nie tak. I wtedy ta osoba zapaliła światła. Z rozczarowaniem zobaczyłem, że to nie mój kochany czarownik.

-Alec—zaczęła ciemnowłosa—Wszystko w porządku bracie?

-Myślałem…miałem nadzieję…Izzy…-zacząłem płakać i osunąłem się przy ścianie na podłogę. Moja siostra usiadła obok mnie i objęła mnie.

-Przybyłam zaraz po tym, jak usłyszałam od mamy co się stało—ścisnęła moje dłonie—Alec spójrz na mnie—podniosłem oczy na nią—Znajdziemy go. Obiecuję

-A co jeśli nie?—zapytałem cicho—A co jeśli tym razem straciłem go na zawsze?

-Nawet tak nie myśl! Wróci. Wiem to. Odnajdziemy go—pocieszała mnie.—Gdzie Tee? Śpi?

-Zostawiłem ją w Instytucie na noc, gdy poszedłem go szukać. Nie chciałem by oglądała mnie w takim stanie.

-Dobrze zrobiłeś. To mała dziewczynka, nie powinna oglądać takich rzeczy. –usłyszeliśmy dźwięk domofonu. Był środek nocy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, kto to może być, a Izzy poszła odebrać—Tak?

-Szukam Magnusa Bane'a Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Zastałem go?—usłyszeliśmy donośny męski głos.

-Nie ma go—powiedziała smutnym głosem Izzy i spojrzała na mnie, byłem o krok od rozpłakania się ponownie

-W takim razie chcę rozmawiać z Alexandrem Lightwood'em. Nocnym Łowcą.

Spojrzałem zszokowany na Izzy i kazałem jej go wpuścić. Po chwili do mojego mieszkania weszła dwójka mężczyzn. Jeden blondyn, drugi szatyn. Mieli na sobie czarne koszulki i jasne spodnie. Ale na szyi zauważyłem ślady po ugryzieniach, po wampirzych kłach.

-Ty jesteś Alexander Lightwood? Nocny Łowca?—przytaknąłem i podniosłem się z ziemi, patrząc na nich zmieszanym wzrokiem—Ja jestem Lucius, a to Stephen. Jesteśmy sługami Raphaela Santiago.

-Posłuchajcie—zacząłem—Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Jeśli Magnus obiecał coś Raphaelowi, to nie mogę wam tego dać. Nie wiem…

-Nasz Pan zaginął. I musimy go znaleźć

-Rozumiem. W każdym innym czasie pomógłbym wam, ale teraz mam własny bałagan. Więc…

-Jest członkiem Rady—mówił blondyn—Twoim obowiązkiem jest nam pomóc, jako członka Clave. Poza tym, ostatniej nocy miał się spotkać z Czarownikiem Bane'm.

-Czekaj no chwilę—zaczęła Izzy. Spojrzeliśmy na nią pytającym wzrokiem.—Mówisz, że Raphael zaginął wczorajszej nocy?—Ludzie przytaknęli—Magnusa też od wczoraj nie ma. Może to o to chodzi. Obaj są członkami Rady

-Izzy i twój wniosek?

-Nie rozumiesz Alec?—mówiła w emocjach—Może ktoś porywa członków Rady by dobrać się do Clave czy coś w ten deseń

-Ale skoro ktoś chce dobrać się do Clave, to nie powinien porwać jakiegoś Nocnego Łowcy?—mówił brunet.—To ma więcej sensu

-Niby tak. Ale nie tak łatwo dziś porwać Nocnego Łowcę w Nowym Jorku. Zwłaszcza, że jeden z nich jest chroniony przez Wysokiego Czarownika, drugi przez Chodzącego za dnia, a pozostała dwójka przez całe stado wilkołaków. A ostatni jest chroniony przez zmiennokształtnego czarownika. A do Idrisu nikt nie wejdzie bez wiedzy Clave. Trudno dziś porwać Nocnego Łowcę.

-Masz rację Nocny Łowco—mówił blondyn—To, co teraz zrobimy?

-Na początek wyślemy ognistą wiadomość do ma…do Inkwizytorki i Konsula. Potem zaczniemy ich szukać—powiedziała moja siostra i zaczęła coś pisać na karteczce. Po chwili wyciągnęła swoją stellę i narysowała runę. Karteczka zmieniła się w popiół. Kilka minut później otrzymaliśmy odpowiedź. „Clave wyśle pomoc. Konsul Penhallow"

-To co teraz?—powiedział blondyn

-Teraz musimy wymyśleć, jak znaleźć Magnusa i Raphaela, i to szybko.

* * *

A/N: Dobrze, nie będę was torturować i dam wam kolejny JUTRO!

Intoxic


	45. Rozdział 40

**_A/N: W tym rozdziale pojawia się kilka POV, więc proszę dokładnie czytać, czyj jest dany POV._**

**_Roxxie: Jeszcze nie mogę zdradzić, co przygotowałam dla Alec'a. _**

**_Demon-Lionka: Myślę, że Maureen jest jeszcze niedojrzała, więc nie orientuje się, że to nic jej nie daje. Nie ma innych czarowników w NY poza Cate i ona nie jest aż tak potężna jak Magnus. Ale bez obaw, Alec znajdzie sposób, na odnalezienie Magnusa._**

**_Glittery Angel: Znajdzie go i Maureen zapłaci za wszystko._**

**_Kokosz: OBY CI DRGAŁO LEWE OKO? skąd to jest? Już kończę z torturami! Nie musisz złorzeczyć :D _**

**_CZekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 40. Mogę pomóc ci go znaleźć_**

Byłem wykończony po całonocnym szukaniu Magnusa i rozmowach ze sługami Raphael'a. Pragnąłem zasnąć, ale mój umysł był na pełnych obrotach. Starałem się uspokoić, przez wmawianie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że znajdę go. Ale moje serce nie chciało w to uwierzyć.

-Alec?—usłyszałem głos mojej siostry—Alec słyszysz mnie? Alec!

-Co?

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, czemu pytasz?

-Bo krew ci leci z nosa—dotknąłem swojego nosa i byłem zaskoczony, że Izzy ma rację. Krwawiłem z wycieńczenia—Alec musisz odpocząć

-Nie…

-Idź spać! Na nic się nie przydasz, jeśli za chwilę mi tu zemdlejesz. Dalej! Do łóżka!

Zrobiłem jak mi kazała. Lepiej nie sprzeciwiać się Isabelle, pamiętałem to z dzieciństwa. Będąc już w sypialni dosłownie padłem na łóżko. Po kilku sekundach zamknąłem powieki…

Znów stałem w tym białym pomieszczeniu, ale tym razem nie było już ono tak jasne. Albo może już tak dobrze nie pamiętałem. W końcu ostatnim razem byłem tu dwa lata temu. Nagle poczułem znajome mrożące krew w żyłach zimno. I wtedy znów go zobaczyłem. Nic się nie zmienił. Ta sama obszarpana, czarna szata, te same iskrzące się złote oczy. Już nie bałem się stać przed nim. Nie byłem pewien dlaczego, może z powodu naszego połączenia?

-_Witaj Alexandrze_

-Lucyfer

-_Długo się nie widzieliśmy._—zaczął demon—_Zmieniłeś się_

-Co ja tu robię?

-_Widzisz mój drogi. Przez ostatnie dwa lata obserwowałem cię. Byłem przy tobie na każdym polowaniu, przy każdej bitwie...—_mówił diabeł.

-Czy to dlatego ostatnio czuje się silniejszy? To przez nasze połączenie?

-_Tak Mój Nocny Łowco, masz ochronę prosto z piekła rodem. I to ja zdecyduje kiedy zakończy się twoje życie. Ale to jeszcze nie teraz._

-Dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś?—zapytałem niecierpliwie

-_Chodzi o Magnusa, o mojego syna_

-Wiesz gdzie on jest?—miałem szczerą nadzieję, że Największy Demon będzie to wiedział

-_Niestety nie. Ale mogę pomóc ci go znaleźć_

-Jak?

-_Nie bez powodu naznaczyłem cię piekielnym znakiem Alexandrze. Nie bez powodu jesteś złączony ze mną_. –spojrzał mi w oczy i wskazał na moje serce, gdzie była ślubna runa—_Z tą runą na twoim sercu i runą połączenia z Magnusem możesz go znaleźć. Użyj naszej mocy Nocny Łowco i znajdź go, nim będzie za późno._

-Jak wiele mam czasu?

-_Niewiele…ja słabnę…czyli mój syn też. Znajdź go Alexandrze._

Obudziłem się cały zlany potem i ciężko oddychałem. Dotknąłem runy połączenia i runy ślubnej i starałem się go wyczuć. Ale osiągnąłem porażkę. Nie mogłem nawiązać w żaden sposób kontaktu z Magnusem. Bez namysłu ruszyłem do swojej szafki z bronią. Wyciągnąłem jeden ze sztyletów i w złości rzuciłem nim w drzwi. Wbił się w sam środek. I wtedy zajaśniały na nim runy. Nagle moje nogi mnie powiodły do drzwi. Chwyciłem sztylet i zacząłem się zastanawiać jak mam go znaleźć. No dalej Alec, myśl—mówiłem sam do siebie. I w moim umyśle znikąd pojawił się znajomy mi głos Lucyfera _„Obaj jesteście naznaczeni przeze mnie" _

-Obaj jesteśmy naznaczeni przez ciebie—wyszeptałem wyciągając sztylet z drzwi.

Sztylet zajaśniał czarną poświatą. Dostrzegłem, że runy na rękojeści są mi nieznane. Zdecydowanie nie pochodzą z Szarej Księgi. Czyżby to były demoniczne runy? W tej chwili nawet nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, skąd mam ten sztylet. I wtedy poczułem, że coś bierze kontrolę nade mną. Przyłożyłem sztylet do runy połączenia i naciąłem ją, nie za głęboko. Kilka kropel mojej krwi było na ostrzu. Szybko narysowałem iratze w miejscu rozcięcia, po chwili nie było śladu po ranie. Podszedłem do szkatułek Magnusa i wyciągnąłem z niej naszyjnik z niebieskim kamieniem, ten, który kupiłem mu w Paryżu podczas ostatniej wizyty. Pozwoliłem mojej krwi skapać na naszyjnik i po chwili założyłem go na szyję. Kamień umiejscowiłem na sercu, w miejscu runy ślubnej. Zamknąłem oczy i uspokoiłem swoje serce. Oczyściłem swój umysł i skupiłem się na Magnusie. Poczułem jak krew zamarza mi w żyłach. Wokół mojego ciała pojawił się czarny dym. Wiedziałem, że jestem połączony z Magnusem i Lucyferem w tej chwili. I nagle w umyśle zobaczyłem obraz mojego ukochanego, który był pokryty krwią. Sekundę później poczułem ostry ból w sercu. Zaczęło bić szybciej i szybciej. Czułem, jakby miało mi wyskoczyć z piersi. Dotknąłem moje serce starając się je uspokoić, ale ono waliło jak oszalałe. Nie mogłem tego zatrzymać. Zacząłem dyszeć. Naszyjnik zaczął mnie palić. Szybko zerwałem go z szyi i rzuciłem na podłogę. Kamień zaczął świecić jasną poświatą. Padłem na kolana na podłogę i delikatnie wziąłem naszyjnik w dłonie. Przycisnąłem go ponownie do serca i wtedy usłyszałem jeszcze raz ostry głos Lucyfera _„Hotel Dumort"_

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Nie miałem pojęcia, czy jeszcze żyję, czy już jestem martwy. Nie czułem własnego ciała. To tak, jakby moja dusza była wyrwana żywcem z mojego ciała. Czułem się pusty, jakby wszystko mi wyrwali. Nic nie czułem. Zamknąłem oczy i w myślach zobaczyłem obraz mojego męża i córki. Chciałem ich zapamiętać szczęśliwych. Pogodziłem się już z tym, że mogę ich więcej nie zobaczyć. Była szansa, że umrę za dzień lub dwa od jej tortur. Rozważałem to, by oddać jej moce, ale w tej chwili tylko one utrzymywały mnie jeszcze przy życiu. Jeśli bym ich nie miał już dawno bym gryzł ziemię od spodu. Zacząłem słuchać wolnych i słabych uderzeń mojego serca. Nagle poczułem okrutne zimno. Na Lilith. Umierałem. Usłyszałem jeszcze głos mojego ojca w myślach, zanim moje serce wydało jedno głośne uderzenie. _„Alexander nadchodzi"_

* * *

ALEC POV:

Biegłem do hotelu Dumort najszybciej jak mogłem. Słyszałem za mną krzyki mojego brata i przyjaciół, mówiące mi bym się zatrzymał. Ale ja nie mogłem. Musiałem ocalić Magnusa. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd nagle miałem tyle siły, ale podejrzewałem, że to zasługa Lucyfera. I w tym momencie byłem za to wdzięczny. Poczułem ogromny gniew gdy wbiegłem do hotelu. Do moich nozdrzy doszedł zapach krwi. Dużej ilości krwi. Moje serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe. Wiedziałem, że nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

* * *

JACE POV:

Alec biegł do hotelu niezwykle szybko. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd mój brat wiedział, gdzie jest Magnus, ale podejrzewałem, że czarownik nauczył mojego parabatai jak go znaleźć za pomocą prostego zaklęcia. Starałem się nadążyć za nim, ale to było bezcelowe. Gdy mój brat wpadł do środka, ja ruszyłem za nim, krzycząc do Simona i Jem'a by szukali Magnusa. Znalazłem się bliżej Alec'a i to co zobaczyłem mnie przeraziło. Oczy mojego przyjaciela już nie były niebieskie, ale czarne. Jego seraficki nóż nie świecił się jasną poświatą, wręcz przeciwnie, była czarna. Widziałem, że jego złość była na krańcach wytrzymałości, gdy wbił ten sztylet w serce jednego z wampirów. Byłem w szoku, gdy wyrwał żywcem mu serce i odciął mu głowę. Nigdy nie widziałem go takiego. To jakby coś kierowało moim bratem. I wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że to już nie jest mój parabatai.

* * *

JEM POV:

Biegłem szybko razem z Simonem. Wiedziałem, że musimy znaleźć Magnusa.

-Simon?—usłyszeliśmy cichy głos w ciemnościach—Simon Lewis?

-Ja znam ten głos—powiedział mój przyjaciel i ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia. Ruszyłem za nim. Nic w ciemnościach nie widzieliśmy, ale poczułem krew. –Raphael?

-Simon…Pomóż Magnusowi…

I wtedy zauważyliśmy go. Wyciągnąłem swoje czarodziejskie światło i podbiegłem do niego. Czarownik miał głowę pod wodą w jakiejś wannie. Szybko wyciągnąłem go z wody i położyłem na ziemi. Był w okropnym stanie. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Czarownik nie oddychał. Zacząłem go cucić. Starałem się przywrócić bicie jego serca. W tym samym czasie Simon uwalniał Raphael'a. Ciało Magnusa było zimne. Nie wyczuwałem uderzeń jego serca

-No dalej Magnus! Do cholery!—wrzeszczałem, wciąż naciskając na jego serce—Magnus! Na Anioła! Żyj głupi Czarowniku! No dalej! Oddychaj! Nawet nie waż się umrzeć Magnusie Bane!

I wtedy nacisnąłem na jego klatkę piersiową ponownie, tym razem trochę mocniej niż wcześniej. Pod swoimi dłońmi poczułem jedno słabe bicie, potem kolejne i kolejne. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy Magnus krztusił się wodą. Przekręciłem go na bok by mógł ją wypluć. Byłem wdzięczny Aniołom, że żyje.

-Nocny Łowco—zaczął Raphael—Zabierz Magnusa do tego waszego Instytutu i sprowadź dla niego pomoc.

-A co z tobą Raphael?—zapytał Simon podnosząc Magnusa z ziemi.

-Ja potrzebuję tylko trochę ludzkiej krwi…i dojdę do siebie. Ale pospieszcie się…on stracił dużo krwi…

Wybiegliśmy z hotelu w stronę domu. Simon w swoim wampirzym tempie ruszył pierwszy. Napisałem ognistą wiadomość do Tessy, żeby sprowadziła Cichego Brata i pomogła Simonowi. Po piętnastu minutach wbiegłem do Instytutu. Gdy znalazłem się w środku Cichy Brat już tam był

-Bracie Enochu, proszę mu pomóc.—poprosiłem

-_Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy James'ie Carstairs._

Cichy Brat wszedł do lecznicy, a my usiedliśmy na zewnątrz.

-Tess, gdzie są dzieciaki?—zapytałem

-Odesłałam je do Clary, gdy napisałeś, że go znaleźliście.—powiedziała moja żona—Co tam się stało?

-Nie mamy pojęcia—powiedział Simon. To było błogosławieństwo, że Clary stworzyła runę, dzięki której Simon i Magnus mogli wejść i zostać w Instytucie bez pomocy Nocnego Łowcy.

-Tessa—usłyszeliśmy znajomy kobiecy głos. Obróciliśmy głowy i zauważyliśmy Catarinę Loss występującą z portalu—Gdzie Magnus? W lecznicy?

Przytaknęliśmy, a ona weszła do środka. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięk widny i zaraz na górę wbiegli Alec i Jace, oboje pokryci krwią.

-Wpuście mnie!—krzyczał Alec, starając się otworzyć drzwi. Walił w nie jak oszalały, krzyczał i przeklinał aż do momentu, gdy Jace oplótł go swoimi ramionami i próbował odciągnąć. Alec się szarpał z nim. –Puszczaj mnie Jace!

-Alec uspokój się!—mówił głośno blondyn—Uspokój się bracie

-Zamknij się Jace i mnie puść! Ja muszę tam wejść! Muszę tam być!

-Alec—zacząłem łagodnie—Brat Enoch i Catarina robią wszystko, co w ich mocy by pomóc Magnusowi. Proszę uspokój się—złapałem delikatnie jego dłoń—Chodź, usiądziemy. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Usiadł obok mnie, oddychając szybko i ciężko. Patrzyłem na niego z przejęciem. Przez siedem lat naszej przyjaźni nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Tak zły i przerażony w jednym momencie. Ale nie mam się czemu dziwić. Jego mąż został porwany i był torturowany. Zastanawiałem się, co oni tam robili Magnusowi, że stracił tyle krwi. Czy pożywiali się na nim? Nie miałem czasu dłużej nad tym myśleć, bo drzwi lecznicy się otworzyły. Brat Enoch i Catarina wyszli. Kobieta miała smutną minę. Alec automatycznie się poderwał z krzesła.

-Co z nim?—pytał zdenerwowany.

-Uleczyliśmy go—powiedziała Cate bez emocji.

-Czyli wszystko z nim dobrze?—pytał Alec

-_Alexandrze_—zaczął Brat Enoch—_My mogliśmy tylko wyleczyć fizyczne rany. Pozostają jeszcze te mentalne._

-Mentalne? Co to znaczy? Co się z nim dzieje?—panikował ciemnowłosy

-_To nie jest naszym prawem, aby ci o tym powiedzieć Alexandrze Lightwood_—wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na leczących pytająco—_Możesz go teraz zobaczyć, ale on potrzebuje odpoczynku. Zajmij się swoim czarownikiem Alexandrze. On cię teraz potrzebuje. _

-Alec—zaczęła Cate—Mogę stworzyć portal do waszego domu. Myślę, że Magnus lepiej by się czuł we własnym miejscu.

Alec przytaknął i wszedł do lecznicy. Po chwili wyszedł z niej trzymając w ramionach śpiącego Magnusa. Gdy czarownica tworzyła portal, słyszałem, jak Alec szepta do swojego męża _„Kocham cię kochanie. Już jesteś bezpieczny"_

* * *

A/N: Już naprawdę skończyłam z torturami dla Magnusa! A przynajmniej fizycznymi.

Ale nie obawiajcie się! Alec pomoże Magnusowi.

Następny: No JUTRO! Bo kocham was.

Intoxic

PS. W weekend zabieram się za pisanie nowego opowiadania o MALEC'u po polsku! So wish me luck on this :D


	46. Rozdział 41

**_A/N: Obiecałam, więc daje. Możecie zobaczyć w tym rozdziale jedną z moich ulubionych odsłon Alec'a._**

**_Roxxie: Tak, oczy mu pociemniały ze względu na więź z Lucyferem. Dziś się przekonasz, co Alec jest jeszcze w stanie zrobić przy tej więzi._**

_**red wolf: Yeah, you got the main plot of that chapter correctly with GT. And the mental hurts/wounds is about Magnus being raped by Maureen's slaves. So yeah, these are the mental wounds/hurts. The memories that will haunt Magnus. I'm really glad that you like this story. If you'll have any other questions about previous chapter, just write them down in your review and I'll answer, or write to me on my tumblr. And yes, I've thought about writing the new story in both, english and polish, so you'll be able to understand more. Oh btw. The title of this chapter is "I'll avange you"**_

_**Glittery Angel: Tak, Lucyfer jest pomocny ;)**_

_**Demon-Lionka: Jeszcze się pojawi o demonicznym wcieleniu Alec'a ;) Alec przyczyni się do tego, aby Magnus poczuł się lepiej. Obiecuję.**_

_**Czekam na wasze opinie/I'm waiting for your opinion.**_

* * *

**_Rozdział 41. Pomszczę cię._**

Ostatni tydzień był najgorszym tygodniem w moim życiu. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem w stanie znieść aż tyle bólu. Po pierwsze mój mąż został porwany. Ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było życie po tym.

Gdy wróciliśmy do domu z Instytutu, po tym, jak Magnus został wyleczony, mój czarownik zamknął się w sobie. Nie powiedział mi co się stało. W sumie nie wypowiedział do mnie ani jednego słowa od czterech dni. Nie ważne, jak długo błagałem. Ale to też nie było najgorsze.

Najgorsze były koszmary, które miewał każdej nocy. Przez pierwsze trzy dni starałem się go wybudzić, ale ponosiłem porażkę. On tylko wykrzykiwał „Nie" albo „Przestańcie" i kręcił się na łóżku. Następnie budził się zlany potem i zamykał się na jakiś czas w łazience. Następnie nic mi nie mówiąc kładł się z powrotem do łóżka. Ale wczorajszej nocy stało się coś innego.

-Nie! Proszę! Przestańcie!—usłyszałem jakieś krzyki i automatycznie się obudziłem. Zobaczyłem, że Magnus zaczął się kręcić na łóżku. Na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu, tak samo jak na przedzie jego bluzki.—Proszę

-Magnus—lekko szturchałem jego ramię—Kotku obudź się.

-Proszę…Proszę przestańcie…Nie zniosę więcej…Proszę…Nie chcę…Proszę…To boli

Magnus zaczął wierzgać na łóżku i kopać mnie. Jego dłonie powędrowały do jego nadgarstków i zaczął obdzierać swoją skórę paznokciami, jak poprzedniej nocy. Przeraziło mnie to. Uniosłem się nad nim i złapałem jego ramiona, ułożyłem je po obu jego bokach i mocno trzymałem. Wciąż się wierzgał, ale otworzył oczy szeroko w strachu

-ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!

-Magnus uspokój się. To ja. Alec.

-ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE SKURWYSYNU! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!

-Magnus!—krzyknąłem

-ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE ALBO CIĘ ZABIJĘ!

I wtedy poczułem na swoich nadgarstkach pieczenie. Magnus przypalił mnie swoimi iskrami. Spojrzałem na niego przestraszony i szybko zszedłem z niego sycząc z bólu. Spojrzałem w jego oczy. Jego kocie tęczówki były rozszerzone, i patrzyły na mnie ze złością i przerażeniem. Ból był okrutny. W pośpiechu starałem się znaleźć moją stelę. Ale nigdzie jej nie było. I wtedy zacząłem myśleć nad przyziemnymi sposobami na zatamowanie krwotoku. Szybko pobiegłem do łazienki by poszukać jakiś bandaży. Na moje szczęście coś udało mi się jeszcze znaleźć. Zanim nałożyłem bandaż, włożyłem swoje nadgarstki pod lodowatą wodę. Patrzyłem jak czerwony płyn spływa w zlewie. Byłem przerażony. Ale nie bałem się o siebie, tylko o swojego męża. Bałem się tego, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Nie obawiałem się tego, co może mi zrobić, ale tego co może zrobić sobie sam. Widziałem te okropne zadrapania, które sam sobie zrobił wczorajszej nocy. Chciałem je oczyścić, ale bałem się, że bardziej go skrzywdzę. Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze. Patrzyłem na swoje przerażone odbicie. Wiedziałem, że muszę zrobić wszystko, by pomóc mojemu ukochanemu. Nie ważne za jaką cenę. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wyszedłem z łazienki.

Znalazłem Magnusa, siedzącego w ciemnościach, w rogu naszej sypialni, z nogami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. Głowa spuszczona w dół, ramiona dookoła nóg. Poruszałem się powoli, dając mu czas by mnie zauważył. Czarownik nawet nie podniósł swojej głowy, gdy usiadłem obok niego. Westchnąłem ciężko i przyglądałem mu się. Chciałem go dotknąć, przytulić, pocieszyć, ale bałem się, że zacznie świrować.

-Dlaczego nie nałożyłeś na to iratze?—zapytał cicho, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy

-A…nie przejmuj się tym.

-Przepraszam Alec…ja…nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić…tylko…myślałem, że chcesz mi zrobić to co oni…ja…

-Broniłeś się?—Magnus tylko przytaknął

Uniosłem swoją dłoń w jego stronę i trzymałem otwartą. Magnus podniósł głowę i niepewnie spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, gdy położył swoją dłoń na mojej i złączył nasze palce. Delikatnie pogłaskałem wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem.

-Alec?

-Tak kochanie?

-Możesz mnie przytulić?

Pociągnąłem go na swoje kolana. Magnus położył swoją głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, na sercu, gdy objąłem go swymi ramionami. Chciałem go teraz chronić przed całym złym światem. Ale ponad wszystko musiałem wiedzieć, co się stało. Delikatnie głaskałem jego włosy i złożyłem pocałunek na czubku jego głowy

-Kocham Cię Magnus—powiedziałem łagodnie—Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć

-Nie chcę…nie chcę byś czuł się mną obrzydzony—ostatnią część wyszeptał.

-Nigdy—podniosłem jego brodę, by spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. –Nigdy bym nie czuł się obrzydzony tobą. Cokolwiek ci zrobili…to nie twoja wina kochanie…Proszę…możesz mi zaufać…możesz mi powiedzieć…Wesprzyj się na mnie kochanie, jak ja się wspierałem na tobie wielokrotnie. Pamiętasz co obiecaliśmy sobie na ślubie? Zawsze i na zawsze. Razem. Nie ważne co. Na dobre i na złe. Nie musisz przechodzić przez to sam. Jestem przy tobie.

Patrzyłem na niego z przejęciem, a on cały czas pozostawał w milczeniu. Słyszałem tylko jego cichy i miarowy oddech. Przez chwilę myślałem, że zasnął w moich ramionach, więc chciałem się podnieść by zanieść go do łóżka. I wtedy się poruszył.

-Nie!...chcę tak zostać…Proszę.

-Oczywiście kochanie.

Magnus zmienił pozycję. Teraz miał plecy zwrócone w moją stronę. Odchylił się ode mnie i pstryknął palcami. Po chwili obok mnie pojawiło się moje czarodziejskie światło. Byłem zdziwiony. A potem podciągnął swoją koszulkę. To co zobaczyłem było dla mnie przerażające. Na całych plecach Magnusa były blizny, jakby coś mu rozrywało skórę. Delikatnie dotknąłem każdej z nich, uważając by nie sprawić mu bólu. Wodziłem dłońmi po bliznach przez chwilę. W końcu opuściłem jego koszulkę i oplotłem go ramionami. Poczułem na nich jakieś krople. Magnus płakał. Zacisnąłem swój uścisk i przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie. Krew we mnie wrzała. Jak ktoś mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego mojemu wspaniałemu czarownikowi?

-Magnus…powiedz mi co ci zrobili—powiedziałem stanowczym głosem

-Maureen…ona…ona…tor…torturowała mnie—mówił płacząc—Chciała bym uczynił ją chodzącą za dnia, jak Simon…I chciała moich mocy...by…by zemścić się na Clave za to, że zabiliście jej klan w zeszłym roku…I chciała was wszystkich zabić…Nie mogłem jej na to pozwolić

-Shhh…już dobrze kochanie

-Ale biczowanie nie było najgorsze Alec. Gdy odmówiłem jej pomocy...kazała swoim sługom…wykorzystać mnie—wyszeptał. Wstrzymałem oddech na chwilę.—Robili to przez dwie noce…Starałem się ich powstrzymać! Krzyczałem nie! Nie chciałem tego! Alec musisz mi uwierzyć! Ja próbowałem…to bolało…

-Magnus…wiem, że próbowałeś ich powstrzymać. To nie twoja wina.

-Nie chcę byś mnie zostawił…

-Dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? Kocham Cię. Jesteś wszystkim dla mnie. Przejdziemy przez to razem, obiecuję ci.

-Tak się bałem, że umrę…A oni…Oni próbowali mnie utopić…Byłem przerażony…Miałem te wizje z przeszłości, z moim ojczymem…Boję się Alec…A co jeśli po mnie wrócą?

-Kochanie…nikt już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie musisz się bać. Już nie dotkną cię—spojrzał na mnie pytająco przez łzy—Są martwi. Zabiłem ich

-A Maureen?—zapytał cicho

-Obiecuję ci, że wytropię tę sukę i uczynię jej istnienie piekłem na ziemi. Będzie mnie błagała bym ją zabił. Obiecuję ci, że cię pomszczę. Zemszczę się za wszystko co ci zrobiła.

I spełniłem obietnicę daną mojemu mężowi. Dwa dni po tym, jak mi wyznał co się stało, wytropiłem wampirzycę. Z małą pomocą mojego brata przykułem ją w Sanktuarium w Instytucie. Uprzednio kazałem wszystkim na jakiś czas udać się do Idrisu, bym mógł być sam. Gdy w końcu obezwładniliśmy wampirzycę, kazałem opuścić Instytut mojemu przyjacielowi. I zostałem z nią sam. Przygotowałem bat Isabelle, kilka serafickich noży i sztyletów. I wielki kubeł święconej wody.

-Nie możesz tego robić! Aghhh…To wbrew porozumieniom!—wrzeszczała Maureen, gdy zatapiałem jej dłonie w wodzie święconej—Aghhh

-Porozumienia? Pierdole je.

-Nie możesz! Jesteś członkiem Clave!...Nie możesz…

-Może i jestem. Ale gdy ktoś poluje na moją rodzinę, nie obchodzi mnie Clave.—stanąłem za nią i rozerwałem jej sukienkę na plecach—A teraz zobaczmy jak bardzo ci się to spodoba.

Zanurzyłem bat w święconej wodzie i mocno ją uderzyłem. Jej krzyki były rozkoszą dla moich uszu. Rozrywałem jej skórę batem z przyjemnością. Znów miałem to dziwne uczucie, jak wtedy gdy wyrywałem serca jej sługom. Jakby coś mną prowadziło, jakbym nie był do końca sobą. Może to był mój gniew w połączeniu z tym piekielnym znakiem od Lucyfera. Cokolwiek to było, byłem za to wdzięczny. Nie przejmowałem się teraz niczym. Może i później będę miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale teraz to jedyna rzecz jaką mogę zrobić. W głowie w kółko słyszałem każde słowo Magnusa _„tortury",_ _„topienie"_ i _„gwałt"._ I to samo zaplanowałem dla Maureen. Z wyjątkiem ostatniej części. Nie jestem potworem. Chcę tylko zemsty. Kontynuowałem biczowanie aż do momentu, gdy prawie zemdlała.

-Podobało się?—złapałem ją mocno za włosy. Zawyła z bólu. Stopą przesunąłem kubeł ze święconą wodą. Na szczęście był tak duży, że idealnie nadawał się do kolejnej części.—A jak z częścią topienia? Założę się, że ci się spodoba Maureen. Przekonajmy się, jak długo wytrzymasz.

Zanurzyłem jej głowę pod wodą. Doskonale słyszałem jak się krztusi. Zaczęła się siłować ze mną, więc mocniej ją trzymałem. Widziałem, jak jej skóra na twarzy paliła się pod wodą. Po minucie wyciągnąłem ją i pozwoliłem odetchnąć. Krztusiła się i pluła krwią. Złośliwie się uśmiechnąłem do niej i znów zanurzyłem jej głowę. Kontynuowałem proces kilka razy, aż w końcu pozwoliłem zaczerpnąć jej oddech. Krwawiła i wysunęła swoje kły. I to był kolejny punkt programu na dziś. Chwyciłem jeden z serafickich noży i kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami wyrwałem jej kły. Zaczęła płakać z bólu. Spędziliśmy tak kilka godzin. Nie pozwalałem jej odpocząć, gdy tylko przymykała oczy, rozcinałem jej skórę sztyletem, pokrytym święconą wodą. Spojrzałem na swój zegarek pokryty jej krwią. Dochodziła piąta rano. Zaraz miał być świt. I to była ostatnia część mojej zemsty na Maureen. Korzystając z tego, że była słaba wywlokłem ją przed Instytut. Kajdankami i łańcuchem przykułem ją do bramy. Miała cały czas zamknięte oczy. Otworzyła je, gdy poczuła na skórze pierwsze promienie słońca. Krzyczała z bólu, gdy paliła się w świetle słonecznym. Gdy patrzyłem na nią, czułem pewnego rodzaju dumę. Byłem dumny z siebie, z tego co zrobiłem, że się zemściłem. Gdy już tylko popiół został z Maureen Brown, poczułem znajome mi mrożące krew w żyłach piekielne zimno. Stałem przed bramą Instytutu, gdy usłyszałem znajomy silny głos Lucyfera w mojej głowie _„Dobrze się spisałeś Alexandrze Lightwood"_

* * *

A/N: I jak wam się widzi demoniczne wcielenie Alec'a?

Wiem, wiem...zabiłam Maureen! Ale ja naprawdę jej nienawidzę, więc można było się spodziewać, że to zrobię.

Kolejny JUTRO (Tomorrow!) bo Intoxic dopadła choroba i nie wolno jej wynorzać się spod ciepłej kordełki, więc siedzę z laptopem i piszę dla was!

Intoxic


	47. Rozdział 42

**_A/N: Witam, witam wszystkich, spod kołderki z kubkiem gorącej herbaty z miodem i cytrynką!_**

**_Dziękuję za życzenia powrotu do zdrowia!_**

**_red wolf: Yep, he was raped. Maureen wanted him to make her a Dayligter, and his powers, and when she didn't get them, she told her slaves to rape Magnus. Yep. Magnus burnt Alec, cause he had a nightmare, and thought that Alec is one of his rapist, that he wants to rape him too. Magnus is haunted by those memories. And it was his self-defense. Yes, mostly Alec's moves were drove by Lucifer, but he was so angry by himself. I mean who wouldn;t be. Maureen tortured his husband so he wanted to do the same to her. Except for the rape part. Yep, it'll be in english too, my new story. I wrote the prologue and the I-st chapter already in polish, and now I'm tranlating them._**

**_Kokosz: Wiem, to takie niespotykane, by Alec tak sie zachowywał. Ale myślę, że nie ma się czemu dziwić. Maureen podniosła rękę na jego ukochanego. Myślę, że każdy by tak postąpił. Wiesz, Alec kieruje się zasadą oko za oko. Jak prawdziwy łowca. Lubię fantastykę. Słyszałam o tych książkach, ale jeszcze nie miałam okazji ich przeczytać. Hmmm może po egzaminach poczytam. Ha no i ciasta czekoladowe są dobre na wszystko!_**

_**Glittery Angel: Demoniczne wcielenie Alec'a, tudzież jego demoniczna odsłona, bardzo mu pomogła przy zemście. I jeszcze nie raz mu pomoże to połączenie z Lucyferem ;)**_

_**Roxxie: Oczywiście, złapanie i zabicie Maureen byłoby proste, ale sądzę, ze nie dałoby to ani spokoju ani satysfakcji Alec'owi, za to co zrobiła jego ukochanemu.**_

_**Demon-Lionka: Miałam przeczucie, że może ci się spodobać ta odsłona Alec'a. Nie będzie kłopotów dla niego. Przecież jego matka jest inkwizytorką ;)**_

_**Czekam na wasze opinie.**_

* * *

**_Rozdział 42. Chcę ci pomóc_**

Przez ostatni miesiąc nasze życie wróciło w miarę do normy. Od czasu tego porwania Magnus zamknął się w sobie i to mnie wpędzało w depresję. Starałem się mu pomóc, robić wszystko by uzyskać jakąkolwiek reakcję od niego. Ale on tylko okazjonalnie rozmawiał ze mną. I zawsze wypowiadał te same słowa, jak mantra „Dzień dobry Alec. Smacznego Alec. Co u twojego rodzeństwa Alec. Jak nasza córka Alec. Dobranoc Alec." Jak katarynka. Wiecznie czytał książki, albo siedział pół dnia w ogrodzie lub na werandzie obserwując jak Tatiana się bawi. Ale ile można. Wiem, że przeszedł prawdziwe piekło i bolało mnie to, że nie chce mnie dopuścić do siebie, że dusi to wszystko w sobie. Każdy, kto nas odwiedzał widział, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Nawet nasze dziecko.

-Tatusiu?—usłyszałem głos mojego dziecka, które bujało się w naszym ogrodzie

-Tak słonko?—podniosłem głowę z nad gazety—Stało się coś?

-Co się dzieje z tatą? Jest chory?—zeskoczyła z huśtawki i wskoczyła mi na kolana. Spojrzała na Magnusa, który siedział na werandzie, na ławce i głaskał Prezesa

-Nie księżniczko. Tata nie jest chory.

-Ale coś z nim jest nie tak—powiedziała marszcząc nosek—Nie nosi już brokatu. I nie bawi się ze mną jak przedtem. Czy jest zły na mnie?

-Nie koteczku. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?—ścisnąłem ją mocniej—Tata nie jest na ciebie zły. Tylko ostatnio nie czuje się za najlepiej. Ale to nie twoja wina słoneczko.

-Nie czuje się dobrze?—zapytała łamliwym głosem—To może ja mu pomogę?

Zamknęła oczy i naprężyła mięśnie, gdy je ponownie otworzyła miała już kocie oczy, jak Magnus. Z jej drobnych palców wyleciało kilka turkusowych iskierek

-Skarbie przestań. Nie używaj magii.—powiedziałem mocnym głosem

-Ale chcę pomóc tacie! Może go wyleczę!—chciała zeskoczyć z moich kolan, ale mocno ją przytrzymałem. Spojrzała na mnie marszcząc brwi. Po chwili znów zamknęła oczy, a gdy je ponownie otworzyła znów były niebieskie—Chciałam pomóc tatusiowi.

-Wiem rybko. Ale posłuchaj mnie. Nawet ja nie mogę pomóc tacie. Uwierz mi bardzo bym chciał. –I wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. Wiedziałem, że to może nam pomóc obojgu. Musieliśmy na jakiś czas wyjechać.—Koteczku zostaniesz z babcią na jakiś czas w Idrisie dobrze?

-Dlaczego?—skomlała

-Zabiorę tatę w podróż, może poczuje się lepiej. Nie chcesz zobaczyć babci?

-Chcę—pokręciła nosem—Ale jak długo tam będę?

-Kilka tygodni. Nie martw się słonko będę do ciebie dzwonił każdego wieczora. Dam ci jeden z telefonów taty, które są zaczarowane. Będziemy mogli rozmawiać. To co umowa stoi?—uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niej. Popatrzyła mi w oczy. Błękit w błękit. I po chwili mi przytaknęła

-Ale obiecaj, że coś mi przywieziesz. Jakiś prezent.

-Oczywiście koteczku.

Następnie poszedłem z nią do domu i spakowałem jej walizkę. Po jakimś czasie wsadziłem ją w samochód, tak w końcu kupiliśmy samochód, i pojechałem do Instytutu. Magnus nawet nie zapytał, gdzie ją zabieram. Gdy byliśmy w Instytucie, napisałem ognistą wiadomość do mamy. I po chwili dostałem zwrotną wiadomość, że czeka na nas. Przeszliśmy, przez portal w Instytucie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w Gardzie spotkałem tam Aline Penhallow.

-Alec?—powitała mnie—Co za spotkanie. Nie widziałam cię od siedmiu lat. Jak leci?

-Świetnie.—Tatiana mnie mocniej ścisnęła za rękę. Bała się obcych.

-A cóż to za mała piękność z tobą?

-Oh Aline proszę poznaj, to Tatiana moja córka.—spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. –Tee przywitaj się ładnie

-Dzień dobry

-Dzień dobry—odpowiedziała już mniej zszokowanym głosem Aline—Jest podobna do ciebie Alec. I to bardzo…-uśmiechnąłem się dumnie—A co z Magnusem?

-To znaczy?

-Jak zareagował na to, że masz dziecko z jakąś kobietą—powiedziała cicho. I wtedy do Sali weszła moja matka i Tatiana do niej podbiegła

-Babcia!

-Przepraszam, muszę już iść. Ale miło było cię zobaczyć Aline—pomachałem jej na odchodne i podszedłem do matki—Witaj mamo.

-Alexandrze, cóż to za nagły wypadek. Co się stało?—mówiła biorąc na ręce Tee.

-Mamo zajmiesz się Tee przez jakiś czas?

-Oczywiście, to moja wnuczka. Ale co się stało?

-Chcę zabrać na jakiś czas Magnusa w podróż. Może poczuje się lepiej.

-Nadal jest w depresji?—mówiła ściszonym głosem. Ja tylko przytaknąłem.—To zrozumiałe. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczuje się lepiej. Na szczęście rany po bacie i ugryzieniach się wyleczyły. Już jest zdrowy.

-Tak…-nikomu nie powiedziałem do końca co mu robili. Nie mogłem. To sprawa między nami. –tylko musi teraz zapomnieć o tym, że go tam przetrzymywali. I dlatego chcę go na jakiś czas zabrać.

-Dobrze. Ale bądź ze mną w kontakcie. I nie martw się zaopiekuję się Tatianą razem z Johnem.

-Mamo…a powiedziałaś Jii…-Mama spojrzała na mnie zmieszanym wzrokiem—O tym, że zabiłem Maureen?

-Alec…posłuchaj mnie. Poza mną, tobą i Jace'm nikt nie wie, co zrobiłeś. I niech to zostanie między nami.—uśmiechnęła się lekko do mnie—Bawcie się dobrze w podróży.

Po tym jak wróciłem z Idrisu do domu, zastałem Magnusa śpiącego na werandzie. Na szczęście wieczór nie był aż taki zimny. Usiadłem na stoliku i przez chwilę go obserwowałem. Był taki piękny, taki spokojny teraz. Delikatnie dotknąłem jego ramienia by go obudzić.

-Magnus kochanie obudź się.—zacząłem lekko przeczesywać jego krótkie włosy. Ściął je po tygodniu od powrotu do domu. Teraz tylko lekko się unosiły. Wolno otworzył oczy i najpierw spojrzał przestraszony na mnie, ale po chwili rozluźnił się —Kochanie?

-Alec?

-To ja kotku.—powoli usiadł na ławce a ja zaraz obok niego. Delikatnie położyłem moją dłoń na jego kolanie, czekając na reakcję. Nic nie zrobił—Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze.—przetarł oczy—Gdzie Tee?

-W Idrisie z moją matką.—spojrzał na mnie zmieszanym wzrokiem.—Odesłałem ją tam na jakiś czas.

-Dlaczego?

-Maggie chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiem już co mam robić. I dlatego dziś pomyślałem, że może najlepszą opcją dla nas…

-Chcesz się rozwieść?

Moje usta otworzyły się w szoku. Można nawet powiedzieć, że szczęka mi opadła w dół. Gapiłem się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Starałem się wydobyć jakieś słowo z siebie, ale nie mogłem.

-Podpiszę ci papiery rozwodowe. Zostawię ci dom, będę płacił alimenty na Tatianę, tylko chcę ją widywać…

-Zamknij się na chwilę!—krzyknąłem. Spojrzał na mnie przestraszony.—Przepraszam, nie chciałem krzyknąć. Co ty…Jak…Jaki rozwód? O czym ty mówisz?

-Nie masz ze mnie już pożytku Alec. Nie jestem już tym samym facetem, z którym wziąłeś ślub. Nigdy już nim nie będę. A nie chcę byś był nieszczęśliwy. Więc oddam ci wolność…

-Na Anioła! Skończ z tymi bzdurami!—chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją i uniosłem jego podbródek. Teraz patrzył mi w oczy—Nigdy! Powtarzam ci nigdy! Nie będę chciał wziąć rozwodu z tobą. Kocham cię, bez względu na wszystko. I przyrzekałem ci na dobre i złe. I nigdy cię nie opuszczę. I mylisz się. Dla mnie jesteś cały czas tym samym Magnusem, tym samym czarownikiem, w którym się zakochałem po uszy. Tym samym facetem, który pokazał mi prawdziwe znaczenie miłości. Tym, który obiecał mi kiedyś, że będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Tym samym, który jest miłością mojego życia. Więc łaskawie wybij sobie z głowy rozwód!

-Ale ja nie chcę byś był nieszczęśliwy ze mną—mówił cicho

-Magnus ty jesteś moim szczęściem. To przy tobie czuję się szczęśliwy.—delikatnie pogłaskałem jego policzek—Kocham cię. I jestem przy tobie. Na zawsze.

-Kocham cię Alexandrze—gdy zwrócił się do mnie pełnym imieniem, moje serce szybciej zabiło. Wiedziałem, że nie wszystko stracone, że gdzieś tam jest mój Magnus. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie i objąłem. Położył swoją głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja pocałowałem czubek jego głowy.

-Obiecuję ci Maggie, że pomogę ci. Pomogę ci zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Będę przy tobie.

-Dziękuję kochanie.

-I dlatego mam pomysł—spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany—Wyjedźmy gdzieś, tylko ty i ja.

-Dokąd?

-Dokąd tylko zechcesz kotku. Wiesz, że ja podążę za tobą nawet na koniec świata.

-Możemy pojechać do Paryża?—zapytał cichym głosem, kładąc swoją dłoń pod moją koszulkę. Dostałem drgawek od nagłego ciepła jego ciała.

-W takim razie pakuj się kochany. Jutro ruszamy do Paryża.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Kolejny Jutro.(TOMORROW) Bo lubię publikować i jestem w transie z weną, więc piszę i piszę nowe opowiadanie.

Buziaki dla was-choć nie, bo was zarażę ;)

Intoxic


	48. Rozdział 43

**_A/N: Na samym wstępie, chciałabym wam ogromnie podziękować, ponieważ przebiliśmy 200! komentarzy. _**

**_I jako podziękowanie ode mnie, zapraszam na mój profil, na nowego jednorozdziałowca pod tyt. "Anioł"_**

**_Glittery Angel: Cóż, czy Tatiana umie czarować? O tym się jeszcze przekonamy. Cóż myślę, że każdy by zareagował, jak Aline widząc małą dziewczynkę, bardzo, ale to bardzo podobną do Alec'a, prawie jego mini wersję. A teraz Paryż!_**

**_Ola1494: Dwa oblicza Alec'a są moimi ulubionymi. Z jednej strony troskliwy, a z drugiej jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla swoich bliskich. Przecież, ja bym nie była sobą, gdybym nie zabiła Maureen. A co do rozdziałów z "rzyganiem tęczą" to będziesz chyba musiała poczekać aż do nowego opowiadania, chyba że jakiegoś One-Shota napiszę. BTW. Byłaś 200, więc to z dedykacją dla ciebie._**

**_Roxxie: Przejdą przez to, w koń podróż mu pomoże? Przekonacie się. A John to nowy mąż Maryse, było już o nim w rozdziale, gdzie Magnus zaginął, był wspomniany._**

**_red wolf: Yep, they're going to Paris. And yes, Tatiana is their daughter, just like in "Back to the world". Oh, she is so lovely little girl._**

**_Demon-Lionka: Cóż, co do odczuć Magnusa, to w tej chwili on jest rozchwiany emocjonalnie i nie do końca wie, co powinien zrobić, nie wie jak się w tym odnaleźć. A kocha Alec'a i nie chce by ten był nieszczęśliwy przez niego. I gdzieś tam głęboko sądził, że może Alec już nie będize chciał być z nim. Powiedzmy tak...podróż będzie miała kilka skutków._**

**_Kokosz: une: Ja też ją uwielbiam. Due: Trochę rozczulenia musiałam dać. Tre: haha wyobraziłam sobie ciebie i się zaśmiałam. Ouattro: Nie ruszam się spod koca a laptop jest ze mną i dodatkowo mnie grzeje! Cinqe: Też daję uściski miłości ;) PS. Rozważam, rozważam i prawdopodobnie zabiorę się za czytanie po sesji zimowej. _**

**_Miłego czytania i czekam na wasze opinie_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 43. AU PARIS!_**

Czekaliśmy na lotnisku na odprawę. Zdecydowałem, że tworzenie portalu zabierze za dużo magii Magnusowi. I postanowiliśmy lecieć jak normalni przyziemni. I żeby było tego mało, Magnus powiedział, że nie mam nawet postawić stopy we Francuskim Instytucie. Zgodziłem się, w końcu to nasze wakacje, albo drugi miesiąc miodowy, jak zwał tak zwał. Czas tylko dla nas. Zdecydowanie nam się przyda trochę sam na sam.

Oczywiście Magnus, będąc Magnusem, zapakował trzy walizki ciuchów, kosmetyków i dodatków. Ja na spokojnie zapakowałem się w jedną walizkę. Chwyciłem też jeden z magicznych telefonów, żebym mógł dzwonić do Tatiany podczas podróży. I teraz przed wylotem też do niej zadzwoniłem.

-Halo?—usłyszałem głos mojej matki.

-Mamo? To ja Alec.

-Alec kochanie, gdzie już jesteście?

-Jeszcze w Nowym Jorku. Czekamy na odprawę.- 'to tatuś?' usłyszałem głos mojej córeczki.

-Tatusiu cześć!- krzyknęła do słuchawki.

-Cześć koteczku. Jak się bawisz w Idrisie?

-Super. Dziadek zabrał mnie dzisiaj na konie. Było fajnie

-I nie bałaś się?—Magnus w końcu wrócił ze sklepu. Poszedł kupić sobie jakieś czasopisma na podróż. I coś dla mnie. Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.

-Nie! Dziadek cały czas był ze mną. A jak tata?

-Chcesz z nim porozmawiać?- usłyszałem tylko w odpowiedzi -Mhm- Podałem słuchawkę Magnusowi. Po chwili się szeroko uśmiechnął

-Cześć księżniczko. Ja też się stęskniłem. Poważnie? Na konie? I nie bałaś się? Nie? Cieszę się koteczku. Kocham Cię księżniczko.

Oddał mi słuchawkę, gdy usłyszeliśmy, że zaraz się rozpoczyna nasza odprawa.

-Królewno, muszę kończyć. Zaraz odlatujemy z tatą. Kocham cię. Pamiętaj bądź grzeczną dziewczynką. Kocham cię skarbie. Do zobaczenia.

-Ja ciebie też kocham tatusiu. I babcia też! Pa!

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w końcu w samolocie, Magnus zaczął czytać te swoje pisma o modzie. Ja zabrałem się za czytanie przyziemnych newsów. Czekało nas pięć godzin w samolocie. Po godzinie zobaczyłem, że Magnus odłożył gazetę i przekręcił się na swoim fotelu tak, że teraz miał twarz zwróconą do mnie. Spojrzałem na niego, miał oczy na wpół otwarte. Odłożyłem swoją gazetę i pozwoliłem mu położyć głowę na moim ramieniu. Chwilę później wplotłem palce w jego włosy i delikatnie je przeczesywałem. Wiedziałem, że to działa na niego jak najlepsze tabletki nasenne. I nie pomyliłem się. Kilka minut później słyszałem cichutkie pochrapywanie. Aha, Magnus spał. I co ja miałem robić? Wyciągnąłem z jego podróżnej torby jego MP4 i włączyłem te okrutne przyziemne pop piosenki. Na Anioła! Dlaczego nie nagrałem czegoś mocniejszego przed wyjazdem? A tak teraz byłem skazany na Madonnę, Selenę Gomez, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, One Direction, The Wanted. Jeśli przeżyję tę podróż, pierwsze co kupię w Paryżu to nowe MP4 dla siebie i w jakieś kafejce internetowej zgram normalną muzykę. Jakieś piosenki Elvis'a Presley'a albo Guns n' Roses. Tę muzykę lubiłem. Na szczęście w domu mieliśmy jakieś ich płyty. Po godzinie słuchania już nie mogłem więcej. I wtedy zauważyłem, że Magnus przygląda się mi z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

-Co?—zapytałem

-Zastanawiałem się, ile wytrzymasz słuchając mojej muzyki—odgarnął włosy sobie z oczu i sięgnął do kieszeni swojej torby. Wyciągnął z niej czarne MP4 i wręczył mi. –Zgrałem dla ciebie też muzykę kochanie. Proszę.

-Dziękuję—pocałowałem czubek jego głowy, a on znów przymknął oczy. Założyłem słuchawki na uszy i włączyłem urządzenie. Po chwili poleciały mocniejsze brzmienia Guns n' Roses. Po godzinie ja przysnąłem, z głową na głowie Magnusa. Obudziłem się, gdy poczułem mocne ściśnięcie na mojej dłoni. Szybko otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem, że Magnus marszczy czoło. Miał zły sen. Musiałem szybko go wybudzić. Mocniej potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem –Magnus kochanie obudź się.

-Co się dzieje?—zapytał śpiącym głosem.

-Miałeś zły sen?—przetarł oczy, nie rozmazując makijażu. Jakim cudem? Nie mam pojęcia. –Ścisnąłeś mocniej moją dłoń.

-Chyba tak. Ale nie pamiętam o czym śniłem.—Pogłaskałem go po policzku a on się lekko uśmiechnął. Jeszcze był zaspany. –Daleko jeszcze?

-Myślę, że niedługo będziemy lądować—powiedziałem, gdy spojrzałem na zegarek na ręce, urodzinowy prezent od Magnusa, bo wiecznie się spóźniałem.

-Drodzy pasażerowie, prosimy zapiąć pasy bezpieczeństwa. Za chwilę lądujemy. Dziękujemy za wspólny lot—usłyszeliśmy stewardessę przez intercom.

Po dziesięciu minutach wylądowaliśmy. Odebraliśmy nasz bagaż i kierowaliśmy się do naszego ulubionego hotelu. Gdy byliśmy w Plaza Athenee, poprosiliśmy o nasz stały apartament na ostatnim piętrze. Zawsze gdy tu byliśmy wybieraliśmy go, od czasu naszych pierwszych wspólnych wakacji. Po rozpakowaniu się poszliśmy do miasta. Gdy spacerowaliśmy po Polach Elizejskich, rozmyślałem, co możemy robić później. I wtedy naszedł mnie pomysł. Wiedziałem, gdzie muszę go zabrać, żeby choć trochę zapomniał o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

-Alec! Spójrz!—pokazywał mi na jakiś sklep z ciuchami—To butik Louis'a Vuottine'a! Możemy tam wejść? Proszę, proszę, proszę—zrobił minę szczeniaczka, i nie mogłem mu odmówić. Przytaknąłem i po chwili już mnie wlókł za sobą do tego sklepu.

W środku Magnus poczuł się jak w siódmym niebie. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy przeglądał ciuchy. Aż świeciły się z radości. Aż moje serce się radowało, gdy tak na niego patrzyłem. Przez chwilę było tak, jakby ten ostatni horror w ogóle nie miał miejsca. Jakby wciąż był moim brokatowym czarownikiem. Tym, którego kochałem nad życie. Spędziliśmy w butiku trzy godziny, bo Magnus nie mógł się zdecydować co chce kupić. W końcu przyszedł czas na zapłatę za jego zakupy.

-6200 euro, s'il vous plaît- Gdybym nie wiedział, że to jeden z najlepszych projektantów i że jego ciuchy naprawdę są tak drogie wytrzeszczałbym oczy. Wyciągnąłem z portfela złotą kartę kredytową i podałem jej. Magnus był tak szczęśliwy, gdy wyszliśmy ze sklepu, że aż go nie poznawałem.

Zdecydowaliśmy, że zjemy obiad w naszej ulubionej knajpce. Gdy w końcu byliśmy w hotelu Magnus wprost padł na łóżko. Stanąłem nad nim i się szeroko uśmiechnąłem.

-To co teraz będziemy robić?- zapytał lekko.

-Cóż…pomyślałem, że skoro kupiłeś nowe ciuchy, należałoby je gdzieś pokazać- spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany -Pomyślałem, że możemy gdzieś wyjść

-Wyjść? To znaczy?

-No do klubu jakiegoś.- Jego usta otworzyły się szeroko w zaskoczeniu. No tak niecodziennie proponowałem mu wyjście do klubu.

-Mówisz poważnie? Chcesz iść do klubu? To takie niepodobne do ciebie Alexandrze.

-Wiem…ale pomyślałem, że ostatnio w ogóle nie mieliśmy czasu na zabawę. No kiedy ostatnim razem urządzałeś przyjęcie, albo poszedłeś do klubu?

-Ammm…zanim się Tatiana urodziła.- Odpowiedział po chwili

-No właśnie. A dziś chciałbym żebyśmy zapomnieli na chwilę, że jesteśmy odpowiedzialnymi, dorosłymi, rodzicami…i zabawili się trochę.

-A do jakiego klubu chcesz iść?- powiedział siadając na łóżku

-Myślę, że ty znasz się na tych klubach. Więc tobie pozostawiam wybór. Oczywiście o ile chcesz iść…jeśli nie to w porządku możemy…- przerwał mi, gdy wyskoczył z łóżka i przytaknął mi palec do ust.

-Oczywiście, że chcę iść do klubu. Wiesz jak dawno nie tańczyłem! Chyba od czasu ślubu.- Ścisnął mnie mocniej. -Zabawimy się dziś nieziemsko Alexandrze. Kocham Cię!

Pocałował mnie w policzek i ruszył do łazienki. O tak. Czekała mnie dziś szalona noc.

* * *

A/N: Jak sądzicie, co się stanie podczas tej "szalonej nocy"? Czekam na wasze pomysły co do tego

Kolejny rozdział JUTRO (tomorrow) bo my kochamy to słowo!

Uściski

Intoxic


	49. Rozdział 44

**_A/N: Wiecie, te wasze życzenia powrotu do zdrowia pomogły, bo już czuję się o wiele lepiej. Więc Dziękuję!_**

**_Roxxie: Biedny Alec, ale w końcu Magnus przyszedł z odsieczą. A w klubie co się stanie? Hmmm zobaczysz :)_**

**_red wolf: Of course he loves him, loves him to death. So yeah, he agreed to go on shopping, just to make him feel better. And it worked. Oh, there'll be so much fun in the club._**

**_kokosz: No pewnie, że wszyscy fani rocka są dumni z Alec'a. I tak małymi kroczkami MAgnus wróci do siebie. A co do komentarza pod "An Angel": To cwaniara się założyła ze mną, że będzie 100,200 i 300. I jak dała pierwszy komentarz, to się uśmiałam, że jest 199, to zaraz dodała kolejny i tak była 200. A kilka sekund po niej pojawił się komentarz od Roxxie. Nie mniej jednak była ona 200. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Zabawa w Paryżu zawsze jest dobra. Powolutku wraca do siebie. _**

**_Ola1494: Cwaniara, udało ci się. Co nie znaczy, że z 300 ci się uda, o ile dobiję do 300. :P Mhm...i kto tu mówi o torturach dla Alec'a. A kto mnie torturował taką muzyką kiedyś? Ba! Oczywiście, że będzie się działo! TO w końcu Paryż!_**

**_Demon-Lionka: Przepraszam, za urażenie zespołu, który lubisz. Ja po prostu w poprzednich latach byłam torturowana muzyką pop często, a sama słucham mocnych brzmień rocka i hardcoru i alternatywnego rocka, więc to była taka tortura dla mnie. Ale jeszcze raz przepraszam. No oczywiście, że Magnus jest zakupoholikiem. Rozmyślałam nad tym by użyli portalu, ale robienie czegoś jak przyziemni bardziej mi pasowało do wakacji/drugiego miesiąca miodowego itp. _**

**_Miłego czytania i czekam na wasze opinie._**

**_BTW. Ten rozdział należy do grupy moich ulubionych ze wszystkich, które do tej pory opublikowałam._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 44. Nie podrywa się facetów z obrączką na palcu!_**

Szykowaliśmy się na wyjście do klubu. Magnus wybrał jeden z najlepszych. Ufałem jego wyborowi. Teraz czekałem aż skończy się malować i ubierać. Ja już dawno byłem ubrany. Założyłem dziś na siebie obcisłe czarne spodnie, wysokie wiązane buty, granatową koszulę, której podwinąłem rękawy do łokci. Do tego zarzuciłem przez ramię czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądałem całkiem nieźle. Jeszcze czekałem, co na mój strój powie Magnus. I dlatego teraz pukałem w drzwi od łazienki

-Maggie! Skończyłeś?

-Jeszcze nie!—krzyknął w odpowiedzi.

-No nieważne. Wchodzę—wszedłem do środka a on gdy spojrzał na mnie upuścił do zlewu swój eyeliner. Spojrzał na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami—Źle wyglądam? Idę się przebrać!

-Nie, nie! Alexandrze wyglądasz…zabójczo. Ta obcisła koszula i te spodnie…mmmm…Na Lilith! Będę cię musiał tam pilnować.

-Zobaczymy kto kogo będzie musiał pilnować—powiedziałem oglądając jego strój. Wąskie, obcisłe, skórzane czarne spodnie, które opinały wszystkie ważne miejsca, do połowy rozpięta złota koszula, fioletowa, no chyba fioletowa, marynarka. Na szyi długie łańcuszki. Na palcach niezliczona ilość pierścionków i sygnetów. W uszach multum kolczyków. Włosy postawione na żel. Na powiekach złoty cień, na policzkach brokat, we włosach brokat. I w ogóle mnie to nie zaskoczyło, na klatce piersiowej też miał brokat. Wyglądał jak w dniu w którym go poznałem, jak kula dyskotekowa. Jakby znów był moim czarownikiem w skórze nastolatka. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niego i wodziłem wzrokiem po całym jego ciele.

-Nie ładnie tak się gapić.

-Na piękne widoki zawsze można się gapić Maggie, nikt ci nie powiedział?—zaśmiał się lekko i skończył nakładać czarny eyeliner. Przewróciłem oczami i oparłem się o futrynę. Był przystojny, można by było powiedzieć, że chodzący sex. Patrząc tak na niego miałem ochotę zabrać go do łóżka i przez długi czas nie wypuszczać, ale jeszcze on nie jest na to gotowy.

-Skończyłem. Możemy iść—oznajmił, rzucając kosmetyki do torby. Chwycił mnie za rękę i po chwili opuściliśmy apartament.

W klubie byliśmy po pół godzinie. Magnus od razu poszedł nam po jakieś drinki. Oczywiście powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę nic mocnego. Nie lubię zbytnio alkoholu. Piłem zielonego drinka, zwanego caipirinha. Był całkiem smaczny, o smaku limonki. Niezbyt mocny, ale też nie znowu taki słaby. Magnus pił swoje ulubione Blue Hawaian. Gdy wypiliśmy je pociągnąłem go na parkiet. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć do jakiś przyziemnych kawałków. Kilka z nich nawet rozpoznałem. Magnus często słucha ich w domu, nawet puszcza Tatianie. Twierdzi, że nasza córka musi mieć wiedzę o świecie przyziemnych. Nie sprzeczam się z nim. I teraz tańczyliśmy do jednego z nowszych przebojów. „Reload." W sumie nawet utwór wpadający w ucho. Tańczyliśmy tak blisko siebie, że czułem ciepło jego ciała. Widziałem, jak bardzo mu się podoba, że tu jesteśmy. Był szczęśliwy. Ja muszę przyznać, że też dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. Znów poczułem się jak na jednym z przyjęć mojego czarownika, jeszcze gdy nie było z nami Tatiany. Jakbym znów był tym nastolatkiem, w którym zakochał się Magnus.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Tańczyłem razem z Alexandrem w jednym z najlepszych paryskich klubów. Tak bardzo mi brakowało przyjęć. Czasem chciałbym urządzić jakąś imprezę, ale teraz byłem rozsądnym i odpowiedzialnym ojcem. Imprezy już nie kwalifikowały się do tego. Nie miałem na to czasu. A teraz tu znów poczułem się jak w swoim żywiole. I w dodatku Alexander był ze mną. Ta noc nie mogła być lepsza. Przez chwilę czułem się jak na przyjęciu, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Alec'a. Oczywiście mój Alec już nie jest tym samym wstydliwym chłopcem, w którym się zakochałem. Teraz jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który jest całym moim światem.

Gdy obserwowałem jak rusza się przede mną, aż ślinka ciekła. W tak wspaniały sposób ruszał swoimi biodrami, że aż miałem ochotę rzucić się na niego. Gdy chwycił moją talię i przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie, moje ciało natychmiast się dopasowało do jego. I wtedy znienacka wpiłem się w jego usta. Tak brakowało mi całowania mojego Nocnego Łowcy. Przez chwilę był zaskoczony tym, ale sekundę później odwzajemnił pocałunek. Całowaliśmy się przez dobre kilka minut, gdy się oderwaliśmy od siebie przystawiłem swoje czoło do czoła Alec'a. Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, nasze dłonie były złączone, opuszczone wzdłuż naszych ciał. Jego niebieskie oczy pełne iskier były wpatrzone w moje kocie oczy. I wtedy wyszeptałem

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze.—nie byłem pewien, czy słyszał, ale po chwili miałem swoją odpowiedź.

-Kocham Cię Magnus.

* * *

ALEC POV:

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze—Na Anioła, gdy się całowaliśmy i gdy mi to wyszeptał znów poczułem, że to mój czarownik, mój mąż, miłość mojego życia. Patrzył z iskrami w oczach na mnie. Wiedziałem, że małymi kroczkami odzyskam swojego ukochanego.

-Kocham Cię Magnus—wyszeptałem do niego i ścisnąłem nasze splecione dłonie.

Znów zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Ale po jakimś czasie ja poszedłem po kolejnego drinka. Magnus nie chciał, więc ja zdecydowałem wypić go przy barze. I wtedy przysiadł się do mnie jakiś blondyn. Na oko starszy ode mnie. Ja cały czas obserwowałem Magnusa, jak tańczył wśród ludzi. Był w swoim żywiole.

-Przystojny jest prawda?—powiedział do mnie zielonooki blondyn. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco—Ten koleś w skórzanych spodniach, na którego spoglądasz od dziesięciu minut.

-Bardzo przystojny.—odpowiedziałem lekko się rumieniąc.

-Stary, pewnie jego laska gdzieś tu jest. –chciało mi się śmiać.

Jak ludzie nie mogli zauważać, że on jest gejem…ok. jest biseksualny, ale każdy głupi widzi, że woli facetów. Czasem on jest bardziej gejem niż ja. Więc jak ludzie tego nie zauważają? To jest dla mnie zagadką. Blondyn mnie zostawił. A gdy ja skończyłem drinka udałem się do toalety. Gdy wróciłem na parkiet rozejrzałem się za moim mężem. I dostrzegłem go z jakąś wypindrowaną blond lalą, która wodziła paznokciami po jego ramionach. A on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Krew zawrzała w moich żyłach, gdy wodziła palcami po jego klatce piersiowej. Ruszyłem szybko do nich. Gdy stanąłem za nią, spojrzałem na nią z obrzydzeniem. Tlenione blond włosy, krótka różowa spódniczka, która odkrywała za dużo. Głęboki dekolt przez który można było dostrzec jej sztuczne cycki. Nie rozumiałem, jak takie kobiety mogą podobać się mężczyznom.

-Ciacho z ciebie wiesz—powiedziała do mojego męża, a wtedy ja postukałem w jej ramię—Tak?

-Czy nikt ci nie powiedział, że nie podrywa się facetów z obrączką na palcu!—powiedziałem do niej złośliwie. Spojrzałem na mojego czarownika, który się uśmiechał do mnie. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

-Nie mówiłeś, że masz żonę. Myślałam, że to tylko dla ozdoby.—mówiła blondynka

-Och, bo ja nie mam żony—powiedział lekko mój mąż.

-Więc nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi—zwróciła się do mnie i zmroziła mnie—No chyba, że masz ochotę na trójkącik z nami. Chyba, że wracasz do swojej żony—powiedziała wskazując na obrączkę na moim palcu.

-Właściwie, to wróciłem do swojego męża—chwyciłem dłoń Magnusa i pociągnąłem go bliżej siebie. Kobieta popatrzyła na mnie z jadem w oczach. Przewróciłem swoimi oczami i pocałowałem Magnusa, prosto w usta. Mój czarownik przez chwilę był zaskoczony, ale po chwili zareagował odpowiednio i wręcz wepchnął swój język w moje usta. Jednym okiem obserwowałem jak kobieta odchodzi obrażona. Po kilku minutach oderwaliśmy się by zaczerpnąć oddech.

-Wow—powiedział Magnus.—Alexandrze…podoba mi się, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny o mnie.

-Zostawiam cię na pięć minut! I już jakaś wytapetowana panna się do ciebie przystawia! Nie mogę cię zostawiać ani na chwilę.—patrzył na mnie rozbawiony—A ty nic z tym nie robiłeś! Podobało ci się, że cię podrywa?

-Kochanie. Na mnie już nie działają podrywy. Kobiety, mężczyźni…mogą się rzucać na mnie, a na mnie to nie zadziała. Już nie.

-Dlaczego?—pytałem. Magnus położył swoje dłonie na moich biodrach.

-Bo kocham tylko ciebie. Nie ważne, jak piękne istoty będą chciały mnie poderwać. Ja widzę tylko ciebie. Dla mnie ty jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Dlatego żadne wdzięki innych kobiet czy mężczyzn na mnie nie działają.—pocałował mnie subtelnie w usta—Czy ty wiesz, jak nieziemsko wyglądasz, gdy jesteś zazdrosny.

-Wcale nie byłem zazdrosny. Mógłbym być zazdrosny o innego faceta, ale o kobietę nie—starałem się mówić to jak najbardziej lekko.

-Byłeś zazdrosny, przyznaj kotku.—podciągnął mój podbródek w górę i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy—Ja jestem cały czas o ciebie zazdrosny. Wiesz, że odkąd tu jesteśmy, już ośmiu facetów i piętnaście kobiet rozbierało cię wzrokiem? Jestem piekielnie zazdrosny.

-Serio? Ośmiu facetów?

-Alexandrze…

-Przestań, nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny. Przecież to ciebie kocham. Poza tym, po co mi ktoś inny, skoro mam najprzystojniejszego męża na świecie.

-Aha, powiedz mi to za dwadzieścia lat, jak zaczną mi się pojawiać zmarszczki na twarzy.—położyłem swoje dłonie na jego szyi i musnąłem jego usta swoimi.

-Nawet w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat, dla mnie będziesz najpiękniejszą istotą na całej kuli ziemskiej.

Znów się zaczęliśmy całować. Moje serce biło jak oszalałe, zawsze tak biło gdy Magnus mnie całował. Zostaliśmy w tym klubie jeszcze jakiś czas. Gdy w końcu wyszliśmy, całą drogę do hotelu szliśmy trzymając się za ręce i co jakiś czas wyznając sobie miłość. Na Anioła. Czułem się świetnie. Jak za dawnych dobrych czasów.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Bardzo się cieszę, że podobało wam się to, co dla was napisałam, mam na myśli "Anioł".

Z uściskami i do JUTRA!

Intoxic!


	50. Rozdział 45

**_A/N: Kolejny dzień, kolejny rozdział!_**

**_Demon Lionka: Prawda, że Alec wypierający się zazdrości jest słodki? Czasem warto sobie przypomnieć, jacy byli kiedyś, zanim stał się ten cały dramat._**

**_Kokosz: To geny (te pomysły). Skąd Intoxic bierze takie wyrażenia? czyż nie ustaliłyśmy już, że umysłu Intoxic nikt nie ogarnie? A teksty są, bądź były kiedyś użytkowane przez Intoxic bądź jej przyjaciół. Oczywiście, że Alec jest mega przystojny, nie damy o tym zapomnieć. I rzeczywiście w książkach, mało co pisze się o jego wyglądzie. Ale tak prawdę powiedziawszy, to to bardziej ksiażki o Clary i Jace'ie. No ba, że ciacha czekoladowe pomogły, jak zawsze. Nie lubisz sukienek? Ja też. A niedługo muszę się poświęcić i ubrać się w jedną na galę rozdania nagród. (kill me now)_**

**_Blue Daisiess: Witam! Tak, tak, Alec zyskał trochę pewności siebie. Ale czy można mu się dziwić? W końcu jest w związku nie z byle kim. Nie mogę obiecać sielanki, bo bym okłamywała was. Ale obiecuję, że do końcowych rozdziałów, nie będzie aż takiego wielkiego dramatu, jak kilka rozdziałów w tył. I miło mi, że spodobało ci się to opowiadanie. Zawsze miło jest powitać nową czytelniczkę._**

**_Glittery Angel: Miałam przeczucie, że możecie się śmiać z tej sytuacji w klubie. Też lubię zazdrosnego Alec'a. Tak, powoli Magnus wraca do siebie._**

**_Roxxie: Słodki, zazdrosny Alec musiał się kiedyś objawić. I Magnus przecież jest uroczy od zawsze, więc trochę musiałam go takiego znów pokazać. Tak jest, Alec jest przy nim._**

**_Red wolf: Too bad that you didn't get all, but you get the most important things, so I'm glad. Yep, it was hilarious scene with the blond bimbo. 2. Yep, she was hitting on him. 3. "Chodzący sex" means the same as it "sex on the legs" you know when someone is incredibly hot and handsome and tempting. _**

**_Czekam na wasze opinie!_**

* * *

**_Rozdział 45. Chcę o tym zapomnieć_**

Po powrocie do hotelu byliśmy jeszcze pod wpływem emocji. Wchodząc do naszego apartamentu, nie mogliśmy przestać się całować. Kopnąłem za nami drzwi, by się zamknęły i natychmiast ruszyliśmy do sypialni. Magnus tam mnie prowadził. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w środku, zdjął ze mnie kurtkę i koszulę. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Następnie czarownik usiadł na skraju łóżka. Wpiłem się ponownie w jego usta i delikatnie obu nas popchnąłem na łóżko. Uniosłem się nad nim i zacząłem wodzić dłońmi po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej.

-Pragnę cię Alexandrze—wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha.

Moje ciało natychmiast oblało się gorącem. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, wręcz ociekały pożądaniem. Moje zresztą też. Pragnąłem go i to bardzo. Zacząłem całować linię jego żuchwy, następnie skierowałem się na jego szyję i kierowałem pocałunki w dół po jego klatce piersiowej. Jego jęki były dla mnie jak najlepsza muzyka. W końcu dotarłem do miejsca, gdzie powinien być pępek. Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem mu jeszcze raz w oczy, zanim zacząłem odpinać jego spodnie. Po chwili zsunąłem je w dół i sam pozbyłem się swoich. Teraz podziwialiśmy się wzajemnie. Oblizałem swoje usta i na powrót wpiłem się w jego usta, opuszczając swoje ciało na jego ciało, tak że stykaliśmy się w odpowiednich miejscach, co spowodowało u nas obu jęki zadowolenia.

Po krótkiej grze wstępnej i odpowiednim przygotowaniu Magnusa i siebie, przerzuciłem jego nogi przez moje biodra i byliśmy o krok od namiętnego kochania się. Gdy już po części znalazłem się w nim, wtedy to się stało.

-NIE! PROSZĘ PRZESTAŃ! NIE CHCĘ!—Magnus krzyczał i wierzgał pode mną.

Natychmiast gdy tylko wyszedłem z niego, Magnus odepchnął mnie i uciekł do łazienki. Wciąż w niepożądanym stanie, pobiegłem za nim. Gdy wpadłem do środka znalazłem go skulonego w kącie prysznica. Lodowata woda spływała na niego. Miał nogi podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej i ramionami oplatał swoje kolana. Głowę miał położoną na ramionach. Zakręciłem wodę i uklęknąłem przed nim. Zacząłem delikatnie głaskać jego mokre włosy.

-Maggie kochanie spójrz na mnie—powiedziałem łagodnie do niego. Nawet nie podniósł głowy.

-Przepraszam…przepraszam…-słyszałem jego łamiący się głos. Moje serce aż łamało się na ten dźwięk. I wtedy podniósł głowę. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy, makijaż był rozmazany. Położyłem swoje dłonie na obu jego skroniach i złożyłem pocałunek na jego czole.

-Kochanie nie masz mnie za co przepraszać…

-Ja nie chciałem by tak się stało…ja bardzo chciałem się z tobą kochać…tylko…-otarł łzy z oczu, bardziej rozmazując makijaż—Tylko gdy wszedłeś we mnie…przez chwilę widziałem ich…znów poczułem się jak tam…

-Kotku rozumiem…nic się nie stało…

-Nie jesteś zły na mnie?—z jego przepięknych kocich oczu znów zaczęły spływać łzy. Lekko je otarłem i pocałowałem wierzch jego dłoni.

-Nigdy nie mógłbym być na ciebie zły. I rozumiem cię Magnus…Rozumiem, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotów—otworzyłem swoje ramiona, by mógł się wtulić. Po chwili wdrapał się na moje kolana i pozwolił się opleść ramionami. Przycisnął swoją głowę do mojej klatki piersiowej.—Kocham cię Maggie.

-Ja ciebie też kocham Alexandrze.

Uniosłem go w swoich ramionach i opuściliśmy łazienkę. Będąc na powrót w sypialni, wręczyłem mu spodnie od piżamy i sam założyłem swoje. Następnie oboje położyliśmy się na łóżku. Magnus położył swoją głowę na moim brzuchu i rysował okręgi palcem wokół mojego pępka.

-Ja naprawę chciałem by ta noc była magiczna dla nas—powiedział cicho, gdy wplotłem palce w jego włosy i zacząłem je przeczesywać.

-Hej, przecież jesteśmy tu razem. I to się liczy.—mój głos był bardziej mocny teraz.—Ty i ja to jedno. Zawsze. Grunt żebyśmy byli razem i będę najszczęśliwszy na świecie.

-Zastanawiam się jakim cudem ze mną wytrzymujesz—wyrzucił z siebie znienacka.—Przecież jestem zepsuty…jak…

-Hej, ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że najpiękniejsze rzeczy są trochę zepsute…Kocham cię i to chyba dlatego. I nie zamierzam poddać się jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Ty byś się nie poddał gdyby chodziło o mnie, prawda?

-Nigdy—wyszeptał i złożył pocałunek na moim brzuchu, w odpowiedzi na co ja zachichotałem. Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawaliśmy w ciszy i pomyślałem, że może zasnął.

-Maggie śpisz?—powiedziałem cicho

-Nie. Myślę.—jego głos był bez emocji.

-O czym?

-Chciałbym zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Chcę zapomnieć Alexandrze…tylko nie wiem, jak.—wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł się z mojego brzucha. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, chwilę później już siedziałem obok niego. Miał twarz schowaną w dłoniach i zastanawiałem się, czy znów płacze.—Chcę o tym zapomnieć…

-Wiem Mags, wiem. I obiecuję ci, że pomogę ci zapomnieć o tym co się stało.—powiedziałem biorąc jego dłonie w swoje i lekko ściskając—Jestem przy tobie. I zawsze będę.

-Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie zapomnieć…kiedykolwiek…Te blizny będą mi przypominać o tym do końca moich dni…

-Poradzimy sobie z tym razem—zapewniałem go.

-Ja nie chcę się bać do końca życia. Nie chcę być przerażony za każdym razem gdy mnie dotkniesz…chcę móc pokazać ci jak bardzo cię kocham…chcę byśmy się kochali bez strachu…chcę móc poczuć twój dotyk na sobie i nie wyobrażać sobie ich…chcę znów być tylko twój…

-Jesteś tylko mój Magnus. Tylko mój—pocałowałem go delikatnie w usta. Subtelny i pełen słodyczy pocałunek. Gdy się oderwaliśmy od siebie Magnus spojrzał na nasze dłonie

-Nie chcę byś mnie zostawił, bo nie daję ci tego, czego pragniesz…ale zrozumiem, jak znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, kto zaspokoi twoje…

-Czy ty siebie słyszysz?—uniosłem głos—Nie obchodzi mnie to, że nie będziemy uprawiać seksu. Czy ty myślisz, że tylko dlatego jestem z tobą? Kocham cię. I liczą się dla mnie twoje uczucia. Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Czy ty mnie zostawiłeś, gdy ja nie byłem gotowy? Nie. Czekałeś na mnie. I ja ci obiecuję, że teraz ja poczekam na ciebie. Poczekam, aż ty będziesz gotów. I na Anioła, przestań sobie wyobrażać, że kiedykolwiek cię zostawię—podniosłem swoją prawą dłoń i wskazałem na obrączkę—Jesteś skazany na mnie do końca swojego życia, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

Rano, gdy jedliśmy śniadanie w łóżku, Magnus był dziwnie cicho. Jakby znów się zamknął w sobie.

-Maggie wszystko w porządku?—zapytałem odstawiając swoją filiżankę z kawą na tacę.

-Tak—powiedział pustym głosem.

-Mags co się dzieje?

-Chodzi o to, że dużo myślałem tej nocy…i…chciałbym…mogę…-jąkał się, jakby bał się mi powiedzieć. Spojrzałem na niego zachęcająco—Alexandrze mógłbym cię o coś prosić?

-Kochanie proś o co chcesz—uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niego—Byle bym nie wylądował za kratkami.

-Nie, to nie taka rzecz. Chodzi o to, że…-zrobił dłuższą pauzę i wziął głęboki wdech—Chciałbym wypróbować pewne silne zaklęcie.

-I w czym ja mam ci pomóc? Nie znam się na czarach

-Nie, nie. Chodzi mi o to…czy mógłbyś użyczyć mi trochę swojej siły?—zapytał niepewnie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i się lekko uśmiechnąłem

-Na Anioła Magnus. Myślałem, że to coś trudniejszego.—podałem mu swoje dłonie—Bierz ile chcesz. Przecież już ci kiedyś mówiłem. Moja siła jest twoją siłą. Możesz ją czerpać kiedy tylko zechcesz. Nawet nie musiałeś pytać.

-Dziękuję.—pocałował wierzch mojej dłoni.

-Myślisz, że powinienem nałożyć na siebie przedtem runę siły? Może się przydać?

-Myślę, że to dobry pomysł.

Wyciągnąłem stelę z torby i narysowałem na ramieniu nową runę siły. Po chwili poczułem, że zaczęła działać. Po kilku chwilach pokiwałem głową i znów podałem dłonie Magnusowi. Czarownik mocno je złapał i wyszeptał znane mi zaklęcie. Moment później już czułem jak jesteśmy połączeni. Moja siła przebiegała z mojego ciała do jego ciała. Czułem się coraz słabiej, ale widziałem, że Magnus jest już o wiele silniejszy. I wtedy przerwał połączenie.

-Kochanie jak się czujesz?—zapytał z troską w głosie.

-Za chwilę dojdę do siebie.—odpowiedziałem wyciągając stelę ponownie i rysując jeszcze jedną runę siły. Po chwili poczułem się o wiele lepiej.

Magnus wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie w języku, którego nie znałem. Nagle jego oczy zrobiły się ciemniejsze. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i krzyknął w bólu. Przestraszyłem się. Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. Chciałem mu jakoś pomóc, ale on w kółko kręcił głową i kazał mi się trzymać z dala. W końcu po kilku minutach padł na łóżko.

-Maggie!—chwyciłem go w swoje ramiona—Magnus!

-Już dobrze Alexandrze—wyszeptał i odsunął się ode mnie. Moment później zdjął swoją koszulkę i obrócił się plecami do mnie. Prócz kilku małych blizn na środku jego pleców, nie było śladu po bacie.—Podziałało?

-Zostały trzy niewielkie blizny na środku—powiedziałem, wodząc dłonią po jego plecach—Ale są niewielkie…

-Cholera! To muszą być te, do których dodała swój jad. Na Lilith! Wstrętna suka!

-Już dobrze Maggie—oplotłem go swoimi ramionami. I wtedy poczułem coś znajomego wewnątrz mojego ciała. Czułem jak krew mi zamarza. Piekielne zimno. Przymknąłem oczy i wtedy usłyszałem jego głos _„Jesteś Nocnym Łowcą. Masz Anielską krew. Wykorzystaj to!"_

I w tym momencie wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić, by mu pomóc.

-Magnus?—spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Jego oczy były szklane.—Ufasz mi?

-Oczywiście, że ci ufam.

-Więc chyba mam pomysł jak ci pomóc—spojrzał na mnie zmieszany.—Połóż się na łóżku, na brzuchu.

Po chwili tak zrobił, obrócił głowę tak, że mógł po części mnie obserwować. Ze swojej torby wyciągnąłem jedno z serafickich ostrzy. Gdy Magnus je zobaczył, natychmiast chciał się podnieść z łóżka.

-Co robisz Alexandrze?

-Zaufaj mi kochanie.—złożyłem pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.—Kocham cię i obiecuję ci, że cię nie skrzywdzę. Po prostu mi zaufaj i pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszaj się teraz.

Niechętnie mi przytaknął. Zbliżyłem ostrze do jego trzech blizn i delikatnie je naciąłem. Magnus krzyknął w bólu.

-Shhh….kochanie…zaufaj mi.—uspokajałem go. Po chwili przełknąłem ślinę i rozciąłem własny palec. Ścisnąłem rozcięcie, aby więcej krwi z niego pociekło i przystawiłem do rozcięć na plecach Magnusa. Pozwoliłem by do każdej z nich skapała moja krew. Jakiś czas później wyszeptałem do Magnusa—Zaczerpnij ode mnie siły i wypowiedz leczące zaklęcie.

Złączyłem nasze dłonie, a mój czarownik ponownie wyszeptał zaklęcie na zaczerpnięcie siły. Gdy tylko moja siła przebiegała przez nasze ciała, wypowiedział czar leczący. I w tym momencie to się stało. Rany na jego plecach się zamknęły, a blizny zniknęły. Po chwili Magnus zerwał połączenie i podniósł się z łóżka. Ruszył do garderoby, gdzie były trzy lustra. Ruszyłem zaraz za nim. Gdy przyglądał się swoim plecom w zwierciadle, ja przyglądałem się jemu. Był taki zszokowany i szczęśliwy w jednym momencie.

-Jak…skąd…skąd wiedziałeś co zrobić…

-Mam w sobie anielską krew. Zaryzykowałem.—uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego, a on wpił się w moje usta.

-Dziękuję Ci Alexandrze.

-Chciałem ci pomóc. Obiecałem, że ci pomogę. Kocham Cię Maggie.

-Ja ciebie też Alexandrze. Już na zawsze.

* * *

A/N: I jak? Podobało się wam? Jest znów Lucyfer i jego więź z Alec'iem. Spodziewaliście się czegoś takiego? Że Alec pomoże pozbyć się tych blizn Magnusowi?

Kolejny JUTRO!

Uściski

Intoxic

PS. Jestem w trakcie pisania tego nowego opowiadania i dodatkowo planuję pisać kilka "One-Shotów", więc jeśli macie jakieś pomysły na nie, śmiało możecie mi napisać. Z miłą chęcią poczytam i napiszę.


	51. Rozdział 46

**_A/N: Wiecie, naprawdę miło jest dodawać codziennie kolejny rozdział. Miło wam się czyta codziennie moje wypocinki?_**

**_Roxxie: Jeszcze będzie miło i przyjemnie. Tak, Magnusa prześladują jeszcze wspomnienia, ale Alec jest przy nim. Dlatego się nie poddaje. Wiedziałam, że będziecie zaskoczeni tym, że znów Lucyfer się pojawił. I jeszcze się pojawi. Muszę ci podziękować Roxxie, bo dałaś mi pomysł na One-Shota. Tak więc, gdy skończę go pisać, z pewnością będzie z dedykacją dla ciebie._**

**_Kokosz: High Five za to, że nie lubimy sukienek! Łączę się z tobą w tym bólu także! Zastanawia cię dlaczego Lucyfer tak dba o Magnusa? To wszystko było wyjaśnione w rozdziale "Więzi". Lucyfer powiedział Alec'owi, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go jest osłabienie go, a można to zrobić tylko pozbawiając życia Magnusa i Tatiany, bo oboje noszą w sobie moc Lucyfera. Ergo, Lucyfer dba by nic nie stało się jego potomkom. Wiem, że to zawsze Alec był tym niepewnym, bojącym się. Ale w sytuacji, w której się znalazł Magnus Alec musi zachować zimną krew i wspierać go. I wiesz co, ostatnio, czyt wczoraj, tak bo Intoxic nudzi się gdy jest chora, przeczytałam jeszcze raz komentarze od wszystkich. I naszedł mnie pomysł na One-Shota, taki, który kiedyś mi podsunęłaś. Więc on będzie z dedykacją dla ciebie. A teraz najważniejsze co chciałam ci powiedzieć: nie wiem jak, nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobisz, ale INTOXIC CHCE PRZECZYTAĆ TEGO TWOJEGO FANFICA, KTÓREGO ZACYTOWAŁAŚ INTOXIC.! Pokładałam się ze śmiechu przez pięć minut, z tego cytatu. I powiadam ci: CHCĘ WIĘCEJ! Więc obmyśl, jak mi to pokażesz! _**

**_Och. i btw. Piszę nowe opowiadanie, więc będziesz miała co komentować kokosz _**

**_Glittery Angel: Tak, Mangus poczuje się trochę lepiej. Czy wróci do bycia sobą? Dziś się przekonacie. Dlaczego Lucyfer pomaga? Patrz wyżej! Właśnie chciałam wam pokazać tą ludzką stronę Magnusa. Przecież on też jest człowiekiem, ok pół człowiekiem, ale zawsze, i też ma obawy. Poza tym, kto zakochany nie ma obaw? Też podoba mi się zmiana Alec'a. Uważam, że już nie może się zachowywać jak nastolatek, że musiał kiedyś dorosnąć. A i z chęcią czekam na pomysł na one-shota._**

**_red wolf: You know what? I did use google translate today, just to see how it translates my text. And in few moments I was like WTF?! This isn't what I meant. But mostly the meaning is the same or similar. Anyway. Yes, the main plot you got right. And yes it supposed to be strength, not the power, but still meaning is similar. About the blade and blood: Alec was connected again with Lucyfer and he told him to use his blood to help Magnus get rid of the 3 leftover scars. So he cut them and then cut his finger. Let his blood drop to the cuts and then told Magnus to take his strength again and heel himself. And it worked. His angelic blood helped with removing those leftover scars. He will feel a bit better. _**

**_Mam nadzieję, że ten się wam spodoba. Czekam na wasze opinie. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 46. Znów jestem sobą_**

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie w Paryżu wiele się zdarzyło. Często z moim niebieskookim Aniołem wychodziliśmy, zabawialiśmy się. Nie przejmowałem się niczym. Byłem szczęśliwy. Było idealnie. Ale w końcu musieliśmy wracać do domu. Czekała na nas najwspanialsza istotka na świecie za którą bardzo tęskniłem.

Moje samopoczucie z dnia na dzień się poprawiało. Oczywiście nie sądziłem, że od razu o wszystkim zapomnę. Ale dopóki Alexander był przy mnie, wiedziałem, że będzie lepiej. Kiedyś. A mój mąż był tak pomocny dla mnie, nie naciskał, nie wymagał niczego ode mnie. Po prostu był przy mnie. Za dnia, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniałem, i w nocy, gdy dręczyły mnie koszmary. Nie były już one tak przerażające jak na początku. Pewnie, cały czas śniło mi się, co mi zrobili. Ale gdy tylko Alec brał mnie w swoje ramiona, wszystkie złe sny rozmazywały się. Był moim światłem w tym ciemnym tunelu. Był moją opoką. I za to byłem wdzięczny. Za to, że mnie nie zostawił, za to, że wciąż mnie kocha. I dziś ja chciałem mu pokazać, że też go kocham. I właśnie dlatego zamierzałem to zrobić.

Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w salonie, słuchając muzyki. Ja leżałem z głową na kolanach mojego Nocnego Łowcy. On miał palce wplecione w moje włosy. Powoli podniosłem się z jego kolan i usiadłem obok, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę. Był tak piękny, jak prawdziwy Anioł, gdy miał przymknięte oczy. Przysunąłem się bliżej i złączyłem nasze usta. Alexander otworzył oczy w szoku, ale po chwili oprzytomniał i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze i w odpowiedzi rozchylił swoje usta. Chwilę później nasze języki prowadziły walkę o dominację. Nie przerywając pocałunku wdrapałem się na jego kolana i umiejscowiłem swoje dłonie na jego szyi. On swoje położył na moich biodrach. Wtedy ja przesunąłem swoje ciało na jego, powodując u nas obu jęki zadowolenia. Skierowałem swoje dłonie w dół po jego klatce piersiowej i złapałem koniec jego koszulki. I wtedy przerwał pocałunek

-Magnus?—spojrzał na mnie niepewnie—Co robisz?

-Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz.

-Jesteś pewien?—zapytał z troską. Pogładziłem jego policzek i spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy.

-Chcę się z tobą kochać.

-W takim razie chodźmy do sypialni…

-Nie!—wtrąciłem mu—Chcę to zrobić tutaj. W tej pozycji.

Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym miał za chwilę odskoczyć od niego znowu. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i znów nachylałem się w jego stronę. Po raz kolejny go pocałowałem. Tym razem od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała pod moją koszulę i teraz wodził nią po moim kręgosłupie, od czego dostałem dreszczy. Gdy się od niego odsunąłem, chwyciłem jeszcze raz koniec jego koszuli i tym razem pozwolił mi ją z siebie zdjąć. Zacząłem wodzić dłońmi po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Alexander podciągnął moją bluzkę w górę, cały czas obserwując moje reakcje. Przytaknąłem mu i uniosłem ramiona w górę by mógł ją zdjąć. Jego delikatne dłonie dotykały mnie, jakbym był najcenniejszą rzeczą, jakbym był ze szkła. Ponownie przesunąłem swoje ciało na jego ciele i po chwili odkryłem, że oboje jesteśmy w takim samym stanie podniecenia. Skierowałem swoją dłoń w dół na jego przyrodzenie i mocniej ścisnąłem, na co on otworzył szeroko oczy. I wtedy dostrzegłem, że są pełne pożądania. Szeroko się uśmiechnąłem, zanim zszedłem na chwilę z jego kolan.

Po grze wstępnej, Alec zaczął mnie przygotowywać, aż w końcu nadszedł ten moment. Mocno trzymając jego uda, zacząłem opuszczać swoje ciało na jego ciało. Na chwilę zamknąłem oczy w bólu, dopóki do końca nie znalazł się we mnie.

-Magnus otwórz oczy—powiedział w tym samym momencie, gdy przez chwilę widziałem siebie w tamtym miejscu—Spójrz na mnie kochanie

Otworzyłem powoli oczy i ujrzałem najpiękniejszy błękit, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Wzrok mojego anioła był przepełniony miłością.

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze—wyszeptałem do niego i wtedy poruszyłem swoimi biodrami.

-Patrz na mnie cały czas Magnus. Ty i ja to jedno.—mówił, kładąc dłonie na moich biodrach—Kocham Cię.

Po półgodzinie oboje oddychaliśmy ciężko, wręcz sapaliśmy z wysiłku i ekstazy. Ale byłem szczęśliwy. W końcu nie bałem się. Teraz leżałem w ramionach mojego Anioła, nakryci jedynie jakimś kocem.

-Maggie jak się czujesz?—zapytał wodząc palcami po moim nagim ramieniu.

-Wspaniale—powiedziałem w uniesieniu—Wspaniale Alexandrze

-Kocham Cię Magnus

-Ja ciebie też mój niebieskooki Aniele.

I zamknąłem oczy, po chwili zasnąłem przyciśnięty do piersi mojego Nocnego Łowcy. Gdy się obudziłem spostrzegłem, że jestem sam, w sypialni, a w łazience pali się światło. Zakładając szlafrok na siebie wszedłem do środka. Mój Alexander stał przed lustrem, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Na jego twarzy, wokół ust nałożona była pianka do golenia. Jego mokre włosy zaczęły się kręcić.

-Hej—powiedział do mnie lekko—Wyspałeś się?

-Mhm—rzuciłem ściągając z siebie szlafrok i wchodząc pod prysznic. Chwilę odczekałem, aż woda się nagrzeje i stanąłem pod strumieniem. Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedłem, a Alexander już był w sypialni. Czekał na mnie z filiżanką kawy i crosisantami.—Która godzina?

-Dziesiąta rano—pocałował mnie subtelnie w usta i pokręcił nosem gdy się odsunął—Drapiesz mnie przez ten zarost.

-Ale wyglądam z nim dobrze, prawda?

-Wyglądasz zabójczo—powiedział, rumieniąc się.

Zjedliśmy śniadanie i zaczęliśmy się pakować. Dziś wracaliśmy do domu.

-Magnus jak się czujesz?—zapytał Alec, zapinając swoją walizkę, gdy ja wciąż upychałem w swojej ciuchy

-Dobrze. Dziś czuję się o niebo lepiej.

-Cieszy mnie to.—pocałował mnie w policzek i zaczął pakować resztę moich ciuchów do walizki.

Postanowiliśmy skorzystać z portalu w Paryżu tym razem. Chcieliśmy się jak najszybciej dostać do Idrisu. Dzięki uprzejmości francuskich Nocnych Łowców mogliśmy użyć ich portalu. Wcześniej oczywiście wysłaliśmy ognistą wiadomość do Maryse. Niedługo potem stanęliśmy w Gardzie, w Alicante. Od razu zauważyłem moją małą księżniczkę.

-Tatuś!—krzyknęła i podbiegła do mnie. Otworzyłem swoje ramiona, żeby mogła się wtulić. Podniosłem ją z podłogi i mocno ścisnąłem—W końcu jesteście.

-Stęskniłem się za tobą księżniczko. Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też tatusiu.—powiedziała radośnie dając mi buziaka w usta.

-A mnie to już nie kochacie?—usłyszeliśmy głos Alexandra. Tatiana zeskoczyła z moich ramion i podbiegła do Alec'a, który stawiał nasze walizki. Wziął ją w ramiona i okręcił się z nią.—Koteczku tęskniłem. A ty?

-Ja też. Bardzo tęskniłam za tobą i tatą.—podszedłem do nich i zarzuciłem na oboje swoje ramiona. Tatiana spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem—Wracamy do domu?

-Tak księżniczko, wracamy do domu

Gdy byliśmy już w Nowym Jorku, zaczęliśmy się bawić z Tatianą i Prezesem. Nasza córka rysowała w salonie, a Alec razem z nią. Ja przyglądałem się im z radością w sercu. Czułem się świetnie. Byłem z moją rodziną i tylko to się dla mnie liczyło. Tylko oni.

-Tatusiu spójrz co dla ciebie narysowałam!—krzyknęła Tee, wskakując mi na kolana. Dała mi rysunek na którym były trzy osoby i kot. Jedna ciemna postać, jedna kolorowa i pokryta brokatem, a trzecia mała, kolorowa. Tatiana wskazała na brokatową postać—To ty tatusiu. Cały brokatowy.

-Niebieski brokat?

-Bo ty lubisz nasz kolor oczu prawda?—powiedziała wskazując na swoje oczy. Były tak piękne jak u Alexandra. –Tatusiu? A będziesz nosił jeszcze brokat?

-Oczywiście królewno. Przecież wiesz, że ja uwielbiam brokat.—powiedziałem, całując czubek jej głowy.

Gdy nadeszła noc i położyliśmy naszą córkę spać, oboje z Alexandrem poszliśmy do sypialni. Kiedy już leżeliśmy w łóżku Alec spojrzał na mnie z przejęciem.

-Jak się naprawdę czujesz Maggie?

-Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu…wiem, że będzie ze mną dobrze. Dopóki jesteś ze mną, będzie dobrze.—Subtelnie go pocałowałem w usta—Wiesz, wczoraj w Paryżu, po naszej magicznej nocy…po raz pierwszy od miesiąca…nie miałem koszmaru. I to twoja zasługa Alexandrze…To dzięki tobie…to dzięki tobie znów jestem sobą.

* * *

A/N: Wiem, trochę krótko, ale mam nadzieję, że było dobrze.

Już mogę wam obiecać, że takich tortur jakich Magnus doznał, już nie pojawią się. Nie, nie będzie sielsko do końca, będzie jeszcze trochę dramatu, ale nie aż tak bardzo.

Kolejny: NO JUTRO, bo Intoxic podjarana tym, że będzie zdrowa, wyszła na zewnątrz i zaraz się gorzej poczuła, . siedzę w domu kolejne 4 dni (kill me now) Więc solennie obiecuję! Zabieram się za dalsze pisanie nowego opowiadania!

Intoxic.


	52. Rozdział 47

**_A/N: Kolejny dziś. Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam, że jeszcze będzie o Tatianie? Nie kłamałam! Wiem, że wszyscy ją kochamy._**

**_Glittery Angel: Tak, Magnus wrócił do siebie. Przecież ja uwielbiam rumieniącego się Alec'a. Nie mogłam go porzucić. _**

**_Blue Daisiess: Miło mi, że się podobał. _**

**_Roxxie: Z dedykacją dla ciebie "How to say I love you"! hahaha. może, może napiszę o Tatianie. Mówiłam, że już nie będę pisać o "deprawowaniu nieletnich". A co do dramatów, to będą, ale nie takie dramatyczne, jak były. _**

**_Kokosz: Aż tak ciężko było? Rany łączę się w bólu. Dałaś mi pomysł kilka tygodni temu i kilka rozdziałów w tył. Hahah "Wieczór z Marvelem?" Przez ciebie wczoraj oglądałam Thora :) Niech kokosz pomyśli, jak przekaże Intoxic swoje ff bo Intoxic chce to przeczytać. No,no zapraszam do mojej Bydgoszczy ;) Garfield zawsze spoko ;)_**

**_red wolf: yep his him old self. And today we have more Tatiana. And there's the glitter again. _**

**_Demon-Lionka: Miło mi, że uważasz, że zrobiłam to wiarygodnie. Hahha Tatiana jest chyba jeszcze za mała by wyczuwać takie sprawy, poza tym, nawet Magnus nie wyczuwa tej więzi, a on jest Czarownikiem. _**

**_BARDZO DZIĘKUJĘ, ZA ŻYCZENIA ZDROWIA!_**

**_Miłego czytania. Czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 47. To Nocny Łowca…_**

_a może jednak nie?_

Moje życie w końcu wróciło do normy. O ile normą można nazwać polowanie na demony i treningi w Instytucie a z drugiej strony bycie pełnoetatowym tatą. Tak, tak właśnie wygląda moje życie. Gdy nie poluję na demony, opiekuję się swoją ośmioletnią córką.

Tatiana jest całym moim i Magnusa światem. I choć jest Nocnym Łowcą, to ma także znaki bycia czarownikiem. Udaje jej się czasem zmienić swoje oczy na kocie, i zdarza się jej wypuszczać z palców turkusowe iskry jak Magnus. Oczywiście non stop jej pilnujemy, by nie okazywała tego przy obcych. Poza naszą rodziną nikt nie wie, czym ona jest. Wszyscy uważają, że to tylko moje dziecko, że jest Nocnym Łowcą, jak ja. I staramy się wszystkich o tym przekonać. A dziś miał być ten dzień, w którym musimy przekonać Clave o tym. Dziś moja córka miała otrzymać swój pierwszy znak.

-Tee wracaj tu!—krzyknął Magnus z jej pokoju—Muszę ci ułożyć włosy!

-Nie chcę!—krzyknęła, gdy wbiegła do salonu, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę ceremonialną. Dobiegła do mnie i schowała się za mną. Była wysoka jak na swój wiek, ale to pewnie po Magnusie. Jej długie czarne włosy kręciły się jak u mnie, gdy tylko za dużo je zapuściłem.—Tatusiu ratuj mnie.

-Spokojnie księżniczko. Tata zostawi twoje włosy. Dla mnie wyglądasz pięknie.

-Tatiana! Na Lilith gdzie jesteś?!—wrzeszczał Magnus wchodząc do salonu ze szczotką do włosów w ręce. Spojrzał za mnie i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.—Alexandrze nie kryj jej. Muszę ją uczesać.

-Maggie przecież wygląda pięknie. Nie męcz już jej.—oboje spojrzeliśmy na niego błagającymi wzrokami, prawie jak zagubione szczeniaczki. Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że przy takich spojrzeniach Magnus godzi się na wszystko.

-Agh…niech wam będzie! Idę się ubierać!

Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, wiedzieliśmy razem z Tee, że to potrwa dobrą godzinę. Usiedliśmy oboje na kanapie. Chwyciłem jej drobną dłoń w swoją i mocno ścisnąłem.

-Boisz się księżniczko?—zapytałem, gdy bujała swoimi nogami na kanapie.

-Trochę…ale Cisi Bracia mnie nie skrzywdzą prawda?

-Oczywiście, że nie.—pociągnąłem ją na swoje kolana—Wiesz, że nałożą ci dziś twoją pierwszą runę, znak Wzroku. Od tej pory będziesz należeć do Clave, jak ja.

-Ale przecież ja nie jestem tylko Nocnym Łowcą, prawda? Jestem też jak tata czarownikiem.

-Koteczku, jesteś Nocnym Łowcą, tylko masz…specjalne zdolności, ale jesteś Nocnym Łowcą. –wyjaśniłem jej, gdy wiązałem jej włosy w kucyk.—Nikt nie ma prawa ci powiedzieć, że nie należysz do Nefilim. Jesteś jedną z nas. A dziś otrzymasz runę, pierwszą.

-A co się potem stanie?—przekrzywiła swoją główkę i spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

-Potem zjemy obiad w Instytucie i dostaniesz prezent ode mnie i taty.

-Uwielbiam prezenty!—oplotłem swoje ramiona wokół niej i pocałowałem czubek głowy, i w tym momencie Magnus wyszedł z sypialni mając na sobie czerwoną koszulę i czarne spodnie wizytowe. Ja miałem na sobie podobny strój. I wyruszyliśmy do Instytutu.

Będąc na miejscu podziwialiśmy dekoracje w Głównej Sali. Na ścianach wisiały czerwone materiały pokryte złotymi anielskimi runami. Zebrała się cała nasza rodzina. Clary z Jace'm i dziećmi, Isabelle z Simonem i ich bliźniakami. Mama wraz z Jonathanem. Do tego Carstairsowie, Konsul Penhallow i Brat Enoch. Tatiana mocniej złapała mnie za dłoń, a ja poprowadziłem ją na sam środek Sali tuż przed mamę, konsul i Cichego Brata.

-Księżniczko będę stał tam.—wskazałem na miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Pocałowałem czubek jej głowy i puściłem jej dłoń—Wszystko będzie dobrze koteczku.

Przytaknęła mi i obróciła się w stronę Magnusa, który poruszając ustami powiedział 'kocham cię'. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i spojrzała na Cichego Brata. Ten zbliżył się do niej i spojrzał na nią z góry.

-_Tatiano Maryse Lightwood_—zaczął Brat Enoch mocnym i głębokim głosem, przyprawiającym o dreszcze.—_Skończyłaś osiem lat, jesteś w odpowiednim wieku. To pierwszy raz, kiedy zostaniesz obdarowana Znakami Anioła. Czy jesteś świadoma zaszczytu jakiego doznałaś, i zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby być ich godna?_

_-_Tak—powiedziała pewnie mała.

-_Czy akceptujesz te Anielskie Znaki, które będą już zawsze zdobić twe ciało, przypominając wszystko, co zawdzięczasz Aniołowi i o twoich świętych obowiązkach względem świata?_

_-_Akceptuję—powiedziała kiwając swoją głową.

Duma mnie rozpierała, gdy wystawiła swoją dłoń w stronę Cichego Brata. Moja mała księżniczka miała wejść w społeczeństwo Clave od dziś. Magnus chwycił mocniej moją dłoń, gdy Brat Enoch rozpoczął rysowanie stelą runy wzroku. Tatiana syknęła z bólu i oboje z Magnusem natychmiast chcieliśmy podbiec do niej. Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Musiała to znieść. Na szczęście nie płakała. Przez cały proces modliłem się w duchu, by nagle nie zmieniła oczu na kocie i nie dała po sobie poznać, że jest hybrydą. Tak pragnąłem, by runy na niej podziałały. By jednak okazała się być Nocnym Łowcą, by nam jej nie odebrano.

Obserwowałem, jak czarne linie zaczynają tworzyć znajomą mi runę. Gdy Cichy Brat prowadził ostatnią łączącą linię, zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń Magnusa. Mój czarownik chyba wyczuł moją panikę, bo pogładził wierzch mojej dłoni swoim kciukiem.

Kiedy Brat Enoch skończył rysować runę z napięciem oczekiwałem, czy zabłyśnie. I wtedy to się stało. Runa wzroku zajaśniała na jej maleńkiej dłoni. Odetchnąłem z ulgą a Magnus mnie zmierzył wzrokiem. No tak, mieliśmy nie ujawniać naszych obaw.

-_Tatiano Maryse Lightwood, od tej pory jesteś członkinią Clave. Będziesz wypełniała zadania niegdyś nam powierzone przez Anioła Raziela?_—mała przytaknęła—_Moje zadanie zostało wypełnione._

Gdy Cichy Brat opuścił salę od razu podbiegłem do Tatiany i chwyciłem ją w ramiona.

-Księżniczko, wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś?

-Nie tatusiu, już nie boli.—powiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosikiem i wtuliła swoją głowę w moją pierś.

-Jestem dumny z ciebie Tee. Teraz już jesteś Nocną Łowczynią. Kocham cię skarbie.—wyszeptałem jej do ucha i razem udaliśmy się w stronę Magnusa. Tatiana natychmiast przeskoczyła z moich ramion do Magnusa i w tym momencie podeszła do nas mama i Konsul Penhallow.

-Jak się czujesz Tatiano?—zapytała Jia.

-Dobrze proszę pani.

Jia popatrzyła jej głęboko w oczy, jakby szukając oznak, jakiś nieprawidłowości. Jakby przeczuwała, że coś jest nie tak. Ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła do nas.

-Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak świetnym Nocnym Łowcą, jak twój ojciec.

Po obiedzie w Instytucie wróciliśmy do naszego domu. Przy samym wejściu powitał nas nasz kot. Podrapałem go za uszami a potem całą trójką ruszyliśmy do salonu. Tee wskoczyła na sofę i szeroko się do nas uśmiechnęła.

-To gdzie moje prezenty?—oboje z Magnusem zaśmialiśmy się na to. Oczywiście, że naszą córkę w takim dniu najbardziej interesują prezenty. Wyciągnąłem czerwone, aksamitne pudełko z kieszeni marynarki i jej wręczyłem. Powoli otworzyła pudełko, w którym znajdował się złoty łańcuszek z Anielską Runą.

-Podoba ci się księżniczko?—zapytał Magnus

-Tak—niby potwierdziła, ale jej głos był pełen rozczarowania i smutku.

-Kotku wszystko w porządku?—zapytałem z troską

-Chciałam pieska—Oboje z Magnusem spojrzeliśmy po sobie zmieszani. Pies? Nie tego się spodziewaliśmy. Tatiana miała smutną minkę i patrzyła w dół na swój wisiorek

-Psa? Chciałaś psa?—wydusił z siebie w końcu Magnus. Tee tylko przytaknęła—Księżniczko, ale przecież mamy kota w domu. I czarownicy i psy to niezbyt najlepsza kombinacja…

-To co z tego! Ja chcę psa!—wykrzyknęła na nas i uciekła do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk i skomlenie. Przez chwilę popatrzeliśmy na siebie i jak burza wpadliśmy do pokoju naszej córki. To co zobaczyliśmy wywarło na nas niemały szok. Na podłodze wśród pluszaków siedziała Tatiana a na jej kolanach leżał mały, futrzasty, biały…szczeniaczek, z żółtymi oczami.

-Co do…-zacząłem

-Tatusiu ja nie chciałam zmienić Prezesa…ale on wszedł nagle…i…ja nie chciałam…i nie wiem, jak go zmienić z powrotem…-zaczęła płakać. Magnus podszedł bliżej i wziął Prezesa…szczeniaka…w ręce i wyszeptał zaklęcie cofające. Po chwili z psa na powrót był kot. Prezes miauknął głośno i uciekł z pokoju Tatiany—Przepraszam…

-Księżniczko…nic się nie stało—mówił łagodnie Magnus gładząc ją po głowie.—Już jest dobrze, zmieniłem Prezesa w kota. Już dobrze księżniczko.

Gdy w końcu zasnęła, przedtem jeszcze kilkakrotnie przepraszając, zacząłem się martwić. Moja córka jednak była hybrydą, nie była tylko Nocnym Łowcą. Była także czarownikiem, z nieokreśloną mocą.

* * *

A/N: I jak, podobało się?

Jak sądzicie, czy Tatiana będzie bardziej łowcą, czy bardziej czarownikiem?

Uściski

Intoxic

A, no i do JUTRA! Bo ja kocham publikować dla was.


	53. Rozdział 48

**_A/N: Mam nadzieję, że ten wam się spodoba. W tym jest podział na lata, więc proszę uważnie czytać._**

**_Blue Daisiass: Niezła teoria! Skrzące jednorożce? Poważnie? Znam taką osobę, która też lubi jednorożce._**

**_Roxxie: Tak jest, Tatiana umie czarować, a jak bardzo? O tym się jeszcze przekonamy. I cieszę się, że spodobało ci się to, co napisałam z dedykacją dla ciebie. _**

**_Glittery Angel: Przekonasz się jeszcze czym będzie Tatiana. UWAGA SPOJLER! Tak, taki proces pojawił się w prologu MK2, gdy Adele miała otrzymać swoją pierwszą runę. Czy Magnus ją wyszkoli? zobaczymy._**

**_Kokosz: Intoxic bardzo lubi magię, ale jaka Tatiana będzie, to się przekonacie. Mam nadzieję, że poradziłaś sobie dobrze na sprawdzianach! Trzymałam mocno kciuki! A pewnie, że jak będę kiedyś w Poznaniu to możemy się spotkać :) Na razie czeka mnie wycieczka do Krakowa w grudniu. A teraz pytanie: Czy kokosz posiada być może konto na portalu chomikuj . pl? Jeśli tak, to niech kokosz napiszę swój nick, a Intoxic ją odszuka tam! Albo niech kokosz napisze na jakich portalach ma konta, to może Intoxic też tam ma i się jakoś dogadają odnoście ff._**

**_Demon-Lionka: Dokładnie, dzieci widzą wiele, ale pamiętajmy, że Lucyfer nikomu nie pozwolił dowiedzieć się o więzi, jaka go łączy z Alec'iem. A co do szkolenia, to zobaczycie, czy Magnusowi uda się ją wyszkolić, czy nie. I kim tak na prawdę się okaże._**

**_Miłego czytania. I czekam na wasze opinie. _**

* * *

**_Rozdział 48. Może w tym roku nam się uda?_**

Dziś był jeden z ważniejszych dni w roku dla mnie i Magnusa. Dzień, w którym powinniśmy świętować. Dziś była nasza dziesiąta rocznica ślubu. Ten czas szybko zleciał. I miałem wszystko zaplanowane, prawie dopięte na ostatni guzik. I byłem prawie pewien, że może w tym roku nam się uda rzeczywiście świętować. A nie jak w poprzednich latach. Na samo wspomnienie tych wszystkich „rocznic", aż miałem ochotę się śmiać.

* * *

_25.05.2009r._

Już cały rok minął od naszego ślubu. Byłem tak podekscytowany. Byliśmy takim szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Cały czas tak samo zakochani, tak samo się uwielbialiśmy. Było jak w bajce. Na nasze święto specjalnie zarezerwowałem stolik w „L'amour" naszej ulubionej restauracji. Chciałem byśmy zjedli kolację, napili się wina i po prostu w świecie spędzili ten wieczór razem. Postanowiłem nawet na tę okazję pójść na zakupy z Isabelle by pomogła mi wybrać jakiś strój. Prezent też już dawno miałem kupiony. Kupiłem dla Magnusa sygnet z ametystem z grawerunkiem „Kocham Cię" na złotej obrączce. Wiem, że on uwielbia wszelaką biżuterię. I wszystko miało być idealnie.

Dokładnie…miało być…

Dosłownie przed wyjściem na kolację Magnus dostał pilne wezwanie do rannych wilkołaków. I doskonale wiedziałem, że musi pójść, nie mógł odmówić pomocy. I ustaliliśmy, że mam poczekać na niego w lokalu. I tak też zrobiłem. Ale po dwóch godzinach, prawie całej butelce białego wina, wyszedłem. I to nie tylko ze względu na to, że ludzie patrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem w oczach. W drodze powrotnej do domu, zastałem Magnusa na ławce przed mieszkaniem, wyczerpanego i z zamkniętymi oczami. Wziąłem go w ramiona i zaniosłem do domu.

I tyle było z naszego świętowania pierwszej rocznicy ślubu.

* * *

_25.05.2010_

Na drugą rocznicę naszego ślubu mieliśmy wyjechać do Paryża. Magnus zaplanował kolację na szczycie wieży Eiffela. Miało być romantycznie. Następnie mieliśmy spędzić upojną noc w naszym ulubionym hotelu. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie to, że dzień przed naszą rocznicą zostałem zaatakowany przez Wielkiego Demona podczas oblężenia na Manhattanie.

Więc drugą rocznicę ślubu spędziłem nieprzytomny w lecznicy Instytutu, z wyczerpanym Magnusem przy moim łóżku

* * *

_25.05.2011_

W tym roku oboje przyłożyliśmy się do planowania rocznicy. Magnus w świecie podziemnych powiedział, że nie będzie pracował tego dnia, ja z kolei prosiłem moje rodzeństwo by nie dzwonili do mnie. Naprawdę chcieliśmy spędzić nasz wieczór razem. Nawet naszą trzymiesięczną córkę zostawiliśmy pod opieką mojej matki. Wszystko miało być idealnie. Kolacja w ogrodzie w Instytucie, w miejscu gdzie się oświadczyłem i gdzie składaliśmy sobie przysięgę małżeńską. Nic nie mogło nam przeszkodzić tego dnia…

I tak też myśleliśmy…aż do momentu, gdy dostaliśmy ognistą wiadomość od mojej matki, że Tatiana jest chora, że wymiotuje i non stop zmieniają się jej oczy na kocie, więc po dziesięciu minutach już byliśmy w Idrisie.

I znów nie udało nam się świętować naszej rocznicy.

* * *

_25.05.2012 _

Czwarta rocznica naszego ślubu miała być tą, którą w końcu przyjdzie nam świętować. Wspaniały weekend w Indiach tylko dla nas. Nasze dziecko zostało w Nowym Jorku z moim bratem i jego żoną. Wszystko póki co układało się dobrze, po naszej myśli. I sądziłem, że tak będzie do samego końca. Że w końcu, w tym roku będziemy mogli cieszyć się naszym dniem. Ale niestety…

W drodze na samolot Magnus otrzymał ognistą wiadomość od Catariny, że odbędzie się Zebranie Czarowników. Widocznie zirytowany tym mój mąż, zostawił mnie w domu i udał się na Alaskę na spotkanie. Żeby tego było mało, zlot trwał cały tydzień.

I nici z rocznicy, po raz kolejny.

* * *

_25.05.2013_

Przy piątej rocznicy ślubu, miałem już przeczucie, że wszystko znów pójdzie nie tak. Nawet przy idealnie zaplanowanym dniu przeze mnie, a zaplanowałem kolację przy świecach w domu i romantyczną noc, jak zwykle nam nie wyszło. A wszystko przez mojego idiotycznego brata, który został ranny przez wilkołaki podczas pomagania Nocnym Łowcom z Instytutu w Kanadzie. I mój mąż musiał go ratować, by mój brat nie zmienił się w jednego z nich.

Oczywiście, gdy tylko to zrobił, był tak wyczerpany, że przez dwa dni nie ruszał się z łóżka i odzyskiwał siły.

Więc naszą piątą rocznicę spędziłem przy jego boku, gdy on był wycieńczony.

* * *

_25.05.2014_

Och…nasza szósta rocznica była chyba najdziwniejsza ze wszystkich. A wszystko zawdzięczamy Clary, która nagle zaczęła rodzić. Choć miała jeszcze miesiąc do swojego terminu. A ponieważ były komplikacje, a Catarina była poza zasięgiem, to mój mąż przybył z pomocą.

Więc szóstą rocznicę ślubu spędziliśmy w szpitalu, podczas porodu mojej szwagierki.

* * *

_25.05.2015_

W tym roku nawet nie świętowaliśmy, z racji dramatycznych wydarzeń z przed kilku tygodni. Żadne z nas nie miało na to ochoty.

* * *

_25.05.2016_

Ósma rocznica naszego ślubu miała przebiec pomyślnie. Wszystko już wróciło do normy po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego roku. Magnus znów był sobą, znów ubierał się jak choinka na boże narodzenie. Wszystko znów było idealnie jak w bajce. Do czasu, aż przyszła nasza rocznica ślubu…

Ten dzień zaczął się całkiem przyjemnie. Do momentu, aż mieliśmy wyjść i zadzwonił telefon, że Magnus jest potrzebny bo jakieś wróżki są ranne. I mój spokój był na wyczerpaniu i naskoczyłem na niego. Zaczęliśmy się kłócić i to dość poważnie.

-Do jasnej cholery! To nasza rocznica Magnus! Raz w życiu moglibyśmy ją świętować!—wykrzyknąłem do niego

-O nie zachowuj się tak jakbym to ja zawsze był winny!—odszczeknął złośliwie—Ile razy musiałem ratować tyłki twojemu rodzeństwu, albo ty musiałeś iść na polowanie! To nie moja wina! To moja praca! Bez niej nie mielibyśmy za co żyć! I dobrze o tym wiesz głupi Nocny Łowco!

-Wal się Podziemny!—wyszedłem z domu trzaskając drzwiami.

Więc ósmą rocznicę ślubu spędziłem samotnie w barze, zapijając swoje smutki.

* * *

_25.05.2017_

Dziewiątą rocznicę ślubu spędziliśmy prawie razem…tak prawie…A wszystko dzięki mojej matce, która odesłała mnie do Londynu bym pomógł tamtejszym Nocnym Łowcom. Spędziłem w Londynie całe dwa tygodnie bez męża i córki. A na naszą rocznicę, jeszcze nie mogłem wrócić do domu, gdyż dorośli z Londyńskiego Instytutu byli na spotkaniu Enclave w Instytucie w Yorku, a ja jako jedyny dorosły musiałem zostać w tamtejszym Instytucie.

Więc naszą dziewiątą rocznicę spędziliśmy online…dzięki Aniołowi, że z domu zabrałem Laptopa, i mogłem przynajmniej przez Internet porozmawiać z moim mężem i życzyć mu wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji naszej rocznicy.

* * *

_25.05.2018_, bieżący dzień.

Była już prawie północ, gdy dobiegłem do domu. Wiedziałem, że Magnus będzie wkurzony, nie to nawet za małe słowo, będzie wściekły na mnie. Dzień naszej rocznicy, dziesiątej już, a ja musiałem iść na polowanie z moim rodzeństwem i Jamesem. A zaplanowałem ten dzień dla nas. Może inaczej…w końcu nauczyliśmy się na błędach. W tym roku postanowiliśmy po prostu zjeść kolację w domu, pobyć sam na sam i spędzić upojną noc. Naszą ośmioletnią córkę odesłaliśmy do Idrisu i wszystko miało być idealnie, aż do tego feralnego telefonu z Instytutu. Na szczęście, udało nam się w miarę szybko pokonać demony.

I miałem szczerą nadzieję, że w tym roku, nasza rocznica to nie będzie kompletna porażka, jak dziewięć poprzednich.

Gdy wszedłem do domu od razu skierowałem się do jadalni. I zauważyłem na półkach porozstawiane świece, na stole stał świecznik od mojej matki również z podpalonymi świecami. Stół był nakryty dla dwojga. Gdy tylko podszedłem bliżej dobiegł mnie znajomy zapach Fettuccine Alfredo, do tego butelka białego wina. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu mojego męża, ale jego nigdzie nie było. Położyłem bukiet czerwonych róż na stole i ruszyłem do sypialni, będąc przekonanym, że zasnął. Ale jego też tam nie było. Czyżby wyszedł na zewnątrz?

-Tutaj jestem—dobiegł mnie znajomy głos zza pleców. Obróciłem się powoli i dostrzegłem mojego czarownika. Dziś miał na sobie proste czarne jeansy, białą koszulę na guziki. Włosy rozpuszczone, zero makijażu. Dokładnie tak, jak lubię.

-Magnus, bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam—zacząłem—Ale te demony…

-Alexandrze—przerwał mi stanowczo. Od razu spojrzałem mu w oczy—To nasza rocznica. Proszę…żadnych demonów, żadnych podziemnych, bez bycia Nocnym Łowcą, i bez bycia Czarownikiem.

-Tylko… Alec i Magnus?

-Tylko Alexander i Magnus.

Zjedliśmy kolację w ciszy, ale to nie była jakaś niekomfortowa cisza, bardziej taka uspokajająca. Po prostu cieszyliśmy się, że jesteśmy razem. A ja nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od mojego czarownika, cały czas go podziwiałem. Choć fizycznie wyglądał na trzydziestolatka, to dla mnie wciąż był najprzystojniejszy na świecie. Tak, jak w dniu w którym go poznałem. Na pierwszym przyjęciu Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu, w którym wziąłem udział. Byłem wdzięczny Clary, że zjawiła się w naszym życiu, że była wtedy w klubie Pandemonium, że mój brat się w niej zakochał, że sprowadził ją w nasze życie. Gdyby nie ona, to pewnie nigdy nie poznałbym miłości swojego życia. Nigdy nie ujawniłbym się, nie wziąłbym ślubu, nie założyłbym rodziny.

-O czym myślisz?—zapytał mnie Magnus, gdy wolno tańczyliśmy, do piosenki z naszego ślubu „I swear". Spojrzałem mu w jego przepiękne oczy, wciąż przepełnione miłością. Nawet po tylu latach razem.

-O tym, że jestem wdzięczny Clary, że jedenaście lat temu znalazła się w naszym życiu.—odpowiedziałem, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i pozwalając się prowadzić.

-Doprawdy?

-Tak.—powiedziałem lekko, głaskając go po policzku i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem do niego—Gdyby nie ona, to pewnie nigdy nie poznałbym miłości swojego życia

-Jestem pewien, że pewnego dnia byśmy się poznali kochanie.

-Jesteś pewien?—uniosłem nieznacznie swoje brwi i zapytałem niepewnie—Poznałbyś innych Nefilim, gdybyśmy jedenaście lat temu nie przyszli na twoje przyjęcie? Poznałbyś mnie w inny sposób?

-Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni Alexandrze. To było zapisane gdzieś tam w naszym życiu. Ty i ja to jedno. Naszym przeznaczeniem było poznać się i być razem do końca naszych dni. –uśmiechnął się do mnie—Więc tak czy tak kiedyś byśmy się poznali. –złapał mnie za dłoń i złączył nasze palce—Och! Mam coś dla ciebie!

Pobiegł do naszej sypialni, a ja szybko wyciągnąłem prezent z kieszeni. Gdy tylko zauważyłem to w sklepie z antykami od razu musiałem go kupić. Staromodny, pewnie z końca dziewiętnastego wieku, srebrny, otwierany medalion w kształcie serca, w którym umieściłem miniaturowe zdjęcia mnie i Tatiany. Na odwrocie kazałem wygrawerować _„Zawsze i na zawsze"._ Zakryłem niebieskie aksamitne pudełko swoją dłonią, gdy tylko usłyszałem, że Magnus wraca. Uśmiechał się do mnie tak szeroko i pięknie, że przez chwilę znów wyglądał jak mój czarownik w skórze nastolatka. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a kolana mi zmiękły i zacząłem się rumienić. Wręczył mi tajemnicze czerwone pudełeczko i czekał na moją reakcję wyraźnie podekscytowany. Powoli otworzyłem je i ujrzałem swoją złotą, ślubną obrączkę, która została zniszczona w zeszłym miesiącu podczas ataku demonów.

-Odnowiłem ją, z niewielkim dodatkiem—powiedział nieśmiało—Przepraszam, że nie dałem ci czegoś bardziej spektakularnego, ale pomyślałem…

-Jest idealny—przerwałem mu—Myślałem, że nie da się jej naprawić. Dziękuję kochanie. To najlepszy prezent jaki mogłeś mi dać.

-Przeczytaj inskrypcję—powiedział do mnie, gdy otarłem łzę z policzka. To co tam zobaczyłem przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Magnus wygrawerował naszą przysięgę drobnymi literami.

-_Jedno serce, jedna dusza. Zawsze i na zawsze._—wyszeptałem i poczułem, że coraz więcej łez mi napływa do oczu.

Po chwili łzy leciały mi ciurkiem po policzkach. Magnus otarł je i delikatnie mnie pocałował. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek z całą namiętnością. Gdy się od siebie odsunęliśmy sięgnąłem za siebie do stołu i chwyciłem swój prezent dla niego. Wolno otwierał pudełko, a ja z niepewnością czekałem, czy mu się spodoba. Kilka łez spłynęło po policzku Magnusa i ja natychmiast podszedłem bliżej niego, ocierając je.

-Maggie?—zapytałem cicho—Nie podoba ci się?

-Jest…przepiękny…wspaniały…bardzo mi się podoba Alexandrze.—przyłożył medalion do swojego serca, a potem go otworzył. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy, gdy zobaczył w środku zdjęcia moje i naszej córki. Delikatnie pogładził oba zdjęcia palcem i następnie zamknął medalion. Kolejno przejechał palcem po przodzie i tyle serca i gdy natrafił na grawer obrócił je. Przeczytał na głos grawerunek—_Zawsze i na zawsze. _

-Kocham Cię Alexandrze. Dziękuję.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Magnus. Kocham Cię i zawszę będę. Pamiętaj.—stanąłem na palcach i pocałowałem go w policzek.—Ty i ja to jedno.

-Ty i ja to jedno. Już na zawsze.—złączył nasze dłonie—Kocham Cię. Już zawsze i na zawsze.

* * *

A/N: Nawet troszkę romantyzmu wam dałam na koniec.

Kolejny JUTRO, bo to tak wspaniałe słowo!

Uściski

Intoxic


	54. Rozdział 49

**_A/N: Widzieliśmy już Tatianę, jak otrzymuje pierwsze runy, jako Nocny Łowca, to teraz czas na trochę magii w wykonaniu małej Lightwood'ówny. _**

**_red wolf: 1. hahaha yep, a bit like in TVD. And yes, the process of giving her the sight rune, was like this one in Clocwork Princess. 2. Oh yeah, they didn't have a luck in their anniversaries. But finally they've got one to celebrate properly._**

**_Roxxie: Nie mieli szczęścia. Tak, szósta zdecydowanie była dziwna._**

**_Kokosz: Jo, może być na te wszystkie osobistości. Tak, ich pech powinien trafić gdzieś do księgi rekordów. Wiem, wiem, trochę śmiechu można było mieć z tego. I trzymam kciuki za dziś!_**

**_Blue Daisiess: Oczywiście, że czytanie spełnia rolę dydaktyczną, nawet jeśli czyta się takie rzeczy :) Cóż, skoro przyspieszyłam akcję, przeskoki w czasie są, to trzeba było wam pokazać, co się działo przez ostatnie lata, nawet jeśli tylko w kwestii rocznic ślubu._**

**_Glittery Angel: No coż, dziewięc się nie odbyło, to choć romantyczną dziesiątą mieli._**

**_Miłego czytania. I czekam na wasze opinie._**

* * *

**_Rozdział 49. Poczarujmy_**

Od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, że musi być jakaś okrutna poranna godzina. Może nawet jeszcze świtu nie było. Poczułem, że mój mąż całuje mnie w czoło zanim wyszedł na poranny patrol. Wymamrotałem do poduszki „kocham cię" zanim znów wpadłem w objęcia morfeusza. Kilka godzin później poczułem jak coś skoczyło na moje łóżko. W następnym momencie znajomy ciężar znalazł się na moim brzuchu. W pierwszej sekundzie myślałem, że to Alec, ale to było zbyt lekkie jak na niego. Następnym pomysłem jaki miałem to, to, że to może być Prezes, ale nasz kot jest zbyt lekki. Nie orientując się co to za ciężar, powoli otworzyłem oczy. Przed sobą ujrzałem najpiękniejszy błękit, zawarty w dwóch maleńkich oczkach.

-Pobudka tatusiu.

-Tee…jest…-powiedziałem zaspanym głosem i spojrzałem na zegarek na nocnej szafce Alec'a. –Jest dziewiąta rano. Powinnaś spać. Ja powinienem spać. Co się stało Księżniczko?

-Obiecałeś, że nauczysz mnie dziś trochę czarować—powiedziała mała przyciskając swoje dłonie do mojej klatki piersiowej.—Obiecałeś mi.

Miała rację. Kilka dni temu, razem z Alexandrem, ustaliliśmy, że czas najwyższy, by nasza córka zaczęła się uczyć magii. Po wypadku z zeszłego roku, stwierdziliśmy, że im szybciej się nauczy kontrolować swoje moce, tym lepiej nie tylko dla nas, ale i dla niej samej. Ale przecież nasze dziecko nie jest tylko czarownikiem. Jest też Nocnym Łowcą. I dlatego postanowiliśmy ją szkolić. W końcu ma już dziewięć lat. I tak Alexander uczy ją na razie teorii o demonach, o ostrzach serafickich, o podziemnych i o Clave. Ja z kolei uczę ją tego, co oznacza bycie czarownikiem. Nie uczymy jej jeszcze walczyć, jest na to za mała. Ale jestem dumny z tego, że moje dziecko tak szybko się uczy. Po kilku lekcjach z Alec'iem Tatiana umie rozpoznać demona tylko patrząc na niego. Sprytna jest. Ma to po mnie.

-No dobrze—westchnąłem—Ale najpierw zjesz śniadanie. A przed tym ja wezmę prysznic.

Moja córka przytaknęła mi i zeskoczyła ze mnie na łóżko.

W duchu dziękowałem aniołom, że po nocnych aktywnościach z Alexandrem, pamiętałem by jednak założyć spodnie od piżamy. Więc teraz spokojnie mogłem podnieść i udać do łazienki, nawet gdy moje dziecko wciąż było w mojej sypialni. Gdy wyszedłem z pod prysznica i skierowałem się do sypialni odkryłem, że Tatiany już tu nie ma. Zacząłem szukać czegoś do ubrania. Dziś nie miałem klientów, więc spokojnie mogłem założyć jakieś stare jeansy z dziurami na kolanach i do tego luźny szary podkoszulek. I byłem prawie pewien, że te ciuchy nawet nie były moje tylko Alec'a. Gdy tylko wszedłem do kuchni zauważyłem, że moja córka siedzi na blacie z nogami spuszczonymi w dół. Odchrząknąłem głośno i wymownie spojrzałem, a ona natychmiast zeskoczyła i usiadła jak każdy normalny człowiek na krześle. Zacząłem przygotowywać dla nas szybkie śniadanie, bez Alec'a w domu to oznaczało płatki z mlekiem i ogromne Latte dla mnie ze Starbucks'a. Gdy w końcu zjedliśmy, Tatiana dosłownie zaciągnęła mnie do salonu. Ze swojego gabinetu wyczarowałem księgę z najprostszymi zaklęciami, typu podpalenie, zamrożenia. Prościutkie. Zdecydowałem, że te będą na sam początek najlepsze. Otworzyłem księgę na niezbyt skomplikowanym zaklęciu wytwarzającym ogień. Podałem jej księgę i wskazałem na zaklęcie.

-Pamiętaj Tee, musisz to wypowiedzieć tak samo jak ja.—przestrzegłem ją, a ona pokiwała głową—Jedna pomyłka, jedna zła litera i zaklęcie nie podziała, albo co gorsza wywoła jakieś niepożądane skutki.

-Och przecież nie chciałam zmienić Prezesa w psa—zmrużyła oczy na mnie, gdy przypomniałem jej ostatni wypadek z magią. Usłyszałem, że nasz kot syknął na nią i uciekł do mojej sypialni. Ruchem nadgarstka zamknąłem drzwi od sypialni—To był wypadek tato. Przecież wiesz. To nie moja wina, że przypadkowo rzuciłam zaklęcie a Prezes akurat wszedł do mojego pokoju. Poza tym mówiłam wam, że chcę psa. A wy się nie zgodziliście więc chciałam przemienić pluszaka w prawdziwego psa.

-Przecież ci tłumaczyliśmy słonko, że czarownicy i psy to niezbyt dobra kombinacja—uśmiechnąłem się do niej—Ale posłuchaj mnie dobrze Tatiano. To bardzo ważne, co ci teraz powiem. Tu nie chodzi o zmienianie pluszaków w zwierzęta. Tu chodzi o prawdziwą magię, która może ci pomóc, uratować życie gdy to będzie potrzebne. Rozumiesz skarbie?

-Jasne, że tak.

-No dobrze—powiedziałem po chwili—A teraz się skup. I powtórz po mnie powoli zaklęcie—podeszła bliżej mnie i patrzyła na mnie ze skupieniem—IGNEUS FLANTE

Po chwili na mojej prawej dłoni pojawił się niewielki, niebieski płomień. Gdy przyłożyłem do ognia lewą dłoń i zacząłem go rozciągać, Tatiana patrzyła z podziwem. Moment później rozłożyłem ogień na swoje obie dłonie. Gdy zacisnąłem pięści płomienie zniknęły.

-Super…-powiedziała podekscytowana, a ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami—Jak stworzę taki płomień to mogę go umieścić na kimś albo na czymś?

-Tak. Możesz się nim bronić. Ale nie wolno ci atakować niewinnych osób!—przestrzegłem ją poważnym tonem— Rozluźnij się i spróbuj.

* * *

Dziewczynka rozluźniła swoje mięśnie i oczyściła umysł. Dokładnie tak, jak mówił jej ojciec. Skupiła się na swoich dłoniach i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Po chwili na jej drobnej rączce pojawił się małych rozmiarów niebieski płomień. Właściwie był on zimny i bezbolesny, co bardzo ją zdziwiło. Niestety nie mogła utrzymać go dość długo i po chwili płomień zniknął. Wydała cichy wark niezadowolenia z gardła i spróbowała ponownie.

-IGENUS FLANTE—wypowiedziała głośno.

I wtem stało się coś nieprzewidzianego. Tatiana poczuła zapach spalenizny. Coś się paliło. Usłyszała, że ojciec krzyczy by uciekała z pokoju. Gdy cały salon stanął w płomieniach, a Magnus starał się je ugasić magią, mała pół-czarownica uciekła do holu. Po dwóch minutach płomieni już nie było. Dziewczynka powoli ruszyła z powrotem do salonu by zobaczyć szkody, jakie powstały. Kanapa, zasłony, stolik, telewizor, dywan, to wszystko było spalone. Magnus, kaszląc, otwierał wszystkie okna, by wyzbyć się dymu z mieszkania. Tatiana zaczęła kaszleć i w tym momencie usłyszała ciężkie i szybkie kroki przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Po chwili szeroko się otworzyły i zamknęły z hukiem

* * *

Magnus POV:

-MAGNUS? TATIANA?—krzyknął starszy Nocny Łowca, wbiegając do salonu.—Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak tatusiu—odpowiedziała Tatiana, przytulając się do Alec'a, gdy ja wciąż męczyłem się z wyzbyciem tego cholernego dymu.—Wszystko gra

-Co się stało?—spojrzał na mnie z przejęciem

-Nasza córka uczyła się czarować—powiedziałem kaszląc.

-Przepraszam—powiedziała cicho—Ja…

-Spaliliście salon?

-Nie chciałam! Chyba źle coś wypowiedziałam—oznajmiła spuszczając głowę w dół. Aż mi się przykro zrobiło na ten widok. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem składając pocałunek na jej czole.

-Kotku już w porządku—powiedziałem, ocierając pojedynczą łzę z jej policzka—Alec pomóż mi usunąć te wszystkie spalone rzeczy.

Po tym, gdy usunęliśmy już wszystkie spalone rzeczy, przebrałem się i wyszliśmy coś zjeść. Po pół godzinie siedzieliśmy już w Taki, a Alec nie mógł się przestać śmiać z dzisiejszego obrotu spraw. Jak on mógł się naśmiewać, gdy ja straciłem swój ulubiony perski dywan, który kupiłem podczas ostatniej wizyty w Turcji

-Kochanie kupię…-starał się opanować. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem—Kochanie kupimy nowy dywan.

-Może następnym razem nauczysz mnie prostszych zaklęć tatusiu?—zapytała Tatiana.

-Zdecydowanie!—powiedziałem, spoglądając na moją małą pół czarownicę.—Zdecydowanie nauczę cię prostszych zaklęć Tee.

* * *

A/N: Z góry uprzedzam, że jutro dam wam trochę dramatu!

A więc, do JUTRA!

Peace out

Intoxic


End file.
